Total Drama Pokemon Adventure
by xebla
Summary: Chris take all 25 contestants including Blaineley to the world of Pokemon to compete for 10 millions dollars. There will be battle, eliminations, friendship and many more.
1. Introduction

**(Author's note) **Hello everybody! Now I want to try to do a story to see if I can do it and nobody have actually finish the Total Drama Cast in the Pokémon World story yet, so I'm gonna try to finish it but the update will be slow and here a couple of good reasons why.

I'm autistic so my brain wired different so please be nice to me.

I'll be in college so I won't be working on the story often.

Actually… I don't have a third reason.

Also one last thing… In this story, Beth is the winner of TDA because on Total Drama Wiki, Beth won in most countries therefore Beth the Winner, while Duncan the Runner Up.

So I hope you enjoy reading this story!

**OOO**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama… Hawaii, our challengers raced up the volcano, avoided falling objects, and locked lips. However it was Alejandro who took the icy slide down the mountain and leaving Heather as the victor. Due to an unforeseen pineapple related eruption, our celebration was cut short. Not to mention our stubborn homeschooler felt the need to snatch the reward for himself, only to plunge into the volcano with it. Shame, after I gave the briefcase to Heather, it was no longer the show's responsibility. Now, six months after the cook-off, our contestants reunite. Thanks to the rating of season three, we are able to earn enough money to have another season for our cast. This season, we're going where no one has ever gone before. We're going to the place where the world had been created since 1996. It became so popular; they made toys, clothes, funfair, video games and a whole lot of fanfiction. We're heading to the world of Pokémon! Yes, I said Pokémon, this season, we're gonna take all 25 contestants (including Blaineley) to the world of Pokémon where they have to battle with their Pokémon by their side to win. Who will win this time, who will face elimination, and what kind of drama are gonna happen in this season? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POKÈMON ADVENTURE!

*Cues theme music* _I Wanna Be Famous_

The song begins with a total of four spotlights and cameras coming out of random places, such as out of the grass or from a tree, the last two knocking down a Bidoof and a Pikachu. Then a clapperboard then clamps down, and the camera starts moving through Camp Wawanakwa and then goes to the top of the cliff and past the host of the show, Chris McLean, who is standing next to the portal and then went through it.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,_

_You guys are on my mind._

And the Pinwheel Forest appear where Owen and Noah along with their Pokémon Tepig and Abra running away from Izzy who is riding a Scolipede along with her Pokémon Gastly.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Harold and Ezekiel are seen battling each other with their Pokémon Nincada and Rattata but Duncan's Chimchar use Ember on Harold pant and set it on fire and Harold run away with his Nincada, trying to put the fire out, while Ezekiel and his Rattata look shock of what just happen.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see,_

Then the camera move to Duncan and his Chimchar who is laughing at Harold unfortunate along with Gwen and her Purrloin who also laughing until Courtney appear with her Mareep, who is angry at both of them and command Mareep use Thundershock at them but Duncan fight back with his Chimchar using Ember at Mareep, while Gwen and Purrloin watch them until Trent and his Treecko appear waving at them, while Gwen and Purrloin smile and sheepishly wave back at them.

_I wanna be famous._

Then the camera move to Cerulean City where Alejandro and Heather meet up and surprise to saw both of their Nidoran romantically nuzzle each other. Both of them refuse to look at each other, and they both look up at the same time and start to blush.

_I wanna live close to the sun,_

Then the camera move to Sierra and Ochawott chasing Cody and Squirtle until Sierra and Oshawott finally caught them and hugs Cody and Squirtle tight, while Cody and Squirtle seems horrified.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_

Then the camera move to Hearthome City Contests where Justin and his Snivy pose for the camera. While Katie and Sadie and their Pokémon Drifloon and Chikorita sitting with the audience swoon over Justin and Snivy.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Blaineley and Ralts also seen swoon over Justin and Snivy, until she glares at Geoff and Bridgette who is sitting next her, making out along with their Pokémon Buizel and Piplup who also making out.

_I'll get there one day._

The camera now move to the field where DJ, Beth and Lindsay along with their Pokémon Togepi,Pachirisu and Skitty cheering for Tyler, who about to catch a Ledyba. Tyler throws a Poké ball at Ledyba but he use Mach Punch to punch the ball right back to Tyler, hitting him in the head and knock him out, while the other look shock and worry about Tyler.

_'Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Then the camera moves to the cave where LeShawna and Eva get ready to battle with their Pokémon Audino and Torchic. The camera then cuts to the cast in the stadium throwing their Poké ball in the air revealing their Pokémon.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na!_

Then the camera has shown Team Kanto's Pokémon Nidoran.M, Nidoran.F, Squirtle, Rattata and Abra are about to attack.

_I wanna be,_

The same with Team Johto's Pokémon Togepi, Chikorita, Ledyba, Gastly and Mareep are about to attack.

_I wanna be,_

Also the same with Team Hoenn's Pokémon Nincada, Ralts, Treecko, Torchic and Skitty are about to attack.

_I wanna be famous_

Next the camera shown Team Sinnoh's Pokémon Buizel, Chimchar, Piplup, Drifloon and Pachirisu are about to attack.

_I wanna be,_

And finally shown Team Unova's Pokémon Tepig, Purrloin, Audino, Snivy and Oshawott are about to attack.

_I wanna be,_

And all the cast Pokémon attack toward the screen and the black smoke appear on the screen.

_I wanna be famous_

Then the black smoke disappear revealing the cast along with their Pokémon in the stadium, while the sign for the title for this season; Total Drama Pokémon Adventure appear from the top of the screen.

_(Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous)_

Chris: And we're back everybody! Now is time to see our 25 contestants again and just to let you know, they have no idea what this season is about. And here come our first contestants.

The first boat arrived at the dock and reveal to be Beth.

Chris: Beth! The winner of Total Drama Action has arrived!

Beth: Hi Chris! I'm so excited to be here! I can't wait to see my friends again.

Chris: I'm sure they would Beth. Now go stand over there and wait for the rest of the contestants to have arrived. (He point to the end of the dock)

DJ got off the boat next.

Chris: DJ! Welcome back buddy.

DJ: Thank Chris. So what this season is about this time, because I don't want to hurt anymore animals. (He starting to tear up)

Chris: Don't worry DJ; you won't be able to hurt anymore animals this season.

DJ: Really? (He smile again) Thank you Chris! (He hugs Chris)

Chris: Anytime buddy. Now go stand next to Beth over there.

DJ: Okay. (He let go of Chris and went to the end of the dock to stand next to Beth.)

Chris: (whispers) DJ have no idea what gonna happen this season. (He chuckles)

Gwen arrived next on the dock.

Chris: Gwen! It is nice to see you again.

Gwen: (sarcastic) Yeah, another season of torture, pain, drama and crap, whoop-pee- do. (She twirls her finger in the air)

Chris: Are you waiting for your boyfriend to make out with him Gwen? (He snickers)

Gwen: (She glares at Chris and kicks him on his right leg and walk to the end of the dock)

Chris: (He holds his right leg in the air) Ow! Darn it, that hurt! (He put his leg down as he hears the music blasting from the boat.) Next we have Geoff.

Geoff was rocking out to the music blasting from his boat. He jumped out of the boat and meet Chris.

Geoff: Chris Mclean, great to be here man! (They fist bump, and the party animal continues down the dock) Hey there dude! (To DJ)

DJ: Sup Geoff! (He fist bump with Geoff)

Geoff: Is Bridgette here?

DJ: Not yet man.

Geoff: (groan) (DJ pats his back)

Chris: Our next contestant is the man who came in second place last time, get burn by lava and being trapped in a robot suit ever since. Here Alejandro!

The boat arrived at the dock and a person appears was none other than a fully recovered Alejandro. Geoff glares at him for what happened last season.

Chris: Alejandro! I thought you're still in your robot suit after what happened six months ago?

Alejandro: I was, but then I heard about your plastic surgeon, and I immediately got all the work I needed. And now, I am once again my handsome self!

Chris: How you feel about Heather right now?

Alejandro: (He frowns suddenly) I admit, I'm still angry for what Heather did to me back at the Hawaii six months ago.

Gwen: (To Alejandro) Yeah, but this is Heather we're talking about here. She'll always gonna do whatever it take to win. I still cannot believe she won last time.

Beth: I know, right?

Geoff: (To Alejandro) Yeah, but you cause a lot of elimination man, especially Bridgette.

DJ: And me.

Alejandro: (He walk toward the contestants) Yes, but I apologies for what I did last season. I have turned over a new leaf. I hope we can start over and became friends.

Beth, DJ, Gwen and Geoff glanced at each other.

Chris: While you guys thinking about Alejandro would be friends with you guys, let's hear it for Lindsay!

Lindsay: (She got off the boat and walk to Chris) Hi! Do you miss me?

Chris: More than anything else, beautiful. But it's Chris.

Lindsay: Wait, (looking confused) isn't your name is Hitler?

Every single one of the campers roared uncontrollably in laughter while Chris fumed. Lindsay went over to greet the still laughing campers.

Gwen: (Still cackled.) That was genius Lindsay!

Lindsay continued to laugh with them until she let out a deep sigh.

Lindsay: Seriously, that's his name right?

Beth: Nice to have you back Lindsay! (She hugs her)

Lindsay: Aw! It great to see you too Beth! (She hugs her back)

Chris blew an air horn to get everyone's attention.

Chris: People! Can we get back on track now? We're on a tight schedule here. Next we have Heather!

Heather step off the boat and glares at everyone. Despite the fact is been six months since the finale, Heather lost her hair again when the flaming boulder hit her and now she got the same ponytail hair she got in season 3.

Chris: Heather! It is great to…

Heather: Can it Hitler! (The other snicker at this)

Chris: Wow, Heather, you seem even meaner than usual. And that's saying something.

Heather: Well, I am still just a little ticked off that I was deprived of my million, all because of some freaky prairie rabid home-school that went psycho on me! Where is that little worm, anyway! I want to teach him a lesson!

Chris: You mean Ezekiel? All in good time Heather, all in good time. Oh, and by the way, what happened to your hair?

Heather kicks Chris in the leg then she walks down the dock.

Alejandro: Ah Heather, my little heartbreaker.

Heather: It nothing personal, I just liked winning more. (Returns the remark while smugly looking the other way)

DJ steps in to break the tension.

DJ: That's right; it's just a game after all. No need to fight to ruin everyone's fun.

Alejandro: (He grins once more.) You're right, DJ, no hard feelings.

Heather: Well, well, well isn't weird Goth girl, Lind-siot and the BFF-siot.

Gwen: You know, Heather, even though you won last time, you're still the same girl you were in the first season.

Heather: Oh please, at least I won last season!

Beth: Yeah but you didn't be able to keep your money after Ezekiel stole it from you!

Heather: At least I didn't spend months in the slammer with Lind-siot!

Lindsay: Hey! The only bright side we have in the slammer that we're away from you!

Geoff, DJ and Alejandro watch the girls fighting.

Geoff: (To DJ) Dude, can you stop the fight like you did Heather and Alejandro?

DJ: I can try, but I don't want to get caught in the fight.

Alejandro: You don't have to, is better to let girls work it out on their own.

Geoff: Really, are you sure?

Alejandro: Positive.

Gwen: At least I didn't lose my hair twice!

Heather: At least I'm not a boyfriend stealer!

Gwen: Oh, that it! (She tackles Heather to the ground and Beth and Lindsay join the fight too.)

Duncan: (smile) Nice! I just got here and I already see a catfight. I like this season already.

Duncan just got off the boat and walk to the end of the dock ignoring Chris, much to his dismay. And watch the catfight with the boys.

Geoff: Dude! Is good to see ya man. (He fist bump with Duncan)

Duncan: (To Geoff) Good to see ya too man. (He fist bump with DJ as well) (He saw Gwen fighting with Heather) Hey Gwen!

Gwen: (still fighting with Heather) Hey Duncan! Erm… can you excuse me for second.

She punches Heather right in the face, knocking her out. Gwen, Lindsay and Beth stand up after the fight was finish.

Duncan: So, Gwen, still looking as gothy as ever.

Gwen: Got a couple more piercings, juvy boy? Or were you too busy with all your lawsuits?

They both grin, and start walking towards each other. Once they are just inches apart from each other, they lean in for the kiss. Suddenly they hear a helicopter from the sky.

Chris: Oh yeah! Tyler has been practicing sky-diving, and he decided he'd display his skills for us, on the other words… DUCK AND COVER! (Everybody grabs their suitcases and puts them over their heads. Tyler comes rocketing down headfirst)

Tyler: EXTREME! YEAH! Wait a minute! I forgot my parachute! Oh no! Oh no! Oh—(He is cut off when he headfirst through the dock and land in the water)

Heather wake up when Tyler headfirst into the dock.

Lindsay: (running toward the hole) Oh no! Tyler!

Alejandro: I will save him! (He rips off his shirt and dives into the water, causing Beth, Lindsay and even Heather to swoon. However Heather shake it off a moment later)

Alejandro grabs Tyler from the bottom of the sea and swim back up to the dock.

Alejandro: Who knows mouth to mouth resuscitation?

Harold: I do! (Harold just got off the boat and go to help Tyler and perform mouth to mouth)

Harold: (breaths air into Tyler.) Ew! (Repeats) Ew! (Then suddenly, Tyler put his tongue in Harold mouth, thinking is Lindsay) GROSS! You got your tongue in my mouth! (He removes his mouth and wipes his tongue with his fingers)

Tyler: (He open his eyes realize and he is horrified is Harold who gives him mouth to mouth) AHH! GROSS, THAT WAS NASTY! (He jump back into the water to get the taste out of his mouth)

Duncan, Gwen, Geoff, Heather, Chris roared uncontrollably in laughter at Harold and Tyler about what just happened.

Duncan: (Laugh.) That was rich! (Laugh)

Harold: Gosh! For your information, I just saved Tyler life.

Heather: Yeah, with a kiss! (Laugh)

Tyler: (He got out of the water and climb up the dock) Oh man! I'll never get the taste out.

Lindsay: Hi Tyler! (She runs toward him)

Tyler: (smile) Hey! You remember my name! (He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand) Erm… I thought it was you Lindsay.

Lindsay: Really? Aw! That so sweet! Here let me give you mouth to mouth. (She and Tyler make out)

Chris: Wow-o-o! We just started on this season and we already got one of the funniest thing we seen on this show so far. But now we need to continue with this show and here come our next contestants.

The next boat arrived at the dock and the next person to come is Trent.

Chris: And here we have Trent! So… you're still going after Gwen?

Gwen, Duncan and Trent have their eyes widen because of that comment.

Trent: Chris, Gwen's going out with Duncan, so as long as she happy then I'm happy. (He walks to the end of the dock)

Chris: (frown) Fine… ruin the moment.

Gwen: (To Trent.) Thank you for understanding that Duncan and I are dating Trent.

Trent: Sure no problem. (He saw Harold looking down while Heather and Chris snicker at him) Say… did I miss something before I got here?  
>Duncan and Gwen glance at each other and snicker about what happened earlier.<p>

Chris: Now, here our next competitor! Geoff, you might like this one.

Geoff runs to over to the boat, and sure enough, Bridgette steps off.

Geoff: Bridgette!

Bridgette: Geoff! (They hug each other and then started to make out)

Chris: Wow… they just got here and they already make out, guess they didn't learn their lesson from season 2.

Blaineley: Ugh! Don't they ever stop sucking face with each other? (She got off the boat)

Chris: Hello… Mildred.

Everyone, including Geoff and Bridgette, who have stop making out snickers at that name.

Blaineley: For the last time… MY NAME IS BLAINELEY!

Chris: Sure… Mildred. (Everyone still snickers at that)

Blaineley growl at them and walk to the end of the dock.

Chris: Okay here comes our favourite know-it-all, Noah! (Noah steps off the boat.)

Noah: Remind me again why did I sign up for this show?

Chris: It in your contracts, buddy.

Noah: (signs) I might as well stay for another crappy season for this show. (He walks to the end of the dock)

Chris: Okay, that was boring. Hopefully our next contestants would make this show more exciting, is LeShawna!

(LeShawna steps off the boat with a huge amount of luggage.)

LeShawna: Yo, what's up Chris man! LeShawna the chocolate gal is here to save the competition! Just give me the money already; because no wimpy whitey is gonna win this year!

Chris: Yo, LeShawna! Still talkin' the ghetto slang, huh? You sure have got a lot of luggage this year.

LeShawna: A big girl like me's gotta have a big amount of luggage!

Chris: I don't think you need to bring your entire luggage for this season.

LeShawna: (She raises one of her eyebrow) Why did you say that?

Chris: Oh, you'll see. (Snickers)

LeShawna: (To herself.) Something tells me this is not gonna be good. (She went to the end of the dock with the other contestants.) Hey! What's up my homies, how it going you too? (She fist bump with Gwen and Bridgette)

Bridgette: It been well, for the last 6 months because Geoff and I get to talk to each other on line.

LeShawna: (To Bridgette.) I'm glad you and Geoff doing fine. (To Gwen and Duncan) So what has been happening between you two?

Duncan: I was causing trouble, but me and Gwen are doing alright.

Gwen: Avoiding trouble. Although I just has a fight with Heather but I knocked her out in the face.

LeShawna: (Chuckles) Nice one! (She high five Gwen)

LeShawna: (She saw Heather) Well if it ain't the queen bitch herself. Not so confident now that you got schooled by Ezekiel!

Heather: Shut up, you ghetto freak! You got schooled by Alejandro, which isn't something to brag about, I'm afraid.

LeShawna: Why you little bitch! I slapped you silly! I seized the say! You're just a bitchy, cat-kissing, heartless, sinful soul of a bitch!

Heather: Nobody likes you either, you fatty black ball of dough!

LeShawna: Why can't you ever just look in the mirror and see what a bitch you've become?

Heather: Because you're big butt is always blocking my view! Anyone's view, in fact!

LeShawna: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

Heather: BRING IT! (The two tackle each other and start clawing)

Duncan: Nice! Another catfight!

Chris: Okay, this is getting awesome! We just started the show and we already have two catfights, I really love this show. (While he watching the fight between LeShawna and Heather, when suddenly he is disrupted by two very loud squeals. Katie and Sadie have arrived)

Katie and Sadie: Hi Chris!

Chris: (Rubs his ears with his hands after Katie and Sadie squealing.) Well it look like 'The Twin' has arrived.

Katie: It is so nice to see you again.

Sadie: We're so happy that we finally get to compete again after two seasons of sitting in the sidelines.

Chris: (sarcastic) Yeah, it is great to see you again you two, (normal) now go over there to wait for the other to come. (He point to the end of the dock)

Katie and Sadie: Okay! (They went toward the contestants to wait for the other)

The next boat to arrive is Ezekiel who is now back to normal in his human form.

Chris: Ezekiel! It is nice to see you back to normal again.

Ezekiel: Word… five months of therapy and the Zeke is back in his prime, check it!

Heather: EZEKIEL, WHERE'S MY ONE MILLION DOLLARS? (She pushes LeShawna off of her and angrily walks toward him)

Ezekiel: Umm… there it is, eh!

The "once again normal-ish" prairie boy pointed up in the air only to jump in the water to swim away from her, at the queen bee's distraction.

Heather: GET BACK HERE! (She also jump in the water to swim after Ezekiel)

Chris: Okay, our next contestant is the man who came in 3rd place last season is… Cody!

Cody got off the boat.

Chris: Cody. It is good to see you again bro.

Cody: Thank Chris, last time; I made it all the way to the final three, so I have a real good feeling about this season.

Chris: I'm sure you do, Cody.

Cody saw Ezekiel being chase by Heather in the water.

Cody: Err… Is that Ezekiel being chase by Heather?

Chris: Yeah… Heather is still mad about what happened at Hawaii.

Cody: Oh, okay. (He went to the end of the dock)

Chris: (whisper) If he like video games, he's gonna love this season.

The next contestant to arrive has frightened them.

Chris: Eva, it great to…

Eva: Shut it (Bleeps)! (She ignores him and stomp toward the contestants)

Lindsay: Oh my gosh! It's Elicia… Emmy… Erol… what was her name again? (Holding to Tyler)

Cody: Eva!

Eva: That's right, I'm back. And this time; I'm going to kick all of your butts from here to Pluto and back!

Gwen: (whisper to LeShawna and Duncan) Wow. When Chris said everyone coming back, they "do" mean everyone coming back. (LeShawna and Duncan nodding)

Eva: What was that? (She suddenly standing next to Gwen)

Gwen: (Scared) Nothing! Nothing! It is just that we're happy that you came back Eva.

Eva: You better believe it; I lost my chance to compete in the last two seasons but now I back and there nothing will stand in my way.

Chris: (Interrupted them) Alright, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have to get on with the show.

Eva growl at everyone and wait for the other to have arrive.

Chris: Okay guys, our next contestant is our loveable guy who loves foods, created a lot of fart and the winner of Total Drama Island is… Owen!

Owen: Who hoo! It's so awesome to be back here for another season!

Chris: Owen, It great to have you back buddy.

Owen: (He lifts Chris and gives him a bear hug) Thank man!

Chris: Okay Owen, can you put me down and go over there to wait with the other, okay?

Owen: Okay Chris. (He put him down and walks to the other contestants)

Chris: (He saw a contestant on the boat) Well it looks our next contestants is none other than…

?: CODY! (This startles everyone here)

Cody: (Scared) Oh no. (He went to hide behind Owen)

The next contestant to have arrived is none other than Sierra. It been six months since season 3, it give her enough time to have her body had fully recovered from the explosion and her hair has fully grown back as it was last season.

Sierra: OMG Chris! I'm so excited to be in season 4 with you, Chef, the contestants and Cody! Speaking of which, where is my precious Cody?

Chris: (He point to Cody behind Owen) He's right over there behind Owen.

Sierra: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (She started running toward him but Cody run away from her but Sierra is faster than him and she finally caught him)

Sierra: (hugging Cody) Oh Cody! How I miss you so much! Aren't you excited, Cody? A whole 'nother season with you… and me… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cody: Yeah… and my parents had to lift the restraining order for the competition…

Sierra: Stupid Mister and Misses Anderson wouldn't let me camp in front of the Cody household…

Cody: And Sierra, I thought we talk about this of staying best friend?

Sierra: Sorry Cody. It just is being way too long to be away from you and I just couldn't handle it but this time, you and I can go to the final together EEEEEE!

Cody: (sarcastic) Yay!

Chris: (To Cody and Sierra.) Are you two done yapping? Because our next player we have Courtney.

Courtney arrives at the dock and she glare at Duncan and Gwen for what happened last season.

Chris: Courtney, I'm glad you can make it.

Courtney: Chris! Why did you bring back Duncan and that boyfriend-stealer?

Chris: Didn't you read the letter Courtney, in this season, everyone gonna be competing including Duncan and boyfriend-stealer.

Gwen: Hey!

Courtney: Fine! Just let you know, I'm gonna win this season and when I do, you'll be hearing from my lawyers… again!

Chris: Yeah… yeah… yeah… You said that every season.

Courtney glares at Chris and then she walk to the end of the dock but she glares at Gwen and Duncan as she walks past them.

Chris: Okay, the next is one of the hottest contestants on this show is… Justin!

When Justin got off the boat, some of the girls like Beth, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie and Owen swoon at him.

Chris: Justin, still hot as ever. Are you ready to use your look to win this season?

Justin: Sorry Chris, but I would never be someone like Alejandro! He uses his good looks to manipulate the ladies! I would never do that.

Sierra: Actually Justin you did, back in season 2. Your looks for manipulate earn you a spot as an antagonist for season 2 until Courtney came in.

Courtney: Hey!

Justin: Sierra I change my way and I will never use my charming looks to win ever again.

Sierra: (whisper to Cody, Harold and LeShawna who is standing next Sierra) I'm a number one fan of Total Drama, and I know he's lying.

Owen: Hi, Justin! You look really hot today! (Everybody turns to him and stares) Uh… because… it's like, 92 degrees out! Maybe you should take off your shirt. Yeah, I would like that. (Everybody stares at him again) Not because I like your chiselled chest and manly abs or anything! Uh… because I don't!

Chris: Owen, it would be benefit you to just shut your mouth before you say any more gay things. Now, our final competitor! Is… Izzy!

The boat has arrives and Izzy is not there.

Chris: Err, where Izzy?

Then everyone hear a wild scream from the sky and they look up to see Izzy jump out of the plane with a parachute.

Izzy: WHO HOO! (She opens her parachute and getting closer to the ground)

Owen: I got you Izzy! (He runs around the dock to catch her but he slips on the puddle and land on his back giving a little tremble on the dock) Ow!

Izzy: Cowabunga! (She let go off her parachute and land directly on Owen groin)

Owen: Ah! (Everyone except Alejandro winch at Owen obvious pain) Great gobs of chutney, that hurts!

Izzy: WOO! That was fun! (She looks down to see Owen) Oh, hey Owen! What are you doing lying on the floor?

Owen: (groan) Just giving you a landing.

Noah: Yeah, a large whale belly landing.

Chris: Izzy that was an awesome introduction in this show. I thought I told you to be here on the boat?

Izzy: (Get off of Owen) Nah that boring, I have my own pilot licence so I pilot the plane, jump out, open my parachute and land on Owen kiwis.

Gwen: Wait a minute, if you're here then who driving the plane?

Izzy: Nobody! Ha! Ha! Ha!

When everyone saw the plane heading toward them, they dodge it and the plane goes up again but this time, the plane goes down and hit a trailer.

Chris: (He grip his hair with his hands) NO! NOT MY TRAILER! (Everyone laughs at him)

Blaineley: (laugh) Serve you right McLean!

Chris is fumed about what just happen but the show must go on, so he used his air horn again to get everyone's attention.

Chris: (grumpy) Okay, we're on a tight schedule here, so we need to get on with the show. Now will you please follow me to the top of the cliff?

Everyone started to follow him to the cliff but the contestants are wondering what gonna happen at the cliff and when Chris took them to the top, the contestants are surprise to see a huge portal on the edge of the cliff and they also see Chef and ten scientists, who appear to be using the computers machine to work on the portal.

Izzy: (smile) Ooo!

Trent: Err… Chris, what is this?

Chris: This thing is the portal to our next season of Total Drama! You see, after we got a major rating from last season, we manage to earn enough money to afford this.

Courtney: Are the portal is safe? It doesn't look like it.

Chris: Relax Courtney; we spend enough money to afford some of our finest scientists in the world to build this thing.

Harold: Where this portal gonna take us to?

Chris: Oh you'll see. (Chuckle)

Sierra: (To Contestants.) That's never good for us.

Chris: (To Scientists) Guys, start up the portal!

The scientists working on the machine to activate the portal and the portal is open with a green and purple swirling around inside the portal.

Chris: Alright guys, get in the portal and I'll explain everything what gonna happen in this season.

Izzy: WOO! COWABUNGA! (Laugh) (She runs inside the portal)

Owen: (He grabs Noah starting to runs toward the portal.) Hang on Izzy, I'm coming!

Noah: Owen, no, waits! (He and Owen went inside the portal)

Tyler: YEAH! That looks awesome! (He grabs Lindsay hand) Let go Lindsay!

Lindsay: Okay! (She and Tyler starting running toward the portal)

Beth: Wait for me! (She run with Lindsay and Tyler and went to the portal)

Chris: Alright who next?

Katie: Sadie, the portal looks really scary.

Sadie: But we can jump into the portal together.

Katie: Oh your right, that a great idea Sadie.

Sadie: Aw! Thank Katie.

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEEEEE! (They run together and enter the portal)

Harold: Alright, it times for me to enter the portal and use my mad skill. (He about to enter the portal then suddenly Duncan wedgie Harold's underwear)

Harold: Ah, ha, ha, oh!

Duncan: Have a nice trip Doris! (He let go of Harold's underwear and pushes him into the portal)

LeShawna: Hey! You do not push my man in the portal like that.

Duncan: So what are you gonna do about it you nappy headed, little...

But he never finishes his sentence when LeShawna tackled him with pure rage and started pounding the snot out of him and rolling into the portal.

Gwen: Guys! Knock it off! (She runs inside the portal)

Cody: Wait up Gwen! (He runs inside the portal)

Sierra: I'm coming Cody! (She runs inside the portal immediately after Cody went in)

Geoff: Yo dude, are you coming with us?

DJ: Yeah man. (He fist bump Geoff)

Trent: I'm with ya man.

Justin: I'll join you guys.

Geoff: You're ready Bridgette? (Grab Bridgette hand)

Bridgette: Ready Geoff! (Both of them kiss and run into the portal follow by DJ, Justin and Trent)

Chris: nineteen down, six more to go, so who next?

Ezekiel: Alright, it time for "The Zeke" to win this, eh! (He runs inside the portal)

Heather: Chris! There is no way I'm going in there!

Chris: Not even for money?

The remaining contestants glanced at each other thinking will they go in or not.

Eva: Out of my way! (She pushes Heather and Courtney to the ground and run to the portal)

Alejandro: (give Courtney a hand.) Should I lent you a hand Courtney?

Courtney: (She has a little blush on her face) Thank you. (She grabs his hand and stand up)

Alejandro: (To Courtney.) Now let get to the portal shall we. (Both of them start running toward the portal but he look back on his shoulder before they went in) (To Heather) Adios Heather. (They enter the portal)

Heather: (She stands up angry at Alejandro) (growl) I cannot believe that Courtney still fall into that creep.

Blaineley: Hey, let face it Heather, he a hottie.

Heather: I don't care that Alejandro is a hottie, I'm not gonna let him get away with this! (She runs inside the portal)

Chris: Alright Mildred, you're the last one.

Blaineley: My name is Blaineley, not Mildred and I'm not gonna go in there!

Chris: Chef! (Chef grabs Blaineley and starting walk toward the portal)

Blaineley: Hey! Let go of me! I demand you to tell Chef to let me go Chris! I will sue… (She and Chef went inside the portal and Chris is about to go inside the portal)

Chris: (Chuckles.) This is gonna be a great season. (He went inside the portal and the portal close)

**OOO**

Wow! I just finish my first chapter for this story! Woo Hoo! :D

I hope you guys enjoy reading the first chapter because the story has just begun.

I also hope you enjoy the theme song in the beginning of the chapter. Now there are spoilers in the theme song, see if you can figures it out what type of spoilers are there in the theme song.

Anyways, give me your opinions on, do you like the first chapter, predictions, etcetera in the reviews.

I also post a poll on my profile to vote which contestants you're rooting for in this season.

Now like I said in the beginning, the update will be slow because I'll be in college so I won't be working on the story often but I'll try my best to update the story at soon as possible.

The next chapter, Chris will explain to the contestants the rules for this season. Also the contestants will retrieve their first Pokémon and the journey will begin!

Read and Review everybody!


	2. Welcome to the World of Pokemon!

**(Author's note)** Hey guys! I have another chapter of TDPA. I'm going to try my best to update this story at soon as possible but remember I have college so I won't be working on this often, okay? And I got to warn you, it a very long chapter. Serious, it took me twenty-seven pages on Microsoft Word to finish this. Now enjoy reading a new chapter!

**OOO**

The last thing we saw the contestants is that they went through the portal and they have no idea of what gonna happen on the other side of the portal. And now we see that everyone have reach to the other side of the portal and they are shock to see where they are.

Contestants: (Gasps)

Cody: (smile) Oh my, gosh! Are we in…?

The contestants are shock to see there are Pokémon running around across the field, flying up in the sky and swimming in the lake. Some of them of people like, Cody and Harold look in awe as they are living in every Pokémon fan dream.

Bridgette: (smile) Wow! Where are we?

Chris: (He exits the portal) That Bridgette is the world of Pokémon!

LeShawna: Pokémon? It is some video games where they have to do battle and stuff like that?

Lindsay: (confused) What a Pokémon?

Cody: How did you guys do not know what Pokémon is?

Harold: Pokémon is a…

Chris Harold, shut your yap! I'm explaining the whole thing.

Harold: (cross his arms) Fine, but just let you know, I know everything about Pokémon if you need any help.

Chris: I don't need to; the producers told me everything I need to learn about Pokémon. (Harold scoff)

Chris: Okay, Pokémon is a series of video games developed by Game Freak and Creatures Inc. It was first released in 1996 in Japan for the Game Boy, the main series of role-playing video games has continued on each generation of Nintendo's handhelds. They get to catch new Pokémon and become friend with it, battle against your opponents and have a journey of the lifetime.

Duncan: (sarcastic) Well this journey on this show has been truly is a lifetime for any of us.

Chris: Shush!

Duncan shut his mouth and cross his arms and continued to listen to Chris.

Chris: Alright, I bet you all wanna know what this season is about, do you? (Everyone nodded their head)

Chris: I'm not gonna tell you anything! But I'll explain everything when we get to the headquarters.

Gwen: What headquarters?

Chris: Follow me and I'll show you.

Everyone started to Chris to the headquarters but on their way there, most of the contestants (except for sour people like Eva and Heather) look in awe at the Pokémon as some of them like Igglybuff and Budew wave hello with the contestants.

Lindsay: Aw! They're so cute!

Katie: Those guys are so adorable!

Sadie: I so would like to adopt them.

Katie: Oh my, gosh! Me too!

Sadie: I'm so glad that you and I think alike.

Katie and Sadie: (squeals)

Duncan: (Press his ears with his hands.) (To Katie and Sadie) Would you two shut up! (He put down his arms) (To Gwen) Man, these two are so annoying, no wonder those two never came back for another season.

Gwen: I agree with you there. But by the way, don't fight with LeShawna; she's my best friend you know.

Duncan: Hey I'm sorry but you know I enjoyed pranking Harold but I didn't know that LeShawna and Harold were dating.

Gwen: I find out that both of them were dating when LeShawna text me, a month before we came here.

Duncan: Alright I won't fight with your friend but I'll still gonna pick on Doris.

Gwen: Thank you. That all I'm asking. But I have to admit, I'm actually surprise that Chris manage to be able to afford something like this.

Duncan: Yeah well, maybe Chris finally didn't spend the budgets on hair gels.

Gwen and Duncan chuckles and then kiss but behind them, Courtney still glares at both of them.

Courtney: (thought) _Someday Gwen, you and Duncan are gonna get it for what you did to me last season!_ (She grit her teeth together as she still glare as the both of them)

Bridgette looks at Courtney worrying about her.

Bridgette: (To Geoff) Geoff I'm worry about Courtney, she's one of my best friends and she still haven't been the same since last season.

Geoff: Wait, Courtney's still mad at Duncan and Gwen?

Bridgette: Yeah, it been six months now, I don't know if she ever gonna get over this.

Geoff: Bridge babe, I'm sure she properly still need to cool her steam after what happen last time.

Bridgette: I sure hope so.

Cody: (Happy.) This is amazing! I can't believe that I'm actually in the Pokémon world! Somebody pinch me! (Sierra happily pinch Cody butt) Oh!

Sierra: Sorry Cody, you said you want someone to pinch you.

Cody: Well that true.

Sierra: But I'm so glad that you're happy here. (Whisper to Cody) Before we came here, I actually know what this season about by snuck in Chris's office.

Cody: How did you snuck in Chris's office?

Sierra: I hide in the vent and waited for everyone to leave and then I came out at night and take a look at the information for this season, Izzy taught me.

Cody looks at Izzy who is running around with some Pokémon.

Cody: That explains so much.

Chris: Alright everyone, we're here!

Everyone is surprise when they see a large building, which is painted with red on the top half and the white on the bottom half, a Pokéball rotating on the top of the building, there also a Pokémon logo on the middle between the red and white paint and finally there a couple of battleground for the trainers to battle with their Pokémon around the building.

Cody and Harold: (smile) Wow…

Chris: Alright guys, follow me inside.

The contestants continued to follow Chris as they look at the building in front of them and the battleground around them. They went inside the headquarters.

Chris: Okay guys, we need to get to the top of the headquarters.

Owen: We don't have to walk all the way to the top, do we?

Chris: No Owen, but I was gonna make you guys walk on the stairs to the top…

Blaineley: (sarcastic) (interrupted) Geez, why am I not surprise?

Chris: (Glares at her) But we're on schedule here and we need to get a move on, so all of you can take the elevators over there. (He point to the three elevators on the wall)

They went in the elevators to get the top of the headquarters and when they finally got to the top, the door open and the contestants can see a room that look like laboratory and they also can see there a door at the back of the lab.

Chris: Guys, I like to introduce you a very special guest.

They saw a Japanese man walk toward them.

Tsunekazu: Hello everyone.

Chris: Guys, this is…

Harold: (gasp) (walk toward Tsunekazu) No way! You're Tsunekazu Ishihara, the President and Chief Executive Officer of The Pokémon Company!

Tsunekazu: That is correct.

Cody: (Run toward him and shake his hand) I am a huge fan of your work Mr Ishihara.

Tsunekazu: I'm glad you enjoy Pokémon, Cody.

Cody: (Gasp) You know my name!

Tsunekazu: Yes, I also know everyone name here.

Lindsay: (Gasp) Do you know my name?

Tsunekazu: Yes, Lindsay.

Lindsay: (Gasp) Oh my, gosh, you do know my name, right?

Chris: Okay guys, stop talking so I can explain everything about what gonna happen in this season.

Everyone started to listen to Chris.

Chris: This season is gonna be different this time. There will be no teams; it every contestants for themselves.

Heather and Courtney: Yes!

Eva: Good, cause I work better on my own.

Chris: Like I said at Camp Wawanakwa, we manage to earn enough budgets to afford to build a portal that allow us to take us anywhere in the universe, but we decided to choose the Pokémon world.

Cody: (He raise his hand) Why Pokémon?

Chris: Because Pokémon are very popular these days. It so popular; they made toys, clothes, funfair, video games and a whole lot of fanfiction.

Harold: (Whisper to LeShawna) I should know this, since I went on it all the time.

Chris: Also you'll be travelling with your Pokémon by your side to win the battles and earn gym badges.

Owen: Err… gym badges?

Chris: Yes Owen. You see, every trainer, train their Pokémon to battle against the gym leaders in order to earn gym badges. Gym badges are very important in your journey because you need to collect a certain number of gym badges in order to qualify to your final destination of your journey.

Beth: (Put her hand up) How many badges we need to get?

Chris: You need eight badges to go to your final destination.

Alejandro: Chris, are we still going to have elimination this season? (Everyone look at Chris tense because of it.)

Chris: Yes but I will explain more about it after you guys receive your first Pokémon.

Trent: (Put his hand up) I have a question; why Tsunekazu is here?

Chris: Well Mr Ishihara here, are in charge of the headquarters and he's kindly let you guys to have your first Pokémon.

Tsunekazu: But Pokémon are not a machine, they are living thing. They like pet, you need to feed them, train them and play with them. So those who ever have pet before, you should know this.

The contestants like DJ and Gwen nod their head.

Heather: Chris, what the prize money this time? (Everyone look at Chris tense because of it.)

Chris: Well normally the prize money is one million dollars, but because this is our biggest budget season yet, this time, whoever came out victorious, will win TEN, MILLIONS, DOLLARS!

Contestants: (Cheers)

Geoff: Sweet! (He high five DJ)

Chris: Alright, are you guys ready to get your first Pokémon?

Contestants: Yes!

Chris: Okay, but the first thing we need to do is we need to find out who will get their Pokémon in order. (Chef arrive with the Wheel of Random) So, I'm gonna spin the Wheel of Random and once the arrow land on you, you go through that door over there (point to the door) and pick a Pokémon. Got it? (Contestants nods) Alright, it times to spin the Wheel of Random! (He starting to spin the Wheel of Random, some of the contestants have their fingers cross, hoping they would go first and the arrow land on ...) DJ! (DJ smile) You're the first contestants to pick a Pokémon. So follow Mr Ishihara over there (point to the door) and he'll lend you to the room where you'll get your very first Pokémon.

Geoff put one hand on DJ shoulder.

Geoff: Good luck dude! (He gives DJ a thumb up)

DJ: Thank man.

He then went to follow Tsunekazu to the next room where is look like the previous room except the only thing is different is that there are five door in the back and DJ is shock to see there are fifteen starters Pokémon standing on the desks with the hologram revealing the Pokémon would look like if they evolve above them. Grass type one on the left, fire type in the middle and Water type on the right.

DJ: Whoa…

Tsunekazu: DJ, there are fifteen Pokémon to select, which one would you choose to be your friend?

DJ: Fifteen? I thought all twenty-five of us gonna have our first Pokémon?

Tsunekazu: Yes, all of you will have your first Pokémon. When all fifteen have been chosen, we'll bring in another fifteen Pokémon for them to select.

DJ: Alright but before I pick one of those cute little guys, I have another question, why there are holograms above those guys showing big and scariest one?

Tsunekazu: That because they can evolve into a new Pokémon if they reach enough experience points.

DJ: What the experience points?

Tsunekazu: Experience points are the amount of experience an individual Pokémon has is an indication of how much it has battled. In the games, it is quantified as experience points, which a Pokémon can gain in battle by defeating an opponent without fainting first. After a certain amount of experience points have been gained, a Pokémon will grow a level, with each subsequent level requiring more experience to gain; they can evolve into a brand new tougher and stronger Pokémon.

DJ: Okay, I'm ready to pick my first Pokémon. (He looks at the starters Pokémon as he is thinking about which one he will choose) You guys look absorbable! I really would like to pick all of you but I can only choose one. (He keep looking at them until he spotted one certain Pokémon; Chikorita) (He smile) I pick Chikorita.

Chikorita: (happy) Chika!

Tsunekazu: (nod) DJ, here your Pokéball. (He gives DJ a Pokéball) Just gently tap it on Chikorita and she will be your partner on your journey.

DJ: (Chikorita) Are you ready to come with me little fella?

Chikorita: Chika!

DJ gently taps the Pokéball on Chikorita and sent her inside his Pokéball and claims it as his first Pokémon.

DJ: Wow… I just earn my first Pokémon. (He looks at his Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Okay DJ, now I want you to go to the second door on the left over there. (He point to the door)

DJ is surprise to see five doors at the back of the room.

DJ: Okay. (He went to the second door on the left and went inside)

Tsunekazu leave the room and went back to Chris and the contestants.

Chris: Okay, with Mr Ishihara is here, we can move on to the next contestants.

Heather: Wait! What Pokémon did DJ get?

Tsunekazu: I cannot reveal that, so you'll have to find out yourself.

Heather: (groan) (She cross arms in annoy)

Chris: Alright, now let spin the Wheel of Random again to find out who is the next contestant to pick their Pokémon. (He starts to spin the Wheel of Random and the arrow land on ...) Gwen!

Courtney: (Mad) What? You can't be serious Chris!

Chris: Oh, I am! Gwen follows Mr Ishihara in the next room.

Gwen: Okay. (She wave at LeShawna and Duncan and follows Tsunekazu to the next room with Courtney once again glares at her) Wow, nice room. Oh, and where DJ?

Tsunekazu: DJ is in one of these doors over there. That will be explaining more when all of you have received your Pokémon. (He point to the five doors at the back.) Now select your Pokémon.

Gwen has a look at the starters Pokémon she see in the room and she saw a Snivy who cross her arms and she smirks at Gwen, who smirks at her in return.

Gwen: Mr Ishihara, I decided to pick Snivy to be on my team.

Tsunekazu: Very well Gwen, here your Pokéball. (He gives Gwen a Pokéball)

Gwen: Welcome to my team Snivy.

Snivy: (grunts)

Gwen gently taps the Pokéball on Snivy and sent her inside her Pokéball.

Tsunekazu: Okay Gwen, now I want you to go to the last door on the right over there. (He point to the door)

Gwen nods and went inside the last door on the right.

Tsunekazu went back to Chris and the contestants.

Chris: Alright, our next contestant is… (The Wheel of Random has slow to stop and the arrow land on…) Owen!

Owen: Woo hoo! I am ready to get my first Pokémon! Let's go! (He run toward the door but he got stuck when he try to get through the doorway) Um… a little helps here please?

Tsunekazu: Of course Owen. (He pushes Owen really hard and he finally pushes him inside the room but not before he being fart by Owen, like the same way when Alejandro pushes him out of the plane when he gets eliminated but he got farted by Owen.) (Coughs)

Owen: Oh, sorry Mr Ishihara. (He turns around and sees thirteen starters Pokémon remain on the deck.) Wow! This is awesome! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys. Now which of you guys I'm gonna pick? (He looks at the starters Pokémon and then he look at the hologram and he sees a Pignite and Emboar hologram above Tepig, who look at Owen happy) Aw! You look like me when I'm younger.

Tepig: (snorts like a pig and then fart)

Owen: (Laugh.) And you fart like me too! Would you like to join my family Tepig?

Tepig: (snorts happily)

Owen: Mr Ishihara, I want Tepig to join my team!

Tsunekazu: Excellent choice Owen. Now here your Pokéball. (He gives him a Pokéball)

Owen: Thank. (He then turns to Tepig) Tepig, you and I are gonna be best buddy.

Tepig: (snorts happily)

Owen gently taps the Pokéball on Tepig and sent him inside his Pokéball.

Owen: Woo hoo! I got my first Pokémon!

Tsunekazu: Okay Owen, now I want you to go to the last door on the right over there. (He point to the door)

Owen: Okay. (He went inside the last door on the right.)

Tsunekazu once again, went back to Chris and the contestants.

Chris: Our fourth contestant to have their first Pokémon is… (The Wheel of Random has stopped moving and the arrow point to none other than…) Alejandro!

Heather: (Mad) What? Are you kidding me?

LeShawna: (mock) Oh, what the matter Heather, are you worried that your boyfriend could get hurt from the little Pokémon? (Everyone except Alejandro, Courtney and Heather laugh)

Heather: I am not dating Alejandro!

Alejandro: (smile) Calm yourself Heather. I will be okay. (He then walks to the next room)

Heather is seen been blush but no one see it. Courtney is seemed to be jealous of Heather.

Sierra: (Whisper to Cody) Those two are so meant for each other.

Heather: I heard that! (She suddenly stands next to them, freaking them out.)

Alejandro enters the room with Tsunekazu and start thinking about which Pokémon he will choose.

Alejandro: (Thought.) _If I want to defeat everyone, I have to pick a strong Pokémon but who?_ (He looks at the hologram and saw a hologram of Charizard and then he looks down to sees a Charmander) (Smile) _Perfect._ (Normal) Mr I Ishihara, I have chosen Charmander to join my family.

Tsunekazu: Very well, young one. Now here are your Pokéball. (He gives him a Pokéball)

Alejandro: Gracias mi amigo. (He then turns to Charmander) Charmander, you and I will go all the way to the top. And I need your help to defeat the girl that crush my heart, are you in?

Charmander: Char!

Alejandro: Excellent. (Gently taps the Pokéball on Charmander and sent him inside his Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Okay Alejandro, now I want you to go to the first door on the left over there. (He point to the door)

Alejandro nods and went inside the first door on the left.

Chris: Okay, this is getting way too long… and boring, so let cut to the cheesy montage!

During the cheesy montage, we see Bridgette choose Piplup and both of them hugs. Next we see Eva look at the hologram and saw a Blaziken hologram and then she look down to see a Torchic. She smirks and then she chooses Torchic to be her Pokémon. Next we see Noah look at the nine remaining starters Pokémon and then he look at Bulbasaur and he pick him because he thought that the two type Pokémon is better than a one type. Next we see Sierra saw an Oshawott nuzzle a Squirtle, who seem to be a bit creep out, remind herself and Cody. She chooses Oshawott and both of them hugs. And next we see is Tyler saw a Totodile, he smile and high five him but then Totodile lunge himself and bit Tyler head and Tyler running around screaming trying to get Totodile off. Next we see Geoff choose Chimchar because like him, Chimchar also like to party, Geoff smile and high five Chimchar. And finally we see Izzy walk around and look at the remaining starters Pokémon, smiley and creepy, like a predator stalk the prey. All the starters Pokémon slowly walk away from her except Cyndaquil, who smile at Izzy. Izzy and Cyndaquil smile creepy at each other and she choose Cyndaquil and the cheesy montage has ended.

Chris: Okay, our twelfth contestant to have their first Pokémon is… (The Wheel of Random has stopped moving and the arrow point to…) Harold!

Harold: Sweet! Now it times to finally to get my first Pokémon!

Chris: Yeah… yeah… yeah… just go pick a Pokémon and wait for the other to get their Pokémon.

Harold: Fine, gosh! Let go Mr Tsunekazu Ishihara. (He went into the room with Tsunekazu and look in awe when he sees the six remaining starters Pokémon standing on the deck.) Wow! This is incredible, Mr Ishihara.

Tsunekazu: Thank you Harold. Now please choose which Pokémon you will pick to be your partner for your journey.

Harold: Okay. (He turns around to face the starters Pokémon while thinking about which Pokémon he will choose) Hmm… all of them have strong skill but I have to pick one. Treecko is one of the fastest starters Pokémon here; it could be useful for speed. Turtwig may lack speed, but it has strong attack and defence stats as it gotten higher level. Cyndaquil has a high special attack and speed stats but Chimchar have excellent attack stats when it evolves. Squirtle got a shell to give them great defence against the opponents and finally, Mudkip, who have powerful attack stats to give them a great battle against the other.

Tsunekazu: So have you made your decision?  
>Harold: Yes Mr Ishihara, I decided that the Pokémon I pick is… Mudkip.<p>

Tsunekazu: Why Mudkip, Harold?

Harold: Because Mr Ishihara, Mudkip is a tough Pokémon to beat when I remember that when Mudkip have gotten to the higher levels, it increase their HP and attack stats and when Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp, it receives another type called ground type. It will give Mudkip immunity from the electric type Pokémon. And plus, he remind me of one of my friend back home. His name was Bert, the goldfish. (Frown) And he died when my idiot brother ate him.

Tsunekazu: I'm sorry for that Harold but here are your Pokéball. (He gives him a Pokéball)

Harold: Thank! (He turns to face Mudkip) Mudkip, you and I will have great adventure, awesome battles and we'll show them all with our mad skill. Are you ready for this?

Mudkip: (Happy) Mudkip!

Harold: Alright, let do this! (He gently taps the Pokéball on Mudkip and sent him inside his Pokéball.) Sweet! I got my first Pokémon! (He raises his Pokéball in the air, like when Ash's raises his Pokéball after he caught a new Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu: Okay now, Harold, please go to the door in the middle. (He point to the door)

Harold nod and went inside the door in the middle.

Chris: Okay, our next contestant to have their first Pokémon is… (The Wheel of Random has stopped moving and the arrow point to…) Mildred!

Blaineley: (Growl) My name is Blaineley, not Mildred you idiot!

Chris: Whatever Mildred, just go to the next room with Mr Ishihara to pick your first Pokémon.

Blaineley growl at Chris and went to the next room with Tsunekazu and she were surprise when she sees the three remaining starters Pokémon.

Blaineley: This is the Pokémon I have to choose? I don't even know a Pokémon is!

Tsunekazu: Now Blaineley, there are three Pokémon left for you to pick. We have Squirtle, Turtwig and Treecko, so make your dedication Blaineley.

Blaineley: Fine. (She walks over to the starters Pokémon and look at them to choose which Pokémon would she likes to pick) Ugly, (She points her finger at Squirtle) Ugly, (She point at Turtwig and then see a Treecko) Hmm… you don't seem to look ugly to me. Mr Ishihara, I decided to pick Treecko.

Tsunekazu: Very well Blaineley, now here are your Pokéball. (He gives Blaineley a Pokéball)

Blaineley: (To Treecko) Alright, now listen. I only pick you because I want to win the money, so you got that? (Treecko nod) Good. (She taps the Pokéball on Treecko and went inside the Pokéball.)

Tsunekazu: Now Blaineley, you must take care of Treecko, she's your responsibility you know.

Blaineley: Yeah… yeah… I got that, so what do I do now?

Tsunekazu: You must go to the middle of the five doors over there.

Blaineley: By the way, what were the five doors for anyway?

Tsunekazu: That will be explains after everyone has receives their Pokémon.

Blaineley became suspicious at Tsunekazu and went inside the door in the middle.

Chris: Okay, with Mildred got her first Pokémon, we are half way through with the cast choosing their Pokémon. We will now pick our next trainer.

Heather: Trainer, really Chris?

Chris: Yeah I think is a good name to call you guys in this season. (The Wheel of Random has slowly to stop moving and the arrow point to none other than…) Oh would you look at that, our next trainer to be selected is none other than… Heather!

Heather: It about time! Shall we, Mr Ishihara? (She follows Tsunekazu into the next room and she is surprise when she sees there are only two Pokémon left on the deck) What the… This is all I can choose?

Tsunekazu: Yes Heather, there are only two Pokémon left standing upon you. You got a Turtwig and Squirtle, so who you will pick?

Heather: (She cross her arms in annoy) (Thought) _Great! Now I have to pick one of them to be my Pokémon. These are the one I do not want to be with but if I want to win, I have to pick one and knowing Alejandro, he properly picks a fire type Pokémon, since he is more of the fire type than the other, I better pick Squirtle since water beat fire anyway._ (Normal) Mr Ishihara, I decided to pick Squirtle.

Tsunekazu: Very well Heather. Here are your Pokéball. (He gives Heather a Pokéball)

Heather: (She turns around to face Squirtle) Now you better listen to what I say, because I want to talk to you about what going to happen during this season. (Squirtle nod) Now I only pick you for a couple of reason. One; It was either you or Turtwig to be my Pokémon and two; I think Alejandro properly picks a fire type Pokémon, so I pick you because you are a water type Pokémon and if you want to be on my team, you have to do exactly what I said, got it? (Squirtle nod) Good. (She taps the Pokéball on Squirtle and went inside the Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Okay Heather, now you got your first Pokémon, please go to the first door on the left.

Heather: What do we need five doors for anyway?

Tsunekazu: Blaineley already asked that question. We will explain everything when everyone got their first Pokémon.

Like Blaineley, Heather became suspicious at Tsunekazu and went inside the first door on the left.

Chris: Alright, now in the next room there are only one Pokémon left, so whoever being chosen next, that Pokémon is automatically belong to you and don't worry if we run out all the starters Pokémon. After one more have receive their Pokémon, we will bring in another pack of starters Pokémon for you to pick, so let's find out who is the next trainer to receive their Pokémon. (He starting to spin the Wheel of Random and the arrow has landed on…) Beth! (Beth smile) But remembers Beth, there are only one left in that room, so that Pokémon is now belong to you. Follow Mr Ishihara to the next room to receive your Pokémon.

Beth: Okay. (She went to follows Tsunekazu to the next room and sees a Turtwig standing on the deck) Oh, hey there little guy! What your name?

Turtwig: Turtwig.

Beth: It nice to meet you Turtwig. I'm Beth and I'm gonna be your friend!

Turtwig: (Happy) Turtwig! (He jump into Beth arms and both of them hugs each other)

Tsunekazu: (Smile) I'm glad to see that you are already became friend. Friendship is very important in your journey. Now here are your Pokéball. (He gives Beth a Pokéball)

Beth: Thank Mr Ishihara! (She looks at Turtwig) Okay, Turtwig are you ready to go on the adventure with me?

Turtwig: (Happy) Turtwig!

Beth gently taps the Pokéball on Turtwig and he went inside of it.

Tsunekazu: Very good Beth. Now please go to the first door on the right over there.

Beth nod and went inside the first door on the right.

Chris: Okay, with all fifteen starters Pokémon have been chosen, we'll bring in another pack of Pokémon for you to take

Courtney: Chris, have you noticed that you said Pokémon a lot?

Chris: Yeah! This season is about Pokémon, Courtney, so we'll be hearing a word Pokémon a lot in this season.

Unknown: Pokémon! (This surprise the contestants)

Chris: (Chuckle) I like that, I might be able to do this every day to make it fun.

Duncan: For you though.

Chris: True… but since this is getting way too long again; I think is time for another cheesy montage!

During another cheesy montage, we see Trent looking at the starters Pokémon and he sees a Treecko looking at him in a cool way. Trent smile and he choose Treecko to be his Pokémon. Next we see Justin looking at the starters Pokémon to find a beautiful Pokémon to be on his team. He sees a Snivy posing like a model. Justin smile and he choose Snivy to be his Pokémon. Next we see Katie look in awe at all the starters Pokémon and she immediately choose Chikorita and both of them hugs. And last we see is like Katie, Sadie look in awe at all the starters Pokémon and she immediately choose Piplup and both of them hugs and the cheesy montage has come to an end.

Chris: Okay, now that the cheesy montage is over, we will now find out who is the next trainer to receive their Pokémon. (He starting to spin the Wheel of Random and the arrow has landed on…) Ezekiel, you're next!

Ezekiel: Yes! Now it time for "The Zeke" to pick a Pokémon, eh! (He follows Mr Ishihara into the next room)

Tsunekazu: Now then Ezekiel, there are eleven Pokémon for you pick. So make your decision.

Ezekiel: Thank! (Thought) _I have to pick the strongest one, eh. I can't be eliminated first again, so which one I have to choose? _He looks at the starters Pokémon evolution hologram to see who is the strongest. He keeps looking until he saw a Charizard hologram above Charmander, he smile. (Normal) Mr Ishihara, I have decided to pick Charmander, eh!

Tsunekazu: Very well Ezekiel, now here are your Pokéball. (He gives him a Pokéball)

Ezekiel: Thank, eh! (He turns to face Charmander) Charmander, you and I will go for the win!

Charmander: Char!

Ezekiel gently taps the Pokéball on Charmander head and it went inside the Pokéball.

Tsunekazu: Okay Ezekiel, now please enter the first door on the left.

Ezekiel: Okay, eh. (He went inside the first door on the left)

Chris: Okay, our contestant to have their Pokémon is… (The Wheel of Random and the arrow have landed on…) Lindsay!

Lindsay: Yay! (She runs to the next room and she sees the starters Pokémon) AW! You guys look so absorbable! I want to pick all of you to be my friends! (She somehow got all ten remaining starters Pokémon in her arms. And some of blush when they are press up against Lindsay breast)

Tsunekazu: Err… Lindsay, you can't have all the Pokémon, you can only pick one.

Lindsay: (Upset) Aw! But that not fair Mr Idaho! (She still holding the Pokémon)

Tsunekazu: I'm sorry Lindsay. You can only choose one.

Lindsay: (She put the Pokémon back to the deck) Oh, okay. (She looks at the Pokémon) Erm… err… (She keep looking at them until she finally made her decides) I pick Tori to be my friend. (She point at Torchic)

Tsunekazu: Very well Lindsay, and her name is Torchic.

Lindsay: But can I call her Tori? It suits her name better for me.

Tsunekazu: Well… trainers can give their Pokémon a name, so yes, you can Lindsay.

Lindsay: (She smile) Yay!

Tsunekazu: Now here are your Pokéball. (He gives her a Pokéball)

Lindsay: (Confused) Erm… what do I do with this?

Tsunekazu: You tap the Pokéball on Tori and she will enter the Pokéball.

Lindsay: Oh… okay! (She turns around to face Torchic) Tori, do you want to be my BFF for this season?

Torchic: (She nod) Torchic!

Lindsay: Okay Tori, let's go! (She taps the Pokéball on Torchic and she went inside the Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Alright Lindsay, now you got your Pokémon, please go to the door in the middle.

Lindsay: Okay. (She starts walking and then stops in front of the five doors) Erm… which one is the middle?

Tsunekazu: (sign) I'll help you. (He put Lindsay inside the room and went back to the other)

Chris: Okay, right now, there are only four of you left to choose your Pokémon, so let's find out! (He starts to spin The Wheel of Random)

Courtney: (Thought.) _It have to be me, I can't let Duncan pick his Pokémon first!_

Chris: (The Wheel of Random stops and the arrow point at…) Okay, our next trainer is… Duncan!

Courtney: (Angry) Oh, come on! You can't do this Chris! He doesn't deserve it!

Duncan: Princesses, that was last season, get over it!

Courtney: (She storm up to Duncan) No! I will not get over it until I finally get revenge for what you and Gwen did to me last season!

Chris: (Stand between both of them) Okay, as much as I like this drama, we need to get on with the show. Duncan, go to the next room with Mr Ishihara to pick your Pokémon.

Duncan: Alright then. (He starts walking into the next room but before he does that, he gives Courtney a middle finger)

Courtney: (Growl)

LeShawna: (Whisper to Cody) I think that girl have gone a little too far, don't you think? (Cody nodded)

Courtney: I heard that! (She suddenly stands next to them, freaking them out.)

Duncan: (He enters the room and look at the starters Pokémon.) So, this is the Pokémon I have to choose?

Tsunekazu: Yes Duncan, there are nine left, so make your decision.

Duncan: (He looks at the starters Pokémon. He keeps looking at them until he sees a Totodile) Hey Mr Ishihara, I choose… (However before he pick Totodile, he sees a Chimchar spit a little fireball at Turtwig.)

Turtwig: Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig! Turtwig! (He starting to panic and run around in circle trying to get the fire out)

Tsunekazu: (gasp) Oh no! Squirtle, use Water Gun to get the flame out!

Squirtle: Squirtle! (He use Water Gun to get the flame on Turtwig out)

Turtwig: Turtwig… (He fainted because of the fire)

Tsunekazu: Chimchar, I am very angry at you, so you will not be joining… (He hears someone laughing and turns around to see Duncan)

Duncan: (Laugh) Oh man! (Laugh) That was hilarious! I was gonna pick Totodile to be my Pokémon, but I change my mind, I pick Chimchar instead.

Tsunekazu: Why would I let you have Chimchar after he made Turtwig fainted?

Duncan: Because, I think Chimchar and I have a lot in common. We both like to pick on someone, and we both like to battle. So, I made my choice, I'm picking Chimchar to join my team.

Tsunekazu: (He thinks about it for a few moments until he speak out) (sign) Alright, you can have Chimchar to be your Pokémon. Here are your Pokéball (He gives him a Pokéball)

Duncan: (His smirk and he turn around to face Chimchar) Chimchar, I think you and I will go all the way, beating Pokémon up and win the prize money. Are you in?

Chimchar: Chimchar! (He pump his fist in the air)

Duncan taps the Pokéball on Chimchar and he went inside of it.

Tsunekazu: Okay Duncan, now please go the first door on the right.

Duncan went inside the first door on the right.

Tsunekazu: Ai, yi, yi… (He shook his head and went back to Chris and the other)

Chris: Okay, there are three of you left and there are only eight… (Tsunekazu whisper something to Chris) Actually, there are now seven Pokémon left because they has a little accident involve fire.

Courtney: I'm not surprise.

Chris: But we must get going. So let's find out. (He spins the Wheel of Random and the arrow land on…) Our next trainer to pick their Pokémon is… Courtney!

Courtney: Finally!

Chris: Courtney, please go to the…

Courtney: Out of my way! (She runs to the next room)

Tsunekazu: She seems to be a fierce contestant.

Chris: (Chuckle) I know.

Tsunekazu follow Courtney to the next room.

Courtney: (She enters the room and sees seven remaining Pokémon on the deck) (Thought) _I have got to pick a strong Pokémon to beat Duncan and Gwen for what they did to me last season. But which one I have to pick? _(She looks at the Pokémon with glare. Squirtle, Mudkip, Oshawott and Tepig are slowly steps backward from her glare.) _Coward. _(She sees Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil and Totodile are the only one who is still standing.) _It looks like I have to pick Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil or Totodile to be my Pokémon. Okay, Chris told us that when Duncan came in, there a fire accident, so Duncan must've picked a fire type Pokémon. I better have a look at the hologram._ (She looks up to see the hologram) _Bulbasaur look like a strong one to me, but I want a strong and fast Pokémon, so Totodile look fast and strong. I think I made my decision. _(Normal) Mr Ishihara, I decided to pick… (But before she finishes her sentence, Totodile shoot Water Gun at her, making her wet.) Oh! (She turns around to glare at Totodile) How dare you splash water at me? I was gonna pick you, but I change my mind, I'm gonna pick someone else instead! (But Totodile don't mind as he dancing around like Ash's Totodile. Courtney glares at Totodile and look at Cyndaquil) (Thought) _Cyndaquil look pretty strong and by the look on her face, that look like determination. I think this Pokémon will be perfect for me._ (Normal) Mr Ishihara, this time, I choose Cyndaquil to be my Pokémon.

Tsunekazu: Very well Courtney, here are your Pokéball. (He gives her a Pokéball)

Courtney: Thank you. (She turns around to face Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, I need your help. I need to beat Duncan and Gwen for what they did to me last season, and I think you and I will go all the way to the top. Are you with me?

Cyndaquil: Cynda!

Courtney: Excellent! (She taps the Pokéball on Cyndaquil and it went inside the Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Now then Courtney, please go to the second door on the left.

Courtney: What with the…

Tsunekazu: (Interrupted.) We'll explain it when everyone receives their Pokémon.

Courtney is suspicious at Tsunekazu and went inside the second door on the left.

Chris: Okay, with Courtney receive her Pokémon; there are only two of you left; LeShawna and Cody. I'm gonna spin The Wheel of Random for one last time, so here we go! (He starts spinning The Wheel of Random and it slowly come to the stop and the arrow point at…) Our final trainer to be chosen by The Wheel of Random is… LeShawna!

LeShawna: Oh Yeah! LeShawna gonna pick a Pokémon, baby!

Chris: Okay LeShawna, follow…

LeShawna: (Interrupted.) Yeah… yeah… yeah, I heard that twenty-two times for the last two hours.

Chris: That is why we had two cheesy montages during show.

LeShawna: Okay, let's go to the next room. (To Cody) Good luck to you sugar baby.

Cody: Thank.

LeShawna: (She enters the next room and sees the Pokémon) Okay, now who should I pick? (She looks at the Pokémon and sees a Oshawott looking sassy at her) (Smile) Boy, Oshawott, you got some sassy there. I think you and I could be good friend, so what do you think?

Oshawott: Oshawott. (She nodded)

LeShawna: Yo Mr Ishihara, I choose little Oshawott to be my Pokémon.

Tsunekazu: As you may LeShawna, here are your Pokéball. (He gives her a Pokéball)

LeShawna: Thank you. (She turns to face Oshawott) Oshawott, you and I will work our way to the top and win that big money.

Oshawott: Oshawott! (She raises her fist in the air)

LeShawna: Then let's do this thing baby! (She gently taps the Pokémon on Oshawott and it went inside the Pokéball)

Tsunekazu: Okay LeShawna, please go to the last door on the right.

LeShawna: (Narrowing her eyes.) How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?

Tsunekazu: I promise you, this is not a trick.

LeShawna look at Tsunekazu suspicious and went inside the last door on the right.

Chris: Alright Cody, you're the last one to pick your first Pokémon. Are you ready?

Cody: (Smile.) You best I am Chris!

Chris: Good, then follow to the next room to receive your first Pokémon.

Cody: (He smile and went to the next room and look in awe when he sees five remaining starters Pokémon standing on the deck) Wow… This is amazing Mr Ishihara!

Tsunekazu: I'm glad you like it Cody. Now choose your Pokémon to be your friend for your journey.

Cody: I will. (He turns around to sees the Pokémon) I can't believe I'm about to pick my very first Pokémon! I don't know who I will pick. There's Bulbasaur, he the only one that was born as the two types, which could be a good strategy. There's also Tepig, who have an awesome strength power when it evolve. Mudkip can evolve into a Marshtomp, which can gain another type, giving him a good advantage. Totodile got an awesome jaw to crunch anyone who stand in there way. And finally, there's Squirtle. He has a shell to give him great defence against the opponents. Think, Cody what would you choose? (He think about it for a few moment until he have finally made his decision) Mr Ishihara…

Tsunekazu: Have you made your decision?

Cody: Yes. I decided to choose my first Pokémon is… Squirtle.

Squirtle: (Happy) Squirtle! (He jump in the air in joy, while the other Pokémon slump in upset)

Tsunekazu: Very well Cody, but why did you choose Squirtle?

Cody: Like I said earlier, Squirtle got a great defence by using their shell and… when I got my first Pokémon games; (He turn his face to Squirtle) Squirtle was my very first Pokémon, and I want to relive that moment in real life, that would've been incredible. (He smile at Squirtle, who smile back at him)

Tsunekazu: That was a good decision Cody, now here are your Pokéball. (He gives him a Pokéball)

Cody: Thank. (He turns around to face Squirtle) Squirtle… you and I are gonna have greatest adventure anyone could ever had. We'll fight bad guys, gym leaders or anyone stand in our way and win the ten millions dollars. Are you with me?

Squirtle: (Happy) Squirtle! (He lifts his arms in the air)

Cody: Then let's do this! (He gently taps the Pokéball on Squirtle and it went inside the Pokéball) Alright! I got my first Pokémon! (He raises his Pokéball in the air, like when Ash's raises his Pokéball after he caught a new Pokémon.)

Tsunekazu: Okay Cody, now you receive your first Pokémon, please goes to the first door on the left.

Cody nodded at him and went inside the first door on the left.

Chris: (He enters the room) Well, that all the contestants Mr Ishihara. Shall we let them know?

Tsunekazu: We shall Chris. (He press the button the door and the wall being lift up into the ceiling, reveal the twenty-five contestants looking surprise and wondering what going on.)

Heather: Chris, what the hell is going on here?

Chris: I'm gonna explain the rest of the rule for this season, okay? (The contestants begin to listen) I know you all wondering why you guys went inside the five different rooms.

Blaineley: You think?

Chris: The thing is… I put you guys in five different rooms because we need to determining which teams you're gonna be in.

Courtney: I thought you said it every contestants for themselves?

Chris: I lied, but I did say it gonna be different this time because in your team, you're not gonna be working together, instead you'll be competing against each other in your own team!

Contestants: WHAT?

DJ: How do you determine the teams, anyway?

Chris: The teams are determining by the Pokémon you have chosen. So if you have a Bulbasaur, Charmander or a Squirtle, you're on Team Kanto, which are Noah, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Heather and Cody!

Heather: WHAT? You're telling me that I have to be in the same team with feral homeschooler, lazy book worm, scrawny geek and Ale-jerk-dro? You can't be serious Chris?

Chris: Oh, I am! (His usual wicked smile show on his face)

Sierra: Wait a minute… but that mean I'm not in the same team with Cody. (She fell down to her knees) NOOOOOOO!

Izzy: (She put a hand on Sierra shoulder) Oh, come on Sierra, it can't be that bad. Maybe you can use my time traveling dinosaur to fight Chris and join Cody team. (Everyone stare at her strangely) What?

Chris: Okay we're moving on, so the next team is selected by those who pick Chikorita, Cyndaquil or Totodile, which are DJ, Katie, Izzy, Courtney and Tyler! You guys are Team Johto!

Katie: But, what about Sadie? I can't do this without her, Chris!

Sadie: And I can't do this without her!

Katie and Sadie: Please Chris please!

Chris: No can do girls, maybe is time for you two to learn to live without each other.

Katie and Sadie: No! (They starting cry)

Tyler: Wait, I can't be with Lindsay? Oh man, this suck!

Lindsay: Aw, it okays Tyler, I'll support you; even you're on the other team.

Tyler: Really? Thank Lindsay. I'll think of you every day when I see a girl.

Lindsay: Aw! That so sweet! (She starting to make out with Tyler)

Courtney: Well I'm glad I'm on this team because I'm away from those two (She darted her eyes toward Duncan and Gwen) and I can focus to win this season.

Chris: Well I'm glad at least someone is happy with team. Now the next team who have a Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip are in Team Hoenn and those are… Mildred, (Blaineley growl at him) Trent, Eva, Lindsay (Who still making out with Tyler) and Harold! (Team Hoenn minus Lindsay glance at each other) Our next team is for those who have a Turtwig, Chimchar and a Piplup. And these guys are… Beth, Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette and Sadie! (She and Katie have finally stopped crying) You guys are Team Sinnoh!

Geoff: Bridge, we're on the same team babe! Woo hoo! (He raises his one of his first in the air)

Bridgette: Let's celebrate with this. (She and Geoff starting to make out)

Duncan: (To Gwen) (Groan) Great. Not only that I'm not gonna be in the same team with you, I also have to deal with those two over there. (He point at Geoff and Bridgette, who are making out)

Gwen: Yeah, but remember they're our friend and they are the only couple that stay together in their team.

Duncan: Well you got a point. As least we're not going anywhere near Courtney this season.

Gwen: That the best thing I heard so far in this season.

Chris: Guys! (He interrupted them) We need to get on with the teams. Geez! And last team is Team Unova, so whoever has a Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott are on this team. Those are… Gwen, Justin, Owen, Sierra and LeShawna!

Owen: Woo hoo! We're the team guys! This is gonna be awesome! (Laugh)

Sierra: You know, I just realize something… the contestants who have ever made it to the final episode of the seasons are all on the same team. I gotta add this to the Total Drama Wiki.

Gwen: By the way Chris, what with the teams name? They sound a bit crappy to me.

Cody: (Gasp) Gwen! Those teams name are…

Chris: (He interrupted him) Cody! I'm the host, I get to explain it. Got it?

Cody shut his mouth and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Sierra: Don't listen to him Cody, he's just been a host, that all.

Cody: (Sign) Yeah I know.

Chris: The reason for those teams name is because they are the name of the five Pokémon regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, each team are going to the Pokémon regions that got your team name on it. For example, if your team name is Team Kanto, you'll be traveling in Kanto. Now about your question Alejandro, that yes, there will be elimination. There are five of you in each team, so when you guys have receive your third badges, you'll be teleport back here to rest and wait for everyone to receive their third badges.

Beth: Do we have to vote someone off?

Chris: Not this time Beth. There will be elimination but no one will vote someone out this season.

Alejandro, Heather, Courtney and Eva are relieves, knowing that their team won't have to vote them off.

Heather: But do we get the chance to win immunity and how do we get it?

Chris: That's a good question Heather. To win immunity, you need to be quick to earn your badges before anyone else in your team. Because there five of you, the first three trainers to earn three badges, win immunity while the last two will battle against each other in the Elimination Battle.

LeShawna: Elimination Battle?

Chris: Yes LeShawna, Elimination Battle is where the trainer's battle against each other to earn their place in the next round of the competition, winner stay and loser go home. Then after that, there were four left in the team and first two to earn their sixth badges is safe from elimination and the last two; battles for a place Round 3. And finally, the first trainer to have eight badges is safe and the last two; battle for a place in the semi-final.

Courtney: What happen if we're in the semi-final?

Chris: That is something I'm gonna keep it as a secret for now.

Courtney cross her arms in annoys.

Chris: Now there are a few more rules I need to tell you. Number one; The Pokémon you have chosen, do not have to battle all by themselves, you can catch new Pokémon to make friends and increasing your team strength to win the battle. You can only have up to six Pokémon on your team. However, if you have more than six Pokémon, you have to make a decision to choose whether you keep the new Pokémon and replace with some of your Pokémon in your team or you can get rid of the new Pokémon you just caught and keep the Pokémon you already have. Also, if you get tired and you don't want to keep it anymore, you can release your Pokémon and no longer have to keep it.

DJ: But Pokémon are like animal, they can't just abandon it.

Chris: Oh, they can. There are some trainers in the world that just don't want it anymore. This is a cruel world DJ.

DJ look sad and Gwen pat his back.

Chris: Okay number two; when you guys are in group, make sure you stay together while you're traveling because it easier for us to film you guys, unless some of you beat the gym leader and some of you didn't.

Cody: What do you mean by that?

Chris: Well if you beat the gym leader, you can move on. However if you lose, you have to stay there until you beaten them. For example; there are Ezekiel and Heather. So, if Heather beat the gym leader, she can move on. But if Ezekiel loses against the gym leader, he has to stay there until he has beaten them.

Ezekiel: That never gonna happen to me, eh. I'm gonna beat everyone there and win it!

Owen: You mean we have to stay, unless we beat it?

Chris: You're correct Owen. Now that I explain the rules, Mr Ishihara is going to give you supplies for your journey and believe me, it gonna be a long one.

Tsunekazu: Now everyone, every trainer has a bag to travel with, so here are your bags. (He gives the bags to everyone)

Heather: This is our bag? I can barely put any of my stuff in there!

Tsunekazu: Don't worry Heather; these bags are unlike any bags you have seen. When you are about to put your stuff in it watch this. (He demonstrates by putting Heather luggage near the bag. The luggage became small and went inside the bag)

Contestants: Whoa!

Tsunekazu: Here you go Heather, now try wearing it on your back.

Heather: Are you kidding me? I won't be able to lift it on my back!

Tsunekazu: Just trust me Heather.

Heather: (She glance at Tsunekazu for one moment) Fine. (She put her bag on her back and surprisingly, the bag is actually quite light) (Surprise) Wow… it actually quite light.

Tsunekazu: I told you the bags are light.

The rest of the contestants try it out and they were also surprise when they got all of their stuff in their bag and were quite light.

Harold: This is amazing! I have got to buy one of those!

Cody: But wait, how do we make our stuff goes back to its normal size? (The contestants were surprise when they hear Cody question)

Tsunekazu: That's a good question Cody. You bring the stuff back to its normal size by taking it out of the bag, like this. (He pulls the bike out of his bag and it's grown back to its normal size)

Contestants: Ooo!

Tsunekazu: Okay, now you got your bags, I got one more things I want to gives you. (He pulls out what seem to be a confessional. It was small and it went back to its normal size.) These are your confessional slash toilet. If you want to talk about some things or go to the bathroom, you use these; I put it in your bags.

Chris: Alright, now that you got everything you need, I want all of you to speak in the confessional before we go.

**Confessional Cam**

**DJ: Last season, I was cursed and I hurt a lot of animals and cost my team the win. But this time, I'm gonna win this thing and buy a nice new place for my momma.**

**Gwen: Well this season is different but a good different because I'm away from Courtney, LeShawna and I are in the same team and I made a new friend. (She holds up a Pokéball) But Duncan is in the different team and I'm pretty sure that Sierra still hates me for what I did last season. (Sign) This is gonna be a long season.**

**Owen: Wow! This is awesome! I can't believe that I made a new friend and this time, I gonna win this thing, so I can throw the big party I promised back in season one!**

**Alejandro: This should be a problem because I got Heather, Noah and Cody after me. However Ezekiel will be easy to beat because he was the first to be eliminated twice but I must get rid of them in order to receive the money. And Heather, you better watch out because I'm gonna get my revenge on you.**

**Bridgette: I'm so happy that Geoff and I will be in the same team but in season two Geoff and I got kicked off in the first round because we made out all over the place. This time we won't spoil our chances by showing our affection in public. But I feel bad for all the couples who were forced to be in the separate team. But I got Beth and Sadie on my team but I'm not so sure about Duncan though.**

**Eva: Alright, you better listen because I'm gonna win this competition and no one is going to stop me and take away my money!**

**Noah: This should be easy for me because I got the brain and I played Pokémon all the time at home but I need to get rid of Eel and Queen Bee. Ezekiel won't be problem; however Cody knows Pokémon as well, so this should be an interesting season.**

**Sierra: Don't worry Cody, even those we're on the different team, I will always love you and I'm gonna win this for you.**

**Tyler: Man! I can't believe that Lindsay and I are not gonna be in same team again. But don't worry Lindsay, I'm gonna beat everyone here and take home the millions for you!**

**Geoff: Dude, this is awesome man! I get to be with Duncan and Bridgette on my team. Woo hoo!**

**Izzy: This is gonna be fun season because I actually met the Pokémon before and I'll properly gonna make lot of new friends with Cyndaquil.**

**Harold: Sweet! This season is perfect for me! I know everything about Pokémon and Mudkip and I will show off our mad skills!**

**Blaineley: I can't believe that I'm with these losers again and I really hate Chris for calling me Mildred, every single time and now, I'm stuck with the girl with no brain, psycho Eva and uber geek. The only person that I don't have a problem with is Trent he is quite a hot guy but he get hurt a lot. I wish the Celebrity Manhunt brought my job back.**

**Heather: Great, I am stuck with feral homeschooler who cost my million, lazy Noah and Alejandro on my team. I don't know anything about Pokémon. But maybe I can get Cody on my side and beat Alejandro once and for all.**

**Beth: I won season two last times and I spend the rest of the money to get me and Lindsay out of the slammer but I'm going to win this again with my new friend Turtwig! (She holds up a Pokéball)**

**Trent: I'm glad that I got to compete again but I got a problem with Blaineley and Eva on my team. This is not gonna be a pretty but with Treecko on my side, I can win this.**

**Justin: Last time, it didn't end well for me but if Snivy and I charm my teammate, this season is ours.**

**Katie: I miss you already Sadie, I can't do this without you! (She starts crying)**

**Sadie: I miss you already Katie, I can't do this without you! (She starts crying)**

**Ezekiel: I'm on the same team with Heather; this could be my chance to apologies to Heather for what I did in Hawaii, eh.**

**Lindsay: I'm really sad that Tyler is not in my team and I got Mildred and Ava and both of them are scary! But on the bright side, I have Troy and Harry on my team along with my new friend Tori! (She holds up a Pokéball)**

**Duncan: It suck that I'm not on Gwen team. But I made it to the final five, three time! I have a good shot of this with Chimchar by my side.**

**Courtney: I am glad that Gwen and Duncan are not in my team and I hope they got out during the first round. I have a good shot at beating this team. DJ won't have his Pokémon to fight and he is such a baby. Katie will be too busy crying for Sadie, Tyler is suck at sport, and I'm pretty sure that he won't be able to catch a single Pokémon and Izzy is crazy. I'm going to win this time!**

**LeShawna: Anyway I'm glad that Gwen is on my team but I'm a bit upset that Harold is on the different team. But at least Heather and Alejandro won't be stopping me from winning the millions.**

**Cody: I can't believe I'm actually here! I am living in every Pokémon fan dream! I know Pokémon since I was a little kid and with Squirtle by my side, this is my season!**

**Confessional Ended**

Chris: Okay, now you guys finish talking in the confessional, let start your journey. Mr Ishihara, start up the portals dude!

Tsunekazu: As you may. (He press the button and the floor at the back of the wall open up, reveal five small portals rising up to the floor and you can see there are name of the location are on top of the portal. It activate with a green and purple swirling around inside of it.)

Chris: Alright guys, enter the portal that got your team name on it and your journey begin. Also, you might want to say goodbye to your buddy before you go because you won't be able to sees the other team for a while.

Sierra: (She hugs Cody quite tightly) Goodbye Cody, I'll miss you so much!

Cody: (Being squeeze tight) Err… I'll miss you too.

Gwen: Bye guys. (She hugs Bridgette and Geoff and looks at Duncan and hugs him) I'll see ya later Duncan.

Duncan: Don't try to be like Courtney.

Gwen: That never gonna happen. (Both of them kiss, however Courtney glares at them)

Owen: (Begin to brawling like a baby, while hugging Izzy and Noah) I'm gonna miss you guys!

Izzy: Aw! I'll miss you too Owen! Noah! Won't you miss him too?

Noah: (Awkward) Yeah… I'll gonna miss you too big guys. (Owen continue to cry)

Izzy: Hey Noah! You get to be in the same team with your boyfriend Cody.

Noah: He's not my boyfriend!

Izzy: Whatever you say Noah.

They're not the only one to say goodbye. We can see Tyler and Lindsay having their goodbye make out, Katie and Sadie hugs each other, crying and LeShawna give Harold some sugar by kissing him.

Chris: Okay, did everyone say goodbye to each other?

Contestants: Yes!

Chris: Alright guys! Enter the portal! (The contestants look at the portal in front of them and they enter it and then the portal close) Well guys, with everyone went inside the portal, the game begin! How far will the contestants go in their journey, how many Pokémon will the contestants meets, will everyone get along? Nah! We'll see you next time on TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON ADVENTURE!

**OOO**

Wow that was a long time for me to wrote it but I finally finish this chapter.

Fun Fact: Originally, this chapter gonna be merge with the first chapter but it take way too long.

I really hope you guys enjoy reading it and I got something to tell you.

Because I'm new at this, if you got any advices for me to become a better writer, I will be very happy to hear it.

Also, now that the contestants has begun their journey, this is where it gonna get complicated. Every chapter, you'll be seeing one, two or three teams on their journey. Three teams in one chapter will happen depend on how many words are there in a chapter. The team will be in order. The first team you'll see is Team Kanto and then Team Johto, Team Hoenn, Team Sinnoh and finally Team Unova and then it went back to Team Kanto.

Also, I want to give a shout out to "angel n devil" to be the first one to review this story!

I won't be working on this story for a little while because I need to take a break, but I started this story, I'm gonna finish this story. To make it up to you guys, I'm going to gives you a couple of sneak peek between now and after the first Elimination Battle. And here they are!

1. All the real couple on Total Drama are going to stay together; there will be no break up or anything like that; however they may be new couples.

2. Someone will be struggling with the first gym leader a lot.

3. Few contestants will swap their Pokémon.

4. Owen will encounter someone that will become his worst nightmare.

5. The more people comments, the quicker I'll write.

6. The contestants will encounter the villains.

7. They will encounter a rival in their team.

8. Few of them will receive a Pokémon egg.

9. Some of the Pokémon will evolve.

10. And at the end of the first Elimination Battle, twenty-five will become twenty.

From now on, every end of the chapter, you'll see the team stat to see which Pokémon did they have so here the team stat now.

**Alejandro: **Charmander

**Beth:** Turtwig

**Blaineley:** Treecko

**Bridgette:** Piplup

**Cody:** Squirtle

**Courtney:** Cyndaquil

**DJ:** Chikorita

**Duncan:** Chimchar

**Eva:** Torchic

**Ezekiel:** Charmander

**Geoff:** Chimchar

**Gwen:** Snivy

**Harold:** Mudkip

**Heather:** Squirtle

**Izzy: **Cyndaquil

**Justin:** Snivy

**Katie:** Chikorita

**LeShawna:** Oshawott

**Lindsay:** Torchic (Tori)

**Noah:** Bulbasaur

**Owen:** Tepig

**Sadie:** Piplup

**Sierra:** Oshawott

**Trent:** Treecko

**Tyler:** Totodile

And one more thing… I actually finish this chapter, while I have a cold but if you focus, you can accomplice anything.

Are you excited? I know I am! Read, review, and let the competition begin!


	3. Team Kanto Journey Begin!

**(Author's note) **Hey guys! I'm back! I'm really sorry that I have not updated this story sooner. But I did say the story will be slow and I think I'm on my break for way too long. So here are the first chapter of Team Kanto adventure!

**OOO**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Pokémon Adventure… Our twenty-five contestants arrive at Camp Wawanakwa and they were surprise to see a giant portal on the edge of the cliff, taking us to the world of Pokémon! Then we went inside the Pokémon headquarters and meet Tsunekazu Ishihara, the guy in charge of the headquarters. Then the trainers have been given a Pokémon and we explain the rule for this season to them. After we explain everything for them, the trainers say goodbye to their friends and enter the portal to begin their journey. What kind of adventure will have in store for our trainers, can they win gym badges and who will beat them all? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON ADVENTURE!

**Team Kanto**

Team Kanto just went through a portal and arrived in a place that looks like a little town with a couple of houses, a field of flower and a laboratory with a wind turbine on the top of the hill.

Heather: (She look around) Where are we?

Cody: (He smiles while look around) I know this place! We're in Pallet Town! This is the place where the Pokémon trainers start their journey.

Noah: (He also looks around.) This place looks like the one it show on TV.

Cody: I know, but this is so awesome! I can't believe I'm actually going on a Pokémon journey!

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: Cody and Noah had played these games before; maybe I can convince them to join my alliance to eliminate Alejandro and home school freak that cost me my million dollars. Noah rather does this on his own, but I can get Cody to help me and teach me what he knows about Pokémon. And when he taught me everything I need to know, victory will be mine.**

**Confessional Ended**

Ezekiel: What are we supposed to do now, eh?

Cody: Well, if I remember the game, we're supposed to meet…

?: Me? (Team Kanto turn around to see a man wearing a lab coat.)

Noah: Hey, aren't you…

Cody: Professor Oak! (He run toward him and shake his hand) It was great honour to meet you Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: (Smile) My, is the pleasure to meet all of you.

Noah: What are you doing here?

Professor Oak: Well, I'm here to take you to my lab to explain the challenges.

Heather: (Annoy) We have challenges in this season?

Professor Oak: Why, yes young lady, every season, there will be challenges for you to compete in order to continue your journey. Now follow me to my lab and I'll explain the challenges.

Team Kanto follow Professor Oak to his lab and when they enter the building they can see a boy with three Pokéball on the table, and it look like he is choosing which Pokémon would he like to pick.

Gary: Yo, Gramps! I'd finally made my decisions, and I choose Charmander to be my Pokémon!

Professor Oak: Well, I'm glad you made your decisions, Gary.

Gary: (He sees Team Kanto) Who are they?

Professor Oak: Oh, these are the contestants I told you about. By the way, what's your name? Chris never told me your name.

Cody: My name is Cody.

Noah: I'm Noah.

Alejandro: My name is Alejandro, senor ria.

Heather: Heather.

Ezekiel: Sup yall! Ezekiel is my name, eh!

Heather: (To Gary) And who are you?

Gary: Oh, where's my manner, my name is Gary, it nice to meet cha.

Cody and Noah glance at each other.

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: I know Gary. He's the player rival in Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Stadium, Stadium 2, FireRed and LeafGreen. And he is Ash's rival in Kanto and Johto. Now that I met him… (Suddenly smile) I can't wait to battle him! Woo hoo! (He raises both of his arms in the air)**

**Confessional Ended**

Professor Oak: Oh, that reminds me! Your first challenge is to have one of you to battle my grandson Gary.

Heather: Wait, we're having a challenge now?

Professor Oak: That right Heather. You see, in this season, they'll be tasks for you to complete, in order to move on with your journey.

Alejandro: One question, why only one of us get to battle Gary now?

Professor Oak: The reason for that Alejandro is that Gary only got one Pokémon at the moment, it wouldn't be fair for Gary if he battle all five of you right now, plus we want a Pokémon battle to show you what it is.

Cody: Oh! (He raises his hand up) Professor Oak, can I battle Gary?

Gary: Not so fast Cody. Ya see, every time I'll meet up with ya, I get to decide who to battle with. So who got a Bulbasaur?

Noah: I do. (He raises his hand up)

Gary: Great, cause Noah, I challenge you to a battle!

Noah just simply rolls his eyes.

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah: Of course he would have picked me first! In every Pokémon games, the rivals always pick the starter Pokémon that it strong against the player starter Pokémon. Even those Chris has bought some of the best scientist in the world to make an impressive portal to get us here, his originally here is suck.**

**Confessional Ended**

Noah: Alright, I'm in. (He shrugs his shoulders)

Gary: Great! (He walks to the back at the laboratory while Noah went to the opposite side of the room)

Cody: Aw man, this is gonna be awesome! (He, Heather, Alejandro and Ezekiel walk to stand next to Professor Oak in between Noah and Gary)

Professor Oak: (He looks at Heather, Alejandro and Ezekiel) Now you guys have never take part in a Pokémon battle before, this is the rule. A Pokémon battle is when trainers pit their Pokémon against each other. The trainer that makes the other trainer's Pokémon faint by lowering their Hit Point, or HP for short, to zero, wins. But rather than talk about it, you'll learn more from experience. Watch Gary and Noah battling and see for yourself.

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: Why did I have a feeling that Professor Oak said that before?**

**Confessional Ended**

Professor Oak: Okay, this is a one on one battle between Gary and Noah. Trainers, are you ready?

Noah and Gary: (They nod their head) Ready.

Professor Oak: Alright, let the battle begin!

Gary: Charmander, I choose you! (He throws a Pokéball in the air, opening up the Pokéball, revealing to be a Charmander)

Charmander: Char!

Noah: (He brings out his Pokéball and looks at it) Well, here goes. Bulbasaur, I choose you! (He throws a Pokéball in the air, opening up the Pokéball, revealing to be a Bulbasaur)

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!

Gary: Charmander, use Scratch on Bulbasaur! (Charmander use Scratch and hit Bulbasaur on its side)

Bulbasaur: Bulba! (He slide backward across the lab after being hit)

Noah: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! (Bulbasaur run at Charmander to use Tackle)

Gary: Dodge it, Charmander! (As Bulbasaur about to hit Charmander, Charmander dodge out of the way) Now use Scratch! (He use Scratch on Bulbasaur and hit him again)

Bulbasaur: Bulba! (He hit the ground after he got hit)

Noah: Bulbasaur, hang in there! (Thought) _Okay, so far I'm not doing okay here. I gotta find a way to beat his Charmander, otherwise I'll lose! There have to be something for me to win this. _(Normal) Bulbasaur, use Growl! (Bulbasaur stand up and use Growl on Charmander and his attack point has gotten lower)

Heather: What was that move?

Cody: That called Growl. It lowers the opponent attack point.

Alejandro: This should be an interesting.

Gary: I'm not going down without a fight Noah! Charmander, use Scratch! (Charmander are using Scratch to hit Bulbasaur again but Noah is ready this time)

Noah: Bulbasaur, dodge it! (As Charmander about to hit Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur dodge out of the way) Now use Growl again! (Charmander just turn around and see Bulbasaur use Growl on him and his attack point has gotten lower again)

Gary: (Growl) Okay, two can play this game. Charmander, use Growl! (He use Growl on Bulbasaur and his attack point has gotten lower)

Noah: Bulbasaur, use Tackle! (He hit Charmander with a full impact and knocks him to the floor)

Gary: Oh no!

Noah: (Smirk) Oh yes.

Heather: How did Noah's slow Bulbasaur has managed to knocks Charmander down with just one move?

Cody: Well the thing is Heather, Noah know Pokémon for a long time, so he must've know what moves Bulbasaur use. His attack points are about fifty, while Charmander attack points were about forty, so Bulbasaur is stronger than Charmander. Noah ask Bulbasaur to use Growl on Charmander twice to weaken his attack points, which increase Noah's chance to win this battle.

Alejandro look at Cody and then at Noah, thinking of a plan.

**Confessional Cam**

**Alejandro: I have to get rid of Cody and Noah first, because they know about Pokémon more than anyone in the competition. That could make them a threat and when those two is eliminated, I'll go after Heather next and get my revenge on her and then I'll simply defeat Ezekiel in the next round and I'll be going home with the million.**

**Confessional Ended**

Gary: Charmander, get up! (He got up on his feet) Now use Growl again on Bulbasaur! (Charmander use growl on Bulbasaur once again and Bulbasaur attack points has gotten lower)

Noah: (Scoff) It that the best you can do? My dog can do better than that. Bulbasaur use Tackle again! (He tackles Charmander again and Charmander is close to fainting as he's wobbling, trying to regain his feet)

Gary: (Growl) That it! Charmander, use Scratch at full power! (Charmander regain his feet and run toward Bulbasaur with such speed but Noah saw him and command Bulbasaur)

Noah: Bulbasaur, use Tackle on Charmander before he finish you off! (Bulbasaur run toward Charmander to use Tackle but both of them got in contact with each other and they end up in a smoke)

Ezekiel: So who win this battle, eh?

Cody: We're about to find out.

The smoke stay like this for about twenty seconds as Noah and Gary are tense of finding out who survive the blast. The smoke clear reveal Charmander being knock out, while Bulbasaur still standing up but wobbling.

Professor Oak: Charmander are unable to battle, the winner is Noah!

Noah smirks as Cody and Ezekiel cheer for him, while Heather and Alejandro just sit and cross their arms.

Gary: WHAT! Unbelievable! I should've picked someone else to battle with!

Noah: (He then looks at Bulbasaur) You did good Bulbasaur, return. (He brought out his Pokéball and points it at his Pokémon)

Bulbasaur: (Tired) Bulbasaur… (He is sent back into Noah Pokéball)

Noah walks over to the other.

Professor Oak: That was an excellent battle Noah. You know if you win, you can earn some prize money, and your Pokémon will grow?

Noah: Yeah pretty much.

Heather: Wait, we can actually earn some prize money here?

Alejandro: I thought the prize money is going to the winner of this season.

Ezekiel: (His eyes is widen as the money is mention) Money? The money is here? Where the money, eh? (He grab Professor Oak's lab coat)

Professor Oak: Okay, calm down Ezekiel! (Ezekiel let go of him) You see, every time you win a Pokémon battle, you can earn some money and your Pokémon can get stronger.

Alejandro: What can we use the money for in this world?

Professor Oak: Well Alejandro, the money we use here is called Poke-Dollar. You can use it to buy foods, clothes, drink and medicate for your Pokémon.

Heather: Medicate?

Professor Oak: Yes Heather, trainers use medicates for their Pokémon to heal up after many battles they have fought. Oh, that reminds me. Gary, give Noah the money. It the rule you know.

Gary: (Annoy) Yeah, yeah, yeah, Gramp… I get it. Here… here the money, egg head. (He gives Noah eighty Poké-Cent) Okay, I'll make my Pokémon tougher by having more battle to win to toughen it up. Team Kanto, Gramp… smell you later! (He left the lab)

Heather: Man that guy can be jerk.

Alejandro: Like you Heather? (Heather glare at him)

Cody: We'll see him again someday, asking one of us to battle him.

Professor Oak: That is correct Cody. That was one of the many challenges you need to complete before you can move on. And before you all leave, I want to give you a task for you to complete. I want you to go to Viridian City to get the parcel in the PokéMart and bring it to me.

Heather: What kind of stupid task is this? It looks like we're doing your chore for you.

Cody: Actually Heather, it contain something we need in that parcel.

Heather: Well, what it is?

Cody: I can't tell you.

Heather: Why not?

Cody: Well…

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: Chris told me, Noah and Harold to not to reveal to the contestants about what gonna happen during the game, and if we do, we could be disqualify from the competition. Sorry guys.**

**Confessional Ended**

Heather: (Annoy) Great.

Professor Oak: Alright, just go to Viridian City to get the parcel and bring it back to me and I'll give you the rest of the supplies you'll need for your adventure.

Cody: Alright Professor, we'll bring the parcel to you. See ya! (He and the other starting to leave the lab)

Ezekiel: (wave) Bye, Professor O.

Alejandro: (wave) Adios.

Noah: See ya.

Heather: Bye.

Team Kanto left the lab and leave Pallet Town and enter Route 1, which appear to have paths with grass and tree around it and a couple of ledge.

Cody: (looking around, while walking) Man, this place is a lot bigger than they were in the game.

Noah: That because we're in real life, not in the game.

Alejandro: Guys, there's a man over there. (He sees a man wearing an apron)

Team Kanto walk to the man and start to speak.

Employee: Hi. I work at the Pokémon Mart. It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items.

Heather: (Raise one of her eyebrows) Really?

Employee: Yes ma'am. Please, visit us in Viridian City. I know, I'll give each of you a sample. Here you go! (He gives a sample of Potion to Team Kanto)

Ezekiel: (looking at the Potion) What is this, eh?

Employee: This is a Potion. It'll allow you to heal your Pokémon when it gets injuries.

Cody: Thank man.

Alejandro: Sir, can you explain to us what the Poké-Mart look like?

Employee: The Poké-Mart has a blue roof on them, so you can find them easily.

Alejandro: Gracia. (He and the other leave and while, walking Heather decided to start talking)

Heather: (looking at the Potion) So… this is what healing the Pokémon?

Cody: Yes Heather, Potion were often use by trainers in their journey if they're not close to the Pokémon Center.

Heather: (Raise one of her eyebrows) Pokémon Center?

Cody: Pokémon Center is the place where you can heal your Pokémon. You can find it with the red roof on top of it.

Heather: Well as soon we get the parcel to Professor Oak, the sooner I can get on with the journey and earn gym badges.

Alejandro: Not if I can eliminate you first.

Heather: (Turn around to face him) Listen you…

Rattata: (Jump out of the grass) Rattata!

Heather: (She turn around to see a Rattata) Ahh! A rat! (She jump away from it)

Cody: Technically, it a Rattata.

Ezekiel: That a Pokémon, eh?

Noah: Who do you think it is, Rat Man?

Heather: (Seeing Rattata still looking at her) Guys! I need a little help here!

Cody: Heather, you have to battle it!

Heather: Are you crazy?

Cody: Rattata won't leave until you battle him. Use your Pokémon!

Heather: Right! (She quickly grabs her Pokéball and turns it in the air) Squirtle, fight him! (The Pokéball open up, revealing a Squirtle)

Squirtle: Squirtle!

Heather: Squirtle use… (Turn around to face the other) what Squirtle can use again?

Cody: Sorry Heather! Chris told me not to reveal what moves your Squirtle have.

Heather: (Annoy) Thank for nothing! I really hate Chris.

Rattata: Rattata! (He run and tackles Squirtle)

Squirtle: Squirtle! (He hit the floor after Rattata tackle him)

Heather: Come on you, get up! (Squirtle got up) Now tackle him! (Squirtle run and tackles Rattata)

Rattata: Rattata! (He hit the floor after being tackle)

Heather: Yes! (But Rattata got up and get ready to battle again) Oh come on! (Rattata run toward Squirtle to tackle him) Squirtle, tackle him again! (Squirtle run toward Rattata to tackle him. Both of them tackle each other at the same time but Squirtle is much stronger and knock out Rattata)

Rattata: (Fainted) Rattata…

Heather: Yes! I did it!

Squirtle: (Happy) Squirtle! (He raises his arms in the air)

Cody: Nicely done Heather.

Heather: Thank. I'm smart enough to figure that out.

Alejandro and Noah rolled their eyes.

Ezekiel: So what do we do now, eh?

Cody: Well, if we kept going through the grass, we should be arriving in Viridian City. Oh, and Heather, you might want to keep your Squirtle out of the Pokéball until we arrive in the city in case there's another Pokémon gonna come up somewhere in the grass.

Heather: I agree with that idea. But if we want to get to the city without meeting another Pokémon, how do we avoid it?

Cody: Well… I don't know it could work but if we walk carefully through the grass, we should avoid meeting another Pokémon and arrive in Viridian City.

Ezekiel: Well, what are we waiting for, eh? Let go!

Team Kanto walk carefully through the grass as they continued travel on. By the time they across the last patch of the grass, they finally made it to Viridian City, where it has more houses, a Pokémon Center, a Poké-Mart, a Gym and a Pokémon Academy.

Heather: Alright Squirtle, return. (She points the Pokéball at Squirtle and sent him inside the Pokéball) Okay we're here, so where is the Poké-Mart?

Alejandro: That man told us that the Poké-Mart has a blue roof on it.

Noah: Like the one over there. (He jerks his thumb toward the Poké-Mart)

Alejandro: Yes, that it. (They went inside the Poké-Mart and an employee suddenly call out to them)

Employee: Hey! You guys came from Pallet Town? (Team Kanto walk toward him)

Noah: Yeah.

Employee: You know Professor Oak, right?

Cody: That right.

Employee: (He brought out a parcel) His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?

Cody: Sure. (The Employee gives the parcel to him) Thank. (He turns around to face the other) Well we got the parcel, let go.

Team Kanto left the Poké-Mart and on their way back to the lab but while they're walking, Cody sees a man lying on the floor for unknown reason. He shook that thought out of his head and leaves the city with the other.

Heather: So, it look like we're gonna have to go through the grass again and try to avoid the Pokémon.

Noah: Or we could use the ledges over there to get to Pallet Town quicker. (He point to the ledges)

Team Kanto looks and sees the ledges.

Alejandro: How come we didn't see that?

Noah: Maybe because you're so focus on how handsome your body is, or your lover Heather.

Heather: (Glaring at Noah) I am not dating Alejandro!

Alejandro: (Glaring at Noah) For once, I agree with her.

Noah rolled his eyes.

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah: Those two didn't realize that they are so meant for each other.**

**Confessional Ended**

Cody: Come on guys, let go to Pallet Town, so we can give the parcel to Professor Oak.

Alejandro and Heather: (Look at each other) Fine.

Team Kanto start to walk down the ledges a couple of time and made it back to Pallet Town and went inside the lab.

Cody: Hey Professor Oak, we got the parcel for you.

Professor Oak: Ah, that splendid, thank you. (Cody gives the parcel to Professor Oak) (He opens the parcel) Ah! It the custom Pokéball I had order.

Gary: Gramps! (He walks toward him and Team Kanto)

Heather: (Whisper) Oh great, he's back.

Cody: Told you.

Gary: I almost forgot! What did you call me for?

Professor Oak: Oh, right! I have a request for you guys. (He walks to his deck) On my deck, there is my invention, the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! Team Kanto and Gary, take these with you.

He grabs the Pokédex and gives it to Team Kanto and Gary. The Pokédex look exactly the same Pokédex was used in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen.

Cody: (Looking at the Pokédex) Wow! This is awesome!

Heather: So we use these to identify the Pokémon?

Professor Oak: That right. However, you can't get detailed data on Pokémon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data.

Alejandro: But we can get some information by just seeing them, right?

Professor Oak: You can, but you need to catch them in order to obtain the complete data about the Pokémon you caught. Also, here are some tools for catching wild Pokémon. (He gives five Pokéball to Team Kanto and Gary)

Heather: How do we catch it?

Professor Oak: When the wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a Pokéball at it and try to catch it. But it won't always work, however. A healthy Pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky. And there are another thing I want to gives you. Here are thirty Poke-Dollars for each of you. (He gives them the money)

Team Kanto and Gary: Thank!

Professor Oak: Also, for Team Kanto, there is one more thing I need to gives you. (He brought out that it looks like a Pokémon Watch but with a few different and give it to them)

Noah: This is new. What with the watch?

Professor Oak: This watch will allow you to communities with each other and Chris will tell you what the challenge you need to complete.

Heather: (Annoy) Oh great.

Professor Oak: Well that all the stuff I need to gives you guys. I hope you will have a great adventure and who know; maybe one of you could be the winner.

Ezekiel: That will be me, eh!

Gary: Well, I hate to say it, but you guys won't be necessary for this. I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lead you one. (Laugh) Don't bother coming around to my place after this. Smell you later! (He left the lab)

Heather: (Growl) That guys just at bad at Chris.

Cody: You got that right.

Alejandro: Everyone, I propose a toast. I know we're all gonna have battle, meeting Pokémon and irritate Gary to follow us but we'll all gonna have an adventure of the lifetime and discover many Pokémon. All of us gonna be determine to win and take the money. To Team Kanto!

Team Kanto: To Team Kanto!

**OOO**

I say it before, and I'll say it again. I'm really sorry that it been TWO months to update but I'm back in the running.

Fun Fact: Originally, this chapter gonna have Team Johto on it but it way too long and I just want this chapter to be done with.

Also, I just want to say that this story has seven reviews and seven people put this story in their favourite story list in just two chapters! I must be doing better than thought! Yay! :D

If you're wondering how long this story gonna be? I don't know but I can confirm you that this story will have more than one hundred chapters, heck maybe even more than two hundreds chapters. It will take a long time to finish this, properly as long as Total Drama Battlegrounds, it been two years and he's not even half way through yet!

We have witness our first Pokémon battle for this season! And we meet Gary, we'll meet him again someday and he will battle someone else in Team Kanto.

Also, congratulation to Noah for win the battle against Gary and Heather for defeated a wild Rattata!

Oh! And by the way, if you're confused with the watch Professor Oak give to Team Kanto. Like he said above, the reason why Team Kanto receive a watch, it because Chris will talk to them through the watch to explain the challenge.

And finally, if you're an Ezekiel fan, I'm sorry that he didn't get much role in this chapter but I promise you that Ezekiel will have bigger role later in the story.

Here are the team stats!

**Alejandro: Charmander**

**Cody: Squirtle**

**Ezekiel: Charmander**

**Heather: Squirtle**

**Noah: Bulbasaur**

Read and Review everybody and don't forget to vote for who you're rooting for in this season!


	4. Team Johto Journey Begin!

**(Author's note) **I've manage to post this chapter sooner this time! But I got an announcement to make at the end of this chapter. So for now, enjoy this chapter!

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon. (Note) I forgot to put Declaimers on the first three chapters. That won't happen again.

**OOO**

**Team Johto**

Team Johto just went through a portal and arrived in a place that looks like a little town with a few houses, a small patch of flowers and the laboratory with a small wind turbine. Also, the weather is a bit windy.

Tyler: (Look around) Where are we?

Katie: (Also look around) I don't know but it looks nice here.

Courtney: I don't care how nice this place is, the sooner we get on with this journey, the sooner I can get my hands on that million. So where are we supposed to go?

Izzy: I got an idea! Why don't we search each building to find out which place we need to go?

DJ: Izzy, that a bad idea! We can't barge into someone home, it not right!

Katie: I agree with DJ here, it rude and we could be in trouble.

Courtney: Actually for once, I agree with Izzy. We need to find out where are we supposed to go and what to do next. So let split up and look for something here and if you find what we're looking for, call us. (Team Johto split up and start to look around the place)

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: I can't believe I actually agree with Izzy, IZZY, out of all people! I guess spending three seasons with her, starting to rub off her craziness on me.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Johto start to look around New Bark Town to look for which place they need to go to.

Courtney: (She open the door to a house) Excuse me, it this the right place?

Katie: (She opens the door to the other house) Hello, do you guys know where we supposed to go?

Tyler: (He open the door to another house) Hello? (Suddenly a woman scream and Tyler shut the door quickly) Sorry ma'am!

Izzy: (Doing a flying kick to the door and knock it down and then make a battle pose) Alright trainers! I challenge you to a battle! (People were staring at her in confused) Err... (Laugh sheepishly) wrong place!

DJ: (He walking toward the building with a stair outside and he can see a red hair boy standing outside the window. He shrug it off and he open the door to a building) Hello?

Professor Elm: (He wave at him) Hello! You must be one of the contestants from a TV show.

DJ: (He called out to the other) Hey guys! I've found it!

The other walk toward DJ and went inside.

Professor Elm: Hi, guys! I've been waiting for you.

Courtney: Yeah well, we have been looking you to find out what the challenge is.

Professor Elm: I will explain that in a minute. Do any of you guys know anything about my research?

Team Johto shake their head.

Professor Elm: As you know, Pokémon are carried in Pokéballs these days. But before the Pokéball was invented, people used to walk with Pokémon.

Courtney: I thought we need Pokéball in order to catch it and be on our team?

Professor Elm: That is true… err… what your name?

Courtney: My name is Courtney.

Katie: I'm Katie.

Izzy: Izzy is my name.

DJ: I'm DJ, man.

Tyler: My name is Tyler and I'm gonna win this season! (He pump his fist in the air)

Courtney: (Scoff) Like that gonna happen.

Professor Elm: (Interrupted) As I was saying, that is true Courtney, Pokéball are great because you can carry many Pokémon, but walking with Pokémon must have some advantages. It could have something to do with how Pokémon grow or evolve.

Tyler: (He raises one of his eyebrows) Evolve?

Professor Elm: I can't explain that to you now, you'll have to find out yourself. But can you guys walk beside the Pokémon, outside of its Pokéball, to see if this brings any special feeling or bonds the Pokémon and people?

DJ: (Smile) I can do that. (He brought out his Pokéball) Out you come, Chikorita! (He opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Chikorita)

Chikorita: Chika! (DJ pick her up and Chikorita nuzzle DJ face with her head)

Tyler: Yeah, me too! (He brought out his Pokéball) Totodile, come on out! (He opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Totodile)

Totodile: Totodile! (He looks at Tyler and lunge himself to bit Tyler head)

Tyler: Ahh! (He's running around, trying to get Totodile off again) Get off of me!

Professor Elm: (He sweat drop, while watching Tyler with Totodile on his head) You know, it funny… cause that actually happened to me sometime.

Izzy: (Smile, while watching Tyler) Ooo, that looks like fun! (She brought out her Pokéball) Cyndaquil, join the fun! (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Cynda!

Izzy: Cyndaquil, let play a game of who will bite Tyler head first!

Tyler: (Hearing what Izzy saying after he got Totodile off his head) WHAT?

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda!

Izzy: Let get him! (She and Cyndaquil start running toward Tyler and he and Totodile running away from them)

Tyler: Get away from me!

Totodile: Totodile!

Katie: Okay, despise what just happen… (She brought out her Pokéball) I would like to introduce my friends to you. Come out Chikorita and meet my friends. (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Chikorita)

Katie's Chikorita: Chika! (She walks over to DJ's Chikorita, when DJ just put his Chikorita down) Chika.

DJ's Chikorita: (Smile) Chika!

Courtney: (To Professor Elm) Well, if what you're saying is true, then I'm bringing out my Pokémon. (She brought out her Pokéball) Cyndaquil, out you come. (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Cynda.

Professor Elm: How do you like walking with your Pokémon? It's not bad, is it? You can take it anywhere. If your Pokémon get hurt, you should heal it with this machine. (He point to the machine that has six slots on it) It's so easy to use. Just check the PC on my deck. (Then suddenly there a noise from the computer) Oh hey, I got an email! (He reading the email) … Hm… Uh huh… okay… (He turns around to face Team Johto) Hey guys, listen.

Izzy stop biting Tyler head, while Cyndaquil did the same with Totodile.

Professor Elm: I have this acquaintance that people call Mr Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries.

Izzy: Even weirder than all the bear I'd found, covered in nuclear bombs, while I was living in the wood? (Everyone stare at Izzy strangely)

Professor Elm: (He shake it off that thought and continue to speak) Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real. It's properly another Pokémon Egg, but we're still so busy with our Pokémon research, but when you guys came in.

Team Johto: What?

Professor Elm: This is one of the many tasks to do. You have to go Mr Pokémon house to receives the Pokémon Egg and bring it back here, so I can studies how it work.

Courtney: Why do we need to do that?

Professor Elm: Because Courtney, throughout the journey, you and the other will have to complete many tasks in order for you to move on.

DJ: Okay, we get that but where did he live?

Professor Elm: Well DJ, Mr Pokémon goes everywhere and finds rarities. His house is past Cherrygrove City. Go north a little past Cherrygrove and you should see a house there.

Izzy: Alright! (She brought out her notebook) One Pokémon Egg, coming right up!

Team Johto was about to leave the lab until a scientist walk toward them.

Scientist: Err guys, before you go, I want you to have these to help you with your task.

He gives everyone a least one Potions.

Courtney: (She holding a Potion) What is this?

Scientist: This is a Potion. It'll allow you to heal your Pokémon when it gets injuries.

Tyler: Thank.

Scientist: Pokémon are weak in the beginning. Don't hesitate to use a Potion if you think yours is in danger.

DJ: (He picks up Chikorita) Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt my friend.

Scientist: Alright, good luck on your journey. (He walks away)

Katie: Thank You! (She wave to the Scientist)

Team Johto have left the lab and spotted a Marill running around a girl, playfully.

Katie: Aw! That is so cute! What's your Pokémon name?

Lyra: Her name is Marill. Isn't she cute?

Katie: I know, right? Wait… (She frown) me and Sadie use to agree each other like that. (She start crying)

Chikorita: (Sad) Chika. (She nuzzle Katie ankles)

Courtney: (Annoy) Oh come on! We don't have all day!

Katie: (She's still crying)

Lyra: What the matter with her?

DJ: She still hasn't got over about the part that her friend Sadie is on the other region. I think it called Sinnoh. (He put a hand on Katie shoulder)

Lyra: Oh I'm sorry.

Katie: (She beginning to stop crying) It okay, I'm still trying to learn to get used to do stuff without Sadie.

Lyra: Well I'm glad you're feeling better about it. I'm Lyra, by the way.

DJ: I'm DJ.

Katie: My name is Katie.

Tyler: I'm Tyler, dude.

Izzy: I'm Izzy and this is Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Cynda!

Lyra: (To Courtney) And what your name?

Courtney: My name is Courtney and we need to get on with the tasks, so I can continue my journey and win some gym badges.

Lyra: Where are you guys going?

Izzy: We're going to Mr Pokémon house, so we can get the Pokémon Egg and bring it back to Professor Elm.

Lyra: Oh, okay. Well I'll see you guys later. Bye! (She and Marill leave)

DJ, Katie, Izzy and Tyler: Bye!

**Confessional Cam**

**DJ: Lyra seems like a nice girl.**

**Katie: Okay, I know that I'm a bit sad right now but I need to stay strong and win this. Sadie, if you're watching this, I've miss you already but I'm gonna win this for the both of us!**

**Confessional Ended**

Courtney: Okay, if you are done saying hello to Lyra… let go, so we can the Pokémon Egg.

Team Johto are about to leave New Bark Town until Professor Elm call out.

Professor Elm: Wait one second! (He runs toward them)

Courtney: Oh what now?

DJ: What the problem?

Professor Elm: I almost completely forgot about this. Here are your Pokégear. (He brought out five Pokégear that is look like an electronic device. Two of them are blue, while three of them are pink)

Tyler: (Holding the blue Pokégear) What is this, man?

Professor Elm: That is the Pokégear. It's an electronic device; contain map, radio, phone and anything you can imagine. It's one of the most important tools for trainers in their journey.

Courtney: Does the other teams get these?

Professor Elm: No Courtney. The teams get different tools depend on which teams they're in. I've put my number on it, so I'll call you guys if anything comes up. Also, Chris's number on it, so he'll call you guys to tell you what the challenge you need to complete.

Courtney: (Annoy) Oh great.

Professor Elm: Well, that pretty much all I can give you for now. I'll see you guys in the lab when you bring the Pokémon Egg, bye! (He leaves)

Courtney: Alright, let get going.

Team Johto leave New Bark Town and enter Route 29, which appear to have paths with grass and tree around it a couple of ledge and a gate to Route 49. They decide to have a conversation except Courtney.

Izzy: This place is nice! Maybe we can meet the wild Pokémon here and battle them!

DJ: I don't think that a good idea Izzy. They're living creatures, who live peacefully in the wood.

Tyler: Yeah, but all of us gonna have to battle, someday. (DJ frown)

**Confessional Cam**

**DJ: I'm really worried about this season, because I'd hurt a lot of animal last season and I don't want to hurt anymore living creatures, so from here and out, I am NOT gonna battle anyone in this season.**

**Chris: Oh, you will DJ… you will. (Chuckles)**

**Confessional Ended**

Katie: (Hear rustling) Guys, I hear something. (Team Johto stop to hear the rustling)

Tyler: I can hear it is again.

Courtney: (Look around) Where does it come from?

DJ: (Holding Chikorita close to him) Guy… I'm scare.

Izzy: Don't worry DJ, Cyndaquil and I will defeat it.

The rustlings are getting louder and louder and Team Johto is becoming more scares and the noises reveal to be a Pidgey.

Courtney: Oh, it just a bird. It harmless… (Suddenly Pidgey attack her) Ahh! Stop pecking me you crazy bird!

Izzy: Hang on Courtney, Izzy and Cyndaquil to the rescue! Cyndaquil, attack the bird!

Cyndaquil: Cynda! (She jump and tackle Pidgey, knocking it to the ground)

Izzy: Alright! High five! (She and Cyndaquil high five)

DJ: Izzy! Your Cyndaquil hurt a poor bird! (He put Chikorita down to check on Pidgey) I gotta find something for this bird to heal.

Courtney: (Brushing herself off) Erm… hello? Where my sympathy?

DJ: I know! (He brought out a Potion) Hope it work. (He spray the Potion on Pidgey and she start to get up) Okay, how are you feeling?

Pidgey: (Happily chirp)

DJ: Do you think you can fly?

Pidgey: (Chirp) (She flaps her wings and flies off)

DJ: Bye! (He wave at Pidgey)

Katie: DJ, you just help an innocent Pokémon.

DJ: I did? (He smile) I did! I actually help a living Pokémon, I'm not cursed anymore! Woo hoo! (He raises his arms in the air)

Chikorita: (Happy and in the air) Chika!

Tyler: Nice job, man. (He pats DJ back)

Courtney: Okay, now that was out of the way… we can get on with this, let go. (She begin to walk)

The rest of Team Johto and their Pokémon look at each other.

**Confessional Cam**

**Katie: (Glare) I can't believe that, Courtney look like she doesn't even care about what just happen!**

**Izzy: (With Cyndaquil sit next to her) Courtney should be thanking me and Cyndaquil for saving her from being pecked by Pidgey. Isn't it that right, Cyndaquil?**

**Cyndaquil: (Agree with her) Cynda!**

**Tyler: (Cross his arms) Seriously, what her problem?**

**DJ: Courtney must be still mad about Duncan and Gwen last season. I hope she get better.**

**Courtney: I don't care how nice is that for DJ to do. All I care about right now is to win the millions and crush Duncan and Gwen!**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Johto continue walk through Route 29 and they arrive in Cherrygrove City. Despise the word "City" in it, is actually a small city with a beach and a couple of small islands including one giving access to a small cliff-face with Rock Climb. Also, it got a couple of houses, Pokémon Center and PokéMart.

Katie: (Look around) So, this must be Cherrygrove City. Where are we supposed to go?

Courtney: We have to go north of this city to get to Mr Pokémon's house.

?: You guys are rookie trainers, aren't you? I can tell! (Team Johto turn around to see an old man)

DJ: Yeah, we are new at this. How do you know?

Guide Gent: I told you, I can tell! That's okay! Everyone is a rookie at some point. If you'd like, I can teach you a few things.

Tyler: Why are you helping us?

Guide Gent: Because Chris told me to give you a tour of this city, so you can learn a few things around here.

Tyler: Oh, okay.

Guide Gent: Okay, then. Follow me! (Team Johto walk with him as they arrive to the building with red roof on it) This is a Pokémon Center. They heal your Pokémon in no time at all. You'll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them.

DJ: I hope so; I'll properly be in the Pokémon Center a lot.

Guide Gent: Good, follow me again! (Team Johto follow him to the building with a blue roof on it and the blue sign moving around) This is a Pokémon Mart or PokéMart for short. They sell Pokéballs for catching wild Pokémon and other useful items. (He start walking again with Team Johto behind him and they stop when they arrive at the pathway) Route 30 is out this way. Trainers will be battling their Pokémon there. If you go a little farther, you'll see Mr Pokémon's house.

Courtney: (To Team Johto) I told you it was that way.

Katie: No one care Courtney.

Courtney: (Growl)

Guide Gent: Anyway, let carry on with the tour, shall we. (Team Johto follow him again but this time is the beach) This is the sea, as you can see. Some Pokémon are found only in water.

Izzy: Oh, like fishes!

Guide Gent: Yes Izzy, like fishes. (He start walking again with Team Johto walking behind him and they arrive at the front of the house) Here… it's my house! For your effort keeping up with me, I'll give you all my Running Shoes! (He takes off his Running Shoes) They're still warm.

Courtney and Katie: EW!

Guide Gent: (Chuckles) Got you, didn't I? Don't worry, these are brand new. I got the rest of them in my house. I'll be right back. (He went inside his house)

Katie: Running Shoes? That is so… not fashionable for girl like me!

Tyler: Actually, this is perfect for guys like me! I'm putting them on! (He takes off his shoe and put on the Running Shoes) Man! This is awesome! I'm gonna try it right now! (He start running around the house fast) Wahoo! (He trip and land on the ground) Ow!

Guide Gent: Everyone… here are your Running Shoes! Try them on.

Team Johto take off their shoes and they put on the Running Shoes.

Guide Gent: What do you think of the Running Shoes?

Courtney: They're surprisedly comfortable.

Guild Gent: It good, isn't it?

DJ: This shoe is nice, man but how the Running Shoes made any different from the regular shoes?

Guild Gent: When you wear the Running Shoes, you'll go faster when you run.

Izzy: (To Guide Gent) If what you're saying about the Running Shoes is true… I'm gonna try them out to see how fast I'm going. (She made a pose) On your mark, get set, GO! (She run off very fast, so fast, when she arrives at the beach, she actually runs on water) Oh, cool!

Guild Gent: That's impossible! I know that the shoes are design to go a little faster, but I didn't think is can go that fast!

Courtney: Sir, if you know us, then you must know that Izzy can be crazy and impossible.

Guild Gent: Good point.

Izzy: (She come back to the other with a Magikarp) Hey guys, I'm back! (To Guild Gent) Oh, by the way, I loved the shoes you gave us, it awesome! Also, I brought a fish! (She show a Magikarp, who is flopping around in her hands) I like these Japanese fish with moustache and all. I wonder what it tastes like. (She chow down on the Magikarp and the latter stop moving)

Courtney, DJ, Katie, Tyler and the Guild Gent: (Gasp)

DJ: (Start vomiting) BLEGH!

Izzy: (Still eating the now dead Magikarp) Mmmm! It good! You guys want a bite?

Courtney, DJ, Katie, Tyler and the Guild Gent: NO!

Cyndaquil: Cynda! (Raise her hand up)

Totodile: Totodile! (Raise his hand up)

Izzy: Here you go. (She gives the eaten Magikarp to Cyndaquil and Totodile)

Cyndaquil and Totodile start to eat the remaining Magikarp as the other except Izzy were horrify as they watch them eating the remaining Magikarp.

Katie: (Start vomiting) BLEGH! (Her Chikorita stand behind her)

DJ: (Continued vomiting) BLEGH! (His Chikorita stand behind him)

The two Pokémon has finally finished eating and the Magikarp is now a skeleton.

Cyndaquil: (Relieved) Cynda… (Rubbing her belly)

Totodile: (Relieved) Toto… (Rubbing his belly)

Courtney: Okay, that is the image I will never get it out of my head.

Tyler: Me too.

Katie: (Stop puking) Same here.

DJ: (Stop puking) Agree.

Guild Gent: (About to puke) Oh… I got to go! See ya! (He went inside his house)

Courtney: (Glare) Nice going Izzy! You made him puke and we haven't even thanked him yet!

Izzy: What? I just eat a fish that all. Cyndaquil and Totodile can agree with me right?

Cyndaquil: (Agreed) Cynda!

Totodile: (Agreed) Toto!

DJ: Yeah, but you eat a living innocent Pokémon! That not right!

Izzy: Yeah, but it not the first time I'd done it. The first time I'd done it, is when I was in the jungle when the snake tried to eat me but I ate him before he does.

Katie: Okay! Can we skip this conversation and get on with the task, so we can get the Pokémon Egg?

Courtney: I agree with Katie, let go.

Team Johto walk to the pathway to Route 30 and about to leave Cherrygrove City until Guild Gent runs toward them.

Guild Gent: …Hffp… Hffp… I made it…

DJ: You okay, man?

Guild Gent: I forgot about one thing. This is another token from me! Take it. (He loaded the Map Card on everyone Pokégear)

Courtney: What did you put on it?

Guild Gent: I loaded the Map Card on your Pokégear and can now show the Town Map.

Tyler: Oh, cool! But how does it work?

Guild Gent: Select the Pokégear on the Touch Screen and then select the Town Map icon. You'll see the map of the region you're currently in. The Pokégear becomes more useful as you add Cards.

DJ: Thank, man. Oh! We also want to thank you for the Running Shoes.

Guild Gent: You're welcome, my friend! I wish you all good luck on your journey! (He wave and walk back toward his house)

Team Johto: (They wave at him) Bye!

Katie: This is good! We can use the map to show us where we are, in case we get lost!

Courtney: Well… it is a good thing, but we don't need it for now, since we know where Mr Pokémon's house, so let go.

Team Johto leave Cherrygrove City and enter Route 30. It is long north-bound route connecting Cherrygrove City and Route 31. This route has numerous lakes, trees, a couple of ledges and a house in front of them. They continue walking until they see something on the floor.

Katie: Hey, what that? (She point to a small box that look like a Pokéball but instead of the sphere, it a cube)

DJ: What do you think it could have been?

Izzy: Well let's find out, shall we!

Courtney: Izzy wait! (But she was too late as Izzy grab the box and open it)

Izzy: Hey… (She took out an item) is a Potion!

Courtney: What? (She and the other walk to Izzy to have a look at the Potion)

Tyler: Hey… there's a note in that box. (He spotted a note inside the box)

Courtney: (Took out the note and read it) "Hello Team Johto. I hope you enjoy this season, so far, because it gonna be a long season. The box you have found is called Item Box. It was used in the Pokémon games. It provides many items that you do not discover yet. This can be useful when you are travelling. Also, some Item Box can be hidden, but have a fun season. Love from the greatest host ever, Chris McLean." (She rolls her eyes)

Katie: So, it looks like we're gonna see a lot of Item Box.

DJ: But I think this is a good thing because in case we need something and we are so far away from the Pokémon Center and the PokéMart, we can just find one of these and maybe we can find something really useful.

Izzy: He's right… these boxes are always good!

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler: (With Totodile sitting next to him) I wonder if Izzy actually been here before. But then again, Izzy can be a nut bars. You agree with me Totodile?**

**Totodile: (Agreed) Totodile!**

**Confessional Ended**

Tyler: But who get to keep the Potion?

Izzy: I say we give it to DJ, because he already used his Potion to help the bird.

Katie: I vote for DJ to have it.

Tyler: Me too.

DJ: Guys, you don't have to give to me.

Katie: But we want to, DJ. You did help the bird.

DJ: Well, okay then. (Izzy give the Potion to DJ) Thank!

Courtney: Okay, now that you give DJ the Potion, can we get on with this? (She start walking)

Tyler: (Whisper to the other) Man, she can be so bossy!

Courtney: I heard that!

Team Johto start walking again and continue walking until they spotted a house.

DJ: You think this is Mr Pokémon's house?

Izzy: There is only one way to find out.

Team Johto walk toward the house and Courtney knock on the door. The door open reveal to be an ordinary man.

Man: Hello.

Courtney: Hello sir, are you Mr Pokémon?

Man: Unfortunately I'm not. Sorry but I was told to bring this to you guys. (He brought out five boxes to Team Johto)

DJ: (Holding the Apricorn Box) Hey, what is this?

Man: This is the Apricorn Box. This lets you carried the Apricorn.

Courtney: Apricorn?

Man: Apricorn is really something. You can make Pokéballs and other things. They are quite useful. With that Apricorn Box, you can carry so many Apricorns. You'll be a decent Apricorn collector!

Tyler: Err… I rather be a Pokémon Trainer.

DJ: But where the Apricorn usually be?

Man: The Apricorn come from the tree. In fact, I got one of those over there! (He point to a small tree)

DJ: Okay, thank man.

Man: You're welcome. Bye! (He shut the door)

DJ: Let go have a look at the Apricorn tree.

Team Johto walk to the Apricorn tree and Izzy grab one of the Apricorn.

Izzy: I wonder what it tastes like. (She bite the Apricorn but it is hard as solid) Ow! These things are like rock!

DJ: I think we have to use something if we want it, to turn into food or something.

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: I know that earlier today, I was been impatient and try to get to the Pokémon Egg as soon as possible. Then I realize that this is the first time I've done anything with Pokémon and if I want to win this, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.**

**Confessional Ended**

Courtney: Well, let grab all the Apricorns and keep it until we find what we need to make it useful, Agree?

Team Johto except Courtney: Agree!

Team Johto take all the Apricorns and continue walking to Mr Pokémon's house. They spotted another Item Box, revealing to be an Antidote. They read the note at the bottom of box and Team Johto except Izzy were a bit horrify about the poison the Pokémon can get.

Izzy: I called the Antidote! (She took the Antidote and put it in her bag and continue walking like it never happen and the rest of Team Johto agree to pretend that never happen)

Team Johto keep walking until they see two boys battling each other with their Pokémon, Rattata and Pidgey. They decide to watch them.

Boy 1: Go Rattata! Use Tackle!

Rattata: Rattata! (He use Tackle and hit Pidgey)

Tyler: Oh cool!

Boy 1: (He turn around to face Team Johto) What? This is a big battle! Leave me alone!

Courtney: Hey, we were just trying to watch the battle!

Boy 1: I know but I need to focus of winning my first battle! So please, leave me alone!

DJ: Okay, okay, we're leaving right now, right guy?

Izzy: Right!

Katie: Right!

Tyler and Courtney: Fine.

Team Johto leave the two battling trainers alone and continue to walk to Mr Pokémon's house.

Tyler: Man that kid doesn't have to shout at us. We were just trying to watch the Pokémon battle.

Katie: And we could've actually learnt something from it.

Courtney: Yeah but he was trying to stay focus so he can win. I can understand that.

Izzy: Yeah, for being annoying.

DJ, Katie and Tyler: (Snickers)

Courtney: (She cross her arms in annoy) Humph!

DJ: Wait… I see a house over there! (He point to a house in a couple of distances) I think that Mr Pokémon's house over there!

Courtney: Well, what are we waiting for, let go!

Team Johto begin to run to Mr Pokémon's house until a Pokémon stop in front of them.

Ledyba: Ledyba!

Courtney: Hey! Get out of our way you stupid bug! (She about to pass him but Ledyba punches her chest and knocks her into the ground) Ow! (She rubs her head)

Tyler: Don't worry guys! I'll beat him! Totodile, punch him back! (Totodile run toward Ledyba and raise his fist but Ledyba were faster and stronger than him and punch Totodile into the ground) Totodile! Are you okay man?

Totodile: (Stand up) Totodile!

Tyler: That's a spirits! Now go and tackle him! (Totodile once run toward Ledyba but he run forward and punches Totodile in the face and knocks him into the ground) Totodile!

Ledyba: (Laugh and make a funny face with his eye)

Tyler: (Glare) Oh, mock me, huh? Totodile, get up and beat him!

DJ: Tyler I don't think that a good idea, your Totodile is hurt!

Tyler: No way man! Totodile and I never give up, right Totodile?

Totodile: (He surprisedly stand up) Totodile!

Tyler: Alright! Let do this! Totodile, use tackle!

Totodile run toward Ledyba again but when Totodile are a few inches away from him, Ledyba pull back his fist and punch Totodile so hard, he went flying in the air.

Totodile: Totodile!

Tyler: Totodile! (He tried to catch him from falling in the sky but Tyler trip on something and hit the ground and then a few seconds later, Totodile hit the floor too. He's now are fainted from his battle) Totodile! (He stands up and run toward Totodile and kneels next to him with the rest of Team Johto stand next to them) Totodile, are you okay man?

Totodile: (Weakly) Toto…

Tyler looks up and glares at Ledyba.

Ledyba: (Laugh, make a funny face with his eye and then leave)

Tyler: Oh you're dead, you stupid bug!

He stands up and about to get him but felt a hand on his shoulder.

DJ: Let him go Tyler, he's not worth it.

Tyler: (Sigh) Fine. (He turns around to Ledyba, who is flying away) But I'll get you one day. (He turns around to help Totodile) I've gotta find something to heal him!

Izzy: why don't you use your Potion, you got in your bag?

Tyler: Oh yeah, right! (He went into his bag and brought his Potion) Hope it work. (He spray it on Totodile but it doesn't seem to work) Hey, it didn't work! (He keep shaking the Potion an accidently spray it on his face) Ahh! (He let go of it to rubs his eyes and Courtney grab the Potion to have a closer look)

Courtney: Guys… I think I know why it doesn't work. (Team Johto walk toward Courtney to see what she means) It said here, if the Pokémon are fainted, it can't be heal by Potion and the only way the fainted Pokémon to be healed is go to the Pokémon Center or use Revive.

Tyler: I gotta get him to the Pokémon Center!

Courtney: Tyler, we can't go to the Pokémon Center now! We can see Mr Pokémon's house and we're not going back until we get the egg!

Tyler: I don't care! I'm going to take him to the Pokémon Center! (He grabs Totodile)

DJ: Tyler, Courtney right. We need to go to Mr Pokémon's house to get the Pokémon Egg and after that, we can go back and go to the Pokémon Center to heal your Totodile. So for now, just put him inside his Pokéball for him to rest.

Tyler: (Sigh) Fine. (He brought out his Pokéball) Totodile… return. (He points the Pokéball at Totodile and sent him inside his Pokéball)

Izzy: Don't worry Tyler; your Totodile will be fine. So let go to get the egg, so we can get to the Pokémon Center to heal your Totodile, okay?

Tyler: Okay. Let go.

Team Johto start walking toward Mr Pokémon's house and when they've arrive, they just stand there by the doorstep.

Courtney: Okay, are you all ready to go inside?

Izzy: Just a sec! I need to take the Apricorns with! (She put the Apricorns in the Apricorns Box and then put it in her bag) Okay, I'm good now.

Courtney: (Nodded) (She knock on the door and open it) Excuse me? Are you Mr Pokémon?

Inside the house, Team Johto sees two men in the house. One is wearing a brown jacket and a hat, and one wearing a lab coat.

Mr Pokémon: (Walk to Team Johto) You must be Team Johto from Total Drama.

Courtney: Sadly, yes. Sorry we're late though. We could've been here earlier but there was this ladybug Pokémon stopping us from getting to your house.

Mr Pokémon: It alright Courtney, I understand what you mean.

Tyler: So, you're Mr Pokémon?

Mr Pokémon: Yes, it was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier. Stand next to the table, while I get the Pokémon Egg. (Team Johto walk over to a table stand there, while Mr Pokémon get the Pokémon Egg from the container) This is what I want Professor Elm to examine. (He gives the Pokémon Egg to DJ. The egg is white with red and blue triangle)

Katie: Wow… that a pretty little egg.

Mr Pokémon: A friend of mine from Ecruteak gave it to me. I bet you can't find this kind of egg in Johto.

DJ: We can't even find egg like these in our world.

Mr Pokémon: I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is. "He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution." That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak. Oh, are you guys needed to back to Professor Elm?

Courtney: Yeah, we need to give the egg to him, so we can continue our journey.

Mr Pokémon: Okay, but before you all go, does any of you, got your Pokémon fainted?

Tyler: (He raises his hand up) My Totodile got hurt from that stupid bug.

Mr Pokémon: Pass me the Pokéball and I'll heal it for you.

Tyler: How can you heal it?

Mr Pokémon: I've got a machine over there that can heal your Pokémon, like the one at the Pokémon Center.

Tyler: Oh, okay then.

Tyler gives the Pokéball to Mr Pokémon and he went to the machine and put the Pokéball there and then there a flashing light on the Pokéball. After that, he lifts the Pokéball and gives it back to Tyler.

Mr Pokémon: Here you go Tyler, now why don't you open the Pokéball to find out if your Totodile got heal?

Tyler: Okay, here goes. (He opens the Pokéball, revealing Totodile are now standing, looking at him)

Totodile: (Happy) Toto!

Tyler: Totodile! (He and Totodile hug each other) You're okay! (He turns around to face Mr Pokémon and shake his hand) Thank you, man! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Mr Pokémon: (Chuckles) You're welcome Tyler. (Another man walks toward Team Johto)

Professor Oak: And with that been done… I'm Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher! So you must be Team Johto. I have a team called Team Kanto from the Kanto region, I'm sure you remember them.

Katie: Wait, who are in Team Kanto?

Izzy: Alejandro, Cody, Ezekiel, Heather and Noah!

Courtney: Yeah, now I remember. (Annoy when Izzy mention Heather)

DJ: Hold on, if you're from the Kanto region, what are you doing here?

Professor Oak: I was just visiting my friend Mr Pokémon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here. Can I have a look of your Pokémon Team Johto?

Team Johto nod and Professor Oak have a look at all the Pokémon, Team Johto has.

Professor Oak: Ah yes, the Pokémon seem to be happy with you guys, except for Cyndaquil on the left. (While the rest of Team Johto are seen smiling, Cyndaquil is the only one isn't) Who this Cyndaquil is?

Courtney: Erm… she's mine Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Hmmm… it looks like Cyndaquil are not happy. Did you and Cyndaquil interact with each other?

Courtney: Honestly… I didn't. The only time I actually interact with her is when we met each other the first time, back at the Pokémon Headquarters.

Professor Oak: (He shook his head) Courtney… you need to learn to treat your Pokémon with love and care. Otherwise, she won't help you during your Pokémon battle. Can you promise me?

Courtney: (She's having a thought for a few moments until she finally said something) I promise, Professor.

Professor Oak: (He nod and then turns to the rest of Team Johto) Can you do the same as well?

Team Johto except Courtney: We promise!

Professor Oak: Good. Now I got something for you all to have. (He opens a box on the table and shows it to Team Johto. The Pokédex look exactly the same Pokédex was used in Pokémon Heartgold and SoulSliver. Two of them are red, while three of them are pink) This is the Pokédex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you all to have it. (He gives it to Team Johto)

Courtney: So this is what we need to identify what Pokémon are there?

Professor Oak: That right Courtney. It is very useful for many trainers in their journey. Some try to complete it by catching every Pokémon there is, but is nearly impossible to do it.

Izzy: I can do that! I did a lot of impossible things!

DJ: How many Pokémon out there?

Professor Oak: There are six hundreds and forty-nine different Pokémon in this world.

Izzy: Okay… maybe I can't do that.

Professor Oak: It a pretty big world here. There are lot of Pokémon for you to meet. I wish you all good luck on your journey. But I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. But I have a feeling that this is not the last time we'll meet… Let's exchange numbers just to be on the safe side. (He put his numbers on everyone Pokégear) I'll see you all later, bye! (He leaves the house)

Team Johto: Bye!

Mr Pokémon: Well… I guess that mean you are going back to Professor Elm to give the egg to him.

DJ: Don't worry sir, we'll take it to the lab, safe.

Mr Pokémon: Good DJ. I hope you will enjoy your adventure in this season.

Izzy: Oh, we will Mr Pokémon, bye! (She begin to leave the house with the other)

Tyler: (Wave) See ya, man!

Katie: (Wave) Bye!

DJ: Bye, man!

Courtney: See ya.

DJ: Well, let go to back to the lab, shall we? (Suddenly, they hear a Pokégear ringing)

Katie: (She answer it) Hello?

Professor Elm: H-hello? Guys? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It… Oh, no… Please get back here now! (Then the phone call ended, leaving Team Johto speechless)

DJ: What happen?

Katie: It sound like Professor Elm is in trouble!

Tyler: What? We have to go back to the lab now!

Courtney: Okay, let go!

Izzy: CHARGE!

Team Johto start running back to Professor Elm's lab with their Pokémon, following them. They use their Running Shoes to run faster. They jump over the ledges to get back to New Bark Town quickly. They arrive back to Cherrygrove City and they were about to leave the city until they stop running when they meet a boy with red hair.

**OOO**

Ooo! CLIFFHANGER!

Team Johto came across a boy at the end of this chapter. Who it is? You'll have to find out in the next couple of chapters.

Everyone in Team Johto has their moments in this chapter.

Courtney: Her impatient, Pidgey attacking her and her realization about her first experience with Pokémon and not interacting with her Pokémon Cyndaquil.

DJ: Finding Professor Elm's lab and healing Pidgey.

Izzy: Idea of barging into somebody's house, suggesting of playing the game with Cyndaquil of biting Tyler's head, her weird comments, knocking out Pidgey that attack Courtney, running really fast with her Running Shoes on water, eating a living Magikarp, while making everyone feel sick and discover the Item Box. Man… Izzy got a lot of moments in this chapter, but I like her. She is my favourite female contestants on this show because she's funny.

Katie: Her only moment on this chapter is realize that she misses Sadie and cry but she is determine to win this for her.

Tyler: His biggest moment in this chapter is battling Ledyba with his Totodile but he loses. Tyler is determining to beat him one day. Is this the last time we see Ledyba? Maybe…

By the way, if you are wondering when Professor Oak get here, since we see him in Kanto in the previous chapter? Professor Oak arrives in Johto after Team Kanto finish proposing their toast (seen at the end of the chapter) and left the lab. Professor Oak got to Johto by travelling in the sky with his Pidgeot. I hope that answer your question.

Here is Team Johto stat.

**Courtney: Cyndaquil**

**DJ: Chikorita**

**Izzy: Cyndaquil**

**Katie: Chikorita**

**Tyler: Totodile**

Now, I got an announcement to make. I've now got another reason why the chapter will update slowly because I decide to write a story called Pokémon Hunger Games. It a crossover story of Pokémon and The Hunger Games. I'm thinking about writing a trailer for this upcoming story, but I haven't made my decisions yet. So, I hope you read it once it posted up.

Also, don't forget to vote for whom you are rooting for to win on the poll on my profile.

Read and Reviews Everybody!


	5. Team Hoenn Journey Begin!

**(Author's Note) **Hey guys! I just want to say that only one team appear in this chapter but I hope you like it!

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Hoenn**

Team Hoenn just went through the portal and arrives in the place that looks like quite a large town with a couple of tall buildings and towers. It also has a port at the south of this town.

Blaineley: (Look around) What is this place?

Harold: (He smiles, while looking around) We're in Littleroot Town, the first locations for the Pokémon trainers in Hoenn to start their journey.

Trent: (Look around) This place look nice. I thought it gonna look like the one in the game I got few years ago.

Harold: Chris said that they've affords enough budgets to build a portal; it must be design to make it look like our world, so we can experience like a real Pokémon trainers.

Lindsay: So, what do we do?

Harold: As a member of the Pokémon Fan Club for twelve years, I know exactly where to go.

Eva: Okay, if you do know about this, where are we supposed to go?

Harold: The first thing we need to go is… (Team Hoenn hear something)

?: Help me!

Lindsay: (Look around to see where the noise) Where does it come from?

Trent: That noise came from over there! (He point to Route 101)

Blaineley: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (She start running to Route 101 with the other except Harold)

Harold: Wait! We're supposed to go to Professor Birch's house! (Team Hoenn didn't hear him) (Sigh) (He start running to Route 101)

Team Hoenn runs to Route 101, where it got a couple of trees, patch of grass and two small ledges. They also see a man in a lab coat, running away from a Poochyena.

Professor Birch: Ahh! Help me!

Lindsay: (Gasps)

Trent: Hold on man! We're gonna help you!

Professor Birch: (See Team Hoenn, while running away from Poochyena) Oh, you guys must be the contestants from Total Drama. Can you guys save me from Poochyena, please?

Lindsay: (Scared) Someone gotta do something!

Eva: I'll take him down. (She's about to take on Poochyena but Harold stop her)

Harold: Eva, you can't take him down yourself! You need to use your Pokémon to battle it!

Eva: Out of my way, geek! (She pushes him down but Harold stands up and stops Eva again from moving toward Poochyena)

Harold: Eva, I'm begging you to use your Pokémon to battle Poochyena!

Eva: (Annoy) I told you to stay out of my way! (She attempt to punch Harold but he dodge it. She getting angry and continue to tried to punch Harold but he keep dodging it with his skills from figures skating)

Trent: Guys! Knock it off! You need to stop fighting, so we can help that guy! (Harold and Eva didn't listen to him as they continue fighting but as Harold dodge again, Eva accidently punch Trent in the face and knock him out cold)

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent: (Holding an ice pack to his head) I don't know what the heck Harold was thinking for trying to stop Eva from taking on a little Poochyena and this is coming from a girl who takes down Sasquatchanakwa back in season one, with her bare hands.**

**Harold: I had to stop Eva because she would be breaking the rule of battling Pokémon. (He brought out a book) It said right here on page two, paragraphs three. "You must fight a Pokémon with a Pokémon." See?**

**Eva: That dweeb wouldn't let me take on that little dog because he said I would be breaking the rule. Well here my rule, nobody tell me what to do, NOBODY! (She punch the camera)**

**Chris: It a good thing Harold manages to stop Eva from fighting Poochyena because if she did, she would've been disqualifies for it.**

**Confessional Ended**

Blaineley: (She looks at Trent on the ground and then looks at Lindsay, who is concern about him and lifts her head to see Eva and Harold, who is still fighting) (Sigh) (She walks over in front of them and look at Professor Birch, who is now on the tree) Hey! What do I do to help you?

Professor Birch: Use your Pokémon to defeat Poochyena.

Blaineley: I don't have a Pokémon… (She brought out her Pokéball) Oh wait, I do. (She throws it in the air and the Pokéball open, reveal to be Treecko) Okay Treecko, I want you to take down that dog and save that guy.

Treecko: (Nods) Treecko!

Poochyena keep barking at Professor Birch on the tree until he sees Blaineley and Treecko, standing at least twenty feet in front of him. Growling at them and he runs toward them.

Blaineley: Treecko, tackle him! (Treecko runs toward Poochyena and tackle him into the ground but he got up and tackle her back but she manage to stay on her feet) Okay Treecko, tackle that dog again! (Treecko start running again and tackle him into the ground and this time, he run away) Yes! Great job Treecko, return! (She points her Pokéball at Treecko)

Treecko: Treecko! (She nods at her before she went inside the Pokéball.)

Professor Birch: (He climb down the tree to talk to her) Whew! Thank you, young lady for save me from Poochyena.

Blaineley: (Smile) No problem, saving people is what I do. (Team Hoenn except for Lindsay rolled their eyes by the time they walk over to them)

Trent: Dude… how did you get chased by a Poochyena?

Professor Birch: Well… I was in the tall grass studying wild Pokémon, when I was jumped by him and appearly, I must've anger him by studying his home.

Eva: Who the heck are you?

Professor Birch: My name is Professor Birch. I'm a researcher in the Hoenn region.

Lindsay: So wait, your first name is Professor?

Professor Birch: No, of course not young lady.

Lindsay: But my name is Lindsay.

Professor Birch: (He stared at her) Never mind.

Harold: (He shakes his hands) Professor Birch, It is such an honour to meet you.

Professor Birch: Well, thank you! But this is not the place to chat, so follow me to my lab, okay? (Team Hoenn nods) Great let's go. (Team Hoenn follow Professor Birch to his lab in Littleroot Town and he begin to start talking to them) Okay now… I already told you my name, so what your name guys?

Harold: My name is Harold.

Trent: Sup, I'm Trent.

Lindsay: I'm Lindsay.

Eva: Eva.

Blaineley: My name is Blaineley.

Professor Birch: It's nice to meet you all. Now you guys have received your first Pokémon an hour ago, am I right? (Team Hoenn nods) Well, I want to give you a piece of advice about this. If you work with Pokémon and gain experience for them, I think all of you will make an extremely good trainers. (Eva and Blaineley look at Lindsay, who is looking at her nails, which make Eva and Blaineley to rolled their eyes) Now that I know your name, I can explain to you about your first task.

Trent: (Raise one of his eyebrows) Tasks?

Professor Birch: Yes Trent, you and the other have to complete the tasks before you can move on with your journey.

Harold: Sweet!

Eva: What task are we doing?

Professor Birch: Before I can explain to you about your first task, I have a daughter. Her name is May, she also studying Pokémon while helping me out. So, my task for you guys is to find May and when you find her, get her to teach you what it means to be a Pokémon trainer. Oh and Harold?

Harold: Yes?

Professor Birch: Chris told me that you can't explain everything you about Pokémon here because if you do, you could be disqualify.

Harold: I understand Professor Birch. (Eva and Blaineley frown at it)

**Confessional Cam**

**Blaineley: Drat! I was hoping that I can use Harold, so I can use this** **advantage to help me win this season.**

**Eva: I was gonna make Harold blab about everything here but since that stupid (bleep) says that Harold can get eliminated because of it; I can't get any information from him to help me win this season.**

**Lindsay: (Look around and then face the camera) Um… what am I supposed to talk about again?**

**Confessional Ended**

Trent: Okay, we'll find May and went back here, see ya!

Team Hoenn left the lab and went to Route 101 and because the route is short, they arrive at Oldale Town. Like Littleroot Town, this town is small. It only got a few houses, a Pokémon Center and a PokéMart.

Lindsay: Erm… Where are we?

Harold: This is Oldale Town, a very small…

Eva: (Interrupted) Yeah, yeah, yeah, just cut the crap and tell us where to go next?

Harold: (Frown at her) We just need to go north of this town to Route 103 to find May.

Blaineley: Okay let's go.

Team Hoenn continue walking across town until a man in an apron call out to them.

Employee: Hey guys! I work at a PokéMart. Can I get you guys to come with me please?

Blaineley: No, because… (Harold put his hand on her mouth)

Harold: Actually, the answer is yes. Please lead the way. (He put down his hand but it results as Blaineley glared at him)

Team Hoenn follow an employee to a building with a blue roof on top of it.

Employee: This is a PokéMart. If you want to find it, just look for our blue roof.

Lindsay: Wait, it a PokéMart is a mall, because I need to buy lots of clothes for this?

Employee: Well unfortunately, we don't have clothes here.

Lindsay: Aw!

Employee: But we do sell a variety of goods including Pokéball for catching Pokémon.

Trent: Cool.

Employee: Here, I'd like you to have this as a promotional item. (He gives Team Hoenn one Potion each)

Blaineley: (Looking at the Potion in her hand) What is this?

Employee: This is a Potion. It'll allow you to heal your Pokémon when it gets injuries. This can be used anytime, so it's even more useful than a Pokémon Center in certain situations.

Trent: Wow, thank man!

Blaineley: I have another question. What a Pokémon Center?

Employee: A Pokémon Center is the place where you can heal your Pokémon. You can find it with the red roof on top of it. (He point to a Pokémon Center) Like that one over there. (Team Hoenn turns their face toward a Pokémon Center)

Harold: (Smile) Cool! Thank for the Potions by the way, bye!

Team Hoenn begin to leave and continue walking across the town to Route 103. They have reach Route 103, where it has a river on the east, three patches of grass, a couple of trees and two wide ledges.

Blaineley: So… this is the place where we find that girl?

Harold: Yep! This is the right place to find May but I think it best that we split up to cover more ground and it'll be easier to find her.

Trent: Good idea Harold, I'll go with Lindsay, you can go with Blaineley and Eva can go on her own.

Blaineley: (Frown) Wait… why do I have to go with Harold, why not Eva? (She jerks her thumb toward Eva, who scowls at her)

Trent: Blaineley, I don't think it's a good idea for Harold and Eva to be pair together after what happen half an hour ago.

Lindsay: Yeah, Ava has gotten really scary when Harry tried to stop her from fighting that little dog.

Eva: (Groan) Don't remind me. (She then glare at Harold, who flinch from it)

Blaineley: (Sigh) Fine… (She turns to Harold) But don't talk to me while we're looking for that girl.

Harold: You have my words.

Blaineley: What did I just said?

Harold: Fine, gosh!

Trent: Alright, let's split up to find that girl.

Team Hoenn have split up into three groups to find May. Trent and Lindsay are now walking around the long ledges.

Lindsay: Where do you think Maya would be?

Trent: This isn't too big; she'll properly be around here somewhere. Oh and I think her name is May.

Lindsay: It's May already? But I thought this is summer.

Trent: (Sigh)

Lindsay: (Look at Trent and then turns her head toward the other direction. She see something and talk to Trent) Hey Troy, I see a girl over there, maybe we can ask her to help us find Maya.

Trent: (He see a girl, who is seem to be studying since she got a notebook and a pencil about thirty feet distance from the both of them) I think that may be her. Come on. (He and Lindsay start walking toward a girl before stop about a least ten feet between them) Excuse me?

May: (Hear someone calling to her and turns around to face them) Huh?

Trent: Are you May; the daughter of Professor Birch?

May: Yes that right. Oh, you two must be some of the contestants from the reality show my Dad was talking about.

Trent: Yeah we are. Hang on a second. (He turns around to face the opposite direction and call out to the other) Hey guys, we found May!

Eva, Harold and Blaineley arrive in a few moments later.

May: Wow, you guys are an interesting team. My name is May.

Trent: I'm Trent.

Harold: My name is Harold.

Lindsay: I'm Lindsay.

Blaineley: I'm Blaineley.

Eva: Eva.

May: Well it's nice to meet you all and since we're here, let's have a battle.

Trent: Wait, you mean like now?

May: Yeah, but I can only battle one of you, so who have experience with Pokémon battle?

Harold: (Step forward) I do! I have been one for a long time.

Eva: No way! (She pushes Harold on the floor) I want to do it.

May: Actually… I think it would be better if we have the one who got experience with this. So we can give you guys a taste of what being a trainer is like.

Eva: (Annoy) (Sigh) Fine.

**Confessional Cam**

**Eva: First the dweeb wouldn't let me fight a dog and now the girl doesn't want me to take on her on the Pokémon battle? Seriously, if I don't do any fighting soon, I'm gonna kill someone. (She punch her fist into her palm)**

**Confessional Ended**

Harold and May are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Hoenn watches them.

Trent: Okay, the match will be between May and Harold. Are you two ready?

Harold and May: Ready!

Trent: Then let's the battle begin!

May: Torchic, I choose you! (She throws a Pokéball in the air and it open, revealing to be Torchic)

Torchic: Torchic!

Lindsay: (To May) Hey! You took Tori!

Trent: Lindsay calm down, there's a lot of Pokémon like Tori out there and beside; you still got Tori in your Pokéball.

Lindsay: Oh yeah! (She brought out her Pokéball, while Eva and Blaineley roll their eyes at her)

Harold: Mudkip, let's show them our mad skill! (He throws a Pokéball in the air and it open, revealing to be Mudkip)

Mudkip: Mudkip!

May: Torchic, use Scratch! (Torchic start running toward Mudkip and about to hit him with Scratch until…)

Harold: Mudkip, dodge it! (Mudkip dodge but Torchic's claw scratch his fin)

May: Now use Growl! (Torchic use Growl on Mudkip and weaken his attack points)

Harold: Darn it! Mudkip, use Tackle! (Mudkip run toward Torchic and tackle her)

May: (Gasp) Torchic! (Torchic hit the ground but she stands up immensely) Okay Torchic, use Scratch again! (Torchic start running toward Mudkip again)

Harold: Mudkip, use Growl as Torchic comes close to you! (Mudkip use Growl on Torchic right before Torchic scratch Mudkip in the face, knocking him into the ground) Mudkip, are you okay?

Mudkip (Stand up) Mudkip!

Harold: That it Mudkip, we can still win this!

Trent: Come on Harold, you can do it!

Lindsay: Go Arnold!

Blaineley: I still don't get why the Pokémon used a move called Growl, it didn't do anything at all.

Trent: I did remember that Growl is a move that decrease the attack points, making Torchic weaker but Torchic did the same thing with Harold's Mudkip, so as this point, it's anyone game.

Eva: (Raise one of her eyebrows) How did you know about this stuff?

Trent: I'd play this game before when I was younger. I still remember some of them.

May: Torchic, use Scratch again! (Torchic start running toward Mudkip for the third time)

Harold: Mudkip, dodge it! (Mudkip dodge and this time, Torchic miss) Now use Tackle! (Mudkip turns around and tackle Torchic)

May: Ahh! Torchic, can you get up?

Torchic: (Struggle a bit and then stand up) Torchic!

May: Okay Torchic, I want you to use Scratch on Mudkip, one more time! (Torchic once again start running toward Mudkip)

Harold: Alright Mudkip, let's finish it off with Tackle! (Mudkip start running toward Torchic and both of them make contact but Mudkip's Tackle is stronger and knocks Torchic onto the ground)

May: Torchic! (Torchic didn't get up, since she's fainted)

Trent: (See Torchic on the ground) Its look like Torchic is unable to battle; the winner is Harold and his Mudkip!

Harold: Yes! (He pump one arm in the air)

Mudkip: (Happy) Mudkip!

Lindsay: Yay, Arnold! (Clapping for Harold, while Eva and Blaineley just stand there with their arms cross)

May: Torchic are you okay? (Pick her up)

Torchic: (Tiredly) Torchic…

May: You did great Torchic, return. (She brought out her Pokéball and put her inside of it. She stands up and looks at Harold, who were holding Mudkip in the air. She smile and walk to him) That was a good battle Harold. I can see why you're good at it. I mean, you just got that Pokémon, but it already likes you. You might be able to befriend any kind of Pokémon easily.

Harold: Thank May.

Mudkip: (Still in Harold's arms) Mudkip.

May: Well, It's time to head back to the Lab.

Harold: Okay. (He brought out his Pokéball) Mudkip, return! (Mudkip went inside the Pokéball)

Team Hoenn and May walk back to Littleroot Town and went inside Professor Birch's lab.

May: Hi Dad!

Professor Birch: Hello May! And it's nice to see you again Team Hoenn.

May: Dad, Harold beat me on his first try at the Pokémon battle!

Professor Birch: Well that's excellent Harold!

Harold: Thank! That was one of mad skills I got.

Eva: (Push Harold on the floor) Okay, we brought your daughter back here, so what next?

Professor Birch: I'm glad you asked Eva. (Walk to the table, grab something from the table and bring it to Team Hoenn) Here, I'd order five of these for you guys. (He gives it to Team Hoenn. The Pokédex look exactly like the one was used in Pokémon Emerald)

Harold: (Looking at the Pokédex) Wow! This is wicked!

Blaineley: (Looking at the Pokédex) What is this?

Professor Birch: It called a Pokédex. Pokédex is a high-tech encyclopedia tool that automatically makes a record of any Pokémon you meet or catch. My kid, May goes everywhere with it. Whenever my kid catches a rare Pokémon and records its data in the Pokédex, why, May looks at Pokémon for me while I'm out doing fieldwork, and shows me.

Trent: (Smile) Nice.

May: Wow guys, you got a Pokédex like me. That's great! Just like me. I've got something for you guys too. (She brought out twenty-five little Pokéball and gives five Pokéball for each member of Team Hoenn)

Harold: Thank!

May: It's fun if you can get a lot of Pokémon. I'm going to look all over the place because I want different Pokémon. If I find any cute Pokémon, I'll catch them with Pokéball!

Eva: How do you catch a Pokémon anyway?

May: That easy, just throws a Pokéball at a Pokémon. But that didn't always work. You need to make them weaker to catch them easily.

Eva: Sound easy enough for me.

Professor Birch: Now before you go, I want to gives each of you thirty Poke-Dollars. (He gives thirty Poke-Dollars to each member of Team Hoenn)

Harold and Trent: Thank!

Lindsay: Yay! I've now got money to go shopping!

May: Wait, I almost forgot! Harold, I never give you some of my Poke-Dollars for winning a battle against me. Here you go Harold. (She gives Harold ten Poke-Dollars)

Harold: Thank May, I thought you forgotten about it.

Blaineley: Wait… we can actually earn some money if we beat someone in a Pokémon battle?

Professor Birch: You're correct Blaineley, you see, every time you win a Pokémon battle, you can earn some money and your Pokémon can get stronger.

Eva: Win a battle and then we can earn some money and make our Pokémon stronger? I like the sound of that.

Professor Birch: I also got one more thing before you go. (He brought out five boxes, revealing to be a pair of shoes) Now guys, this is the Running Shoes. It allows you to run a bit faster and it's very comfortable to wear on your long journey.

Lindsay: Aw! But I don't want to wear it because it does not match with the clothes I got.

Blaineley: For once, I agree with her.

Eva: Well I'll try. (Taking off her shoes)

Trent: Me too. (Taking off his shoes)

Harold: Same here. (Taking off his shoes)

Blaineley and Lindsay watch them as they try on the Running Shoes.

Eva: (She stands up and looks at the Running Shoes on her feet) Hmm… not bad.

Trent: (He stands up and looks at the Running Shoes on his feet) I like it, it's nice.

Harold: (Nod at him)

Blaineley and Lindsay glance at each other before they made their decision.

Blaineley: Oh, what the heck? (Taking off her shoes, along with Lindsay)

Lindsay: (They put on the Running Shoes and stand up) Oh, my, gosh! (Look at Professor Birch) You're right Professor Bird! These shoes are comfortable!

Blaineley: Okay, I admit; these shoes are not bad.

Professor Birch: Well, I'm glad you like it guys.

Trent: Wait, before we leave, do we need a map or something because most of us are new at this?

Professor Birch: I thought you might ask that. Chris told me that you'll gonna get your map in Rustboro City, so for now… he allows having Harold to explain what locations you need to go.

Team Hoenn except Harold: (Sigh in relieve)

Harold: Fear not team, I, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V will guide our team to our next destination of our journey. I… (Eva put her hand on Harold mouth)

Eva: Save your blabbing for direction later. (She removes her hand and Harold stop talking)

Professor Birch: Well, that pretty much everything I need to tell you. I hope you guys will have a great adventure in your journey.

May: Good luck guys and I hope you'll gonna have so much fun on your adventure.

Trent: Thank you so much guys, see ya! (He and the rest of the team begin to leave the lab)

Harold: See ya!

Lindsay: Bye!

Eva and Blaineley just wave at them and the team leave the lab and headed off to their next part of their journey.

**OOO**

Well that the end of the first chapter of Team Hoenn's journey.

Fun Facts: Originally, it was either Harold or Lindsay supposed to save Professor Birch but I changed it to Blaineley because she needs her moment on this show.

Also, I decided that from now on, every chapter there will only be one team in each chapter. The reason I did that because this chapter is a bit longer that I expected and I don't want one chapter to be very long like more than 10,000 words.

I want to gives Harold congratulation for defeating May in his first Pokémon battle and stand up to Eva, even those now that she will try to kill him if that happens again.

Next chapter will feature Team Sinnoh's journey begin and how they react when they starting their adventure.

Here are the team stats.

**Blaineley: Treecko**

**Eva: Torchic**

**Harold: Mudkip**

**Lindsay: Torchic (Tori)**

**Trent: Treecko**

See ya next time guys! I will be starting on the next chapter very soon.

Read and Review Everybody!


	6. Team Sinnoh Journey Begin!

**(Author's Note) **It's time for another chapter of TDPA! Oh and by the way, I've watch Total Drama Revenge of the Island and it's looks good and I like the new cast, especially Mike, Jo and Sam. Those guys are awesome! I hope you guys watch that season too. To be honest, it would be cool to have them competing with the other in this story but I'm not gonna do that because I don't know the new cast enough and each teams won't have an equal amount of number, since two teams would have seven members and three teams would have eight members and I do not want to start this story all over again.

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Sinnoh**

Team Sinnoh just went through the portal and arrives in the place that looks like a small town with a couple of houses and also two larges and one small patches of snow on the ground.

Bridgette: (Look around) Where are we?

Duncan: This place looks kinda small.

Beth: But it does looks pretty nice.

Sadie: (Shivering, while wrap her arms around her) Am I the only one who find this cold?

Geoff: (Also shivering, while wrap his around him) I agree with you Sadie. This place is freezing!

Bridgette: (To Geoff) Aw! Do you need a hug?

Geoff: I'll take that offer babe! (Both of them hug but then start making out and Beth, Duncan and Sadie roll their eyes)

Duncan: Okay… ignoring those two, we need to find out where we need to go.

Beth: Maybe we can ask someone inside these houses and ask them where we need to go next.

Sadie: (Still shivering) I agree.

Duncan: Alright, let's go ask them.

Team Sinnoh except for Bridgette and Geoff start walking toward the houses until…

?: Excuse me! Out of my way!

The team look behind them just to see a boy crash into Duncan and both of them land their butt on the ground. Geoff and Bridgette stop making out to see both of them on the ground and they were rubbing their head in pain.

Duncan: (Still rubbing his head in pain but he glare at the boy) Hey! Watch where you're going man!

Geoff: Dude, are you okay man?

Duncan: (Stand up and brush the dirt off) I'm fine, it just that worm just crash into me!

Barry: (Also stand up and brush the dirt off) Hey, this worm got a name. My name is Barry and I was in a hurry to get to Sandgem Town to get my first Pokémon from Professor Rowan.

Sadie: Who?

Barry: (His eyes widen in shock) (To Sadie) What? You never heard of Professor Rowan?

Bridgette: Erm, I don't think any of us have heard of Professor Rowan.

Barry: (His eyes has gotten wider in shock) What? None of you guys have heard of Professor Rowan?

Beth: Well, who is Professor Rowan?

Barry: Professor Rowan is a really important guy, who studies Pokémon all over the world! I'm going to Sandgem Town to get my first Pokémon. After that, I'm going to catch a lot of Pokémon and become a Pokémon Master!

Geoff: (Raise one of his eyebrows) What the Pokémon Master?

Barry: (Fell down, anime style and then stand up immediately) "What the Pokémon Master?" Are you dumb or something?

Bridgette: Hey! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! It's not his fault that none of us didn't know about the Pokémon Master!

Barry: What? You guys didn't know about the Pokémon Master too? You have to be from another planet to not know that!

Sadie: Erm… you could say that.

Barry: (Smugly smile) Well if that true, then my Pokémon can beat all of you without even a single scratch.

Duncan: (Glare at him) Oh really? Well I bet you can beat my Pokémon without a scratch then. (He brought out his Pokéball) Chimchar, let's go! (He throws his Pokéball in the air and it open, revealing to be Chimchar)

Chimchar: Chimchar! (Barry are now scared as Chimchar glare at him)

Barry: (Nervously) (Laugh sheepishly) Hey… I was just joking with ya. I said that to my friends all the times.

Duncan: Yeah well, I'm not really your friend. Chimchar, get him! (Chimchar start running toward Barry with his hands ready to scratch him)

Barry: (Scream) (He's start running away from Chimchar)

Duncan: (He's also start running) Get back here!

Geoff: Duncan, stop! (He's start running as well)

Bridgette: (She's start running immediately after Geoff start running) Geoff waits!

Beth: (She's start running next) Duncan, you can't use your Pokémon this way!

Sadie: (She's start running after Team Sinnoh and Barry) Wait up guys!

Barry keeps running away from Chimchar and Duncan, while the rest of Team Sinnoh tries to stop Duncan from hurting Barry. They keep running all the way to Route 201, where it got a couple of trees with a bit of snows on it. It also got two patches of grass and two ledges, although one of them is very wide.

Barry: (Breathing in and out as he keeps running. He looks behind him and he can still see Chimchar chasing him)

Chimchar: (Running) Chimchar!

Barry: (Scream)

He begin to run faster, while he still looking at Chimchar but when he turns his face around, he see a man in front of him and he crash into him.

Chimchar: (He arrive immediately) Chimchar! (But Barry falls on his back and crush Chimchar underneath) Chimchar…

Duncan: (He and the rest of Team Sinnoh arrive in the scene) Hey! Get off my Chimchar you (Bleep)!

?: Young man, you shouldn't swear like that.

Team Sinnoh and Barry look up to see a man standing in front of them, despite that Barry has crashes into him earlier.

?: Can any of you explain to me what going on here?

Barry: Ahh! (He stands up immediately) Professor Rowan, I'm so sorry that I crash into you. It just that guy (point to Duncan and then Chimchar) sent his Chimchar to attack me!

Professor Rowan: (Look at Duncan) Young man, it's there any reason why would you attempt to pull something like that?

Duncan: Hey, I only did it because Barry here, called us dumb and he claims that he can beat us without any of his Pokémon get knock out.

Professor Rowan: But that doesn't mean you should use your Pokémon to attack someone. (He looks at Barry) But Barry if you ever want to be a Pokémon Trainer, you shouldn't be cocky or rude.

Barry: Sorry, but what are you doing here? I'd thought you be at the lab.

Professor Rowan: I was on my way back to my lab to give you your first Pokémon, until you crash into me.

Barry: Once again, I'm sorry about that.

Beth: (Raise her hand up) Excuse me sir, but who are you?

Professor Rowan: My name is Professor Rowan and you must be the contestants from Total Drama, am I right?

Geoff: Yeah, man.

Professor Rowan: But now I want to ask you a question. What are you all doing around here anyway?

Bridgette: We only came here because earlier today, we don't know where to go but then Barry that is your name, right?

Barry: Yeah.

Bridgette: Barry here, suddenly show up and started bragging about how he can beat us without any of his Pokémon get knock out and then Duncan got mad and brought out his Chimchar and order him to attack Barry. We tried to stop them doing that and the next thing we know, we're here.

Professor Rowan: Hm… very well then. (He looks at Barry) Barry, I will entrust you with your first Pokémon in a minutes.

Barry: (His eyes shining in joy) Really?

Professor Rowan: However! All of you must promise me that you will never perform recklessly and endanger anyone on your journey. (Look at Duncan) That including you.

Duncan: No promise. (Professor Rowan glare at him, making Duncan a bit creep out) But I can make an exception.

Professor Rowan: (Nod) Good. (Looking around himself) Now, then... Hm? Now, where...?

Dawn: (Walk toward the other with a briefcase) Professor Rowan! You left your briefcase at the lake. (Look at everyone) Oh? Is something wrong here?

Professor Rowan: Ah! There it is! Dawn, nice work. What I was about to do was to entrust this trainer with their own Pokémon.

Dawn: Parson? Those Pokémon are hard to replace. Are you sure about giving them away?

Professor Rowan: Hm! We exist side by side with Pokémon. There comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. There is a world that should be explored together. And besides, this trainer here is Barry. He was supposed to receive his first Pokémon today.

Dawn: Oh yeah!

Professor Rowan: (Nod and then turn toward Barry) Now… go on! Open the briefcase and choose a Pokémon!

Barry: Oh man! I can't believe that I'm finally gonna get my first Pokémon! (He opens the briefcase, reveal to have three Pokéball inside) Hm… let see, who should I pick, Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup?

Duncan: Would you hurry up? I don't wanna to grow old by the time you made your decision. (Bridgette elbow him in the arm) Ow! What?

Barry: (Look at Duncan for a second and then went back to thinking about which Pokémon would he like to choose) (Thought) _Okay, that guy is really starting to get on my nerve. If I want to beat him, I need a strong Pokémon, but whom? _(He smile) _I know! Duncan has a Chimchar; so I can pick Piplup as a type advantage over him and I can beat him in no time! I know exactly who I'm gonna pick!_

Professor Rowan: Have you made your decision Barry?

Barry: Yes Professor Rowan, I decided to pick Piplup! (He picks up a Pokéball and then gives the briefcase back to Professor Rowan)

Professor Rowan: Very well! You have chosen a good Pokémon, it seems. Now, listen well! (He looks at Team Sinnoh) That goes the same with you. The Pokémon you have been entrusted with are unfamiliar with the world. In that regard, they're much like you. As fellow newcomers to the world, I hope you'll all do well together. If you have any trouble, come see me at my lab in Sandgem Town. And now, we'll be on our way. (He leaves)

Dawn: Professor! Wait for me, please! (She runs past Barry and Team Sinnoh) I'm sorry, please let me pass. (She leaves)

Beth: Wow… Professor Rowan look pretty scary but he's actually nice.

Barry: Yeah, on TV, he seems so stern and scary. (Laugh sheepishly) (Scratching the back of his head with one of his arm) Hey, I just want to say I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just surprised that you guys didn't know much about Pokémon.

Bridgette: Well, we ain't from around here anyway.

Geoff: And beside, we're like you man, we've got our first Pokémon about a few hours ago.

Barry: Cool. Oh by the way, what's your name? I've already told you my name but I never got to know your name.

Geoff: I'm Geoff.

Bridgette: My name is Bridgette.

Beth: I'm Beth.

Sadie: I'm Sadie.

Duncan: Duncan.

Barry: Well, it's nice to meet you guys. So, we've all got Pokémon now. There's only one thing to do.

Sadie: What that?

Barry: (He turns to Duncan) Duncan, I know that I say that I can knock out your Pokémon without a scratch but that was just my cocky talk, so I want to do this right.

Duncan: (Raise one side of his monobrow) Which is?

Barry: I've always wanted to say this... The time has finally come! Duncan, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!

Duncan: (Smirk) Alright, you're on!

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan: I've take part in battles before but I've never take part in a "Pokémon" battle but Chimchar and I should be able to take Barry and his little Piplup down.**

**Confessional Ended**

Duncan and Barry are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Sinnoh watches them.

Beth: I can't believe we get to see our first Pokémon battle here. Oh hang on! (She brought out her Pokéball) I should let Turtwig see this, so he can learn what a Pokémon battle is. Come on out Turtwig! (Her Pokéball open up, reveal to be Turtwig)

Turtwig: Turtwig! (Beth picks him up and holds him in her arms)

Sadie: Good idea! (She brought out her Pokéball as well) Come on out Piplup! (Her Pokéball open up, reveal to be Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup! (Sadie picks her up and holds her in her arms)

Bridgette: Well, I just hope the boys don't hurt their Pokémon too much.

Geoff: Okay dude! This is a Pokémon battle between Duncan and Barry. Whoever knocks down their opponent Pokémon first, win. Are you guys ready?

Duncan and Barry: Ready!

Geoff: Then let's the battle begin!

Barry: Piplup, I choose you! (He throws his Pokéball in the air, open up, revealing to be Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup!

Duncan: (He looks at Chimchar) Chimchar, are you ready?

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Duncan: Alright! Chimchar, scratch his precious Piplup! (Chimchar start running toward Piplup to scratch him)

Barry: Piplup, dodge it! (Piplup try to dodge Chimchar's scratch but he is too late and Chimchar scratch him directly in the face and Piplup hit the ground. Sadie covers her Piplup eye)

Barry: What in the...? That one hurt, you!

Duncan: (Laugh) Nice one Chimchar!

Chimchar: Chimchar! (He pump his fist in the air)

Barry: Come on Piplup, you can do this!

Piplup: (He stands up immediately after what Barry just said) Piplup!

Barry: Great! Now use Growl, Piplup! (Piplup use Growl on Chimchar and weaken his attack points)

Duncan: What the heck was that about? Aw, who care? Chimchar, scratch Piplup again! (Chimchar run and scratch Piplup in the face but this time, Piplup is still standing after being scratch) What the… how the heck he's still standing?

Barry: I can't tell you, it's a secret. Now Piplup, use Pound! (Piplup run and pound Chimchar to the ground)

Duncan: (To Barry) Hey! (To Chimchar) Chimchar, get up!

Chimchar: (He stand up immediately) Chimchar!

Duncan: That it! Now use Scratch again! (Chimchar start running again to scratch Piplup until…)

Barry: Piplup, use Growl! (Piplup use Growl on Chimchar right before Chimchar scratch Piplup in the face, knocking him into the ground)

Duncan: Alright! Yo Barry, are you ready to give up?

Barry: No way! Piplup and I can keep going! This is where we hit our stride! Piplup, get up! (Piplup stand up) Alright Piplup, now use Pound! (Piplup start running again)

Duncan: Okay Chimchar, now dodge it and then scratch Piplup in the face, big time! (Chimchar dodge Piplup and then scratch him in the face)

Piplup: (Being scratch in the face by Chimchar) Piplup!

Barry: Piplup, no! (Piplup hit the ground and he didn't get up) Come on, Piplup you can do it! (Piplup is struggling to get up but he did. However, Piplup is wobbling)

Duncan: (Shock) Are you kidding me? He's still in this?

Geoff: Whoa… that little dude doesn't give up.

Bridgette: Yeah, but I hope Piplup okay.

Barry: Okay, Piplup we can still win this. Now use Growl! (Piplup weakly use Growl and once again, it lower Chimchar's attack points)

Duncan: Okay Chimchar, one more hit and that should knock him out.

Chimchar: (Nod) Chimchar.

Duncan: Chimchar, use scratch one more time! (Chimchar run toward Piplup and scratch him again, knocking him to the ground and Piplup didn't get up this time)

Barry: Ah! Come on Piplup, get up!

Piplup: (Weakly) Piplup…

Geoff: Well, it look like Piplup is out, so the winner is Duncan and his little dude; Chimchar!

Duncan: Woo hoo! Awesome job, Chimchar! (He high five Chimchar)

Barry: What are you saying? We ended up losing?

Duncan: Yep! And it looks like we prove you wrong about beating us in a Pokémon battle!

Barry: (Sigh) (He walk over to Piplup and picks him up) Piplup, you did a great job today. You deserve a rest. (He brought out his Pokéball and put Piplup inside of it) Okay, I have to admit, you did okay but the next time I battle you, I'll be the one who gonna win!

Duncan: (Scoff) Like that gonna happen.

Barry: Oh it wills Duncan, with just a few training and captures a few Pokémon; I'll beat you for sure! (Both of them glare at each other as rival)

Bridgette: (Walk over and stand between the two) Okay you two, that's enough battle for one day.

Barry: You're right, sorry. I'm going home. I'm beat after that battle. My Pokémon needs rest, too. You guys want to come over to my house?

Beth: Sure! We'd love to come over to your house, right Turtwig?

Turtwig: (Happy) Turtwig!

Geoff: Yeah, and maybe when we get to your home, you could properly teach us something about Pokémon.

Barry: Really? You guys want me to teach you?

Bridgette: Of course! I mean, all of us are new here but you must've known something about Pokémon.

Barry: (Smile) And you're asking for the right guy! I'll tell you everything I know about Pokémon when we get to my house.

Geoff: That's awesome! Let's go!

**Confessional Cam**

**Bridgette: Barry may be cocky and annoying first, (Smile) but he's actually a nice guy.**

**Geoff: Even though that Barry called me dumb, (Smile) but he's pretty cool in my book. (He flash a thumb up)**

**Duncan: (Cross his arms and he laid his back against the wall) I didn't wanna go to Barry's house but the other made me to go anyway. (He brought out his Pokéball) I have to admit, I'm pretty good at Pokémon battle today but if I wanna learn more about Pokémon and win this season, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.**

**Beth: (With Turtwig sitting next to her) Boy, that Pokémon battle sure was interesting, right Turtwig?**

**Turtwig: (Agreed) Turtwig.**

**Sadie: (With Piplup sitting next to her) Wow, that Pokémon battle was scary, right Piplup?**

**Piplup: (Agreed) Piplup!**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Sinnoh and Barry walk their way back to Twinleaf Town and they went inside Barry's house, where it have a living room and a kitchen for downstairs and a bathroom and two bedrooms for upstairs. Also, there is a woman, wearing white shirt with purple sweater and black trousers.

Barry: Hey Mom, I'm home!

Barry's Mom: Oh, hi Barry. (She sees Team Sinnoh) Who are your friends?

Barry: Oh, this is Bridgette, Geoff, Sadie, Beth (No emotion) and Duncan. (Normal) They're new trainers like me.

Team Sinnoh except Duncan: Hello!

Barry's Mom: Hello and it's nice to meet you all.

Barry: And Mom, guess what? (He brought out his Pokéball) I got my first Pokémon!

Barry's Mom: Oh that wonderful, son!

Barry: Thank! Now that I've got my first Pokémon, I can start going on my journey to win battles, capturing lots of Pokémon and become the Pokémon Master! (Duncan behind him, rolls his eyes) I'm gonna put Piplup to my room to give him a rest.

Barry's Mom: Okay, sweetie. (Barry runs to his room) (She turns to face Team Sinnoh) Now would you like to have something to eat and drink?

Sadie: (She raises her hand, along with Piplup) We'll have one!

Piplup: (Happy) Piplup!

Bridgette: I'll have one too, please!

Geoff: Count me in!

Beth: Turtwig and I would like to have something to eat!

Turtwig: (Happy) Turtwig!

Duncan: Ah, what the heck, I'm in.

Team Sinnoh went to sit down at the table, while Barry's Mom is setting up the snack for them. Bridgette and Geoff bring out their Pokémon; Piplup and Chimchar to have a snack with the other. Barry sits with the other by the time his mom have made snack for everyone.

Barry's Mom: (She brings a big tray with cookies, drinks and Poké-Foods to the table) Here you go everyone, cookies and drinks for you and Poké-Foods for Pokémon. (She puts five bowls of Poké-Foods on the floor next to Team Sinnoh's Pokémon, much to their delight, while she gives an extra one to Barry) Give this to your Pokémon Barry, he need something to eat.

Barry: Thank Mom. I'll be right back! (He runs to his room to give food to his Piplup)

Barry's Mom: (Giggles before turn to face Team Sinnoh) You know, he was gone for a second, but then he came running back. He just can't sit still, that boy.

Team Sinnoh snickers when Barry's Mom mentions it.

Bridgette: You may be right, Mrs T and thank for the snacks, by the way. (She drinks a glass of milk)

Barry's Mom: You're welcome, dear. Does anyone need something?

Geoff: No thank, we're good. (He eat a cookie)

Barry's Mom went to the kitchen and Barry went downstairs and sits with the other at the table.

Barry: Hey guys, I'm back. (He start eating a cookie) Man, that Pokémon battle... Wasn't that wickedly fun or what? I mean, I'd pick the moves, and my Pokémon would use them! Yeah, I'm going to battle tons and get real close with Pokémon.

Geoff: (He's finish eating a cookie before asking Barry some questions) Dude, I gotta ask you something, what were those "moves" are you talking about?

Barry: (Finish eating his cookie before answering Geoff's question) Allow me to answer that question for you. Ya see, Pokémon all have different types of moves, like; Flamethrower, Razor Leaf, Water Gun and a lot more.

Sadie: How do you use those moves?

Barry: That easy, tell your Pokémon what move you want them to use and they'll do it.

Bridgette: But how do we know which moves our Pokémon have?

Barry: (His smile gone) I don't know. Maybe we can ask Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town about that.

Beth: But Barry, at the Pokémon battle today between you and Duncan, you told Piplup to use Pound and Growl, how do you know that Piplup use these moves?

Barry: Well, the moves like, Tackle, Scratch, Pound or Growl are usually the first move the Pokémon get. So, I just randomly choose Growl and Piplup can use it, so I got lucky.

Duncan: Okay, I got a question, when you told your Piplup to Growl at my Chimchar, what was that about?

Barry: Alright, I'll let you on a little secret. The move Growl does affect something. When my Piplup use Growl at your Chimchar, it lowers your Pokémon attack points.

Duncan: (He raise one side of his monobrow) Attack points?

Barry: (Shrug) I don't know much of it but all I know is that Growl can lower your Pokémon attack points and make it harder for you to knock out my Pokémon.

Bridgette: That would explain how Piplup was still standing after Duncan's Chimchar scratch him in the face.

Barry: (Nod) Uh-huh.

Beth: I got a question Barry. Earlier today, you said something about the Pokémon Master, what is that?

Barry: The Pokémon Master is the title of being the greatest of the great, but nobody know how do you become the Pokémon Master but my guess is that you have to beat everybody in the entire planet, including the Champions to be one.

Geoff: (Smile) Cool.

Duncan's Chimchar finish eating his food and went to turn on the TV and they're showing the new reports on it.

TV: We are now returns to "The Legendary Pokémon Hunter!" (Team Sinnoh and Barry turn around to face the TV) Despite the exploration team's best efforts, however, the rare and mysterious Pokémon eluded detection. (Barry got out of his seat and watch closely look at the TV and then Team Sinnoh got out of their seat to have a look at the television, along with their Pokémon) The legendary Pokémon has failed to appear, even fleetingly, to the crestfallen team… And that concludes our special report, "The Legendary Pokémon Hunter!" Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next week, same time, same channel!

Barry: I've got it! (As soon it was finish, he stands up immediately, making everyone jump in surprise) Now, I wanted to thank Professor Rowan for giving me my first Pokémon, so listen up, okay? There's a lake near here, and it said to have a legendary Pokémon there. So, that's what we're gonna do. We'll go find that Pokémon and then show it to Professor Rowan! That'll make Professor Rowan happy. I'm sure of that! With us together, we've got nothing to fear! So what do you say?

Geoff: Sure! We'll help you man, right guys? (Beth and Sadie nods in agreement)

Bridgette: Yeah, we'll help you with that.

Duncan: (Cross his arms and shrug) Whatever.

Barry: (Smile) Great! Hang on a sec; I'll be right back with Piplup and then all of us go to the lake to catch that Pokémon! (He runs to his bedroom to get Piplup)

Barry's Mom: (She heard what his son just said and walk toward Team Sinnoh to talk to them) Excuse me, are you all leaving now?

Bridgette: Yeah, Barry wants us to help him to go find that "legendary Pokémon" at the lake.

Barry's Mom: Okay, sweetie but there is something I need to tell you. Barry is right about one thing, there are rumours about a mysterious Pokémon living at the Lake Verity. Some people said it been around since the universe had begun and this Pokémon is very powerful, so if you meet one, be careful.

**Confessional Cam**

**Duncan: Man… all that from a mysterious Pokémon? Now this is something I gotta see.**

**Confessional Ended**

Barry: (He went downstairs with his bag and his Pokéball with Piplup inside, by the time his mom finish what she said to Team Sinnoh) Okay, I've got my Pokémon and my bag, so let's go, or I'm fining you 10 million Poké-dollar! See ya Mom! (He leaves the house)

Barry's Mom: Bye dear! Well, I hope you all have a good time on your journey.

Beth: We will, and thank for the snacks, bye!

Team Sinnoh except Duncan: Bye! (Team Sinnoh begin to leave the house)

Barry's Mom: (Wave) Bye everyone.

Team Sinnoh went outside the house and put their Pokémon back into their Pokéball except for Beth's and all of them were wondering, where is Barry?

Sadie: (Look around) Hey, where's Barry go?

Beth: I think Barry went over there. (She point to Route 201) The same pathway that Duncan and his Chimchar was chasing him.

Duncan: Could be, but I don't remember, since I was too busy thinking about trying to kill him.

Geoff: Well, let's go over there and see if we can find Barry, shall we?

Team Sinnoh across Twinleaf Town and they enter Route 201.

Bridgette: Found him. (She point to Barry)

They see Barry, cross his arms and tapping his foot on the ground quickly, showing that Barry is been impatient. Team Sinnoh walks closer to him, until he say something.

Barry: Too slow! Guys, I'm sick of waiting!

Duncan: Well, sorry. We didn't know where you went, since you just ran off and we don't even know where the lake is!

Barry: The Verity Lake is not far off from here, so enough talking already. I'm itching to go to the lake. Come on, come on! (He start running to the lake)

Geoff: Dude! Wait up, man! (He start running after Barry, along with the rest of the team)

**Confessional Cam**

**Bridgette: Okay, I know Barry is a nice guy but he can be seriously impatient.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Sinnoh keep running after Barry, who is now at the entrance to the lake. Team Sinnoh finally arrive at the entrance to the lake.

Barry: All right! We're at the lake! Get ready, because we're capturing that legendary Pokémon. Trust me on this one. It's here. It even says so on the sign! (Team Sinnoh turn their face to the left to see a sign and Bridgette says it out loud)

Bridgette: According to legend, the lake is home to the Pokémon said to be "The being of Emotion" It is because of this Pokémon that people can experience sorrow and joy.

Barry: That exactly what this legendary Pokémon is, so let's go catch that Pokémon!

Geoff: (He pump a fist in the air) Yeah! (He realize that his team are watching him, strangely) What? I was just trying to be supported.

Team Sinnoh and Barry ignore what just happen and arrive at the lake. The lake is big enough to be 100 feet. Also, there's a field of grass around the lake with a few patches of snow and there are a few trees as well.

Bridgette: (Smile) Wow… this is a beautiful lake.

Barry: Yep! Me and my friend, Lucas used to play here all the time but he started his Pokémon journey about two weeks ago. So I hope I can catch up and battle him.

Duncan: By the way you run, you got a good shot of catching him. (He looks around until he sees something) (To Barry) Hey, who's that? (He's point to a blue hair man, standing at the edge of the lake, looking at the lake. He's seem to be talking to himself)

Cyrus: ...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, legendary Pokémon of the lake bed... (He walks toward Team Sinnoh and Barry in silence until he says something, when he stands in front of them) Allow me to pass. Step aside. (Team Sinnoh and Barry do what he said and Cyrus leaves the lake)

Team Sinnoh and Barry looks at him as he leaves the lake.

Duncan: What was that about? Weird guy...

Geoff: Err… Dude, do you know that guy?

Barry: Not a clue. Anyway… let's go check around the lake and catch that legendary Pokémon!

Team Sinnoh and Barry start to look around the lake before Sadie start asking Barry some questions.

Sadie: Erm… Barry, I got a question. Why the legendary Pokémon are so important anyway?

Barry: The reason for that Sadie is because legendary Pokémon is so impossibly rare and mega powerful. So if someone manages to catches one, they'll be the most powerful trainers in the world! That's why I want to show this to Professor Rowan, he study stuff like this. He'll be so impressed!

?: Kyauuun!

Team Sinnoh and Barry immediately react to that cry.

Beth: (Look around) What was that?

Barry: Ahh! That was the legendary Pokémon cry! That had to be it! OK! This is our chance! Let's catch it! (He immediately went to his bag to look for a Pokéball)

Duncan: With what?

Barry: (He looks at Duncan) You know, Poké Balls! P-O-K-accent-E Balls! If we don't have those, we can't catch Pokémon or take them around with us!

Geoff: Pokéball?

Beth: Wait! I think Chris mention about that back at the Pokémon headquarters.

Bridgette: (She looks inside her bag) Guys, I don't think Chris has sent any Pokéball for any of us.

Geoff: (He looks inside his bag) I don't have any.

Duncan: (He looks inside his bag) Same!

Sadie: I don't have any either!

Beth: Me too!

Barry: Wait, what? (He took out all of his stuff out of the bag but didn't find any Pokéball) Aw man! None of us got any Pokéball with us! What am I gonna do?

Bridgette: Hang on guys; do you think Professor Rowan would give us some if we asked him? You know, you guys remember what he said, don't you? He said to visit him at his lab if we needed anything.

Barry: Hey, that's a great idea Bridgette! (He quickly put all of his stuff back in his bag) OK, guys! I'll race you! First one to the professor's lab in Sandgem Town rules! (He quickly left the lake)

Duncan: Oh no, you don't! (He start running after Barry) I'm gonna be the first one to get to Sandgem Town!

Geoff: No! I'm the one who gonna get to Sandgem Town first! (He start running immediately after Duncan started running)

The girls and Turtwig rolls their eyes.

Girls: Boys.

Bridgette: Well, we better go catch up with them before they hurt themselves.

Sadie: Yeah I agree, let's go. (She and Bridgette start to leave the lake until Bridgette look behind her and see Beth and her Turtwig haven't move)

Bridgette: Are you coming you two?

Beth: Yeah, I just need to tie my shoelaces. Turtwig and I will catch up with you guys, right Turtwig?

Turtwig: (Agree) Turtwig.

Bridgette: Okay then. (She left the lake)

Beth: (Talk to Turtwig, while tying her shoelaces) You know Turtwig, it's a shame that we didn't get to hang around here for a little longer. This is a nice place.

Turtwig: Turtwig, Turtwig.

Beth: (She finish tying her shoelaces) There! All done, let's go catch up with the other, shall we?

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Beth and Turtwig were about to leave the lake until suddenly, there a strong wind happening and then the lake ripples.

Beth: Ahh! What happening?

Turtwig: Turtwig!

After a few moments of lake ripples, a mysterious figure appears for a moment before vanishing. After that, the lake went back to normal like it never happen.

Beth: (Shock) What was that?

Turtwig: Turtwig.

**Confessional Cam**

**Beth: I wonder if that the same Pokémon, Barry's Mom was talking about?**

**Confessional Ended**

Bridgette and Sadie are walking across Route 201 until…)

Beth: (Running) Guys!

They hear Beth and turn around to see Beth and Turtwig are running toward them.

Beth: Guys, guys!

Bridgette: What it is Beth? (Beth and Turtwig stop running and breath in and out in exhaustion) Beth, what happened?

Beth: (She stop breathe in and out in exhaustion and start talking) When I finish tying my shoelaces, Turtwig and I was about to leave the lake until something weird happening to the lake.

Bridgette: What do you mean Beth?

Beth: The Verity Lake started to ripples for a few moments and then something comes out of the lake. It looks like a Pokémon and it looking at me and Turtwig and then it disappear. (She looks at Turtwig) You saw it, right Turtwig?

Turtwig: (Agree) Turtwig!

Sadie: Wow… that is totally weird.

Bridgette: Beth, if what you're saying is true, that mean Barry's Mom could be right.

Beth: What do you mean?

Bridgette: Barry's Mom said there's a mysterious Pokémon living in that lake. So Beth, I think you just met one.

Beth: Really? Wow…

Bridgette: I guess you're lucky to meet one. Come on, we need to go find the boys.

Beth: Okay. (The girls start walking across Route 201) I wonder where are they.

Sadie: Found them. (She point to the two boys lying on the ground in exhaustion)

Bridgette: Geoff! (She, the girls and Turtwig run to the boys and Bridgette lift Geoff to his feet) Are you okay?

Geoff: Yeah, we're okay babe.

Beth: (She lifts Duncan to his feet) What happened to you two?

Duncan: (Stand up) That guy… can run fast.

Sadie: Who? Barry?

Duncan: Yeah, that dude is running so fast, there's no way we can catch up with him. In fact, if he was in prison and he was trying to escape, he has a good shot of outrun the hounds.

Bridgette: Did you know where he goes?

Geoff: He went that way. (He point to the distance)

Duncan: And Barry said he's going to Sandgem Town to go to that lab.

Beth: Well… Professor Rowan did say that if we need anything, we can always ask him in his lab.

Geoff: So, let's go to his lab and ask him if we can get something what we need for the rest of this season.

Bridgette: I agree with Geoff's plan.

Duncan: Same here, let's go.

Team Sinnoh continues walking across Route 201. They almost reach Sandgem Town until a man in an apron walk toward them with the sample tray with a couple of Potions on it.

Employee: Hey guys. I work at the PokéMart. Did you know that a Pokémon's health is measured by Hit Points or HP for short?

Duncan: No, we don't know and we don't care. (He's start to walk pass an employee from PokéMart)

Bridgette: (She put a hand on Duncan's shoulder) Wait hold on, Duncan. All of us are new at this and we need all the help we can get.

Duncan: (Sigh) Fine. (He turns around to face an employee) Okay continue what you were saying.

Employee: As I was saying… If a Pokémon runs out of HP, it faints and can't battle anymore. So, if a Pokémon's HP gets low, you should heal it with a Potion.

Beth: I have a question. What's a Potion?

Employee: Potion will allow you to heal your Pokémon when it gets injuries. And because you guys look like a beginner trainers, I'm giving each of you a Potion as a sample. Here you go. (He gives each of them a Potion)

Geoff: (Holding a Potion) Oh cool, thank man!

Bridgette: (Looking at the Potion she was holding) This Potion is definitely gonna help us when we need it to heal our Pokémon. Thank for the Potions, bye!

Team Sinnoh start walking again and continues to walk across Route 201. They finally arrives in Sandgem Town, where the town is quite small but it still got a couples of houses, patches of flower and there's a beach at the south of this town.

Bridgette: Wow… this place is beautiful.

Geoff: Not as beautiful as you Bridge.

Bridgette: Oh Geoff! (She and Geoff were about to make out until Duncan step in)

Duncan: Guys! This is now not the time to do this. You can make out when we're not going anyway or do it at night, okay?

Bridgette and Geoff: Fine.

Duncan: Okay, let's go have a look around, so we can find Professor Rowan's lab.

Team Sinnoh nod in agreement but before they start looking around the town, a girl call out to them.

Dawn: Oh! There you are guys! (She runs to Team Sinnoh)

Bridgette: Hey, I know you!

Dawn: Yeah, you guys saw me earlier today with Professor Rowan. Can you guys please come with me? Professor Rowan is waiting for you. (Team Sinnoh walk to the lab with Dawn and when they get there, the lab is quite big and it has a large wind turbine) This is it! Our Pokémon Research Lab! Let's go…

Suddenly, the door open and Barry run outside and crash into Duncan again and both land on their butt.

Duncan: (Rubbing his head in pain) Arrgh! What the heck Barry? (Stand up and brush the dirt off) You just crash into me again!

Barry: (Also, rubbing his head in pain) What the… (He sees Team Sinnoh) Oh, it's you guys! (Stand up and brush the dirt off) Sorry about that Duncan, I was just excited now that I got everything I need for my journey.

Sadie: What did you get?

Barry: He gave me Pokéballs, Pokédex and some other stuff and by the way, that old guy... He's not scary so much as he is totally out there! Aww, it doesn't matter, guys. I'm out of here. See you later! (He runs off)

Dawn: Wow, what was that?

Duncan: That would be Barry.

Dawn: Your friend sure seems to be really impatient.

Bridgette: We know. We've only know him for today, and we already learnt a few thing about him.

Dawn: Well, anyway… Let's go inside. (She brings Team Sinnoh inside the lab and brings them to Professor Rowan) Professor Rowan, I brought Team Sinnoh here.

Professor Rowan: Thank you Dawn. Well, well, it's nice to see you all again. Now before we get to the main topic, may I have a look at your Pokémon, please?

Geoff: Sure! (He brought out his Pokéball) Come on out, Chimchar! (He opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Chimchar)

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Bridgette: (She brought out her Pokéball) Okay Piplup, out you comes. (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup!

Sadie: (She brought out her Pokéball) You too, Piplup! (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup!

Duncan: (He brought out his Pokéball) Alright, you can have a look with my Chimchar. (He opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Chimchar)

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Beth: Here's my Turtwig, Professor Rowan. (Turtwig steps forward)

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Professor Rowan: Thank you. Now I will check on your Pokémon to see how they've got on with you so far. (Examine Team Sinnoh's Pokémon) Hmm… I see… Your Pokémon seems to be rather happy with you guys. (Team Sinnoh smiles) So that's good news. Now, when I first met you all, I was shocked to see someone was using their Pokémon to try to hurt an innocent trainer. (He looks at Duncan, along with the rest of Team Sinnoh)

Duncan: What?

Professor Rowan: As I was saying, I was astounded by these foolhardy children. But now, you've astounded me in an entirely different way. Already, there is a bond growing between you and that Pokémon. I feel privileged to have met you. I'm sure your Pokémon feels the same way about you. That's why I'll ask you to cherish that Pokémon of yours.

Geoff: Not to worry professor. (Chimchar climb onto Geoff's shoulder) Our Pokémon will be treated like a part of our family.

Beth: And beside, I've gotten along with Turtwig today and he's reminding me of my pet; Big Bertha at home, right Turtwig? (She's stroke Turtwig's back)

Turtwig: (Happy) Turtwig!

Dawn: (Smile) I'm sure glad that you guys are kind toward Pokémon! (Frown) If you weren't, I'd have to... Oh, I just can't say it...

Bridgette: (Smile) Don't worry, none of us will be mean toward Pokémon, we promise. (Dawn smile again after what Bridgette just said)

Professor Rowan: Err-hem! Let's move on to the main topic. There is something I want you to do for me. Allow me to properly introduce myself first. My name, as you know, is Rowan. I study Pokémon. First of all, I want to know exactly what kinds of Pokémon live in the Sinnoh region. To do so, it is necessary to collect data using the Pokédex. This is what I wish to ask of you. I want to entrust you with this Pokédex. This will be part of the tasks you'll be doing for this season.

Sadie: Wait, what do you mean tasks?

Professor Rowan: For this season, Chris told me that you must complete the tasks before you can move on to the next part of your journey.

Duncan: (Annoy) Aw, great.

Professor Rowan: (He looks at Dawn) Dawn, could you bring that trolley over here please?

Dawn: Okay professor. (She brought a trolley with five Pokédex look exactly like the one in Pokémon Platinum, five little boxes and one medium box and then she walk to Team Sinnoh) Here you guys, a Pokédex for each of you.

Team Sinnoh pick up a Pokédex each and they look at it.

Beth: Oh this must be the Pokédex Barry was talking about earlier.

Geoff: (Looking at the Pokédex he's holding) But what does it do again?

Professor Rowan: That Pokédex is a very high-tech device. It will automatically record data on every kind of Pokémon you encounter. Plus, it shows all the information you need for your Pokémon, like moves, base stats and how much hit points your Pokémon have now.

Bridgette: Thank professor; this is going to help us when we need to know something about our Pokémon.

Professor Rowan: You're welcome Bridgette. Now Team Sinnoh, I ask that you go everywhere and meet every kind of Pokémon in this region in your Pokédex and if all of you manage to do it together, Chris said that you get an advantage later during this season.

Geoff: Aw, sweet!

Professor Rowan: Also, there are a few more things before you go. (He brought out five little boxes from the trolley and opens it, revealing to be a pair of shoes) Now this is the Running Shoes. It allows you to run a bit faster and it's very comfortable for you to wear on your long journey.

Duncan: Eh, I'll give it a try. (He takes off his shoes and then tries on the Running Shoes)

The rest of Team Sinnoh looks at each other and then shrug. They take off their shoes and then try on the Running Shoes.

Duncan: (He stands up and looks at the Running Shoes on his feet) Okay, I have to admit, this shoes is not bad.

Geoff: (He stands up and looks at the Running Shoes on his feet) Yeah, it looks awesome, even those that I'm not wearing any socks!

The girls also stand up and have a looks at the Running Shoes on their feet. Beth and Bridgette like it but Sadie however… didn't completely agree with the other.

Sadie: Ew! These shoes are so not fashionable!

Dawn: But they are comfortable, right?

Sadie: I guess so.

Professor Rowan: Now there's one more thing I want to give you. (He brought out a medium box from the trolley and opens it, revealing to be five Journals and he gives it to Team Sinnoh) This is a Journal. You don't have to do this but the reason I'm giving this to you all because in case you want to write it down in the Journal, so you can remember your journey here.

Duncan: Err, professor, I don't think we need it because we're on TV, so we can just watch it on TV to remember it.

Beth: (She raises her hand up) I don't mind writing it on my journal, professor.

Sadie: Me too.

Professor Rowan: Okay, now that you got everything you need, I have one more question, when you walked up Route 201 with your Pokémon, what did you feel?

Beth: I already told you how I feel about walking with Turtwig.

Sadie: (She picks up Piplup) When I feel about walking with Piplup inside the Pokéball, I feel like that my BFFFL Katie is here with me. (She then start crying) I miss Katie! (Her Piplup try to comfort her)

Bridgette: When I feel about walking with Piplup inside the Pokéball, I feel that if I was ever alone in the wood, which by the way is my worse fear, (She picks up Piplup) I won't be alone because I'll have my Pokémon with me.

Piplup: (Happy) Piplup! (She hugs Bridgette)

Geoff: I pretty much already said that Pokémon are part of our family and my buddies Chimchar here are gonna be like a brother to me in this season.

Chimchar: (He pump one of his fist in the air) Chimchar!

Duncan: Like Geoff just said a moment ago, my Chimchar gonna be like a brother to me as well, since Chimchar and I got a lot in common and I did has a good time with him, so I have a feeling that as long the challenges isn't the same like the last three seasons, I think I'm gonna enjoy this season.

Professor Rowan: (Starting to smile) You know, I've lived for 60 long years. Even now, I get a thrill when I'm with a Pokémon. Now, you should know that there are countless Pokémon in this world. That means there are just as many thrills waiting for you out there. Now go! Team Sinnoh, your grand adventure begins right now!

Geoff: (He pump both of his arms in the air) Woo hoo! (He put his arms down) But wait, what about our Pokéballs? We need it to catch Pokémon.

Professor Rowan: Ah, about that, Dawn will gives each of you five Pokéballs after she show you around this town and teach you all how to catch a Pokémon.

Dawn: The Pokémon that I used for the first time was a Piplup. It hard to believe now that three of us got a Piplup now! Not that it matters, but... Anyways, I'm Dawn. I also help the professor add pages to the Pokédex. So, in a sense, I'm just like you guys. I just got a little head start on you, that's all. I'll be happy to teach you things. Glad to meet you! I'll be outside waiting for you guys. (She leaves the lab)

Bridgette: Alright Professor Rowan, we're going now, see ya! (She and the rest of her team begin to leave the lab)

Geoff: (Wave) See ya, dude!

Beth and Sadie: (Wave) Bye!

Duncan: Later!

Team Sinnoh have left the lab and headed off to their next part of their journey.

**OOO**

Wow… this is one of the hardest chapters I have to write and this is the second longest so far, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

I could've finish this chapter earlier but on Monday this week, my Mum told me that the internet on my laptop didn't have a security on it and I don't want any nasty stuff to corrupt the internet but I finally can use it safely on Thursday, so it's better safe than sorry. However… on the bright side, while I couldn't use my laptop, I have a time to sort out the cast for Pokémon Hunger Games and play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, which by the way it was awesome.

Fun Facts: Originally, Barry gonna pick Chimchar but I've change it for a few reasons. One; since the TV version got a Piplup, I let Barry in this story have one too. And two; it wasn't make much sense if Barry pick Chimchar, plus having a one on one battle with the same Pokémon would be confusing.

As for Barry, it looks like that he became friends with most of Team Sinnoh but he and Duncan became rival, plus it funny to see that every time those two met, they would crash into each other.

Also... who was that pokemon Beth and Turtwig meet at Lake Verity. That moment is based on the first episode of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, where Dawn encounters the same pokemon. I thought this is a good way to start Team Sinnoh adventure.

Here are the team stats:

**Beth: Turtwig**

**Bridgette: Piplup**

**Duncan: Chimchar**

**Geoff: Chimchar**

**Sadie: Piplup**

The next chapter will be posted in March.

Read and Review Everybody!


	7. Team Unova Journey Begin!

**(Author's Note) **Hey guys! Here are the first chapter of Team Unova Adventure! I could've finish this chapter sooner but I went to college, every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. So, it slow me down.

Also, at the bottom of this chapter, I've got something to say to you all, about what am I gonna do next after this chapter.

Also, for the first time in this story, we've got TWO Pokémon battles this time, so I hope you enjoy it.

I also notice the poll and it reveal that Cody got 7 votes, while Duncan has 3, Gwen, Noah, Izzy and Harold has 2, Trent, Beth, Ezekiel, Owen, Lindsay, LeShawna and surprisedly Blaineley has 1 vote and the rest got no votes and only 9 people have vote on my poll. Cody is in the lead for the contestants they want to win.

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Unova**

Team Unova just went through a portal and arrived in a place that looks like a town with a couple of houses with laboratory with a small wind turbine. It also has a harbour and airport tower with an airport.

Owen: (Look around) Where are we?

LeShawna: (Look around as well) I don't know but it doesn't look any different than the one back home.

Justin: But you gotta admit it, this place isn't that bad, plus Chris isn't here right now. (The rest of Team Unova agree with him)

Sierra: As much that we totally agree with you, Justin, that's not entirely true. This is Chris we're talking about here; he will somehow be with us to explain the challenges during this season.

Gwen: Well, that's true… (Smile) but at least we don't get to see him as much like the last three seasons.

LeShawna: I hear that. (She then looks at four Pidove in the sky) Hey, are those, Pokémon up there?

The rest of Team Unova looks at the sky and the Pidove fly down to the ground, land on their feet and walks around to look for food under it.

Gwen: (Raise one of her eyebrow) That's a Pokémon? They look like pigeons to me.

Sierra: Cody did tell me that most of the Pokémon were based on animals in our world.

Owen: Oh cool! (He walks slowly toward to one of the Pidove) Hey there, little guys.

Gwen: Owen… I don't think that's a good idea.

Owen: (He looks at Gwen, while still slowly walking toward one of the Pidove) Ah, don't worries Gwen, what's the worst thing can happen? (Right after what he just said, he trip on a rock and falls on one of the Pidove and crushes it) Ow!

**Confessional Cam**

**Sierra: The minutes he says that, I knew something bad would happen.**

**Confessional Ended**

LeShawna: (She and the rest of the team run to Owen) Owen, get off! You're crushing that poor bird!

Owen: What? (He stands up and then sees a Pidove is partially flat) Oh, no! I've crushes a poor little bird! (He pick up a partially crush Pidove and then start crying) Brah, ha, ha, ha! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident! (Pidove woke up and stand on Owen's hand)

Pidove: Chirp.

Owen: (Stop crying and look at a Pidove on his hands) (Smile) Hey, you're okay! I'm so sorry for falling on you and kinda squash you, can you forgive me?

Pidove: (Start flapping it wing and then fly in the air) Chirp.

Owen: Is that a yes?

Suddenly, three more Pidove flying next to a Pidove, who was just being crush by Owen, glares at him.

Gwen: Err… Owen, I don't think the bird forgive you for it. (Team Unova walks backward slowly)

Owen: (To the Pidove) (Sheepishly laugh) Okay, I know that I made a mistake here but surely you ain't mad at me, right?

Pidove: Chirp! (The Pidove dive down and start pecking Owen)

Owen: Ow, Ow! I said I'm sorry! (The Pidove continues pecking him) Ow, Ow! (He start running off, keep saying "Ow!", while trying to get the Pidove off of him, while the rest of Team Unova just stands there and watch Owen and the Pidove fight)

LeShawna: Err… should we go help that guy?

Justin: I could do it but I don't want the birds to peck my beautiful face.

Sierra: I don't wanna help, cause Owen usually finds a way to injure himself or to the other.

Gwen: And besides, he is the one who squashes a Pokémon.

Owen: (Still trying to get the Pidove off of him, while running) Ow, Ow! Get off of me! Ow! (While running to get the Pidove off, he sees a girl in front of him) Hey, watch out!

?: (Scream)

Owen: (Scream)

Owen and the girl crash into each other and then Owen fell on her, squishing her on the ground. After that happen, the Pidove finally leaves and fly off in the air. The rest of Team Unova cringes at the sight of the girl with Owen squashed on top of her. The rest of Team Unova runs toward the two on the ground.

Owen: (Rubbing his head, while still lying on the ground) Ow, my head…

Gwen: Owen, get up! There's a girl underneath you and you're crushing her!

Owen: What?

?: (Muffles)

Owen: (Hear the girl underneath him) Oh, crap! (He stands up to sees a girl is partially flat) (He put both of his hands on his head in panic) Oh, no! Not again!

LeShawna: (Grab the girl's hand and pull her up) Hey, are you okay there, hun?

Bianca: I feel like I'm being squash like a meatball, a giant talking meatball but yeah, I'm okay. (She looks around to see Owen) Ah! (Jump back a bit in fright)

Owen: Look, I just want to say I'm really sorry for squashing you. It was an accident, I swear!

Bianca: Well, I did see you being attacked by the Pidove, so I forgive you for it.

Owen: Oh, thank you! (He hugs her)

Bianca: (Starting to lose her breath from Owen's hug) Erm… can you please let's go of me?

Owen: Oh. (He let's go of her) Sorry.

Cheren: Bianca! (Team Unova and Bianca turn around to sees a boy running toward them) Bianca, are you okay?

Bianca: Yeah, I'm fine Cheren. I just crash into one of the people here by accident.

Cheren: (He looks at Team Unova) Hello to you all. Sorry about my friend, Bianca here. She can be totally flighty.

Bianca: (Annoy) I am not!

Owen: And besides, I was the one who crash into her, after I got attacks by the birds.

Cheren: Oh, okay. But you know, I don't think you guys are from around here, are you?

Gwen: No, we're not, we just got here and this is our first day as Pokémon Trainer.

Bianca: Wow! That's awesome! Because this is me and Cheren first day as Pokémon Trainer too!

Cheren: But wait, we don't even know you guys. Heck, we don't even know your name.

Gwen: I'm Gwen and this is LeShawna…

LeShawna: (Wave) What up?

Gwen: Justin…

Justin: (Wave) Hey.

Gwen: Sierra….

Sierra: (Wave) Hey.

Gwen: And Owen.

Owen: (Wave) Hi guys!

Cheren: Well, my name is Cheren.

Bianca: and I'm Bianca.

Sierra: It's nice to meet you guys but where are you two going?

Cheren: We're going to Professor Juniper's lab to get what we need for our journey.

LeShawna: Can we come you two, because we're new here and we don't know even know where we supposed to go.

Cheren: Of course you guys can come with us. As we becoming the Pokémon Trainers today, I think it would be the best if all of us start together, don't you agree Bianca?

Bianca: Yeah, I totally agree with you Cheren!

Cheren: Alright then, let's go. (Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca were about to walk to Professor Juniper's lab until Bianca say something.

Bianca: Hey, hold on a second, I got an idea!

Team Unova and Cheren stop to see Bianca.

Sierra: What it is Bianca?

Bianca: Since all of us are new at this, let's have a Pokémon battle!

Justin: Wait, you mean right now?

Bianca: Sure! I mean, today is our first day as Pokémon Trainers, don't you guys want your first Pokémon battle?

Gwen: I don't know, because like you said, Bianca; this is our first day as Pokémon Trainers, so maybe it would be best, if we go to the lab to find out more information about this.

Cheren: Actually, I agree with Bianca's idea. I always wanted to have a Pokémon battle, ever since I was little, so I think it was a good idea to have a Pokémon battle now, plus we can see how we do on our first Pokémon battle.

Sierra: He's right, we're all new at this and I would like to know what we have to do in a Pokémon battle.

Cheren: Okay then, its look like we're doing it but who want to go first?

Bianca: (Raise her hand) Oh, I do!

LeShawna: (Raise her hand) I'll give it a go, so I'm in.

Cheren: Alright then, now go stand at the end of each side of the field and get ready for battle.

LeShawna and Bianca: Okay.

**Confessional Cam**

**LeShawna: Okay, I know that I didn't know much about Pokémon but Harold did show me a few things about those, so I might have a bit of advantage out of everyone on my team. If only I can remember it.**

**Confessional Ended**

LeShawna and Bianca are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Unova and Cheren watches them.

Cheren: Okay, this match will be between Bianca and LeShawna. Are you two ready?

LeShawna and Bianca: Yes!

Cheren: Then let's the battle begin!

LeShawna: Oshawott, I choose you, baby! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and it opens up, revealing to be Oshawott)

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Bianca: Okay Snivy, I choose… (She tug her Pokéball but she couldn't get it out of her bag) Oh, hold on a sec. (She keep trying to get her Pokéball out of her bag, while Team Unova and Cheren watches her, weirdly, with Cheren slap his forehead. She finally got her Pokéball out but stumbled backwards) Okay, sorry about that. Now Snivy, I choose you! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and it opens up, revealing to be Snivy)

Snivy: Sni!

Bianca: Now Snivy, use Tackle! (Snivy start running toward Oshawott)

LeShawna: Oshawott, dodge Snivy!

Oshawott: (Oshawott tries to dodge but Snivy is faster and tackle Oshawott to the ground) Oshawott!

LeShawna: Oshawott! Oshawott, are you okay?

Oshawott: (Stand up) Oshawott!

LeShawna: That's good, baby, now use Tackle at Snivy! (Oshawott start running toward Snivy)

Bianca: Snivy, dodge it! (Snivy dodge Oshawott's tackle attack) Now use Tackle again! (Snivy tackle at Oshawott, knocking her to the ground)

LeShawna: Oshawott!

Oshawott: (She stand up again but slowly this time) Oshawott…

LeShawna: (Thought) _Aw man, I'm losing here! Bianca's Snivy here is fast; there's must be a way for me to beat her. So what was Harold would do? Wait a minute, that's it!_ (Normal) Oshawott, use, err… Tail Whip!

**Confessional Cam**

**Gwen: Tail Whip?**

**Confessional Ended**

Oshawott start wags her tail cutely and decrease Snivy defence points.

Owen: Aw! That is so adorable!

Gwen: But I don't see what Oshawott's Tail Whip make any different.

Cheren: Allow me to explain that to you. You see; Tail Whip decreases the opponent defence points, so when LeShawna told Oshawott to use Tail Whip, it decreases Snivy's defence points, making it easier for Oshawott to take down Snivy.

Gwen: Wow, I'm actually impressive! Go LeShawna!

Bianca: Okay Snivy, now use Tackle again! (Snivy start running toward Oshawott again)

LeShawna: Oshawott, dodge it now! (Oshawott manage to dodge Snivy tackle attack this time) Now use Tackle on Snivy! (Oshawott tackle Snivy hard)

Snivy: Sni!

Bianca: Snivy! (Snivy being knock into the ground) Eek! Ouch! I won't let you get away with that!

LeShawna: (Smirk) Well, bring it on baby! Cause I can do this all day!

Bianca: Come on Snivy, get up!

Snivy: (Stand up) Sni!

Bianca: Alright Snivy, use Tackle again! (Snivy start running toward Oshawott again)

LeShawna: Okay Oshawott, Tackle Snivy before she tackles you! (Oshawott start running toward Snivy again. Although even those that Snivy and Oshawott made an impact to the head at the same time, Oshawott is a little stronger and knock Snivy to the ground but still get a bruise on her head)

Bianca: Snivy, no!

LeShawna: Nice one, hun! Look like we're gonna make a comeback, baby!

Oshawott: (Still rubbing her head) (Smile) Oshawott!

Bianca: Come on, Snivy, we can still win this!

Snivy: (Stand up) Sni!

Bianca: That it, Snivy!

Owen: Wow! Both of the girl's Pokémon are really good! I wonder who's going win this.

Cheren: I don't know Owen but I have a feeling it's gonna be close.

Bianca: Okay Snivy, now use Leer! (Snivy use Leer, which make LeShawna's Oshawott feel uncomfortable and decreases her defence points)

Justin: Err… Cheren, what does the move "Leer" do? Cause if it was to freak us out, it's working.

Cheren: Well, like Tail Whip, Leer decreases the opponent defence points, so when Snivy use Leer at Oshawott, it decreases her defence points.

LeShawna: Oshawott, I don't know what's move that is, but it isn't good, so use Tail Whip! (Oshawott wags her tail cutely again and decrease Snivy defence points)

Bianca: Oh, this is not good. Snivy, start running and use Leer and then tackle Oshawott!

Snivy: (Use Leer to decrease Oshawott defence points, while running toward it) Sni!

LeShawna: Oshawott, use Tackle!

Oshawott: (Start running toward Snivy) Oshawott!

Both of the Pokémon got in contact with each other and they end up in a smoke.

Owen: Err… who won this battle?

Gwen: Its look like we're about to find out.

The smoke stay like this for about ten seconds as LeShawna and Bianca are tense of finding out who survive the blast. The smoke clear reveal that Oshawott and Snivy are knock out.

LeShawna and Bianca: What?

Sierra: Whoa…

Cheren: Well, its look like both Snivy and Oshawott are unable to battle, this match is a draw.

Bianca: Wow… we got so absorbed in having our Pokémon use moves; we both tie before even realizing... (She walks over to Snivy and picks her up) (Smile) Snivy, you did an awesome job at the battle today.

Snivy: (Weakly) (Smile) Sni…

Bianca: (She brought out her Pokéball) Have some rest, Snivy, Return. (She put Snivy inside her Pokéball)

LeShawna: (She walks over to Oshawott and picks her up) (Smile) Baby, you had tried your hardest today.

Oshawott: (Weakly) (Smile) Oshawott…

LeShawna: (She brought out her Pokéball) You deserve a rest Oshawott, return. (She put Oshawott inside her Pokéball)

Bianca: (Walks over to LeShawna) LeShawna that was an awesome battle! The Pokémon on both sides did their best!

LeShawna: Girl, you ain't so bad either. That was some fine battle, put it there. (She and Bianca shake hands and then turn their face toward Team Unova and Cheren, who is clapping and cheering for them)

Gwen: That was a great battle, you two.

Bianca: Yeah, those Pokémon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have a Pokémon! (She looks at Cheren) Hey Cheren, now is your turn to battle someone.

Cheren: I believe you're right, Bianca! Besides, it's not fair if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling! So, who would like to battle me?

Owen: (He raise his hand) Oh, Oh! I want to battle you Cheren!

Cheren: It's decided. You'll be my opponent... in our first Pokémon battle!

Owen: (Raise both of his arms in the air) Awesome!

Justin smile as he thoughtfully comes up with a plan.

**Confessional Cam**

**Justin: This is my** **strategy for this season. First; I'll watch the other take part in the Pokémon battle, so I can learn it from them. Then I'll get Owen in my alliance to help me train my Pokémon and if is come down to the last spot for immunity or if Owen and I have to take on each other in the Elimination Battle, I'll use my charm to get Owen to give me the immunity or have him throw the Pokémon battle to lets me win. (Snicker) This season, will be mine.**

**Sierra: My Total Drama antagonist senses are tingling! It has to be Justin, I'm sure of it!**

**Confessional Ended**

They are about to battle again but this time is Owen and Cheren instead. Both of them are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Unova and Bianca watches them.

Bianca: Alright everyone, it's time for another Pokémon battle! This match is between Cheren and Owen. Are you both ready?

Owen and Cheren: Ready!

Bianca: Then let's the match begin!

Owen: Alright buddy, I choose you, Tepig! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and it opens up, revealing to be a Tepig)

Tepig: Tepig!

Cheren: Alright Oshawott, let's see what you can do! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and it opens up, revealing to be an Oshawott)

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Owen: Okay Tepig, now use Tackle! (Tepig start running toward Oshawott to tackle him)

Cheren: Oshawott, use Tail Whip!

Oshawott start wags his tail cutely and decrease Tepig defence points, before Tepig tackle him and knocks him into the ground.

Cheren: Oshawott!

Owen: Woo Hoo! That was awesome, Tepig, we can totally win this!

Tepig: (Happy) Tepig! (He and Owen high five each other)

Cheren: Oshawott! Are you alright?

Oshawott: (Stand up immediately) Oshawott!

Cheren: Good. Now I've finally become a Trainer... Everything starts from here! Oshawott, keep using Tail Whip!

Oshawott start wags his tail cutely again and decrease Tepig defence points for the second time.

Owen: Alright Tepig, tackle Oshawott again! (Tepig start running toward Oshawott to tackle him)

Cheren: Now dodge it, Oshawott! (Oshawott stop using Tail Whip and dodge Tepig's tackle attack)

Owen: What?

Cheren: Now use Tackle! (Oshawott turn around and tackle Tepig into the ground)

Owen: Oh, no! Tepig! Are you okay there, buddy?

Tepig: (Stand up a bit slowly) Tepig!

Owen: Oh, good! Now we need to find a way to beat Oshawott. Wait a minute, I know! Tepig, use Tail Whip like Oshawott did!

Tepig do what Owen said and start wags his tail cutely and decreases Oshawott defence points

Cheren: (Thought) _Wow… he's smarter than I thought. But I have to be quick before Owen has his Tepig keeps using Tail Whip to decrease my Oshawott's defence points. _(Normal) Oshawott, use Tackle! (Oshawott start running toward Tepig, who is still using Tail Whip)

Owen: Oh, no! Tepig, dodge it! (Tepig stop using Tail Whip and try to dodge but Oshawott tackle him before Tepig be able to do so) Tepig, no! (Tepig is knock into the ground and didn't get up) Come on buddy, you can do it!

Tepig: (He's struggles to stand up but be able to do so) Tepig…

LeShawna: Boy, if Tepig's gonna be hit like that one more time, he's not gonna be standing next time.

Sierra: Bianca, since you know Cheren, since you were little, could you explain to us about what's Cheren's strategy is?

Bianca: Well, Cheren is a really smart guy. He has been studying about Pokémon, ever since he's was a kid. So, he knows what types of strategy are there for each Pokémon.

Gwen: Wow, if that true, then we got some serious competition here.

**Confessional Cam**

**Sierra: I wonder if this is one of things that Chris hasn't told us and the fact that Cheren and Bianca could be the new contestants for Total Drama. If that's true, then I got two new blogs for me to write!**

**Owen: (Worried) This is not good! Tepig and I are losing here! And I don't want to lose my first Pokémon battle on my first day as Pokémon Trainer!**

**Confessional Ended**

Owen: Okay, maybe Tail Whip isn't a good idea, so try use Tackle again!

Tepig: Tepig… Tepig… Tepig, Tepig, Tepig! (Tepig start with a slow run but then run faster and faster toward Oshawott)

Cheren: Alright Oshawott, I think one more Tackle should finish the battle, so use Tackle one more time!

Oshawott: Oshawott! (Oshawott start running toward Tepig again)

Both of them got in contact with each other in the head but Oshawott is stronger and completely knocks out Tepig.

Tepig: Tepig!

Owen: Tepig, no!

Tepig is knocks out into the ground and faints.

Owen: Come on Tepig, stand up! (Tepig didn't respond)

Bianca: It looks like Tepig is unable to battle, so the winner is Cheren! (Team Unova claps for Cheren's victory with Oshawott jumps around in joy and Cheren smile at his victory)

Owen: (He run to Tepig and picks him up) Oh Tepig, I'm so sorry that I put you up with this and you got hurt. Can you forgive me?

Tepig: (Weakly) (Smile) Tepig…

Owen: (Smile) Thank you, buddy! I'm just glad you're okay. (He brought out his Pokéball) You deserve a rest buddy, return! (He put Tepig inside his Pokéball)

Cheren: (Smile) Oshawott, you did a great job today. You've earn a good rest, return. (He brought out his Pokéball)

Oshawott: (Happy) Oshawott! (He is sent inside his Pokéball)

Cheren: (He look at his Pokéball) This feeling... Finally, I'm a Trainer. (He walks over to the other)

Owen: Wow, Cheren, you were an awesome trainer!

Cheren: Thank you, Owen. So now that Owen and I have finish taking part in the Pokémon battle, who want to go next?

Sierra: (She raises her hand) Oh, I do! I want to take on Gwen next!

Gwen: Erm… I don't that's a good idea.

Bianca: Why not?

Gwen: Cause, Sierra got an Oshawott and I got a Snivy and we already see a Snivy and Oshawott battle.

Cheren: What about Justin?

Justin: I got a Snivy.

Cheren: I think Gwen made a good point. We've already witness a Snivy and Oshawott battle, so what the point of seeing another one.

Sierra: (Sad and Annoy) Ohh!

Owen: (To Bianca and Cheren) Hey, why don't we go to the lab you two talk about?

Bianca: Oh great idea, Owen! We need to get to the lab to see Professor Juniper anyway, so let's go! (She start running to the lab)

Owen: Hey, wait for me! (He start running to the lab as well)

Cheren: Wow, and I thought Bianca is the excitable one.

Team Unova snicker when Cheren said that sentence.

Sierra: Yeah, Owen can be a lovable guy you wanna be friend with.

Cheren: So, should we go to the lab, shall we?

Team Unova and Cheren start walking and a few minutes later, they can see Owen, who is breathing in and out in exhausting and now crawling across the ground.

Justin: Hey, are you okay, Owen?

Owen: Yeah… I… just… need… to… catch… my… breath… (Team Unova and Cheren lift him up) Thank guys.

Gwen: Have you seen Bianca?

Owen: I think Bianca is still running to the lab, which by the way, that I have no idea where it is.

Cheren: We're close to the lab. It won't be long, so let's go.

They start walking again and a few minutes later, they finally arrive to the laboratory with a small wind turbine, where Bianca is standing in front of it.

Bianca: Oh, there you guys are! And Owen, I thought you're behind me?

Owen: I was… but I ran out of energy for me to run.

LeShawna: So, this is the lab?

Cheren: Yep! So, let's go meet the professor.

Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca went inside the lab and they see a woman in a lab coat.

Sierra: (Wave) Hello!

Professor Juniper: (Look at Bianca and Cheren) Hi there! I've been waiting for you two (Look at Team Unova) and you must be the contestants, Chris has told me about! Let me introduce myself. My name is...

Cheren: Professor Juniper? We know your name.

Professor Juniper: Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. And besides, these contestants here are new trainers and they're not from around here.

Bianca: Wait, it's the professor saying about you guys being a contestant are true?

Sierra: Of course! We're from a TV show called Total Drama. It's about a group of teens, who takes part in dangerous challenges to win immunity and then vote off one of the contestants and the last one standing, will win a large prize money!

Bianca: Wow! That's sound so cool!

Gwen: No it's not if you actually compete in it.

Bianca: Why not?

LeShawna: Trust me, sis, you don't wanna know.

Justin: (To Team Unova) Err… guys, can we not talk about this now (To Professor Juniper) and could you explain to us about who are you?

Professor Juniper: Of course. That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence.

Owen: Oh, cool!

Professor Juniper: (To Cheren and Bianca) Now, Cheren and Bianca, I've already know your name (To Team Unova) but I don't know about the rest of you guys.

Gwen: My name is Gwen.

LeShawna: Sup, I'm LeShawna.

Justin: I'm Justin.

Sierra: I'm Sierra.

Owen: And I'm Owen.

Professor Juniper: Well, it's nice to meet you all. And could I have a looks at your Pokémon, please?

Gwen: Sure. (She brought out her Pokéball and opens it up, reveal to be a Snivy)

Snivy: Sni.

Everyone else then did the same thing with Gwen and brought out their Pokémon for Professor Juniper to checks on them.

Professor Juniper: Thank you guys and now I'll go checks on them. (She has a looks at everyone's Pokémon and then looks at the human) Oh, that's unusual. Guys, did any of you have a Pokémon battle earlier?

Owen: Oh yeah! Me, Cheren, Bianca and LeShawna has one, after Bianca suggest that we could have a Pokémon battle.

Professor Juniper: So maybe that's why... It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you!

The professor's answer makes Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca smile, knowing that their Pokémon is happy to be with them.

Owen: (Smile) Really? That's awesome! (He picks up the weak Tepig) Isn't that right, Tepig?

Tepig: (Weakly) (Smile) Tepig…

Professor Juniper: (To Cheren and Bianca) Okay, now. As for why I gave you two your Pokémon...

Cheren: It's for the Pokédex, right?

Team Unova and Bianca: (Looks at Cheren) Pokédex?

Professor Juniper: I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. (She walks over to the table and picks up a tray with seven Pokédex on it. Three of them are red, while the four other are pink and them walks over to Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca) The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter. Plus, if you need to know something about your Pokémon, it shows all the information you need for your Pokémon, like moves, base stats and how much hit points your Pokémon have now.

Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca picks up a Pokédex and looks at it.

Gwen: Thank, Professor Juniper, it's gonna help us a lot.

Professor Juniper: You're welcome. But I still got a few more things to give you all. (She walks over to another tray but this time, it got Xtransceiver with three blue one for the boys and four pink one for the girls and Town Map and walks over to the other) Everyone, I want each of you to picks up one Xtransceiver and a Town Map, please.

Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca do what she say and picks up one Xtransceiver and a Town Map.

Sierra: (Holding an Xtransceiver and a Town Map) Hey, what are these?

Professor Juniper: Okay, first; this is a Town Map. It shows the whole Unova region and you can find out where you are.

Cheren: I'll take good care of it.

Professor Juniper: Next, this is an Xtransceiver. It's a powerful communication tool, and it allows you to contact other Trainers. (To Team Unova) But for you five, you'll be contact by Chris, if he needs to explain to you about the challenges.

LeShawna: (Annoy) Oh, great.

Professor Juniper: Well, that's all I have to gives you but I need to teach you how to meet and catch Pokémon. Please meet me at Route 1, OK?

Team Unova and Cheren and Bianca: Okay.

Professor Juniper leaves the lab to Route 1, while the rest remain in the lab.

Bianca: S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right? I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that.

Cheren: (To Bianca) Of course. We can travel however we want while we complete the Pokédex. (To Team Unova) So, what are you gonna do now?

Sierra: Well, right now, we're just gonna go to the city that has gym, so we can earn badges to get farther in the competition and get one step closer to my Cody!

Cheren: Cody?

LeShawna: Cody is one of our friends and Sierra huge obsessive crush.

Cheren: Oh.

Justin: So, should we go to Route 1, so that Professor Juniper would teach us how to catch Pokémon?

Gwen: Yeah, I agree. Let's go. (She brought out her Pokéball) Returns Snivy. (She sent Snivy back into her Pokéball)

Everyone else did the same thing and left the lab.

**OOO**

Well that's another chapter of this story is finish.

Now, I have something to say to all of you people, whoever has read this story.

Now that I have finish written all the introduce chapters of TDPA, I'm gonna be working on my second story; Pokémon Hunger Games. I've already started planning and once that I have finish planning, the next FIVE chapters I'll be writing is the Reaping Chapters for my second story. Also, once I have finish writing these chapters, I will start planning the REST of TDPA, since I only have plan the beginning. So because of that, I won't be posting new chapters of TDPA for a while and I can pretty much guarantee that it will takes longer than TWO months when the next time the new chapters of this story would be post up.

But to make it up to you, I've got a lot of fun facts for you, okay? So, here it is!

All the teams experience in each region will be based on games.

Team Kanto: Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen

Team Johto: Pokémon Heartgold and SoulSliver

Team Hoenn: Pokémon Emerald

Team Sinnoh: Pokémon Platinum

Team Unova: Pokémon Black and White

I have notice the new games called, Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. They will not be included unless I've change my mind.

I just want to say that all the rival like, Gary, Paul, Wally, Barry, Bianca and Cheren are NOT gonna be the new contestants. They're only in this story because of the plot, okay?

Also, in this chapter, this is the first time that we have a Pokémon battle that end in draw and the first time that a rival beat a contestant. I don't want the contestants to win every Pokémon battles; all of them will lose at some points.

I will returns to this story after I have finished writing the reaping chapters for my other story.

Here are the team stats for Team Unova:

**Gwen: Snivy**

**Justin: Snivy**

**LeShawna: Oshawott**

**Owen: Tepig**

**Sierra: Oshawott**

Read and Review and Happy Mother Day!


	8. Team Kanto: Wild and Capture

**(AN) **Hey, guys! I'm finally backed with a new chapter of TDPA! I'm really sorry it has been FOUR months, since I last updated this story but don't worry, it won't be that long to update again, I promise.

By the way, have you guys read the comic called "**Elephantmen**" it's really good and if you want to find out what the comic is about, look online and find out.

Also, guys, have a look at a Pokémon story from FanFiction called "**Crossing the Line**" it's about A ragtag team of 20 Military Pokémon fighting to end a war against the Axis Alliance, that brought damage, fear, and large amount of pain throughout the galaxy. Will they live and end the war, or will they fail and die? I'm mentioning it because I want more people to read his story, it's really good and the rated is M. The writer for that story is Iqid Loopz.

I have an important thing to say. From now on, I'll replies to every review you have sent for me, however… if you PM about it, I will not show it in the chapter. So, here it is!

**supertrip – **I'm glad you like these Pokémon. They will appear in the story someday.

**storygirl99210 – **I'm glad you like this story and thank you very much for been patience.

**jeff conaway –** Wow… your prediction is interesting but are you correct about any of them, you'll have to read it to find out.

**Ferretess – **I'm glad you like the story and the Pokémon choice.

**WhiteOwl74 – **I choose Duncan to be with Chimchar because both of them are involved with fire before and who's crazier one: Izzy and Cyndaquil? We may never know. :/

**Yin Yang Studios –** I'm really glad that you enjoyed this story and I want to make sure that everyone can read this story clearly.

**Leo Vongola –** I'm glad you like it and since nobody is writing this type of story, so I thought, I could write it myself.

**DutchGuy98 – **I'm glad you like it.

**Walleye26 – **I am honour that you were inspired to write your own story because of mine. By the way, if you're gonna write a story, where the new cast are competing in the Pokémon world, how about you make the new cast go on their journey that is based on Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 and one contestant is eliminated at every gym they take part except for one, where there would be a double elimination and the final four made it to the elite four. Also, you can use the same Elimination Battle like I'm gonna be using in this story, if you want. :D

**tomhur – **I'm glad you like the story and you are correct about the fact that Ledyba will be making his appearance again.

Wow, that's a long one but I have a good feeling that there will be more as the story goes on. Now I hope you all gonna enjoy reading this chapter because a lot of thing is happening in this one.

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Kanto**

Team Kanto left the lab to begin their next part of their journey but before they leave town, Cody suddenly say something.

Cody: Wait! Before we leave this town, how about we go to Gary's house to ask his sister for the map?

Heather: And you knew this how?

Cody: Well… this is Gary we're talking about here. He could be lying about telling his sister to not give us the map and we all wanna know where we need to go, right?

Alejandro: Cody made a good point. Most of us are new at this and we're gonna need all the help we can get.

Ezekiel: So… should we go to Gary's house, eh?

Heather: If it going to get us anywhere, then let's go.

Team Kanto walk to Gary's house, which just fifty feet from the lab. They arrive at the door and Alejandro knocks it and then speaks to the rest of the team.

Alejandro: I'll do the talking here and convince her to give us the map by using my charm and compliments.

Heather: Oh, like you did to rest of the girls last season?

Alejandro: (His eyes narrow down but then smirk) You're just jealous that I had flirted with all the other girls except you.

Heather: Hey, what's that suppose to…

Cody: (He's point to the door that is opening) Guys, she's coming out.

The door flew open and it reveals a woman who it in her twenty and she look at Team Kanto.

Daisy: Hello, may I help you with something?

Alejandro: Yes. We're a friend of your younger brother; Gary and He said we can borrow the map for me and other for our journey, so can we please have the map?

Daisy: (She look at Team Kanto for a few moment before she say something) Oh! You must be the group some guy told me about!

Cody: Uh… what guy?

Daisy: I don't know… some guy named Chris, I think. Hold on. (She went back inside for a moment and she came back out with a box and she gives it to Alejandro) He told me to give these maps to you for your journey but I don't why those.

Alejandro: We know why but thank you for the maps, Adios!

Team Kanto said good bye to Daisy and then after that, they walk over to pathway to Route 1 and Alejandro open the box, revealing five Town Maps. Team Kanto reach in their hand and take out a map from the box.

Noah: (Look at the map) Huh, who would've thought that Chris is the one who gave this to us.

Ezekiel: Maybe Chris decided to become nicer, eh.

Team Kanto is silence for a few moments until they all start laughing.

Cody: (Laugh) Good one, Ezekiel.

**Confessional Cam**

**Chris: **(Annoy) **What? I can be nice too ya know!**

**Confessional Ended**

Heather: (Holding the map and look around it) Okay, now we got the map, so where do we need to go?

Noah: (Also holding the map and look around it) According to the map, we need to get past Viridian City and then we need to go through the forest in order to go to Pewter City.

Ezekiel: Why there, eh?

Cody: Because that where our first gym take place. If we go there and beat the gym leader, we can get our first badge.

Alejandro: Well in that case, let's go to Viridian City.

**Confessional Cam**

**Noah: I kinda hope that Chris isn't disqualify me and Cody for just telling everyone the location for the first gym, even though I don't want to… but Chris said we need to stay together as a group unless some of us beat the gym leader and some of us; don't.**

**Chris: I'm not gonna disqualify those two, since it's only the first gym and as long they don't tell anyone about the type of gym leaders are there in this season, it's fine.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Kanto begin to walk through Route 1 again but this time, they didn't encounter any Pokémon and they've arrive at Viridian City again.

Noah: Well, we're here in Viridian City again.

Ezekiel: So, should we continue walking until we get out of the city, eh?

Cody: Actually, before we leave this city, I think we should go to the PokéMart to buy supplies we need for our journey. After all, the journey from here to Pewter City is a long one.

Alejandro: Cody's right. Our bag may have all of our stuff in it but we don't have food, water or medicate for not only for our self but also for our Pokémon.

Heather: Well in that case, let's go.

Team Kanto went inside the PokéMart and look around.

Cody: I'm gonna have a look over there. (He point to the food section)

Ezekiel: Me too, eh. (He and Cody to the food section)

Noah: I'm gonna go to the Pokémon item section, so I can use it to help my Pokémon.

Alejandro: Me too. (He and Heather look at each other for a second before he follow Noah to the Pokémon item section)

Heather walk to the food section where Cody and Ezekiel are and she can see both of them is holding something in their hands.

Cody: (To Ezekiel) (Holding a can of Pokémon food) Man! This is going to make Squirtle happy if I give him this.

Heather: (Smirk) (She walks over to Cody and begins to talk to him) Hey Cody.

Cody: (He look at Heather) Oh, hey Heather.

Heather: Erm listen, I wanna ask you something.

Cody: What's that?

Heather: I want you to form an alliance with me.

Cody: (Eyes widen) An alliance? I don't know Heather…

Heather: Just hear me out. I want you in my alliance, so we can get rid of Alejandro.

Ezekiel: (Hear everything Heather and Cody has been talking so far) Hey, can I join your alliance?

Heather: (Glare) Zip it, Home-school. (Which make Ezekiel walk away in despair)

Cody: Okay, I understand that you want me in your alliance to get rid of Alejandro but no offence Heather; I kinda don't wanna be in your alliance for the whole season.

Heather: (She think for a second before telling Cody next) I'll tell you what, after we get rid of Alejandro, you can leave the alliance. It is a deal? (She held out her hand to Cody)

Cody: (He is thinking for a few seconds before he smile and shakes Heather's hand) It's a deal.

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: If this was the first season, I would never join Heather's alliance but after last season, she became a little nicer this time. Plus, I rather hang out with her than Alejandro any day.**

**Confessional Ended**

Cody: But hold on a sec, what if one of us beat the gym leader and the other doesn't and then we have to split up, so what are we gonna do then?

Heather: (She think for a few seconds before reveal her answer) If that does happen, we need to keep an eye on the other contestants and figure out their strategy, especially Alejandro.

Cody: (Nod in agreement) Okay.

Heather: Now, I'm gonna to have a look around the place to see if there is anything I need for the trip.

Cody: Alright, but have a look around here first, you're gonna need to buy food for you and your Pokémon.

Heather: Okay. (Cody walks over to another section)

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: I've now got Cody in my alliance and even if we do get split up, we can meet up again and talk about whom Pokémon they've gets and what their strategy. That way, I can use those resources to help me win the money and taking Alejandro down.**

**Confessional Ended**

Noah had already found what he needed, paid for it and left the PokéMart, while Alejandro is holding three Potions and a couple of food for himself and his Pokémon and walked over to the same employee that give Team Kanto a parcel for Professor Oak. He hands over all the stuff to the employee and pays for it. While Alejandro is waiting for employee to put the items in his bag, he notice two different colours spray on bottle on the counter. One is bright yellow and the other is regular yellow. He is curious about them and asks the employee.

Alejandro: Excuse me? (Point to the two different colours spray on bottle) I was wondering about these two sprays on bottle there, could you tell me what are those?

Employee: Oh, let me tell you what it is then. (Pick up a bright yellow spray on bottle and show it to Alejandro) This is Parlyz Heal. It allows you to heal a Pokémon that is suffering from paralysis.

Alejandro: (Raise one of his eyebrows) Paralysis?

Employee: Yes, Pokémon can be paralyzed if the opponent Pokémon use a certain move on a Pokémon.

Alejandro: What happen if the Pokémon did get paralyzed?

Employee: The Pokémon who has paralysis will not only become slower but may also be unable to use a move, since to the full paralysis.

Alejandro: And how often does that happen?

Employee: About twenty-five percent at a time.

Alejandro: (Sinking in all the information the Employee give him before speaking again) Okay, so tell me about the other one.

Employee: (He put down the Parlyz Heal and pick up a regular yellow spray on bottle and show it to Alejandro) This is an Antidote. It allows you to heal a Pokémon that is suffering from poison.

Alejandro: (Raise both of his eyebrows) Poison?

Employee: Yes. Like paralysis, the Pokémon can be poison if the opponent Pokémon use a certain move on a Pokémon.

Alejandro: I'm gonna ask a similar question here but what happen if the Pokémon did get poison?

Employee: The Pokémon who has been poisoned will lose a few HP at the end of every turn in a battle and also, if you put your poisoned Pokémon in your Pokéball, it can still lose a HP at every few step you took.

Alejandro: (Surprise) Really?

Employee: (Nod) Mm-hm. That's right, are these information is helping you?

Alejandro: (He look at both of the bottle before smiling) Absolutely, I want to buy three of each.

**Confessional Cam**

**Alejandro: **(Smirk) **That employee just teach me a couple of things that I needed to help me win this season. Sure I've spent all of my Poké-Dollar on food and item to heal my Pokémon but it was worth it. I have a good feeling that there are more than just paralysis and poison but as long that Heather didn't know about this, she won't last long.**

**Heather: **(Holding a Parlyz Heal in one hand and an Antidote in the other) **I've heard everything what Alejandro and that employee was saying about Parlyz Heal and Antidote. I've bought them but I've only got enough money to buy one of each, since I have spent the rest of the money on the other stuff. So, I need to keep it away from Alejandro to make him think that I don't know anything about these.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Kanto has just finish buying what they needed from the PokéMart and they are getting started to leave the city.

Noah: You guys got everything you needed? (He has been waiting for the rest of Team Kanto to come out of the PokéMart after he has gotten everything he needed)

Cody: (To Noah) Yeah, we've got everything. Let's go.

They continue walking through the city until Heather has stop and say something.

Heather: Hey, what's that building over there? (Point to a building next to an old man)

Noah: That would be the gym for this city.

Heather: What? I thought you and Cody said that the first gym we have to take part, it in Pewter City!

Ezekiel: (Glare at Noah and Cody) Yeah! I bet you were lying to us, eh, so you can win these badges, while the rest of us would be continuing travelling without realize that we forgot our real first badge here! I'm going to the gym, eh. (He begin to walk toward the gym until an old man stood in his way) Could you step aside, eh, I got a gym battle to win.

Old Man: Actually… you can't.

Ezekiel: And why not, eh?

Old Man: Because no one is inside the gym right now, the door is locked and the gym leader is not here, so you cannot take on this gym now I'm afraid. (This old man's explanations about why Team Kanto can't take part in this gym make Ezekiel a little bit sad)

Cody: See? That's why we can't take on this gym.

Ezekiel: (Sigh) Aw. Let's go to the Pewter City anyway. (He walks away from the empty gym with his head looking down and Cody look at him with pity)

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: I feel bad for that guy. He was the first person to be voted out, twice and he'd turned into someone that is look like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. I hope he's okay.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Kanto continuing walking through the city until another old man they've just walk part and he say something to Team Kanto.

Old Man Teacher: Hey, what is that red box you have? (He point to a Pokédex Cody is holding)

Cody: Oh, this? This is a Pokédex. The other and I got one of these.

Old Man Teacher: Ah, so all of you are working on your Pokédex.

Heather: Um, who are you?

Old Man Teacher: Oh, my name is not important now but I was told by someone to teach you a few things.

Alejandro: And by someone, you mean Chris, right?

Old Man Teacher: You are correct, my friend! Now let me give you a word of advice. (Team Kanto begin to listen) Whenever you catch a Pokémon, the Pokédex automatically updates the data. (Cody and Noah nod in agreement, while the rest of the team haven't got a single clue)

Heather: What the heck are you talking about?

Old Man Teacher: (He sees them and then realizes they're new trainers) You don't know how to catch a Pokémon?

Noah: Cody and I do but they don't. (He point to Alejandro, Heather and Ezekiel)

Heather: (Annoy) You don't have to rub it in, ya know. (Noah then smirks after what Heather just said)

Old Man Teacher: Well… I suppose I had better show you all then!

Weedle: (He suddenly appear out of nowhere) Weedle!

Old Man Teacher: Ah… a Weedle! Now this is a perfect Pokémon for me to capture you!

Heather: What the heck is that?

Cody: (Happy) (He looks into his Pokédex) A Weedle, cool!

Pokédex: Weedle; the Hairy Bug Pokémon. It's often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp stinger on its head that injects poison. (Team Kanto have finished looking at the Pokédex and they move their head to see the old man's about to catch a Weedle with his Pokéball in his hand)

Old Man Teacher: Alright Weedle, you're mine now. (He throws the Pokéball at Weedle) Pokéball, go! (The Pokéball an old man just throw, hit Weedle and it went inside the Pokéball and it is begin to moves back and forth)

Ezekiel: Wow! That was so cool, eh!

Noah: Hold on, Mr Excitement, (He point to the Pokéball that is still moving back and forth) the Pokéball is still moving, which mean Weedle is still trying to get out.

Old Man Teacher: (He look at Noah) You are correct, Noah. The Pokéball must be stay still and hear a ding in order to be able to successfully capture a Pokémon. (He and Team Kanto hear a ding and the old man look at the Pokéball, which has stop moving, which mean the capture have been a success. He smile, pick up the Pokéball and turn around to face Team Kanto) There! Now tell me, that was educational, was it not?

Heather: Um… not much. Is there are anything else we need to know?

Old Man Teacher: Oh, I have just a thing I can give you something for any information you need to know. (He walks over to a box next to his house, pick it up and then walk back to Team Kanto and give it to Alejandro) Here, this should help you all with anything you need to know.

Alejandro: (Looking at the box he's holding) I was wondering why there a box next to your house. (He opens the box and brought out something with one of his hand, while use the other to keep holding the box) What is this?

Old Man Teacher: That is called Teachy TV.

Heather: (Looking at Teachy TV she's holding after taking it out of the box) Teachy TV?

Old Man Teacher: Yes. If there's something you all don't understand, watch that. It will teach you about the basics of being a Pokémon Trainer.

Cody: (Happy) (Holding the Teachy TV in his arms) Wow, thank you!

Old Man Teacher: Ah, forget about it. But I wish you all good luck on your journey.

Alejandro: (Holding the Teachy TV in his arms) Gracia, sir for giving each of us a Teachy TV. Adios! (He and the rest of Team Kanto begin to leave)

Cody: (Wave) See ya!

Ezekiel: (Wave) Bye!

Heather and Noah didn't say anything and walk away with the other in silence, while Old Man Teacher wave goodbye to them.

Team Kanto have entered Route 2 and like the previous route, it has paths with grass and tree around it and a couple of ledge. When Team Kanto has enter Route 2, Cody and Noah put their Teachy TV in their bag, since it can shrunk down into small size to fit in the bag easily, while Heather, Alejandro and Ezekiel kept their out because they want to watch it to learn more about anything they need to know. And then Ezekiel says something, while holding Teachy TV.

Ezekiel: So, what do we do now, eh?

Alejandro: We need to watch this, so we can learn a couple of thing to become a better Trainer.

Heather: (Looking at Teachy TV and then turn it on) Well that's true but what kind of information this TV can teach us?

Cody: (Walk over to Heather and look at Teachy TV that Heather is holding) Well, there are six things you can learn from this TV and these are the following; 'Teach me how to battle', 'What are status problems?', 'What are type matchups?', 'I want to catch Pokémon.', 'Teach me about TMs' and How do I register an item?'.

Ezekiel: (Surprise) Wow! That's a lot of things we can learn from!

Heather: Well, I'm going to click on 'I want to catch Pokémon' in case if I ever need to catch one.

Alejandro: I seriously doubt it, since nobody want to go near you. Plus, even if they want to go near you, they would attack you.

Heather: (Growl) (She ignore him and then click on a button; 'I want to catch Pokémon' and suddenly a catchy theme music is heard and it show the title; Teachy TV and then the muscular man walk to the centre of the screen)

While Heather is watching it on Teachy TV, Ezekiel walks over to Alejandro.

Ezekiel: Dude, isn't that a bit harsh, eh?

Alejandro: (Frown) I have every right to be angry at her. She broke my heart and stole my million.

Ezekiel: Actually, I was the one who stolen the money. But then it went down into the volcano.

Alejandro: Yes I know that. But my point is… my mission for this season is to eliminate Heather as soon as possible… and of course, win the money.

Ezekiel: Well, my mission is to win the money but I also need to apologies to Heather for taking her money.

Alejandro: Don't bother trying; she's a cold heartless witch, she'll never forgive you for what you did in Hawaii.

Ezekiel: But what about you, eh. Are you gonna forgive Heather?

Alejandro: (Frown deeply) Personally… no. I'll never forgive Heather after she broke my heart. Now if you excuse me, I'm going watch something on Teachy TV for me to learn.

Ezekiel watches him walk to the tree and sit down next to it. He keeps looking at him until someone place a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder and he turns his face around to see Noah.

Noah: Just forget about him, Zeke. Al is once an eel, always an eel.

Ezekiel: (Nod in agreement) (Sigh) Okay.

Noah walks away from Ezekiel, who is watching everyone here. Meanwhile, Heather is now sitting down on the grass and she's still watching something on Teachy TV.

Poké Dude: When you're trying to catch a Pokémon, don't throw any Pokéballs right away. First, you need to weaken it by reducing its HP.

While she's watching it on Teachy TV, a Pidgey come out of the tree and fly over to Heather and sit on it, like it was a nest.

Heather: (She notices a Pidgey on her head and use one of her hand to swat it away) Shoot! Go away! (Pidgey get off of Heather's head for a few seconds before it went back to Heather again and sit down on her head. Heather notices a Pidgey again and she is starting to get annoy by it) I said, go away! (She once again use one of her hand to swat Pidgey off her head and Pidgey get off of her again but Pidgey went back on Heather's head for the third time and this time, Heather is getting angry) For the last time, I said GO AWAY! (She uses her hand again and this time, her hand hit Pidgey off her head and it nearly hit the ground until Pidgey regain her focus and fly up above Heather with a glare look on her face)

Pidgey: (Angry) Chirp! Chirp!

Heather: (She heard Pidgey, chirping at her from above, so she stand up and look at her with an annoy look on her face and her hands on her hip) (Annoy) Oh, what do you want now? If you're looking for a place to rest and breed babies, my hair is not available, so why don't you just find another spot for you to that and leave me alone!

Pidgey: (She suddenly dive toward Heather with her sharp beak in the front) Chirp!

Heather: (She saw Pidgey diving toward her) (Scream) (She'd dodge from Pidgey's peck attack and then she look at Pidgey, who is turning around and went speed ahead toward Heather again but she dodge a second time and she look at Pidgey again) Hey! Stop that!

Pidgey: (Glare at Heather) Chirp!

Heather: (She's glare at Pidgey) Oh you want a fight, huh? (She grabs one of her Pokéball from her belt) Then it's a fight you're gonna get! Squirtle, fight that stupid bird! (She throws her Pokéball in the air and the Pokéball open up, revealing to be a Squirtle)

Squirtle: Squirtle!

The rest of Team Kanto see Heather has brought out her Pokémon; Squirtle to fight a Pidgey.

Ezekiel: (Point to Heather) Look! Its look like Heather is about to battle that bird over there, eh.

Cody: I better help Heather, in case she's might be in trouble.

Ezekiel and Cody run to Heather, while Noah walk toward them and Alejandro sit still by the tree and continue watching something on Teachy TV.

Heather: Alright Squirtle, use Tackle to attack that bird!

Squirtle: (He look at Heather in confused) Squirtle?

Cody: (He and Ezekiel run and stand between Heather and Pidgey) Heather, you have to say the Pokémon name, otherwise, your Squirtle won't understand what Pokémon you want to battle with!

Heather: And how can I know about that?

Cody: Use your Pokédex!

Heather: Oh! Right! (She quickly brought out her Pokédex and scans it in front of Pidgey)

Pokédex: Pidgey; the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.

Heather: (Annoy) Oh now you tell me. (She lower her Pokédex and it suddenly show Squirtle in the Pokédex)

Pokédex: Squirtle; the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, and then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity.

Heather: (Annoy) Okay, I get it. (She's about to battle Pidgey with her Squirtle until her Pokédex continues to speak)

Pokédex: Heather's Squirtle current level; six and it movement; Tackle and Tail Whip.

Heather: (Surprise) What the… Did you just reveal what moves my Squirtle can use?

Pokédex: Yes.

Noah: (He is standing next to Cody and Ezekiel) Err… I don't remember the Pokédex can do that.

Cody: Yeah, Professor Oak never told us about that.

**Confessional Cam**

**Chris: Oh yeah! I told all the Professors in each region; not to tell them about that. I want them to figure it out on their own. Ha-ha.**

**Confessional Ended**

Heather: (Look at the Pokédex) So Squirtle can use the move; Tackle and Tail Whip.

Cody: Heather! Watch Out! (He point to Pidgey charging toward Heather)

Heather: (See the Pidgey) (Scream) (She dodge from Pidgey's peck attack again. She then put her Pokédex away) I'll check out the Pokédex more after I've deal with this. Squirtle, use Tackle on Pidgey!

Squirtle: Squirt! (He jump in the air to tackle Pidgey but she dodge it and tackle him instead) Squirtle! (He hit the ground)

Heather: No! Squirtle, get up!

Squirtle: (He stands up immediately) Squirtle.

Heather: Excellent! Now use Tackle again, Squirtle!

Squirtle: (He run toward Pidgey and this time, he hit Pidgey with his tackle attack and knocks her to the ground)

Pidgey: (Falling down and hit the ground) Chirp!

Heather: (Pump her fist) Yes!

Pidgey: (She flies up in the air again after been hit on the ground) Chirp!

Heather: Crap! Squirtle, use Tackle again! (Squirtle run toward Pidgey again and tackle her for the second time)

Pidgey: Chirp! (After Squirtle tackle her and nearly hit the ground again, she immediately fly up and tackle Squirtle)

Squirtle: Squirtle! (He hit the ground again)

Heather: Squirtle, get up again!

Squirtle: (He got up again but slowly this time) Squirtle.

Ezekiel: Come on Heather, you can do this, eh!

Heather: (Didn't listen to Ezekiel) Okay Squirtle, use Tackle again, one more time! (Squirtle run and tackle Pidgey for the last time and Pidgey hit the ground) Yes! (She then sees Pidgey is weakly standing up but it doesn't have enough energy to fly anymore)

Cody: (Surprise) Wow… that Pidgey is still standing? It looks like Pidgey didn't wanna give up.

Noah: Like when Ezekiel got eliminated last season and hide inside the cargo hold for the rest of the season?

Ezekiel: (Miserably) Don't remind me, eh.

Heather: (She's having a thought, while looking at Pidgey) (Thought) _Hmm… that Pidgey is still standing up even after my Squirtle tackle her, three times. She could be a valuable Pokémon for me and I need to capture some Pokémon into my team one day, so why not have a new one today._ (Smirk) (Normal) Squirtle, stops were you're doing, I'll take care the rest, returns. (She brings out her Pokéball and points it at Squirtle and sent him inside the Pokéball)

Ezekiel: What is she doing, eh?

Cody: I think I know what she's gonna do next.

Heather: (She looks at Pidgey and then brings out an empty Pokéball) (Smirk) Alright Pidgey… you're mine now! Pokéball, go! (She throws the Pokéball, hit it at Pidgey and it went inside the Pokéball and then it moves back and forth. Everyone, including Alejandro, who has watch the whole thing, while still sitting by the tree is watching the Pokéball moves back and forth for a few seconds until they hear a ding and the Pokéball has stop moving) (Smile) (She walk to the Pokéball, pick it up from the ground and then look at it in her hand) (Smirk) Well Pidgey, you're gonna help me win this season.

Cody: (He walks to Heather) That was a nice job, Heather.

Heather: Thank. I need to capture some Pokémon, someday and since Pidgey is strong enough to survive three tackles from Squirtle, I think she could be a valuable teammate for me.

Cody: Fair enough. I think you should heal both of your Pokémon before we went into the forest.

Heather: Hmm… good idea. (She gives her Pokéball to Cody) Hold it. (She removes her bag from her back to look for a Potion inside of it. A few seconds later, she found it and put her bag on her back again. Cody gives her Pokéball back and then she open the Pokéball, revealing a weaken Pidgey on the grassy ground. She look at a Potion in her hand in confused and then look at Cody) How do I use it?

Cody: Just spray it on Pidgey and it should make it feel better.

Heather: Oh, okay. (She kneels down to Pidgey, point the Potion at Pidgey and then spray it.

Pidgey: (Pain) Chirp!

Heather: (Surprise at Pidgey in pain and then glared at Cody) (To Cody) Hey, I thought you said that this, (Showing the Potion to Cody) is gonna make Pidgey feel better?

Cody: It is; I just forgot to mention about the part that when you spray Potion or any other status medicate on a Pokémon, it sting a little before your Pokémon get better.

Heather rolls her eyes and then suddenly, both of them hear Pidgey's chirp and they look to see Pidgey is flying in the air with a smile on her face.

Pidgey: (Smile) Chirp! (She flies around Heather and sit on her head like a nest, much to Heather's dismay)

Heather: (Annoy) (Look at Pidgey) Ow! As your master, I command you to stop sitting on my hair! (Tries to yank Pidgey off of her hair) Ow! Ow! My hair! Ow, Ow!

Cody: (Smile) I think Pidgey like you.

Heather: Urgh! Why that every time I've met a little birdie, they would sit on my hair like a nest? But I guess while Pidgey is sitting on my head, I might as well check the Pokédex to see what level and movement she got. (She brought out her Pokédex and scans it in front of Pidgey on her head)

Pokédex: Heather's Pidgey current level; four and it only movement; Tackle.

Heather: (Annoy) (Looking at the Pokédex) That is? That's all the move Pidgey can use right now?

Cody: Unless you've train your Pokémon enough to learn new move. They can learn new moves if you've decided to train them.

Heather: Well I don't wanna do a lot of work but if I want to win this season, I guess I'll have to. (She put her Pokédex away and points the Pokéball at Pidgey on her head) Pidgey returns. (She sends Pidgey back into her Pokéball and put it in her bag and brought out the other Pokéball) Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna do the same thing with Squirtle.

Cody: Okay. (He walks away from Heather as she's healing Squirtle with Potion)

Ezekiel sees and heard the whole thing after Heather has capture Pidgey. He's thinking about what to do next and then he look at another patch of grass and walk toward it.

**Confessional Cam**

**Ezekiel: I have watches the whole thing after Heather has finished capturing that Pidgey. I need to find a new Pokémon of my own if I wanna win this season, eh.**

**Confessional Ended**

Ezekiel: (He keeps looking around in the grass and he has spotted a Rattata, who is eating something until it move it head toward Ezekiel, who is smiling) Alright, a Pokémon! (He brought out his Pokédex and scans it in front of Rattata)

Pokédex: Rattata; the Mouse Pokémon. A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere.

Ezekiel: (Smile) (He put away his Pokédex and brought out a Pokéball in his hand) Alright Rattata, prepare to meet your master! Charmander, let's do it, eh! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and the Pokéball open up, revealing to be a Charmander)

Charmander: Char!

Ezekiel: (Realize something) Oh, I forgot to use my Pokédex to find out what movement did Charmander get! (He quickly brought out his Pokédex again and scans it in front of Charmander)

Pokédex: Charmander; the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.

Ezekiel: (To the Pokédex) No, not that! I want to know what level and movements, Charmander's got!

Pokédex: (It then speak more) Ezekiel's Charmander current level; five and movements; Scratch and Growl.

Ezekiel: (Look at the Pokédex) Okay, so Charmander can use Scratch and Growl. (He move down the Pokédex to look at Charmander) (To Charmander) Alright Charmander, let's battle Rat… (He realize that Rattata has disappear) Hey! Where's he go? (He and Charmander look around to find Rattata until it's too late because Rattata came out of nowhere by using Quick Attack to tackle Charmander)

Charmander: Char! (He got knock down into the ground)

Ezekiel: No! Charmander, get up, eh! (He quickly put away his Pokédex)

Charmander: (He stands up immediately) Char!

Ezekiel: That's good Charmander, now use Scratch on Rattata! (Charmander run toward Rattata but then Rattata use Tail Whip at Charmander, decreasing it defence before Charmander scratch him)

Rattata: Rattata! (He has been knock down into the ground)

Ezekiel: Yes! High five, eh! (He and Charmander high five) Now, let's catch that… (He and Charmander realize that Rattata has disappear again) Aw, not again! (Both of them are looking around for Rattata) Be ready for Rattata, eh. (But once again, he is too late. Rattata came out of nowhere by using Quick Attack to tackle Charmander)

Charmander: Char! (He got knock down into the ground)

Ezekiel: No! Come on, Charmander, get up again, eh!

Charmander: (He stands but slowly this time) Char.

Ezekiel: Okay Charmander, now use Scratch again on Rattata! (Charmander run toward Rattata again and scratch him in the face)

Rattata: Rattata! (He has been knock down into the ground again)

Ezekiel: (He brought out an empty Pokéball from his bag) Alright Rattata, you're mine now, eh! Go, Pokéball! (He throws the Pokéball, hit it at Rattata and it went inside the Pokéball and then it moves back and forth) Come on, come on! (He is still watching the Pokéball moves back and forth for a few seconds until they hear a ding and the Pokéball has stop moving) Wahoo! (He pump his fists in the air) I did it, eh!

Charmander: Char! (He pump his fist in the air)

Ezekiel: You were awesome, Charmander! (He high five Charmander and then run over to the Pokéball, pick it up and smile at it and then he notice Cody is walking toward him)

Cody: Wow, you did a good job for a new trainer.

Ezekiel: (Smile) Thank Cody. Me and Charmander are the best and we can beat anything, eh!

Cody: Yeah well, don't get overconfidence. There are a lot of tough Pokémon and trainer out there and that Rattata you've just caught, that'll be an easiest thing you has done in this season.

Ezekiel: Yeah you're right, eh. Oh, I wanna say I'm sorry for lashing at you and Noah back in Viridian City. I just don't wanna be eliminated first again. Two times is enough.

Cody: It's okay, Ezekiel, I understand. But if I were you, I'd be nicer to the other, well… except Alejandro of course.

Ezekiel: Yeah, I'll try to be nicer and calmer this time and I need to apologise to Heather for destroying her prize money. I just need to find the right time to do that.

Cody: (Nod in agreement) Yeah, I think that would be good idea.

Ezekiel: I'm gonna heal both of my Pokémon with Potions. I heard you and Heather was talking about it.

Cody: (Nod) Okay.

Alejandro is watching Cody left Ezekiel, who is now healing his Pokémon, while Alejandro is still sitting by the tree, coming up with a strategy.

**Confessional Cam**

**Alejandro: I've watched everything about what's happened lately. Heather and Ezekiel have captured a new Pokémon for their team and while Heather was using her Pokédex to identifies a Pidgey, she was surprised about something with it, so I've check out my own Pokédex and scans it with my Charmander and turn out, I can use the Pokédex to see what's their current level and what's movements do they have. Plus, I have watched everything that was showing on Teachy TV, so I have learns a couple of thing but however, I might need to capture a least one Pokémon into my team before we get to Pewter City. I cannot afford to lose at the first gym and let Heather take the lead. **(Angry) **I won't! **(Calm)** But I'm praying that Heather will lose and I can be one step closer to my goal. **(Smirk)

**Confessional Ended**

Alejandro: (Stand up and put his Teachy TV in his bag) Okay guys, I'm ready to go into the forest.

Noah: (Stand up after lying down on the ground) I don't know, I kinda enjoy relaxing on the grass.

Cody: (He walks over to Noah) Yeah, but we need to get to Pewter City before it gets dark; otherwise, we won't able to see anything in the forest.

Noah: (Putting his bag on his back) Hmm… you've got a good point.

Heather: (She walks over to Team Kanto) So, should we get going then?

Alejandro: Yeah, we should.

Team Kanto begin to continue walking across Route 2 until they come across a large gate.

Ezekiel: (Looking at the large gate) What's that?

Noah: That would be the gate to Viridian Forest.

Heather: Well then, let's go!

Team Kanto walk to the gate to Viridian Forest, where the dark and gloomy labyrinth with unknown Pokémon are awaiting.

**OOO**

Thank God I have finally finished this chapter!

Fun Fact: Originally, I was gonna have this chapter long enough to have Team Kanto from Pallet Town to arrival at Pewter City but then I've realize this would WAY too long, so I have finish this chapter, shorter. Also, I wasn't originally planned to have a scene in the PokéMart but I has an interesting idea about how to have Cody and Heather to form an alliance. Speaking of an alliance…

Its look like Cody and Heather has made a first alliance of the season. How will this turn out? But that's not the only thing has happened…

Not only Ezekiel had caught a Rattata, but Heather had caught a Pidgey as well! The moment between Heather and Pidgey is an inspiration from episode 22 of TDWT, where Heather and Sierra had witness a baby bird AKA Cody Jr. came out of an egg and it seem to like Heather and sit on her head, much to Heather's dismay.

I did promise you that Ezekiel got bigger role later and his role will be bigger as the story goes on.

As for Alejandro… if you think I've put over reaction about where he would get his revenge on Heather by eliminating her from the competition, sorry about that but think about this, he got a knee to the ball, being push down the volcano with an ice cube by a woman he loved and steal the win. He has every right to be mad.

Anyway, once again, I'm so sorry for a slow update but I promise that won't happen again. The next chapter will be in August and we're gonna see Team Johto with a mysterious trainer.

Here are the team stats, but the now on, I'll be showing the Pokémon moves as well.

**Alejandro:**

**Charmander – Scratch and Growl**

**Cody:**

**Squirtle – Tackle and Tail Whip**

**Ezekiel:**

**Charmander – Scratch and Growl**

**Rattata – Tackle, Tail Whip and Quick Attack**

**Heather:**

**Squirtle – Tackle and Tail Whip**

**Pidgey – Tackle**

**Noah:**

**Bulbasaur – Tackle and Growl**

Read and Review Everybody!


	9. Team Johto: Introducing to Red Stuff

**(AN) **Hey guys! It's me again and sorry that I haven't post it earlier but I was watching the Olympics. I'm from Great Britain and I'm SO proud of them for winning so many medals, GO TEAM GB!

Also, did you check out a story called Crossing the Line? If you don't know what it is, check the previous chapter and I want more people to read that story. It's really good!

But for now, it's time to replies the review segments!

**walleye26** – I'm really glad you like the chapter. I have favourite your story, so I'll read it soon. By the way, when you suggest that the eliminated contestants should stay with their team, even after they were eliminated, I'm not sure if it a good idea. I mean, knowing Chris, I don't think he would like keeping the eliminated contestants around, plus the first elimination is not happening until all twenty-five contestants has earn their THIRD badges and that is not happening for a LONG time now, so I wouldn't worry about right now but thank you the suggesting! :)

**tomhur** – I'm glad you like it and yes, Heather and Cody alliance should be interesting and the other stuff you've mentions, you'll have to read it and find out.

**storygirl99210** – I'm really glad you like the chapter. :)

**Jackpot 2** – I'm glad you like the story and also, I WAS going to have two teams in one chapter but it'll be WAY too long, so that's why every chapter only have ONE TEAM.

**Fullsagashite4671** – Thank you for fixing the spelling mistake with a word, probably instead of properly.

**Dark Punxysaur** – Noah's fate is in my hands and whether he'll go far in this season, you'll have to read it and find out.

**Guest** – Your predictions is interesting but whether any of it would happen in the story, you'll have to read it and find out.

**GrearFlash** – I'm glad you like the story and about the friendship between Gwen and N, I'll think about it.

**GeoStar** – Thank you for the suggesting, I'll think about it.

**Yin Yang Studio** – I'm glad you like the previous chapter and yes, there will be a lot of bug Pokémon in the next Team Kanto Chapter.

It's time for another chapter of TDPA! But I have to warn you, this is THE longest chapter I have ridden so far, so brace yourselves, this is gonna be a LONG chapter

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Total Drama or Pokémon

**OOO**

**Team Johto**

The last time we saw Team Johto is that after they had visited Mr Pokémon to receive a Pokémon Egg, they were running their way back to New Bark Town to assist Professor Elm's help. They has arrive back to Cherrygrove City and then they were about to leave the city until they stop running when they meet a boy with red hair.

Izzy: (Look at the boy's red hair) Wow, cool hair! And I thought my hair is red!

Courtney: Excuse me? Could you please step aside? We need to get to the Professor's lab, because he needs our help.

Paul: (Looking at all of Team Kanto's Pokémon, who are standing next to their trainers) … You all got a Pokémon at the lab. What a waste.

Courtney: (Begin to glare at Paul) Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Paul: What I'm mean is that these Pokémon are too good for a wimp like you all.

Tyler: (Glare at Paul) Hey! Who are you calling us a wimp for?

Katie: (Glare at Paul) Yeah! You don't even know us!

Paul: (Smirk) Very well. Let's have a Pokémon battle with one of you then.

Tyler: (He and Totodile walk toward Paul…) Me and Totodile will take yo… (But he trip on a small rock and land face front on the ground with Totodile is trying to lift him up) Ow…

Paul: (Look at Tyler on the ground and shook his head) Pathetic.

Courtney: (She and her Cyndaquil walks over to Paul with a glare look on her face) Well, I accept your challenge.

Paul: Alright then.

DJ didn't say anything and keep looking at Paul with a thought look on his face.

**Confessional Cam**

**DJ: **(Stroking Chikorita, who is sitting on his lap) **I know we're supposed to be at Professor's lab right now but I could've sworn that I've seen him before but where did I remember him? Do you recognize that guy, Chikorita?**

**Chikorita: **(She shook her head) **Chika.**

**Confessional Ended**

Courtney and Paul are standing far away from each other; ready to battle, while the remaining Team Johto and their Pokémon are watches them.

Katie: (Happy) Wow! I can't believe we're about to watch our very first Pokémon battle! Isn't that right, Chikorita?

Chikorita: (Happy) Chika!

Tyler: (Gloomy) Aw! I want to be the one who's taking on that guy over there.

Totodile: (He patted Tyler's back) Toto.

DJ: (Holding Chikorita on his arms) I just hope that they're not hurting their Pokémon too much.

Izzy: Okay! This is a one on one match between Courtney and… What your name?

Paul: I'm not revealing my identity.

Izzy: And Red Hair Guy! Whoever Pokémon has killed their opponent first will win the match!

DJ: NO! No killing!

Courtney: Beside Izzy, we're supposed to knock the Pokémon out, not killing them!

Izzy: (Upset) Aw! That's no fun! Don't you agree with me, Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil: (Upset and agree with Izzy as well) Cynda.

Paul: Are we gonna battle or you're all gonna continue fighting like a bunch of kids?

Courtney: (To Paul) Yes, we are going to battle! (To Izzy) Izzy, start the match!

Izzy: Okay! Let's the match begin!

Izzy's Cyndaquil: Cynda!

Courtney: (To her Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, I need your help to battle against that guy, got it?

Courtney's Cyndaquil: Cynda! (She gets into her battle stance)

Paul: (He brought out a Pokéball and throws it in the air) Totodile, standby for battle! (His Pokéball has open up, revealing to be a Totodile)

Totodile: Totodile!

Courtney: Alright, Cyndaquil, now attack his Totodile!

Cyndaquil: (She look at Courtney in confused) Cynda?

Paul: (Notice Cyndaquil's confusing) (To Courtney) Don't tell me you actually don't know what movements Cyndaquil have, do ya. Now that's pathetic. (To Totodile) Totodile, use Scratch!

Totodile: (He run toward Cyndaquil…) Toto… (And scratch Cyndaquil directly in the face) dile!

Cyndaquil: Ah! (She's got knock down into the ground after Totodile scratch her face)

Courtney: Hey! You can't do that!

Paul: I can if I want to. It's a Pokémon battle, remember?

Courtney: (Growl)

DJ: Courtney! Check your Pokédex to see if you can find out anything about your Cyndaquil!

Courtney: Oh, you're right! (She quickly brought her Pokédex and scans it in front of her Cyndaquil, who is now standing up)

Pokédex: Cyndaquil; the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It flares flames from its back to protect itself. The fire burns vigorously if the Pokémon is angry. When it is tired, it sputters with incomplete combustion.

Courtney: No, I don't need to know that! I want to know what movements my Cyndaquil has!

Paul: (Watching Courtney yelling her Pokédex) Okay, this is pathetically lame, Totodile, just keep scratching Cyndaquil and get this battle over with.

Totodile: (Nod) Toto. (He's start running toward Cyndaquil with his claws ready)

Izzy: (Motivate Paul's Totodile to scratch Courtney's Cyndaquil) Do it, do it, do it, do it…

Izzy's Cyndaquil: (She is doing it with Izzy as well) Cynda, Cynda, Cynda, Cynda…

Courtney's Cyndaquil: (She is getting scared when Totodile is running toward her and she tried to call out to her trainer) Cynda!

Tyler: Courtney! Your Cyndaquil is about to…

Courtney: (Interrupted) Not now, Tyler! (Too busy with her Pokédex to notice that Totodile is about to attack her Cyndaquil)

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler: **(With Totodile sitting next to him) **Yeah, she's toast, right Totodile?**

**Totodile: **(Nod in agreement) **Totodile!**

**Confessional Ended**

Pokédex: Courtney's Cyndaquil current level; five and it movement; Tackle and Leer.

Courtney: Finally! (She finally notice that Totodile is about to scratch her Cyndaquil but it was too late as Totodile has just scratch Cyndaquil faces, two time in a row)

Cyndaquil: Ah! (She's got knock down into the ground again after being scratch by Totodile twice)

Courtney: (Annoy) Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!

Paul: Humph. You're the one who is playing with the Pokédex. I thought we're having a Pokémon battle here?

Courtney: (To Paul) Yes, we are having a Pokémon battle and you're gonna get one! (To Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, I need you to gets up, so I beat that red hair freak!

Paul: (Scoff) 'Red hair freak'? How original.

Cyndaquil: (She stands up quite slowly after her trainer told her) Cynda.

Courtney: Okay Cyndaquil, use Tackle! (Cyndaquil start running toward Totodile to tackle him)

Paul: (He sees Cyndaquil is running toward his Totodile and then command his Pokémon) Totodile, dodge it and use Scratch again. (Totodile dodge Cyndaquil tackle attack and then scratch Cyndaquil's face once again)

Cyndaquil: Ah! (She's got knock down into the ground for the third time)

Courtney: No! Come on, Cyndaquil, gets up and tackle his Totodile! (Cyndaquil gets up and immediately tackle Totodile)

Totodile: Toto! (He knocks down into the ground but he immediately got back on his feet)

Paul: Totodile, use Scratch one more time. (He run toward Cyndaquil and scratch her face again)

Cyndaquil: Ah! (She's got knock down into the ground again)

Courtney: No! Cyndaquil gets up! I will not lose this battle to him!

DJ: (Holding his Chikorita in one of his arm and use the other one to cover his Chikorita eye from watching the battle) (Worried) Man, this is getting bad! Courtney is keep making her Pokémon to fight and I think Cyndaquil is about to faint!

Katie: Its look like Cyndaquil has already fainted. (She point to Cyndaquil, who is knocked out)

Cyndaquil: (Weakly) Cynda…

Izzy: Well! Its look like Cyndaquil is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Red Hair Guy and his Totodile!

Courtney: WHAT?! NO! I'm supposed to win this match, not you!

Paul: (Look at Courtney in silence and then look at his Totodile, who is smiling that he won the match for his trainer, until he sees Paul and Totodile wipe the smile off his face with a serious look. He then bring out his Pokéball and point it at Totodile) Totodile, return. (Totodile is sent back into his Pokéball, put away in his bag and begin to leave until Courtney yell out to him)

Courtney: (She run and yell out to Paul) Hey! Don't you walk away from me! (She stands in front of Paul)

Paul: What do you want?

Courtney: I want a rematch right now!

Paul: Why? You already lost the match to me, so what the point of batting again?

Courtney: I don't care! I just wanna beat the crap out of…

DJ: (Run to Courtney and Paul with the rest of Team Johto, while holding Courtney's injuries Cyndaquil) Courtney, stop!

Courtney: No, I will not stop! I'm not going anywhere until I get my rematch!

DJ: (To Katie) Hold Courtney's Cyndaquil for me, would you?

Katie: Sure. (She nod in agreement and hold Courtney injuries Cyndaquil for DJ)

DJ walk up to Courtney, who is continue ranting in front of Paul and pick her up on his shoulder.

Courtney: Hey! Let's me go! (Trying to get DJ to let go of her by scratching him with her nails)

DJ: Ow! (To Paul) Sorry about Courtney, she has a couple of issues lately.

Courtney: (Still trying to get DJ to let go of her) I do not!

Paul: Humph. That's not surprising. I'm leaving now; this has been a waste of time. (He begin to walk away)

Courtney: (Still on DJ's shoulder) Hey, do you think you're going?! I still want my REMATCH!

Tyler: (To Paul) Oh wait! Who are you, anyway?

Paul: (He's stop walking and look back at Team Johto) Do you want to know who I am? (The moment is silence for three seconds before he replies to Tyler's answer) I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer. That's all you need to know. (He begin to walk away again)

Courtney: (She looks at Paul, who is walking away, with a glare look on her face) (Growl)

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: **(Angry) **Oh… that it is! **(She brought out a list and a pencil) **Beside Gwen, Duncan and Heather, that red hair guy is SO next on my list!**

**Confessional Ended**

Cyndaquil: (Keep watching Paul walk away until she spotted something on the floor. She pick it up and show it to Izzy) Quil, quil!

Izzy: (Hear Cyndaquil called out to her, look down to see Cyndaquil is holding something) Oh, what do you got there, Cyndaquil? (Cyndaquil climb onto Izzy's shoulder and give it to her and Izzy look at it in her hand) Oh, this's must be the Red Hair Guy's Trainer Card!

Katie: (Still holding Courtney's injuries Cyndaquil. She and the other look at the Trainer Card, Izzy is holding) Trainer Card?

Izzy: The Trainer Card is like an ID card. It shows basic information such as your name, your Trainer ID number, the amount of money you have, the number of badges and the number of Pokémon you have seen and/or caught in your Pokédex.

Paul: (While he's walk away from Team Johto, he realizes that he is missing something from his pocket. He suddenly realizes that he lost his Trainer Card and checks all of his pockets and then looks on the ground to see if his Trainer Card is on the floor. He then looks up to see Izzy is holding his Trainer Card to show it to the rest of Team Johto. His eyes are widen and run toward Team Johto)

Izzy: (Still looking at Paul's Trainer Card) Man, these can reveal such of information the trainer can have!

Courtney: (Calm down but being impatient) (Still on DJ's shoulder) Izzy, if that's really the red hair guy's Trainer Card, so what his name?

Izzy: (She looks at the Trainer Card for Paul's name) Oh! His name is…

Paul: Hey!

Team Johto turn their face toward Paul, who is running to them and then stand in front of Team Johto.

Courtney: (Annoy, while crossing her arms) (Glare at Paul) Oh, what do you want now?

Paul: (To Courtney) You guys have something that I want. (He looks at Izzy, who is holding his Trainer Card. He then tries to take it back, while Izzy hold his Trainer Card in the air) Give it back! That's my Trainer Card!

Izzy: (She returns Paul's Trainer Card to him) Okay! Here you go, Paul!

Paul: (His eyes widen) Oh no! You all know my name… (He looks at Team Johto and then runs away)

Katie: (One of her eyebrows raise) Okay… that was weird.

Tyler: Yeah, but at least we know his name.

Courtney: Well, when I meet Paul again, I'm going to win this time!

DJ: (Still holding Courtney on his shoulder) Are you done now? We need to get to the Professor's lab, remember?

Courtney: Yeah, I'm done. You can put me down now. (DJ put her on the ground and Courtney brush off dust and then continues to speak) Okay, let's go to the Professor's lab! (She's about to leave until Katie call out to her)

Katie: Courtney, wait!

Courtney: What?

Katie: Have you forgotten someone? (She gesture to injuries Cyndaquil in her arms)

Courtney: Oh, right. (She brought out her Pokéball and points it at Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, return. (She sent Cyndaquil back into her Pokéball and put it in her bag and then begins to leave) Okay, let's go to the Professor's lab, before anything else will distract us!

Izzy: CHARGE! Again!

Team Johto start running back to Professor's lab with their Pokémon except Courtney's Cyndaquil, following them. They didn't encounter any Pokémon but their own and they have finally arrived back at New Bark Town. All of them are panting for air, except for DJ and his Chikorita, since DJ's athletic strength and as for his Chikorita; DJ was carrying her in his arms.

Katie: Man! (Pant) I'm glad… (Pant) to see… (Pant) this place again.

DJ: Me too.

Courtney: Okay, now we're here, let's go inside the lab, where Professor is.

The rest of Team Johto nod in agreement and all of them went inside the lab and they look around for Professor Elm.

Courtney: (Look around) Do you guy finds him?

Tyler: (Look around as well) I don't see him.

DJ: (He keeps looking until he found him) Guy, he's over there. (He point to Professor Elm, who is currently talking to a police officer)

Izzy: (Become frighten) (Whisper) Oh no! The cop is here! I have to leave! (She and her Cyndaquil were about to leave until Katie grab her with both of her hands on one of Izzy's arm)

Katie: Izzy, calm down. (Izzy is trying squeeze out of Katie's grasps)

Courtney: Beside, if you haven't notice, we're in a different world! There's no way that the cop would recognise you anyway!

Izzy begin to calm down but still got a worried look on her face.

**Confessional Cam**

**Izzy: **(With Cyndaquil on her shoulder) **That's not technically true. The truth is, before this season has started, I've actually came here before by going into a portal that came out of nowhere, when I was running away from the RCMP. And then after that, I've travelled around in Hoenn for a little while but I got arrested for accidently formed two teams called Team Magma and Team Aqua and have them fighting each other and I'm now on the Pokémon version of the FBI Most Wanted list. I'd run away from the cops and then a portal came out of nowhere again. I went in there and I came back into our world. I just hope that my past hasn't come back to haunt me or in this case; find me and have to leave the competition again, right Cyndaquil?**

**Cyndaquil: **(Nod in agreement)** Quil! **(Izzy then smile)

**Izzy: **(Smile)** See? Don't you love it when your Pokémon agree with you? **(She begin to tickle Cyndaquil and then begin to speak like a baby) **Who's a good Cyndaquil, yes you are, and yes you are!**

**Cyndaquil: **(Laughing from Izzy's tickling and then fall into Izzy's lap)

**Confessional Ended**

Izzy: Okay, I'm calm down now. (Katie begin to let's go of Izzy's arm)

Courtney: (Becoming impatient again) Let's just go to the Professor, okay?

Team Johto walk toward Professor Elm and a policeman, who are still talking to each other until they notice Team Johto are walking toward them.

Professor Elm: (Wave to them) Oh, hey guys!

Team Johto: Hi!

Policeman: Hold it! (He walks in front of Team Johto) Who are you? We are investigating the case of the missing Pokémon here.

Courtney: My name is Courtney and this is the rest of my team.

DJ: I'm DJ.

Katie: My name is Katie.

Tyler: I'm Tyler.

Izzy: (Trying not to be suspicious) And I'm Izzy.

Policeman: Well, we have a couple of rules for situation like this. Rule number one! "Whoever did it will come back to the site." (He eyes begin to widen in realization) Oh my… So you must be… the one who did it?

Courtney: (She and the rest of Team Johto has their eye widen) What? No! We have nothing to do with this! It gotta be someone else who did this!

DJ: (Finally remember something) Wait a minute! I remember now, about why I have seen Paul before!

Policeman: (Listening to DJ) Who is this Paul, you're taking about?

DJ: Paul is a kid who has red hair and he was looking into the lab, when I was walking inside.

Courtney: He's right; I'd battled him just about twenty minutes ago.

Tyler: Which you lost. (This make Courtney growl at him and Tyler step back a little in fear)

Policeman: What? You just battled a boy like that?

Courtney: Yes! Did you hear what I've just said?

Policeman: Yes I did, so he must be the one who did it...

Katie: (Surprise that Paul is the one, who stole a missing Pokémon) Really? Wow…

Policeman: But thanks for helping my investigation. My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual. (He begin to leave until he look at Izzy again in suspicious) Do I recognise you somewhere?

Izzy: (Trying not to be suspicious again) Err… no. Not really, I probably one of those faces you see on TV.

Policeman: (He looks at Izzy for a few seconds before he say anything) Okay. Bye guys. (He left the lab)

Team Johto: Bye!

Izzy: (Relieve) Phew!

Professor Elm: Man, this is terrible.

Tyler: Don't worry, Professor Elm. The police will find that guy. He has red hair, he can't be that hard to find.

Professor Elm: I know. (Decide to change the subject) So, did you guys bring back a Pokémon Egg?

DJ: (He brought out a Pokémon Egg from his bag and gives it to Professor Elm) Here you go.

Professor Elm: Thank you, DJ and wow… (Surprise) (Look at the egg) I've seen a couple of Pokémon Eggs before but this egg is different than the other, but still it's just an egg. You know, Mr Pokémon is always fascinated by Eggs.

DJ: Really?

Professor Elm: Yeah well, since he gives it to us, we can use this opportunity to find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg. (He walks over to the desk to put the egg inside an egg case)

Courtney: Erm, Professor Elm? Mr Pokémon has not only given us an egg but there is another professor who gave us something else.

Professor Elm: (He walks back to Team Johto) Who's that?

Courtney: His name is Professor Oak and he gave us a Pokédex. (She brought out her pink Pokédex to show it to Professor Elm)

Professor Elm: (Surprise) What?! Professor Oak gave you all a Pokédex?

Izzy; It's true. The guys have a red Pokédex, while us girls has a pink Pokédex.

Professor Elm: Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers. However, we were told to give a Pokédex to you and the other groups by…

Team Johto: (Already know the answer) Chris.

Professor Elm: Erm, right. Anyway, it's looks like we're done here and you can now try to take on the gyms but challenging the gyms scattered around will be a long journey, so I hope you all enjoy each other company because you'll be staying as a group for a little while unless some of you beat the gym leader and some of you don't.

Courtney: Speaking of gyms, could you tell us where the first gym is?

Professor Elm: Unfortunately no. Chris told me to not to tell you guys where the gyms are, so you're gonna have to figure it out on your own.

Courtney: (Cross her arms in annoy) (Groan)

Professor Elm: So, do you guys have any more questions?

Team Johto shook their head; no because they don't have any more questions they could ask but Courtney raise her hand to say something.

Courtney: I don't have a question to ask but could I use that machine over there (She point to the healing machine) to heal my Pokémon?

Professor Elm: Of course, Courtney, just follow me. (He and Courtney walk to the Pokémon healing machine with Team Johto are closely behind them) Okay Courtney, all you have to do is to put the Pokéball into one of the slot and then press the button and it will heal your Pokémon completely.

Courtney: (Understand what he just said) Okay. (She put her Pokéball into one of the slot and push the button and then there a flashing light on the Pokéball and then after that, she picks up her Pokéball and look at it in her hand) There, (Look at Professor Elm) (Smile) and thank you for letting me to use your machine to heal my Pokémon.

Professor Elm: (Smile) You're welcome, Courtney.

The sudden acts of niceness from Courtney, which make the rest of Team Johto, are surprise and suspicious of her.

**Confessional Cam**

**Katie: **(With Chikorita sitting next to her) (Surprise) **I don't get it! One minute, she was whiny and aggressive, and the next thing you know, she's suddenly become nice and the whole thing what happened with Paul earlier, like it was never happens! What's up with that?**

**Izzy: **(With Cyndaquil sitting next to her) (Suspicious) (Tapping her finger on her chin, while thinking) **Hmm… Courtney has suddenly become nice, even after her attempt to attack Paul, in about half an hour ago. Something is up, I know it and,** (Puts a Sherlock Holmes hat on herself, a small bowler hat on Cyndaquil and brought out a magnify glass) **I intend to find out what. **(To Cyndaquil) **Come, Watson! We got a mystery to solve!**

**Cyndaquil: Quil! **(She and Izzy leave the confessional)

**Courtney: **(Smug Smile) **My reason why I've suddenly became nice is because in the previous seasons, I was eliminated because of my behaviour, so I decided to be nice to the other and make sure I'm a valuable teammates to them and then, when the other are not around, I'll train my Pokémon to become stronger to beat the other, get my revenge on Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Paul and win Total Drama Pokémon Adventure. With a few more help, this season will be mine. **(Evil Smirk)

**Izzy: **(With Cyndaquil, who's still wearing a small bowler hat, sitting next to her)(Annoy) (Still wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat) **Drat! When Courtney has went inside the confessional, Cyndaquil and I have tried to eavesdrop on her to see if we can find any information but we couldn't hear anything at all! So, she must be using some kind of weapon to soundproof the place but what? **(To Cyndaquil) **Do you know anything, Watson?**

**Cyndaquil: **(She shook her head no and shrug) **Quil.**

**Chris: **(Laughing) **Nice try, Izzy! The confessional are already soundproof before we gives them to you, so you won't be able to hear anything what Courtney was saying in there, but good luck those.**

**Confessional Ended**

Team Johto are still suspicious of Courtney, who just kindly thanks Professor Elm and Izzy, who somehow got a Sherlock hat and a magnify glass and her Cyndaquil, who is wearing a bowler hat, are keeping an extra close eyes on Courtney.

Professor Elm: Okay, now that Courtney got her Pokémon heal; does anyone else needed their Pokémon to be heal as well? (Team Johto shook their no, except for Izzy, who is still pointing her magnify glass at Courtney, which make the latter feel creep out and move a few feet away from Izzy and Cyndaquil but both of them move a few feet toward Courtney) Alright then, I wish you all, good luck in your journey and I hope you all have a great adventure.

DJ: Yeah, thank you so much, Professor. See ya! (He and the rest of Team Johto begin to leave the lab)

Tyler: (Wave) See ya, man!

Katie: (Wave) Bye!

Courtney: (Wave) Bye!

Izzy: (Wave) See ya! (She then walk very close to Courtney with her magnify glass pointed at her with Cyndaquil on her shoulder)

Courtney: (See Izzy and Cyndaquil walk very close to her) (Annoy) Knock it off! (She run out of the lab with Izzy and Cyndaquil follow closely behind)

Professor Elm: (Wave) Bye guys, and good luck!

Team Johto has left the lab but when they get out, DJ, Katie, Tyler and their Pokémon see Courtney is running away from Izzy, who is still pointing the magnify glass at her, and Izzy's Cyndaquil. They were now leaving New Bark Town.

Tyler: (Looking at the running Courtney and Izzy) Well, there's goes the nut girl and the bossy girl.

DJ: Dude, we have to keep up with them because Chris want us to stay together, unless some of us beat the gym leader and some of us don't!

Tyler: (Pouting) Aw! Do we have to?

Katie: DJ's right, we may get disqualifies for breaking that rule, if we don't follow them! Come on, Chikorita; let's go catch up with the other girls!

Chikorita: (Nod) Chika!

DJ, Katie, Tyler and their Pokémon begin to run to catch up with Courtney and Izzy. Meanwhile, Izzy and her Cyndaquil are still chasing Courtney and begin to ask a load of questions for Courtney.

Izzy: (Still chasing Courtney, while put away her magnify glass and brought out a notebook and a pencil) Courtney! I've got a couple of questions to ask you! Do you have an evil twin sister, who would be the one, who is whiny and get scary when you're angry? Are you actually an alien, who had abducted the real Courtney and then disguise as her? Or, are you from the future that you know exactly when everyone and the whole world are going die and you pretending to be what you are to find out how to stop?

Courtney: (She turns her head toward Izzy, while still running) (Annoy) Just leave me alone, Izzy! (She turns her head back to the front to see Lyra and her Marill, only a few feet between the two of them) Look out! (Scream)

Lyra: (Scream) (Courtney crash into her and both of them hit the ground)

Courtney and Lyra: (Groan) (Both of them are lying in the ground, while rubbing their head. Marill look at both of them with shock and worried look on her face, but mostly toward the latter)

Izzy: (She and Cyndaquil arrive at the scene and both of them look at Courtney and Lyra on the ground) (Smile) Ooo… that's look like fun! We wanna have a go!

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Quil!

Izzy: Belly flop! (She and Cyndaquil begin to jump on Courtney and Lyra)

Courtney and Lyra: (Their eyes are widen) No! Don't! (They tried to get up but it's too late as Izzy and Cyndaquil jump on them) (Groan)

Izzy: (She and Cyndaquil are lying on top of Courtney and Lyra) (Smile) Wow, that was fun! Let's do it again!

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda!

Courtney: (She widen her eyes again) (Annoy) Get off! (She pushes Izzy and Cyndaquil off, stands up and brushes the dirt off her shirt and then glare at Izzy and Cyndaquil) It is really necessary to do that?

Izzy: (To Courtney) (She stands up) Of course it is! You two were doing it, so why can't we do the same? (To Cyndaquil) Isn't that right Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil: (Also stand up as well) (Agree) Quil!

Courtney: (To Izzy) Well, you are crazy! (To Lyra, who is still on the ground) Here, grab my hand. (She grabs Lyra's hand and pulls her up) Sorry about Izzy and her Cyndaquil, they can be crazy, most of the time.

Lyra: (She brush off the dirt off her shirt) (Smile) It's okay, I understand.

DJ: (He, Katie, Tyler and their Pokémon has arrived at the scene) Hey, are you guys alright?

Lyra: Yeah, we're fine. Oh, that remind me, I was told by someone to teach you how to catch a Pokémon.

Courtney: Let me guess; it's Chris, right?

Lyra: Yeah, you're correct. So, are you ready to learn?

Katie: (Ready to listen, along with the rest of Team Johto) Ask away.

Lyra: Okay, the thing is, Pokémon are everywhere, so you're gonna have to be careful, while you're travelling. Are you all understanding, what I have said so far? (Team Johto nod in the answer of yes) (Smile) Good. Now follow me and Marill and we'll show you. (She and her Marill walk to the larger grass patch with Team Johto follow closely behind. She and Marill look around to find a wild Pokémon to battle) Now, where are they?

Team Johto are also looking for a wild Pokémon as well until DJ says something.

DJ: Over there! (He point to a Rattata, who is normally walking by until she notice Team Johto and Lyra)

Courtney: (She brought out her Pokédex) A Pokémon that's look like a rat?

Pokédex: Rattata; the Mouse Pokémon. A Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly moves its ears and listens for danger. It will make its nest anywhere.

Lyra: Ah, that's a perfect Pokémon for me to catch!

DJ: (Worried) You're not gonna hurt an innocent Pokémon are you?

Lyra: Don't worry DJ, I'm not gonna hurt it. I'm just demonstrating on how to catch a Pokémon. I'll release it, after I've capture it. (Her explanation has make DJ smile and relieve) (Talk to Team Johto, while still watching Rattata) Okay everyone; this is how you do it when you encounter a wild Pokémon. You have three choices to make. You can either A; Battle it to try and capture the Pokémon, B; you can battle it and defeat it to make your Pokémon stronger and C; you can just run away and avoid from having a battle with it. But I'm going to choose A to teach you guys. Alright Marill, now use Tackle!

Marill: Marill! (She runs toward Rattata and tackle it into the ground)

Lyra: Okay! Its HP is down. (She brought out an empty Pokéball) It's ready for a Pokéball! (She throws the Pokéball at Rattata) Pokéball go! (By the time Rattata stand up, she look to see a Pokéball her, went inside of it and it begin to move back and forth)

Tyler: Man! That was awesome!

Lyra: Hold on, Tyler! The Pokéball is still moving. In order to be able to successfully capture it, the Pokéball has to stop moving and hear a ding for that to happen. (The Pokéball is still moving back and forth for a few seconds before everyone hear a ding and it stop moving) (Smile) (She walks over to the Pokéball, pick it up and walk back to Team Johto) See? Just like that! But it's better to lower your target's HP more than I did, or make it sleep or something. You can try all kinds of things to see what works.

Katie: (Smile) Thank you for teaching us, Lyra!

Lyra: (Smile) No problem! Here, I'll give you these. (She gives five Pokéballs to each contestant on Team Johto)

Courtney: (Surprise) (Holding the five Pokéballs that Lyra has given her) Wow, you're giving us five Pokéballs each? (She then smile) Thank you very much, Lyra!

Lyra: (Smile) You're welcome.

DJ: (Put the five Pokéballs that Lyra has given him, in his bag and then speak) Erm, speaking of Pokéballs… are you gonna release that Rattata now like you promise?

Lyra: Oh, right. (She raises the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be the same Rattata she just caught. She then put an empty Pokéball on the ground, raises her foot and smashes it into pieces) Okay, you're free to go now. (Rattata look at her for a few seconds before run off into the unknown) (To Team Johto) If you ever want to release your Pokémon, that's how you should do it, you understand? (Team Johto nod in understand) (She then smile again) But right now, I wish you guys, good luck on your journey and I hope you guys will have the best experience in your life.

Izzy: (She wraps her right arm around Lyra's shoulder) Don't worry, with Izzy here, all of us will definitely have the best experience ever! (Despite her enthusiasm, this make the rest of Team Johto are worried, except her Cyndaquil, of course)

Courtney: Anyway, beside Izzy's enthusiasm, we want to thank you for teaching us how to capture a Pokémon and give us five Pokéballs.

Lyra: You're welcome, Courtney. Well, Marill and I will see you guys later, bye! (She and Marill begin to go back to New Bark Town)

Marill: (Wave) Marill!

Team Johto: (Wave) Bye! (They keep waving at the both Lyra and Marill until they are gone)

DJ: So, where do we go now?

Izzy: I know! Maybe we should check the map that the old guy from Cherrygrove City gave us and printed it into our Pokégear.

Courtney: I've never thought I say it again, but she's right, we should check our Pokégear to find out where the Pokémon Gym are, so we can get our badges.

All of them have checked their Pokégear from their wrist… (They put it on their wrist after they has received their Pokégear) and press the map button to show the map on their Pokégear. Although, Tyler were struggling a bit until DJ press the right button to show the map for him.

Tyler: (To DJ) Thank, man. (He then looks at the map in his Pokégear) So, where should we go?

Courtney: (Look at the map in her Pokégear) Well, according to this map, we're in Route 29 right now and when we were in Cherrygrove City, there was no gym there, so I think the gym should be in Violet City. (She point the location on where Violet City is)

Tyler: Alright! Let's get to Violet City! (To Totodile) Come on, Totodile, let's go to EXTREME!

Totodile: Totodile!

Both of them begin to run until Courtney grabs Tyler's tracksuit and DJ grab Totodile and lift him up, which make both of them stop from running to Violet City.

Courtney: Hold it, Tyler! We can't just run to Violet City! We need to give our Pokémon some training before we take on the gym.

Tyler: (Stop running and look at Courtney) Aren't you the one who said we should get on with journey as soon as possible?

Courtney: (She let go of Tyler) Well that's true, but we need to give our Pokémon some training, plus none of us has been here before.

Izzy: (Whistle sheepishly)

DJ: (Still holding Tyler's Totodile, who has now stop moving and look at DJ) Courtney's right, none of us here do not have any training for this and I don't wanna to have our Pokémon to get hurt and then fainted from a Pokémon battle already. (Totodile bite DJ's arm) OW! (He put Totodile down and then DJ rubs his arm, where Totodile has bit him)

Katie: So, what do we do then?

Courtney: The first thing we should do is to go to the Cherrygrove City to heal our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, if they got involve in a Pokémon battle and we should also go to the PokéMart to buy some supplies like; clothes, foods and medicine for everyone, including the Pokémon and finally, item. There might be some item are useful for us to use.

DJ: Wait, hold on! Even if we are gonna buy some supplies, how are we gonna afford it? We don't have any money with us.

Courtney: (She think for a few seconds before speaking again with an idea) Maybe we should check our bag. Chris is most likely haven't told us everything, so the money to buy some supplies for the PokéMart, must be in the bag.

Izzy: Well, in that case, let's check our bag!

Team Johto begin to check inside their bag to see if they can find any money. They continues to check their bag until Courtney say something)

Courtney: (She looks up to see Team Johto, while her hands are still in her bag) Do you guys have find anything yet?

Tyler: (He keep looking into his bag) Nope.

DJ: (He keep looking into his bag) Nuh uh.

Izzy: (She and her Cyndaquil keep looking into her bag) Nope! Nothing in here yet!

Katie: (She keep looking into her bag until she found something) Hey guys! I've found it! (She brought out thirty Poké-Dollars)

Courtney: (She looks at the money Katie is holding) Where did you find it?

Katie: (She point to the pocket, where Katie has found the money) I've found the money in that pocket, but I don't know where the money in DJ's and Tyler's though.

Izzy: (She took the money out of her bag) Found it!

Courtney: (She took the money out of her bag as well) Me too!

DJ: (He took the money out of his bag) Found mine!

Tyler: (He took the money out of his bag as well) So did I!

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: **(Cross her arms) **I'm not surprise that Chris wouldn't tell us every detail and information we need for this season. I mean, come on people, I'd been in this show for four seasons right now, so I know that Chris would do that! **(She inhales through her nose and exhale through her mouth to calm down)** But now I've got the money, I can buy supplies for myself and if it possible if I can earn more money during my time here, I can keep buying stuff what I needed and it will help me get through the competition, while the rest of my team will go down, one by one.**

**Confessional Ended**

Courtney: (Holding the money she took from her bag) Okay, we now knows that all of us have money, we need to keep it in our bag to buy supplies, got it?

The rest of Team Johto nod in agreement and everyone, including Courtney are putting the money back into their bag and then stand up with their bag on their back and shoulders, respectably.

Izzy: Okay, let's go to Violet City!

The rest of Team Johto: Right!

Team Johto begin to walk through Route 29. They've keep walking through Route 29, until Izzy stop walking and notice a Hoothoot is standing on the tree branch and look at her with her very large, red eyes.

Izzy: (Look at Hoothoot) Wow. It's so creepy… (She then smile) cool! (She brought out her Pokédex)

Pokédex: Hoothoot; the Owl Pokémon. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time.

Izzy: (Holding the Pokédex in her hand, while looking at Hoothoot in the tree) Oh, cool! Hoothoot is so gonna be in my team!

Tyler: (He notice that Izzy is isn't with the group, so he turn around to see Izzy and Cyndaquil are standing still, looking up into the tree) Izzy, what are you doing?

Izzy: (To Tyler) (She point to Hoothoot in the tree) I'm gonna catch that Hoothoot from the tree! (To Cyndaquil) Cyndaquil, are you ready to help me catch that Hoothoot?

Cyndaquil: (Nod) Cynda!

Courtney: (She and the other, see Izzy and Cyndaquil are about to battle a Hoothoot) Erm, Izzy? What are you doing?

Tyler: (He answers the question) I think Izzy is trying to catch that Hoothoot from that tree over there. (He point to Hoothoot, who is sitting in the tree)

Katie: Should we support her?

DJ: Yeah, I think we should. (He and the other walk to Izzy and Cyndaquil to support them but when DJ looks at Hoothoot, it looks back at him with her very large, red eyes and it make DJ feel creep out) Man, that owl is creeping me out!

Izzy: (To DJ) I know! That's why I'm catching one! (To Cyndaquil) Okay Cyndaquil, I'm gonna scans you with the Pokédex to find out what movements do you got!

Cyndaquil: (Nod) Quil!

Izzy then scan Cyndaquil with her Pokédex and then, the Pokédex begin to speak again.

Pokédex: Cyndaquil; the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It flares flames from its back to protect itself. The fire burns vigorously if the Pokémon is angry. When it is tired, it sputters with incomplete combustion and also, Izzy's Cyndaquil current level; six and it movement; Tackle, Leer and Smokescreen.

Izzy: (Looking at the Pokédex she is holding) Ah, perfect! (She put away her Pokédex in her bag) Alright Cyndaquil, let's do this! Now use Smokescreen!

Cyndaquil: Quil! (She use Smokescreen on Hoothoot)

Hoothoot: Hoothoot! (She can't see anything because of Cyndaquil's Smokescreen)

Courtney: (Whisper to the other beside Izzy) Smokescreen? My Cyndaquil didn't learn that.

Katie: I think Cyndaquil learn how to use Smokescreen after she knocked down that Pidgey that had attack you.

Courtney: Oh right. (Not happy to remember that memories)

Izzy: That it Cyndaquil, now use Tackle! (Cyndaquil run toward the tree, launch herself in the air through the smoke and tackle Hoothoot to the ground)

Hoothoot: Hoot! (She's knock out off the tree and hit the ground)

Izzy: (Evil Smile) (She brought out an empty Pokéball from her bag) Alright Hoothoot, you are one of us now! Pokéball go! (She throws the Pokéball at Hoothoot and it went inside the Pokéball and then it hit the ground and it begins to move back and forth. Everyone are watching the Pokéball, moving back and forth for a few seconds before they hear a ding and the Pokéball has stop moving) (She smile and run to the Pokéball and then pick it up and hold it up in the air) Woo Hoo! Cyndaquil and I just caught a newest member into our team!

Cyndaquil: (Smile) (She raise her tiny arms in the air as well) Cynda!

Katie: That was an awesome catch, Izzy!

Izzy: (Smile) Thank Katie! With Cyndaquil and I are working together, we'll be unstoppable!

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda!

Courtney looks at Izzy with a worried look on her face.

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: Seriously?! We have only been here for about two or three hours and Izzy already got two Pokémon on her team! I need to capture a Pokémon into my team very soon if I ever want to have any chance of winning!**

**Confessional Ended**

While the other is congratulating Izzy for capturing a Hoothoot, Courtney walks away from the group to look for a wild Pokémon for her to capture into her team. She brought out her Pokéball that contain Cyndaquil and begin to speak to it in whisper.

Courtney: (To Cyndaquil in the Pokéball in her hand) (Whisper) Okay Cyndaquil, I need your help to help me capture a wild Pokémon, so I can have a better chance of winning. (She keeps looking around Route 29 until she sees a Pidgey standing on the grass, walking and pecking the ground to find food. Courtney look at Pidgey, while thinking) Hmm…

**Confessional Cam**

**Courtney: Okay, I know that the last time I have met that bird Pokémon, it tried to attack me, but I need to capture a Pokémon very soon and Chris said that Pokémon are like animal, so there must be a lot of these Pokémon, so I guess I'm gonna have to go with her.**

**Confessional Ended**

Courtney: (She crouches down to make sure Pidgey didn't see her) (Whisper) (To herself) Okay, I've met this Pokémon before but I need to know what it is. (She brought out her Pokédex from her bag)

Pokédex: Pidgey; the Tiny Bird Pokémon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.

Courtney: (Looking at the Pokédex she's holding) (Whisper) So that what this Pokémon is called. Okay, it's time to bring out Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, I need you! (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be Cyndaquil)

Cyndaquil: Quil.

Courtney: (Whisper) (To Cyndaquil) Okay Cyndaquil, there's a Pidgey over there, looking for food from the underground… (She point to Pidgey, who is still walking and pecking the ground to find food) so I need you to launch a surprise attack, so I can capture it and have it in my team. Got it?

Cyndaquil: (Nod) Quil.

Courtney: (Whisper) Alright, now use Tackle! (Cyndaquil run toward to the Pidgey, who just turn around to see Cyndaquil tackle her to the ground)

Pidgey: Chirp! (She hit the ground after being tackle by Cyndaquil)

Courtney: (Smile) That's good, Cyndaquil! I'll finish the job! (She brought out an empty Pokéball) Pokéball go! (She throws the Pokéball at Pidgey and it went inside the Pokéball and then it hit the ground and it begins to move back and forth. While she and her Cyndaquil watch the Pokéball move back and forth, the rest of Team Johto have arrives and run to Courtney and Cyndaquil)

DJ: There you are, Courtney! We've been looking everywhere for you!

Katie: Yeah, Where were you?

Courtney: (Smug Smile) Sorry about leaving the group suddenly but for your information, I'm about to capture a Pidgey. (The Pokéball has suddenly open, revealing an angry Pidgey)

Pidgey: (Angry) Chirp!

Courtney: (Shock) What?! No! How can it be?

Izzy: I don't think you have weakened the Pokémon enough yet.

Courtney: (She turns around and glares at Izzy) Shut up, Izzy! You've manage to capture that owl after you'd only tackle it once, so what make your Cyndaquil's so special?

Izzy: (Smile) Well, for one; Cyndaquil and I actually bonded a lot and two; turn around because your Cyndaquil is about to be tackle an angry Pidgey! (She point of something behind Courtney)

Courtney: (She turn around to see Pidgey tackle Cyndaquil into the ground) No! Come on Cyndaquil, get up and tackle Pidgey back!

Cyndaquil: (She stand up immediately) Quil! (She then run toward an angry Pidgey again and knock her into the ground)

Pidgey: Chirp! (She hit the ground again)

Courtney: (Glare at Pidgey) (She quickly brought out another empty Pokéball from her bag) Okay, this time, you're staying inside! Pokéball go! (She throws the Pokéball again at Pidgey, who has just stand up, and it went inside the Pokéball and begins to move back and forth again. Team Johto are continues to watch as the Pokéball move back and forth and Courtney have her fingers cross) Come on, come on! (By the time she finish that sentence, the Pokéball has stop moving and everyone hear a ding) Yes! (She runs to the Pokéball on the ground and pick it up) I did it! I did it!

Izzy: (She and her Cyndaquil begin to claps quickly) (Smile) Yay! You've brought a new member into our one big happy family! Group hug! (She's suddenly run to Courtney and hugs her, much to Courtney's dismay)

Izzy's Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda! (She's run and hugs Courtney's Cyndaquil, which make her face show a little smile, even though that she didn't hugs back)

Courtney: (Annoy) Get off of me! (She pushes Izzy away and then brush the dirt off her shirt with one of her hands and the other is still holding the Pokéball. She then look at the Pokéball she's holding) Well, as least I've caught a Pokémon into my team.

Tyler: That isn't a bad capture Courtney but why the heck did you left us?

Courtney: (She put the Pokéball in her bag and then begins to answer Tyler's question) Well, after Izzy has caught a Pokémon, I realize that, since we all need to capture a Pokémon one day, so I decided to look for any wild Pokémon I can find and capture it into my team.

Katie: But why do you want to capture that bird Pokémon? The last time you met one, it was attacking you.

Courtney: (Not happy to remember it) Yes, I know that. But I also remember that Pokémon are like animal and every single one of these animal have different personalities, so eventfully, I decided to capture it anyway.

DJ: (To Katie) She got a point there, Katie. (To Courtney) So, should we continue walking to Cherrygrove City?

Courtney: Yeah, we should. (She looks at her Cyndaquil) I need to heal both Cyndaquil and Pidgey.

Izzy: (She brought out her Pokéball that contain Hoothoot in it and look at it) (Smile as usual) Me too, although I only need to heal Hoothoot here, (She turn to look at Cyndaquil) since Cyndaquil knock the crap out of her.

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda!

Tyler: Okay, let's go then.

Team Johto begin to walk through Route 29 once again and along the way, they have found an Apricorns Tree. Since Izzy had already took some Apricorns next Mr Pokémon's House, Katie is next person to have the Apricorns. They keep walking through Route 29 until they have finally arrives at Cherrygrove City again.

Katie: Well, we're here at Cherrygrove City again.

Courtney: Okay, Izzy and I are gonna go to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon, while you guys go to the PokéMart to buy supplies for the journey.

DJ: Actually, I'm hoping to go to the Pokémon Center as well, because I want to know how the place is and how exactly do they heal the Pokémon in the first place and I'll probably gonna be in there a lot, if I could.

Katie: (Nod in agreement) I have to agree with DJ.

Tyler: (Nod in agreement) Yeah, me too.

Courtney: (Sigh) Fine. Let's just go to the Pokémon Center. That old guy said that the Pokémon Center has a red roof on it.

Team Johto walk through Cherrygrove to get to the Pokémon Center and then they went inside. When they went inside, everyone except Courtney, look around in awe at the Pokémon Center. It looks exactly like the one in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSliver. This building has mezzanine with the bottom flour has a healing section for the Pokémon, the top floor for trading Pokémon with other trainer, the basement is for Wi-Fi Plaza, where they can make Poffins and play mini-games together with people all over the world and the door on the left side of the building is where the beds are for the trainers to sleep in.

Katie: (She and her Chikorita look in awe as they look around) Wow…

Courtney: (She looks around the place) I have to admit, this is a nice place… but where are the healing section for the Pokémon?

Izzy: (She point to a nurse at the desk with the healing machine next to it) Over there, silly!

Courtney: (Scoff) I could've find that myself. (She and the rest of Team Johto walk to the desk and then Nurse Joy begin to speak)

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?

Courtney: Yes. I would like to heal both of my Pokémon please. (She brought out a Pokéball that contain her Pidgey and put it on the desk and then she lifts Cyndaquil up and put her on the desk as well)

Izzy: (She also brought out a Pokéball but it contains her Hoothoot and put it on the desk) I will also like to heal my Hoothoot, but not Cyndaquil, she's fine.

Cyndaquil: (Nod in agreement) Quil.

Nurse Joy: OK, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds. (She takes Courtney and Izzy's Pokéball and put it into the two slots of the healing machine and then walk back to the front desk to pick up Courtney's Cyndaquil and put her on the slot, next to the two Pokéballs. The next thing Nurse Joy did is press the few buttons and then there a flashing light on the Pokéballs and Cyndaquil and then after that, Nurse Joy pull the tray out from the healing slot, that contain the two Pokéballs and Cyndaquil, much to Cyndaquil surprise and Nurse Joy deliver the tray to Team Johto at the front desk) Thank you all for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health.

Courtney: (She take the Pokéball and then put it in her bag and she pick up Cyndaquil and put her on the floor) (Smile) Thank you very much.

Izzy: (To Nurse Joy) Thank ma'am! (She takes her Pokéball from the desk) (To Hoothoot) Come on out Hoothoot! (She opens the Pokéball, revealing to be a healthy Hoothoot)

Hoothoot: (She fly around Izzy for a few second before landing on Izzy's arm) Hoothoot.

Izzy: (To Hoothoot) (Smile) Alright Hoothoot. Izzy and Cyndaquil… (Cyndaquil climb on Izzy's shoulder) want to say welcome into our team and we're gonna an awesome experience and we'll win the money!

Cyndaquil: (Smile) Cynda!

Hoothoot: (Smile) Hoothoot!

DJ: (Look around the Pokémon Center) (Smile) (To Nurse Joy) This is a nice place, nurse.

Nurse Joy: (Smile) Why, thank you DJ. (DJ surprise that Nurse Joy know DJ's name and Katie begin to ask a question.

Katie: How do you know DJ's name?

Nurse Joy: Chris from Total Drama, told us about you all and we'll help you heal your Pokémon for every time you guys come to the Pokémon Center.

Tyler: Wow, thank nurse!

Nurse Joy: Please, call me Nurse Joy.

Courtney: (Raise her hand up) Erm… Nurse Joy, what were people doing upstairs? (She point to the top floor)

Nurse Joy: (She look at the top floor that Courtney has pointed) Oh… (She turns her face back to Team Johto) Well, the top floor contains the Wireless Club.

DJ: (Raise one of his eyebrows) Wireless Club?

Nurse Joy: The Wireless Club contain a Union Room for people to battle and trade Pokémon from all over the world.

Izzy: (She looks interesting of what Nurse Joy just mention) Really? Cool! We want to battle trainers now please!

Nurse Joy: Ooo… sorry. Chris told me that you and the other are not allow to battle people in the Union Room.

Izzy: (Upset) (Her Pokémon is also upset as well) Darn!

Nurse Joy: But however, you guys can trade your Pokémon with your teammates.

Courtney: (Raise both of her eyebrows) Wait, we can trade Pokémon with someone else?

Nurse Joy: (Nod in the answer of yes) Yes you can. If any of you want a Pokémon, that the other has, and the other want a Pokémon from you, you can trade Pokémon by using the trading machine but I'm afraid you can't use it until you got a least two badges.

Katie: Why do we need two badges?

Nurse Joy: Because, Chris said that you need to get along with your Pokémon and he want you to get used to this world before you can use the trading machine.

Courtney: (She lower one of her eye in suspicious) Wait, Chris said that? I've find that's hard to believe.

Nurse Joy: Oh no, it's true. Chris said its part of the rules you'll have to do during your time in this season.

Courtney: (Still suspicious of Nurse Joy before crossing her arms) Hmm… okay.

Nurse Joy: So, do you guys have any more questions?

Tyler: (He point the staircase that's lead to the basement) Where the basement goes to?

Nurse Joy: (She looks at the staircase before look back at Team Johto) Oh, that's for Wi-Fi Plaza. It's a place where you can make Poffins and play mini-games together with people all over the world but unfortunately, you are not allow to go downstairs at all during your time here.

Tyler, Totodile, Izzy, Hoothoot and Cyndaquil: (Groan)

DJ: (He point to the door on the left side of the building) Okay, what about the door over there, where does it lead to?

Nurse Joy: That is the bedrooms for the people to sleep in during their journey and if you guys get tired and you want to sleep in the building, then this is the right place you guys to sleep in.

Courtney: Well, that the sleeping arrangement problem has been solved.

Nurse Joy: So, are there more questions you would like to ask me?

DJ: Actually, I think that's all of our questions you have answers.

Katie: Actually, I have one more question. Are every Pokémon Center is like this?

Nurse Joy: Why yes, every Pokémon Center here in the Johto region is exactly like this, it that answers your question?

Katie: (Smile) Yes it does, thank you.

Izzy: Well, we want to thank you for healing Izzy's Hoothoot and Courtney's Pokémon. We'll see ya later, bye! (She and the rest of Team Johto begin to leave the Pokémon Center)

Nurse Joy: (Wave) Bye everyone, we hope to see you again!

Team Johto except Izzy: (Wave) Bye! (They left the Pokémon Center and Courtney begin say something)

Courtney: Okay, now that Izzy and I have our Pokémon heal; let's go to the PokéMart to buy our supplies for the trip.

Team Johto walk to the PokéMart and went inside. Ten minutes later, they walk out of the building with food, item and clothes in the shopping bags.

Courtney: Okay, what do you guys bought?

DJ: (He brought out the stuff he bought from the PokéMart) I've bought foods for all of us, including the Pokémon and medicine too.

Katie: No Pokéball?

DJ: Nah, I don't wanna catch a wild Pokémon, knowing to the fact that I might have accidently take away this Pokémon from their family and I don't want to get blame for it.

Katie: (She pat DJ's back) I totally understand DJ.

Katie's Chikorita: (Nod in agreement) Chika.

DJ: (Smile) Thank Katie.

DJ's Chikorita: (Smile) Chika. (Katie and her Chikorita smile back)

Courtney: Alright, speaking of which, Katie… What have you bought?

Katie: (She brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart) I've bought foods and medicine like DJ does but I've bought a hat! (She put it on her head) This is the same hat that Lyra is wearing but I thought it…

Courtney: (Interrupted) Katie! All the money was supposed to go to the foods and medicine, not to buy a stupid hat!

Katie: (Glare at Courtney) Hey, this hat is look cute on me! Chikorita can agree with me, right?

Chikorita: (Nod in agreement with Katie but glare at Courtney as well) Chika!

Courtney: (Glare at Katie) Well, at least I'm smart enough to know what the right item to buy!

Katie: (Cross her arms) Oh really? Then tell me what have you bought anyway?

Courtney: (She brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart) I've bought foods, medicine and Pokéballs. These are the right items to buys. (Smirk at Katie)

Katie and Chikorita: (Cross her arms in annoy) Humph.

Courtney: (To Tyler) Okay Tyler, what have you bought?

Tyler: (He brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart) I've bought foods for me and Totodile to eat! I've bought Pokéball for me to catch Pokémon into my team and I've bought medicine to make sure that Totodile will not get hurt ever again! High five! (He and Totodile attempt to high five but miss and accidently hit each other face)

Totodile and Tyler: (Rub the part that been hit in the face) (Groan)

Courtney: (She shook her head and then looks at Izzy) Izzy, should I even ask what have you bought?

Izzy: Nah! I don't even want to ruin the surprise! (Cackling evil with Cyndaquil)

Courtney: (Feel scared about Izzy and Cyndaquil's cackling) Okay… let's put our stuff in our bag, shall we?

Team Johto put all of the items they have bought from the PokéMart in their bag. It's a good thing that the items can be shrunk when they put it in their bag, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to carry everything.

DJ: Okay, are we ready to go?

Team Johto: Yeah!

Courtney: Okay, let's go.

Team Johto has now left Cherrygrove City and arrives at Route 30 again. They've keep walking until suddenly… a rock come out of nowhere and hit Katie in the head.

Katie: Ow! (She rubs the part that the rock has hit her in the face)

DJ: (He and his Chikorita look around quickly) Where does it come from?

Courtney: (Keeping an eye out for something is coming) I don't know, but we have to be… (The rock comes out of nowhere again and this time, it hit Courtney in the head) Ow! (Angry) Who's doing that, so I can have my Pokémon to beat the crap out of you!

Totodile: (He looks around quickly as well but like the other, he got hit by a flying rock in the head) Toto! (He rubs the part that the rock has hit him in the face)

Tyler: (To Totodile) Totodile, are you okay? (He got hit by a rock too) Ow! (He and the other suddenly hear someone's laughing and they look up to see a Ledyba with a couple of small rocks in his arms)

Ledyba: (Laugh and make a funny face with his eye)

Tyler: (He suddenly remember him and then he became angry) YOU!

Ledyba: (Laugh) (He then throws three rocks at Tyler at the same time)

Tyler: (He got hit by all three of the rocks that Ledyba has throws in the head but he is still standing) Ow, ow, ow!

Ledyba: (Laugh and make a funny face with his eye, drops all of the small rocks and then fly away)

Tyler: (To Ledyba) Oh no, you don't! (To Totodile) Come on, Totodile, we've got some payback to do!

Totodile: (Nod in agreement) Toto! (He and Tyler begin to chase after Ledyba)

Courtney: There is no way I'm gonna let's that stupid bug get away with it! (She begin to chase after Ledyba as well with her Cyndaquil behind her)

Izzy: Ooo! This is gonna be fun! (She looks at her Pokémon) Come on guys, we've got a chase to do!

Cyndaquil: (Nod in agreement at the same time with Hoothoot) Quil!

Hoothoot: (Nod in agreement at the same time with Cyndaquil) Hoot!

Izzy and her Pokémon begin to chase after the other, who has just run off)

DJ: (Watching the other just run off) Man, this is not gonna be good! (To Katie) Come on, Katie! We've gotta catch up with them, before they get hurt!

Katie: (Nod in agreement) Right!

DJ's and Katie's Chikorita: Chika!

DJ, Katie and their Pokémon begin to go after the other, who just ran off in a wild goose chase and this should be an interesting one.

**OOO**

Ooo! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

Wow! I have finished the longest chapter in this story so far in less than three weeks. That's a new record! :D

Fun Fact: I was gonna add the PokéMart scene in it but I've got bored and tired and I really want to get this chapter posted.

I would like to say that well done to Courtney for capturing a Pidgey and Izzy for capturing a Hoothoot! :D

The red hair boy that Team Johto had met at the end of the previous chapter is Paul. I've named him that because he is very similar to the TV counterpart.

Speaking of Paul… He has beaten Courtney in the Pokémon battle so easy, that his Totodile barely been sore, and Courtney and Paul are now officially rival. This should be very interesting. :)

I love writing Izzy and Cyndaquil in this chapter! My favourite part is that Izzy became a Sherlock Holmes and her Cyndaquil became a Watson! :D By the way, they weren't wearing it anymore when both of them belly flop on Courtney and Lyra.

I'm also aware that Ledyba in Route 30 only appear in the morning and Hoothoot only appear at night but I'd change it a bit for a plot and it's most likely to happen again later in the story.

At the end of this chapter… Ledyba has made his appearing again and right now, Tyler and Totodile chase after him and want their revenge and how will it turn out? You're gonna have to wait until chapter 14 to find out the answer.

I hope you like it and when the next chapter would be up, I don't know. Before I do that, I want to read some of my favourite stories, plus I've got two grammars book that would help me to improve my English skill and it should help me to write this story better. I think the next chapter will be in September with Team Hoenn appearing.

And now for Team Johto team stats!

**Courtney:**

**Cyndaquil – Tackle and Leer**

**Pidgey – Tackle**

**DJ:**

**Chikorita – Tackle and Growl**

**Izzy:**

**Cyndaquil – Tackle, Leer and Smokescreen**

**Hoothoot – Tackle, Growl and Foresight**

**Katie:**

**Chikorita – Tackle and Growl**

**Tyler:**

**Totodile – Scratch and Leer**

Read and Review Everybody!


	10. Team Hoenn: Battle and Capture Part 1

**(AN) **Hey guys! It's time for new chapter again! I just want to lets you know that this is the last chapter I'm writing for a while and I'll explain it at the end of this chapter.

But for now, it's time to replies the review segments!

**Heroi Oscura –** I shall neither confirm it or denied it, okay?

**CryoBlaster –** I'm glad you like the chapter and the reason why I've only let the contestants to have only six Pokémon because I want to see what's happen if they caught more than six Pokémon and they would have to make a choice of choosing of keeping the new Pokémon or get rid of it. However, I might change my mind.

**writes4u –** I can't say anything about them right now, so I shall neither confirm it or denied it, okay?

**storygirl99210 –** I'm glad you like the chapter and I agree with you, I love Izzy as well. :)

**walleye26 –** I'm glad you like the chapter and DJ will get a bigger role later in the story.

**DutchGuy98 –** Yep! That's another mysteries of what Izzy has made chaos has been solved.

**Nobody Knight –** I'm glad you like the chapter and I can't promise that everyone would get their second chapter before January 2013 and by the way, thank you for noticing Charmeleon instead of Charmander. :)

**tomhur –** I'm glad you like the way Ledyba reappear. Will Team Hoenn get into any trouble, oh yes! I'm really glad you like the way the characters are at the moments. I have to tried to make sure that I haven't made the contestants out of characters. I'm also glad that you like the story so far and how Team Aqua and Magma was created. :)

**BadOrk11 –** I'm glad on how Team Aqua and Magma was created.

**jayradinc555 –** Duncan caught a Buneary? I'm sorry but I can't see him capturing that Pokémon.

**Fullsagashite4671 –** I've come up with that as soon I have written it and I've enjoy writing that part.

**RangerTakara –** I'm honour that you think this is one of the best stories in Total Drama/Pokémon Crossover. :)

Wow! That is a long time to replies them all and I hope you will enjoy this chapter but I must warn you, even though that the last chapter, I had mention that would be the longest but that title now belong this chapter and it is VERY LONG and seriously brace yourselves for this chapter!

**(Declaimers) **I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Hoenn**

They left the lab to begin their next part of their journey but before they leave town, Eva grab Harold's arm and speak to him.

Eva: (Hold Harold's right arm) Alright dweeb, now tell us where the gym is, or else!

Harold: (Getting uncomfortable with Eva's slowly squeezing his right arm) I'll tell you where the gym is… but only if you let's go of my arm.

Eva: (She let's go of Harold's arm, three seconds later) Fine.

Harold: (He rubs the part, where Eva has squeezed his arm, while speaking) The first gym we need to go to is the Rustboro City. We need to leave this town, through Route 101 and arrives in Oldale Town again and then go west to go through Route 102 to arrive in Petalburg City and then after that, we leave the city at the west again and then go north to go through Route 104 and the Petalburg Wood and finally, arrive at Rustboro City.

The rest of Team Hoenn looks at Harold in confused.

Trent: Harold, I'd played this game before but even I don't have a clue of what's you're saying.

Lindsay: (She's rubbing her head) Yeah, I'm so confused, my head's hurt!

Harold: (Sigh) Alright, I'll go through this again. (He's about to speak the journey to Rustboro City until Blaineley her hand on his mouth to stop talking)

Blaineley: Okay, save the rest of the instruction until we actually get to Oldale Town and then you can tell us where we need to go next, got it? (Harold nod in the answer yes and she remove her hand from his mouth and wipe it off on her dress in disgust)

Trent: Okay, now we know where we're going, let's go.

Team Hoenn has now left Littleroot Town and arrive at Route 101. They keep walking until they hear a cried.

Blaineley: (Look around to see where the cried come from) What was that? (She and the other hear the cried again)

Harold: (Listen to the cried) If I remember that cried, then that's mean that a Pokémon cried for help! We have to help them!

Trent: (To the girls) He's right, we should help whoever in trouble and all we know, this could be another Chris's challenge we have to take part of.

Blaineley: You may have a good point, let's go.

Team Hoenn has start running toward the Pokémon cried and when they arrive at the location; where the cried is, they can see a Wurmple is trying to climb the tree, away from an angry Poochyena.

Lindsay: (Gasp)

Trent: Its look like that Pokémon is been chase by an angry Poochyena!

Harold: That's a Wurmple! (He quickly brought out his Pokédex and scans it in front of a scared Wurmple)

Pokédex: Wurmple; the Worm Pokémon. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping.

Team Hoenn look at the Pokédex and then look at the two Pokémon again and they can see that Poochyena jump in the air and tackle Wurmple into the ground.

Wurmple: Wurmple! (She hit the ground)

Lindsay: (Gasp) That cute worm is gonna get hurt! I've gotta save her! (She then runs to the two Pokémon)

Harold: Lindsay, wait!

Poochyena is about to tackle a scared Wurmple again until he hear Lindsay's calling out to him.

Lindsay: (To Poochyena) Hey! Get away from that poor worm, you big bully!

Poochyena: (He turn around to face Lindsay with an angry look on his face) (Growl)

Lindsay: (She is starting to get scared) (To the rest of Team Hoenn) Err… what do I do now?

Harold: Bring out your Pokémon, Lindsay!

Lindsay: Oh, right! (She brought out her Pokéball) Come on out, Tori! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it up, revealing to be a Torchic)

Torchic (Tori): Torchic!

Lindsay: (To Tori) Okay Tori, (She point to an angry Poochyena, who growling at her) that mean dog was hurting (She point to a Wurmple, who has just stand up after been tackle by Poochyena and crawl quietly to the tree) that poor worm over there, so I need you to help me defeat it, okay?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic.

Lindsay: Great! Now go attack that mean dog!

Torchic (Tori): (She look at Lindsay in confused) Torchic?

Lindsay: Err… (To the rest of Team Hoenn) How do I make my Pokémon attack?

Team Hoenn except Lindsay: (Face palm to their head)

Harold: Lindsay, Tori learned how to use Scratch and Growl! Command Tori to use those moves!

Lindsay: Okay, got it! (She turns around to see Poochyena run toward her Torchic and tackle her)

Torchic (Tori): Torchic! (She hit the ground after being tackle by Poochyena)

Lindsay: (Worried) Oh no, Tori! Are you okay?

Torchic (Tori): (She stands up immediately and get into the battle stance) Torchic!

Lindsay: (Smile) Okay Tori, now use Scratch at Poochy!

Torchic (Tori): (She run toward Poochyena and tackle him to the ground)

Lindsay: Alright Torchic! We did it!

Torchic (Tori): (She turn around to face Lindsay and smile) Torchic! (She and Lindsay didn't know that Poochyena has stands up immediately and it's about to tackle her again)

Trent: (He see Poochyena is about to tackle Tori) (To Lindsay) Lindsay! Watch out for Poochyena! (He point to the growling Poochyena)

Lindsay: Huh? (While she was looking at Tori, she hear what Trent just said and she look up to see Poochyena run and tackle her Torchic to the ground again, next to Lindsay's feet) Tori, no! (She picks up her Torchic in her arms) Are you okay?

Torchic (Tori): (Weakly) Torchic…

Lindsay: (She looks at the injuries Tori with a worried face and then looks at the growling Poochyena and begins to walk slowly away in backward from an angry Poochyena in fear)

Blaineley: (Witnessing the whole scene between Lindsay and Tori and an angry Poochyena) Yeah she's toast. I'm not surprise that this was end up like this if Lindsay were battling.

Eva looks at Blaineley in silence and then looks at the growling Poochyena walking slowly toward the scared Lindsay and her Torchic in her arms and begins to have a thought and then brought out her Pokédex and scans in front of Poochyena.

Pokédex: Poochyena; the Bite Pokémon. A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted.

Eva looks at her Pokédex and then looks at Poochyena with a thought.

**Confessional Cam**

**Eva: **(Cross her arms) **That Poochyena seems to show no mercy and show everyone that he is the predator and he is the one who hunt the prey. That's a type of Pokémon is what I need in my team if I want to win, so that Poochyena is mine. **(She bang a fist into her palm of her hand)

**Confessional Ended**

Trent: (Seeing Lindsay and Tori is backing away from an angry Poochyena, who is slowly walking toward them) Dude, we've gotta do something!

Harold: (He brought out his Pokéball) Don't worry, I'm on it!

Eva: Out of the way, dork. (She shoves Harold to the ground and continues walking toward Lindsay and Tori and Poochyena)

Harold: (Looking at Eva, while still lying on the ground) Eva, what are you doing?

Eva: (She ignore Harold and when she arrive between Lindsay and Tori and Poochyena, she shove Lindsay and Tori out of her way and then she look at Poochyena)

Poochyena: (Angry) (Growl)

Eva: Alright, you don't like me and I don't like you, but (She brought out her Pokéball) you've prove that you're tough, but let's see how tough you are when you battle against mine. Torchic, let's go! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and it opens up, revealing to be a Torchic)

Torchic: Torchic!

Eva: Alright Torchic, now use Scratch! (Torchic run toward Poochyena and tackle him to the ground)

Poochyena: (Howl) (He hit the ground after been scratch but he stand immediately again but slowly this time and run toward Eva's Torchic)

Eva: Torchic, run and scratch Poochyena again!

Torchic: (She begin to run again and made contact with a running Poochyena but she is stronger and she knock Poochyena into the ground)

Poochyena: (Howl) (He hit the ground and then struggle to stand up)

Trent: That Poochyena is still trying to battle?

Harold: Man, he's must be stronger than I've thought he was.

Eva: (She hears what the boys were saying and then look at Poochyena, who has just stand up but it's struggling) Torchic, stop. I'll do the rest now. (She brought out an empty Pokéball from her bag)

Blaineley: What she's doing now?

Harold: (Widen his eyes in realization) I think Eva is about to capture Poochyena.

Eva: (Holding an empty Pokéball, while looking at the struggling Poochyena, who is barely standing up. She then narrow her eyes and begin to speak again) Okay Poochyena, I admit… you are stronger than I've thought you were, and I'm gonna need you to help me win the money. (She throws the Pokéball at Poochyena) So you are mine! (The Pokéball hit Poochyena, went inside of it and begin to moves back and forth. Everyone are looking at the still moving Pokéball with Eva's glaring at it in hope of having Poochyena and then the Pokéball has stop and everyone hear a ding) (She smirk in victory, walk over to the Pokéball, pick it up and look at it in her hand)

Lindsay: (Still holding an injuries Torchic) Err… what does happen?

Trent: (Answer Lindsay's question) I think Eva just captured a Poochyena.

Blaineley: Angry Poochyena and Angry Eva, they make a perfect match.

Harold: (Nod in agreement) I agree.

Eva: (She looks at her captured Poochyena inside her Pokéball and then put it in her bag and brought out an empty Pokéball to put her Torchic in. She then looks at Torchic)

Torchic: (Smile) Torchic.

Eva: (She look at her Torchic for a few seconds in silence before pointing the Pokéball at it) Returns. (Torchic is sent back into her Pokéball and Eva put it in her bag. Eva then walks back to the group except Lindsay in silence)

Trent: (He tries to have a nice conversation with Eva) Well… that was a nice capture, Eva. (Laugh sheepishly)

Eva: (She looks at Trent for three seconds before replies) Thank.

Lindsay: (She looks at the rest of Team Hoenn and then turns around to see that Wurmple has gone. She then looks at Tori in her arms with a sad look on her face and begin to speak) Sorry that I've gotten you hurt, Tori. I was just trying to help someone.

Torchic (Tori): (Nod in understanding) Torchic…

Lindsay: (She shows a sad smile on face and then shows a concern) I need to go to look for that poor worm, so I'm gonna put you inside the Pokéball. (She brought out a Pokéball from her bag and then become confused with it. She look at Team Hoenn) Guys? How do I put Tori back inside the Pokéball?

Harold: Just point the Pokéball at Tori and then she will go inside of it.

Lindsay: Okay. (She turns her face back to Tori and pointing the Pokéball at her) Return Tori. (When it didn't bring Tori back inside the Pokéball, Lindsay look at it in confused) Why Tori didn't go back… (She looks at the Pokéball and realizes that the Pokéball is pointing in her palm, instead of her Pokémon) Oh, silly me! (She turns the Pokéball around with only one hand, since she was using the other to carry Tori and point at her for real) Tori return. (She sent her Torchic back into her Pokéball, put it in her bag and then run to the place where Wurmple use to be, until the other call out to her)

Trent: Lindsay, where are you going?

Eva: (Glaring at Lindsay, while crossing her arms) Yeah, because I want to get on with this journey, so I can win the gym badges to get farther in the game!

Lindsay: (She turns her face around to face the other in the distance) I need to look for that poor worm to see if she's okay!

Blaineley: That worm is probably gone by now, away from us!

Lindsay: That's not true! I'll find her! (She begin to looks around the place to find Wurmple)

Blaineley: (Scoff) She's never gonna find that Wurmple around here.

Harold: Actually that's not true… Wurmple is quite often to be found here and…

Blaineley: (Interrupted) Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't care about that.

Eva: If the Dumb Blonde isn't coming with us very soon, I'm gonna make her wish that she has never competing in this team in the first place! (She hardens her fists and about to walk toward Lindsay until Trent has stopped her)

Trent: Whoa, hold on, Eva! Just give Lindsay five minutes and if she isn't coming with us very soon, you can bring her here.

Eva: (She looks at Trent for three seconds before speaking again) (Sigh) Alright. (She has turn away from the other, while crossing her arms but also unaware that Trent has let out a sign of relieve)

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent: That was way too close. That gotta be like, two or three times now that happen. Having Eva around is making the rest of us, are feeling scared and if we piss her off, even for one second, it's gonna be hell. **(Sigh) **This is gonna be a very long season.**

**Confessional Ended**

Lindsay: (She is still looking around the area that Wurmple use to be and then begin to call out to it) Hello? Are you there? I just want to see if you're okay!

Wurmple: Wurmple.

Lindsay: (She hears Wurmple, turn around and look up to see a bruise Wurmple in the tree. She run to the tree, where Wurmple is) Hey there! Are you okay? (Wurmple step back a bit in fear) Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you; I just want to see if you're okay.

Wurmple: (Looking around the area in fear of something is coming to get her) Wurmple, Wurmple.

Lindsay: Oh, if you're talking about that mean black dog, you don't have to worry about him, he's gone but he was captured by that scary girl named Ava, Ellis? I always forget her name.

Eva: (In the distance) Hurry up, Blondie!

Lindsay: (Call out to the other in the distance) I'm coming! (To Wurmple) So, anyway… I'm glad you're okay, so bye! (She wave to Wurmple and then begins to walk back to the rest of Team Hoenn)

Wurmple: (While Lindsay is walking back to the other, Wurmple is having a thought about whether joining Lindsay, who care about her and be safe but possibly meet the trainer that captured the same Poochyena that attack her. Or stay here and be away from that Poochyena but it's also at risk of being attack by unknown Pokémon in her area. After thinking for a couple of seconds, she has made her decision and climb down the tree to catch up with Lindsay. She keep running until she see Lindsay walking to the other, which she has now seen, and then called out to her) Wurmple, Wurmple!

Lindsay: (She stop walking when she hear Wurmple and turn around to see her) Hey! What are you doing here? (She kneel down to get closer to Wurmple's face)

Eva: (Seeing Lindsay and Wurmple are talking and now begin to lose her patient) That's it! I'm gonna bring that Blondie here right now! (She's about to walk toward Lindsay with a glare look on her face until Trent, Harold and even Blaineley has stop her from moving charge toward Lindsay) Hey! Let's go!

Trent: (Holding a struggling angry Eva) Not until you've calm down, Eva!

Harold: (Also holding a struggling angry Eva as well) Yeah, Trent said that you give Lindsay five minutes and it's has only been three minutes right now!

Blaineley: (Holding a struggling angry Eva) Yeah, I listen to them if I were you!

Eva: (She has stop moving and then begin to calm down but still got an annoy look on her face) Fine. (Trent, Harold and Blaineley has hesitantly let go of Eva)

Wurmple: Wurmple… Wurmple, Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Trying to figures out what does Wurmple is saying) Erm… do you want to come with me?

Wurmple: (Nod in the answer correct) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Smile) Really? That's great! I'll bring out my Pokéball, so I can have you on my team! (She brought out an empty Pokéball from her bag but then try to remember how to capture it) Erm…

Blaineley: (See Lindsay brought out an empty Pokéball) It Lindsay is going to catch that Wurmple?

Trent: (Look at Lindsay and Wurmple in the distance) I think she is.

Lindsay: (She keeps looking at the Pokéball in her hand until she has finally remembered) Oh, I remember now! (She moves the Pokéball position in her hand and holds it near Wurmple's head) You know, since you're gonna be my Pokémon, how about I give you a name?

Wurmple: (Smile) Wurmple! (She likes an idea of having a name instead of her species name)

Lindsay: (She thinks for a few seconds before come up with a name for her Wurmple) I've got it! I'll call you… Beth! Because you remind me of my best friend back home!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) Wurmple! (She likes the name; Beth)

Lindsay: (Smile) I'm glad you like it, so welcome to my BFFFL! Also known as Best Family Friend for Life! (She taps the Pokéball on Wurmple's head and the Pokéball has open up for Wurmple to get in)

Wurmple (Beth): Wurmple! (She went inside the Pokéball and then the Pokéball begin to move back and forth in Lindsay's hand and after a few moments, the Pokéball has stop and she hear a ding)

Lindsay: (Smile) (She looks at the Pokéball in her hand and then raise it in the air and jump up and down in celebration) Yay! I've caught a new BFFFL into my team! EEEEEEEEEE! (Her celebration cut short when someone yells out to her)

Blaineley: Hey! Are you done now, because Eva is getting really impatient and I don't wanna become Eva's punching bag!

Lindsay: Oh, right! Sorry! (She runs back to Team Hoenn with the Pokéball still in her hand) Okay, I'm ready to go now!

Eva: Finally! Let's go. (She and the other begin to walk through Route 101)

**Confessional Cam**

**Harold: Wow… first Eva caught a Poochyena, and now Lindsay caught a Wurmple? **(He then smile) **You know… for a beginner, they're doing a good job of catching the Pokémon right now and as for me, I will captures Pokémon for my team someday to lead me through the adventure and help me win the show! Booyah!**

**Confessional Ended**

While Team Hoenn are walking through Route 101 to get to Oldale Town, Harold decide to talk to Lindsay, who has just put her Pokéball in her bag.

Harold: Hey Lindsay.

Lindsay: Hey Daryl!

Harold: It's Harold, Lindsay and I want to say congratulation for capturing your new Pokémon.

Trent: (Decide to join the conversation with Harold and Lindsay) (To Lindsay) Yeah, you did a good job for someone, who hasn't played Pokémon.

Lindsay: Thank! That worm is really cute and she wanted to become my friend after I tried to save her from that mean dog.

Trent: Too bad that Eva caught it and has it on her team.

Eva: Hey! We're here! (She is correct; Team Hoenn have arrives at Oldale Town again and then Blaineley speak up)

Blaineley: So what do we do now?

Harold: I suggest we go to the Pokémon Center to heal our Pokémon, since most of us had our Pokémon injuries from the Pokémon battle and then after that, I think we should go to the PokéMart to buy supplies like item, food for all of us and medicine for Pokémon to be healed, while we're travelling.

Trent: (Nod in agreement with Harold's idea) Sound like a plan.

Blaineley: Now that you mention it, my Treecko does need some healing after that battle with a Poochyena, who was attacking the Professor earlier.

Lindsay: (Nod in agreement) Yeah, me too. My Pokémon has gotten hurt from that mean dog that Eva just caught.

Eva: Normally, I wouldn't go there because it would slow me down but I'm not similar with this, so I'm going too.

Trent: Okay, we now know what we're doing; let's go to the Pokémon Center.

Team Hoenn walk across the town to get to the Pokémon Center and when they get inside, Harold look around in awe, while everyone else didn't look impress, especially Blaineley and Eva. It looks exactly like the one in Pokémon Emerald. The main floor has a healing section for the Pokémon, the upstairs lead to the Cable Club and Wireless Club but they're not allows to go upstairs, unless they earn their second badge and want to trade Pokémon. And the door on the east side of the room leads to bedrooms for trainers to sleep in.

Harold: (Look around the place) Wow… this place looks even better than what its look like in the game.

Eva: (Interrupting Harold) Hey! Do you know where do we heal the Pokémon here?

Harold: (Stop his sightseeing and answer Eva's question) Oh, the healing section for Pokémon is over there. (He point to a nurse at the desk with the healing machine next to it)

Team Hoenn walk over to the desk and then Nurse Joy begin to speak.

Nurse Joy: Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?

Harold: Yes. I would like to heal my Mudkip, please. (He brought out his Pokéball from his bag and put it on the desk)

Eva: I would also like to have my Pokémon to be healed for them to be ready for the next Pokémon battle, got it?

Nurse Joy: (Scared of Eva) Yes, I will do that ma'am.

Eva: Good. (She brought out two of her Pokéballs from her bag and put it on the desk)

Blaineley: I like to have my Treecko to be healed as well. (She brought out her Pokéball from her bag and put it on the desk as well)

Lindsay: Oh, can you please make Tori and Beth better, please? (She brought out two of her Pokéballs from her bag and put it on the desk)

Nurse Joy: (She's calm down and smile again after Eva's demanded her) (To Lindsay) Of course. (To Trent) What about you, young man, do you have any Pokémon for me to heal them for you?

Trent: No thanks. My Treecko is fine.

Nurse Joy: OK, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds. (She takes Eva's Pokéballs and put it into the two slots of the healing machine and then walks back to the front desk to pick up Lindsay's Pokéballs and put it into the next two slots and then walks back to the front desk again to pick up Blaineley and Harold's Pokéball and put it in the last two slots. The next thing Nurse Joy did is press the few buttons and then there a flashing light on the Pokéballs and then after that, Nurse Joy pull the tray out from the healing slot, that containing all six Pokéballs and Nurse Joy deliver the tray to Team Hoenn at the front desk) Thank you all for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health.

Eva takes two of her Pokéballs and put in her bag without speaking.

Blaineley: (She takes her Pokéball) Thank. (She put her Pokéball in her bag)

Lindsay: (Smile) (She takes two of her Pokéballs) (To Nurse Joy) Thank you so much! (To Pokémon) Come on out, guys! (She opens both of her Pokéballs, revealing to be her Torchic and her newly captured; Wurmple)

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Smile) Yay! You're okay! (She hugs both of her Pokémon) You know what? I'm gonna keep you guys out here, instead of staying in that tiny Pokéballs, what do you says?

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Wurmple!

Both of them like the idea of staying outside with their trainer instead of staying inside the Pokéballs.

Harold: (Smile) (He take the Pokéball and put it in his bag) Thank you very much, Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy: (Smile) You're welcome, Harold. (Harold is surprise that Nurse Joy know his name and Blaineley begin to ask a question)

Blaineley: (Raise one of her eyebrow in suspicious) Wait, how do you know Harold's name?

Nurse Joy: Chris from Total Drama, told us about you all and we'll help you heal your Pokémon for every time you guys come to the Pokémon Center.

Lindsay: Wow, thank nurse!

Nurse Joy: Please, call me Nurse Joy.

Harold: Well, thank you for our healing our Pokémon and we'll be on our way now, see ya! (Team Hoenn say goodbye to Nurse Joy except for Eva and Blaineley and when everyone has left, Harold has quickly turn has head around, facing Nurse Joy) (To Nurse Joy) By the way, I have one question; what does the door on the east side of this room leads to? (He point to the door, he's talking about)

Nurse Joy: (She looks at the door, Harold has pointed and then turns her head back toward Harold) Oh, that door leads to the bedrooms for trainers to sleep in.

Harold: Oh, right! Thank you for answering my question, bye! (He left the Pokémon Center)

Trent: Hey, why didn't you left the Pokémon Center with us?

Harold: (Answer Trent's question) I was just asking what the door on the east side of the room is and turn out, every Pokémon Center has bedrooms for trainer like us to sleep in.

Blaineley: I thought you know about this?

Harold: (He shook his head in the answer of no) They didn't have that in the game, since the players never go to sleep at anything, unless you turn off the game.

Eva: Hey, could you guys stop blabbing and just go to the PokéMart because I want to get on with the journey.

Trent: She made a good point. Let's go to the PokéMart to buy our supplies for the journey.

Lindsay, Harold and Blaineley nod in agreement and Team Hoenn went inside the PokéMart and then they look around the place.

Harold: I'm gonna go buys some Pokéballs, medicine and foods. (He begin to walk around the place to buy stuff)

Trent: Yeah, me too. (He begin to walk around the place to buy stuff as well)

Blaineley: I'm also gonna have a look around to see if I can find some useful stuff for me to use. (She walk off somewhere around the place)

Lindsay: (To her Pokémon) Hey guys, do you want to help me to do some shopping here?

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) (Nod in the answer yes) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) (Nod in the answer yes) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Smile) Great! Let's go! (She and her Pokémon run off somewhere around the place, leaving Eva behind at the entrance)

Eva: (She rolls her eyes) Idiot. (She begin to walk around the place)

While Team Hoenn looks around and takes the item to buys it, Harold is holding a basket containing exactly what he need; three Pokéballs, food for himself and his Mudkip and three Potions and right now, he is looking for three things he need.

Harold: (Look around, while walking) Now where it is? (He keep walking until he has found what he needed) Booyah! (He sees three different colours spray bottles on the shelf. One is bright yellow, other is regular yellow and the last one is aqua. He walks to the three different colours spray bottles and start putting them in the basket) One Awakening, two Parlyz Heal and two Antidote. Perfect, now to the counter. (He begins to walk to the counter until he see Trent walk over to him and both of are now walking to the counter together) Hey man.

Trent: Sup dude.

Harold: (He notice what Trent has in the basket and begin to ask him) Hey, what are you buying?

Trent: (Show the basket to Harold) I'm gonna buy some Pokéballs, Potion and foods for me and Treecko.

Harold: Ah, cool.

Trent: Hey, what do you got there in the basket?

Harold: (Show the basket to Trent) Same as your, except I have Antidote, Parlyz Heal and Awakening.

Trent: Oh yeah, I've heard about those! Do they heal Pokémon, who has certain status?

Harold: Yep. Parlyz Heal, heal Pokémon, who has paralysis, Antidote, heal Pokémon, whoever is suffering from poison and Awakening awake the Pokémon if they were asleep by the Pokémon moves. There are also two more, like Burn Heal, heal Pokémon, whoever is suffering from burning and Ice Heal, heal Pokémon if they were frozen but they didn't have it here but I'm pretty sure they're in the other PokéMart.

Trent: Oh, right! Now I remember. (He thinks for a second before speaking up again) You know what? I'm gonna go back to buy those three medicines you're buying.

Harold: Okay. Those three medicines are over there. (He point to the shelf, where he had found the medicines)

Trent: Thank. (He left Harold to find the three medicines are and while Trent is looking for it, he didn't know that Blaineley has heard the whole conversation between him and Harold and smirk evilly)

**Confessional Cam**

**Blaineley: **(Smirk) **I've heard the whole conversation between the two boys and I've bought these. **(She brought out an Antidote, a Parlyz Heal and an Awakening and shows it to the camera) **These should help me stay in the game for now, plus… if what Harold was saying is true… there're must more of these and if I get my hands on all of kind of these stuff that will make my Pokémon stronger, then victory will be mine!**

**Chris: If Blaineley win this season, we're most likely gonna have to cancel the show. I mean, seriously, does anyone want her to win?**

**Confessional Ended**

Meanwhile… Lindsay, who is holding a basket with a couple of item and food, and her Pokémon are looking at the Pokémon foods in the foods section and then Lindsay asks her Pokémon, a question.

Lindsay: (To Pokémon) Guys? Which foods do you want me to buys?

Torchic (Tori): (Point to the food she wanted) Torchic, Torchic.

Wurmple (Beth): (point to the food she wanted) Wurmple, Wurmple.

Both of them are on Lindsay's shoulders, one on each side.

Lindsay: (She looks at the foods that Tori and Beth has pointed and then talk to them) It's those two foods you guys were talking about?

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) (Nod) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) (Nod) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Smile) Okay, let's me takes the foods you wanted and let's go! (She runs to the counter)

Ten minutes later, Team Hoenn walks out of the building with food, item and medicines in the shopping bags.

Harold: (To the other) So, you guys got everything you needed?

Lindsay: (Answer Harold's question) Yeah, we did! And the PokéMart is not bad, (To her Pokémon on her shoulders) right guys?

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Wurmple!

Blaineley: Okay, now that we've been shopping, where do we go next, Harold?

Harold: We need to go west to leave this town and enter Route 102. Then after that, we need walk through Route 102 to arrive at Petalburg City.

Trent: Alright, let's go.

Team Hoenn begin to start walking and leave Oldale Town to enter Route 102. The place looks similar to Route 101, since it has patches of grass, a couple of trees and a couple of ledges except the only things are different, there are a small pond and Berry trees, which Team Hoenn has yet to find it. Trent then asks Lindsay a question.

Trent: Hey what did you bought at the PokéMart, Lindsay?

Lindsay: I bought medicine for my BFFFL, Pokéballs and food for all of us.

Harold: (Smile) That's an impressive shopping, Lindsay. How did you manage make your choice there?

Lindsay: (She points two of her Pokémon on her shoulders) My two BFFFL help me choose which items I should buy.

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Smile) (Nod in agreement) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (A little upset) Although, we couldn't find any clothes there.

Trent: Don't worry, Lindsay… I'm sure there clothes for you to buy, somewhere around this region.

Lindsay: (She begins to smile again) I hope so… I

She couldn't finish her sentence because a young boy suddenly moves from behind the tree and shows himself in front of team Hoenn.

Calvin: Ah ha!

Harold: Wow! An actual Pokémon Trainer!

Lindsay: (She brought out her Pokédex from her bag and tries to scan it in front of a boy) Really? I've brought out my Pokédex and scan it but it didn't show up any information.

Trent: Lindsay, I don't think you can scan human. It's only scan Pokémon.

Lindsay: Oh, right. (She put her Pokédex away)

Blaineley: Who are you anyway?

Calvin: My name is Calvin and if any of you have Pokémon with you, then you're an official Pokémon Trainer! You can't say no to my challenge!

Trent: Wait, are you asking one of us to challenge you to a Pokémon battle?

Calvin: That's what I've just said!

Eva: (She steps forward) Well in that case, I accept your challenge.

Calvin: You're on!

The rest of Team Hoenn looks at each other in worried.

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent: Why did I have a feeling this is not going to end well?**

**Confessional Ended**

Eva and Calvin are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Hoenn watches them.

Harold: Okay, this is a one on one match between Calvin and Eva.

Calvin: (Determinate look on his face) Ready!

Eva: (Determinate look on her face as well but scarier) Ready.

Harold: Then let's the battle begin!

Calvin: Poochyena, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air, open it, revealing to be a Poochyena)

Poochyena: (Howl)

Eva: Torchic, let's go! (She throws the Pokéball in the air; open it, revealing to be a Torchic)

Torchic: Torchic! (She is ready to battle)

Calvin: Poochyena, use Howl!

Poochyena: (Howl) (He increase his attack point)

Eva: Torchic, use Scratch! (Torchic start running toward Poochyena and scratch his face)

Poochyena: (Howl in pain) (He hit the ground after being scratch by Eva's Torchic)

Calvin: Poochyena, get up and use Tackle! (His Poochyena stand up immediately and tackle Eva's Torchic to the ground)

Eva: (Growl) Torchic, get up and scratch him again! (Torchic stand up immediately and scratch Calvin's Poochyena again)

Calvin: Oh no! Poochyena, stand up and use Tackle again! (His Poochyena stand up immediately and he's about tackle Eva's Torchic to the ground until…)

Eva: Oh no you don't, Torchic, use Scratch again! (Both Torchic and Poochyena has made contact with each other and both of them hit the ground after being scratch or tackle)

Calvin: Come on, Poochyena, get up! (His Poochyena stand up but slowly this time)

Eva: You too, Torchic! (Her Torchic stand up but slowly as well)

Calvin: Poochyena, use Howl again!

Poochyena: (Howl) (He increase his attack point again)

Eva: (She think for a few seconds before choosing her next move) Torchic, use Tackle one more time! Torchic start running toward Poochyena again and scratch his face)

Poochyena: (Howl in pain) (He hit the ground again after being scratch by Eva's Torchic)

Calvin: Poochyena, get up and use Tackle again! (His Poochyena stand up and tackle Eva's Torchic to the ground)

Eva: Torchic, get up. (Torchic stand up but she's now a bit wobbly, since the amount of tackle, Torchic has been hit. Eva then turn around to speak to Harold) Hey, dweeb! It is possible that I can swap my Pokémon during the Pokémon battle?

Harold: (Answer Eva's question) (Nod) You can swap Pokémon during the Pokémon battle. There is no rule against that, but why do you ask?

Eva: So I can do… this! (She brought out an empty Pokéball from her bag and points it at her exhausted Torchic) Torchic, return! (She sent Torchic back into the Pokéball; put it in her bag, brought out another Pokéball and throw it in the air) Poochyena, let's go! (Her Pokéball open up, revealing to be her Poochyena)

Eva's Poochyena: (Howl) (He is ready to battle)

The rest of Team Hoenn has just witness Eva's swapping her Torchic with Poochyena during the Pokémon battle, much to their surprise.

Harold: (Surprise) Err… did Eva just swap her Pokémon?

Blaineley: (Surprise) I think she just did.

**Confessional Cam**

**Harold:** (Still surprise)** I kudos Eva for swapping her weaken Torchic with her fully heal Poochyena but I've never expected her to pull off that move!**

**Eva: Normally, I wouldn't swap my Pokémon with the other because I want my Pokémon to keep fighting until they has fainted, no matter how weak they has getting from the Pokémon battle but then I remember that the last time I'd competed on this show, my temper had gotten the better of me and I was voted off second, so I can't afford to lose again this time. My plan for this season now is to choose a couple of strong Pokémon for me to captures and trains them stronger, so I can win this season but I need to make sure I'm calm down and do not lose my temper and go on a rampages, so hopefully… my plan would work.**

**Confessional Ended**

Calvin: (Just see Eva swap her Pokémon with the other) (Annoy) That's not fair! You have two Pokémon, while I've only got one!

Eva: Hey, it's your fault that you didn't capture more Pokémon before you could battle me.

Calvin: (Getting angry) Oh, that's it! Poochyena, use Tackle! (His weaken Poochyena has start running toward the other Poochyena)

Eva: (See Calvin's Poochyena is running toward her Poochyena and then speak up) Poochyena, dodge it and tackle him instead! (Eva's Poochyena has dodge Calvin's Poochyena's tackle attack and tackle him instead)

Calvin: Poochyena, no! (His Poochyena hit the ground but then slowly and wobbly stand up) That it, Poochyena! Now use Tackle, again! (His Poochyena has start running slowly toward Eva's Poochyena)

Eva: (See Calvin's Poochyena is weakly running toward her Poochyena and then shook her head) Pathetic. Poochyena, tackle the other Poochyena, one more time! (Her Poochyena start running toward the other running Poochyena and then both of them made contact and both Poochyena went flying and hit the ground)

Calvin: Poochyena, get up! (But his Poochyena didn't because he has fainted, while Eva's Poochyena has stand up quite slowly)

Harold: Its look like Calvin's Poochyena is unable to battle, the winner of this match to Eva and her Poochyena!

Eva's Poochyena: (Howl in victory)

Eva: (She look at her Poochyena before speak up again) Good job. (She brought out her Pokéball and points it at her Poochyena) Return. (She sent her Poochyena back into the Pokéball and put it in her bag)

Calvin: Arrgh, I lost… I should have trained mine more. (He brought out his Pokéball and points it at his fainted Poochyena) Poochyena returns. (He sent his Poochyena back into the Pokéball and put it in his bag. After that, he walks over to Eva and speaks to her) Listen, if you're strong, you should have told me before!

Eva: (She cross her arms) You're right, I should have.

Calvin: (A little annoy now) Well, here are the reward for beating me. (He gives Eva, five Poké-Dollars)

Eva: (She looks at the five Poké-Dollars in her hand and she became annoy) That's it? That is all the money you're gonna give me?

Calvin: (He raises his hands in defence) This is all the money I've got and I think you did well at beating me.

Eva: (She became calm and then looks at the money in her hands and look at Calvin before she speaks) Thank. (She begin to leave) Later kid.

Calvin: (He keep looking at Eva leaving until someone place a hand on his shoulder) Ah! (He quickly looks to see Trent)

Trent: You're okay there, kid?

Calvin: Yeah, I'm fine. It just that something about Eva is scaring me.

Trent: You're not the only one here, kid.

Calvin: Well, I hope you guys do well on your journey.

Harold: Thank Calvin, bye!

Team Hoenn beside Eva, who already left, wave goodbye to Calvin and begin to continue their journey. They catch up to Eva and they continue walking through Route 102 for two minutes until suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy, wearing a bug hat and holding a net, has come out of the tree and land in front of them, much to the other, surprise.

Blaineley: Are every trainer is gonna be like that? (She is annoyed after being surprise by a Pokémon Trainer, twice today)

Rick: Ha-ha! Our eyes met! My name is Rick and I'll take you on with my bug Pokémon!

Harold: (To the rest of Team Hoenn) Okay, who want to battle him this time?

Trent: I'm the only one, who hasn't done any battle today, so I'll do it. (To Rick} (He step forward) Hey Rick, I accept you….

Blaineley: (She interrupted Trent and pushes him aside and walks in front of Rick) No, I'll accept your challenge.

Trent: (Annoy at Blaineley) Hey, you can't do that, Blaineley! I haven't done any type of battling at all yet!

Blaineley: (Sneer) (To Trent) Well, too bad! (To Rick) Alright kid, what do ya say?

Rick: (He look uncertain to battle her) Aren't you a little old to be a Pokémon Trainer?

Blaineley: (Angry) (Growl) (She then the rest of Team Hoenn except Eva, begin snickering)

Harold: (Snickering) He's not wrong, you know.

Blaineley: (She growl at Team Hoenn and then turns her head back to Rick) I am not old! I'm twenty-five years old! Are we gonna do this or what? (She begin to smirk) Unless you're a chicken!

Rick: (He begins to glare at Blaineley) I am not a chicken, (He brought out his Pokéball from his belt) and I'm gonna prove it to you!

Blaineley: You're on!

Blaineley and Rick are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Hoenn watches them.

Harold: Okay, this match will be between Blaineley and Rick. Are you two ready?

Blaineley and Rick: (Determinate look at their face) Ready!

Harold: Then let's the battle begin!

Rick: Wurmple, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air, open it up, revealing to be a Wurmple)

Wurmple: Wurmple!

Blaineley: (Smirk) This is going to be easy. Treecko, let's go! (She throws the Pokéball in the air, open it up, revealing to be a Treecko)

Treecko: Treecko! (She is ready to battle)

Rick: Alright Wurmple, now use String Shot! (His Wurmple shoots white string from his mouth and wrapped around at Blaineley's Treecko, making Treecko's speed point decrease and hard for her to move, since the white string is wrapped around her)

Trent: Hey Harold? What's String Shot exactly do anyway?

Harold: String Shot is a movement that's made the opponent's Pokémon speed, decreases.

Trent: (Nod in understanding) Oh, I get it.

Blaineley: Treecko, get out of that white string and tackle that Wurmple!

Treecko: (She got out of the white string but then look at Blaineley in confused) Treecko?

Blaineley: Wait… (She face palm to her head) don't tell me you don't know how to attack a Pokémon! (To Harold) Hey, dweeb! What movement does Treecko have?

Harold: (Cross his arms) I'm not gonna tell you, Blaineley. You're on your own!

Blaineley: (Annoy) But you told Eva what movements her Torchic has!

Harold: That because I don't want to make her angry.

Eva: (Nod in agreement) He's right, you know.

Blaineley: (Growl) Fine! (She brought out her Pokédex from her bag) I'll figures it out myself! (She scans it in front of her Treecko)

Pokédex: Treecko; Wood Gecko Pokémon. It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather.

Rick: Hey! Are we gonna battle or what?

Blaineley: (Still looking at the Pokédex) Not now, kid! I'm trying to figures out which movements does Treecko have!

Rick: (Annoy) (He look at Blaineley and then look at his Wurmple and he speak up) Wurmple, just go ahead and use Tackle!

Wurmple: Wurmple. (He start running toward Treecko)

Treecko: (She is getting afraid when Wurmple is running toward her to be tackled and then call out to her trainer) Treecko, Treecko!

Blaineley: (Still looking her Pokédex and didn't listen to Treecko) Not now, Treecko! I'm still trying to figures out what movements do you have!

Lindsay: (To the other) Erm… should we warn her?

Eva: (Cross her arms, while watching) Don't even bother. She's just as bad as Chris and beside; she'll figures it out very soon.

Lindsay: Oh, okay.

Pokédex: Blaineley's Treecko current level; six and movements; Pound, Leer and Absorb.

Blaineley: Finally! (She move her Pokédex down to see Wurmple tackle her Treecko)

Treecko: Treecko! (She hit the ground after being tackled by Wurmple)

Blaineley: No! (She put her Pokédex away and then speaks to Treecko) Treecko, get up and use Pound! (Treecko stand up immediately, run fast toward Wurmple and pound him)

Wurmple: Wurmple! (He hit the ground after being pounded by Treecko)

Rick: Arrgh! Wurmple, get up and use String Shot! (Wurmple stand up immediately and shoots white string from his mouth and try to wrapped around Treecko)

Blaineley: Oh no, you don't! Treecko, dodge it and pound him again! (Treecko dodge Wurmple's String Shot and pound him to the ground again)

Rick: (Begin to worried) Oh man! Wurmple, use Tackle! (Wurmple stand up slower this time and start running toward Treecko again)

Blaineley: (Smirk) I was right, this is too easy! Treecko, dodge Wurmple's tackle attack and pound him one more time! (Treecko dodge Wurmple's tackle attack and pound him to the ground for the third time)

Rick: Oh no, Wurmple! (Wurmple didn't listen because he has fainted)

Blaineley: (Smugly smile) Oh yes! The Blainerific has done it again!

Rick: (While Blaineley is rubbing in his face, he returns his Wurmple into the Pokéball and then smirk and speaks to her) Actually Blaineley, I still have one Pokémon left.

Blaineley: (She stops celebration to hear what Rick just said) Say what?

Rick: (He brought out another Pokéball and throws it in the air) Wurmple, I choose you! (The Pokéball open up, revealing to be another Wurmple)

Wurmple: Wurmple!

Blaineley: (Annoy) Hey! You didn't tell me you have another Pokémon for me to battle!

Rick: I would've told you that I have two Pokémon to battle but I can tell that you're not nice, so I lied that I've only got one Pokémon.

Blaineley: (Growl) Alright Treecko, now use Pound! (Treecko start running again)

Rick: Wurmple, dodge it and use Tackle! (Wurmple narrowly avoid Treecko and tackle her but Treecko, however is still standing, even after she was tackled)

Blaineley: (Chuckling) Nice try, kid! Treecko, quickly use Pound again! (Treecko quickly run toward Wurmple and tackle him)

Wurmple: Wurmple! (He hit the ground after being tackled)

Rick: Wurmple! Get up and use String Shot! (Wurmple immediately stand up and shoots white string from his mouth and try to wrapped around Treecko)

Blaineley: Treecko, dodge it and pound Wurmple again! (But she is not lucky this time because Treecko got hit by Wurmple's String Shot and now being ties up and decreases her speed points) Damn it!

Rick: Quickly Wurmple! Run and tackle Treecko, before she got out! (Wurmple start running toward Treecko again)

Blaineley: Treecko, get out of that and pound Wurmple to the sky! (Treecko got out of white string again and then run toward the running Wurmple and both of them made contact with each other but since Treecko is stronger, Treecko's tackle has made Wurmple went flying upward in the air)

Wurmple: (Panicking in the air, upward and then begin to fall downward) Wurmple!

Rick: (Worried, while looking at the falling Wurmple) Oh no, Wurmple!

Lindsay: I can't watch! (She covers her eyes, along with her Pokémon)

Eva: (Look at the falling Wurmple) I can.

Blaineley: (Smirk) Alright Treecko! Let's finish it off! Now jump in the air and pound him to the ground! (Treecko jump in the air went above the panicking Wurmple and pound him down to the ground)

Wurmple: Wurmple! (He hit the ground, hard. So hard, there are smokes of dust everywhere and when it's clear up, everyone can see a fainted Wurmple in a near made hole in the ground)

Rick: (Cringe at Wurmple in the ground) Ow! Down and out.

Harold: Its look like Rick's second Wurmple is unable to battle. The winner of this is match is Blaineley!

Blaineley: (To Rick) Oh yes! I officially rule and you officially drool!

Rick: (He didn't listen to Blaineley, since he was busy walk over to his injuries Wurmple and pick him up in his arms) Sorry Wurmple, you did a good job today. (He brought out a Pokéball and points it at Wurmple) Return Wurmple. (He sent Wurmple back into the Pokéball, put it away and then look at Blaineley)

Blaineley: (To Treecko) Nice job Treecko for taking both of his bugs down!

Treecko: (Smile) Treecko!

Harold: (Annoy and glare at Blaineley) Blaineley, you don't have to rub it in, ya know.

Blaineley: (Smirk) Oh I can, because you know, why? Because I am Blainerific and I am unbeatable! (The rest of Team Hoenn roll their eyes and then Blaineley begin to talk to Rick, who walks to her) Well Rick, my Treecko beat your two wimpy Wurmple, so hand over the money, please!

Rick: (Annoy) Fine, here it is. (He gives Blaineley, three Poké-Dollars)

Blaineley: (Annoy) Three Poké-Dollars? Are you kidding me, my Treecko beat both your Wurmple's butt; we deserve to have more money than that!

Trent: (He and the other walk to Blaineley and Rick) Blaineley, that's enough! This poor kid now has two injures Wurmple and you're demanding him for more money? That's sick!

Blaineley: (Glare at Team Hoenn) Humph, fine! (She brought out a Pokéball and points at Treecko) Treecko return! (She sent Treecko back into the Pokéball and then begins to leave) Later loser! (She now leaving the scene with the rest of Team Hoenn and Rick glare at her.

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent: I have to be honest, the way Blaineley talk to Rick; I've thought Eva would've done something like that.**

**Eva: To be honest, I would've done the same thing like Blaineley did but like I've said earlier; I can't afford to act like that this season, but Blaineley? She'll be the first one to be kicked off this team.**

**Confessional Ended**

Harold walks over to Rick and speak to him.

Harold: Are you okay, Rick?

Rick: Yeah I'm fine. But I don't know why did you travel with her in the first place?

Eva: We don't want to, we were forced to.

Rick: (Raise one of his eyebrows) Really? Why that?

Trent: Because we're in a game show called Total Drama and Blaineley is in our team and if we don't stay in group together, we could get disqualifies from the game.

Rick: Wow, that's suck, but I hope one of you win and not that bad witch.

Harold: We hope so too. See ya Rick!

Rick: (Wave) Bye guys, good luck!

Harold, Trent and Lindsay say goodbye to Rick, while Eva as usual, leaving with the group in silence. They keep walking with Blaineley in about thirty feet between them and after walking for a couple of minutes. All of them hear another young boy, call out to them.

?: Hey you!

Team Hoenn turn their face to whoever is calling out to them and they see another young boy but it's in different clothes. He's on the top of a ledge.

Blaineley: Err… who are you?

Allen: (He jump down from the ledge and begin to introduce himself) My name is Allen and did any of you just become a trainer?

Trent: (He and the other walk closer to Allen) Yeah, this is our first day.

Allen: So all of us are beginners. Well, I challenge one of you to battle!

Blaineley: Alright kid, let's get this over with. (She brought out her Pokéball but someone grab her wrist)

Eva: (Glare at Eva) There is no way that an ugly snake like you is gonna battle again right now!

Blaineley: (Glare at Eva and she's struggling to get out of Eva's strong hand) Hey, let's me go you… (She didn't finish her sentence because of Eva's scary glare, which make Blaineley feel frighten and stop moving her arm) (Scared) Okay, okay! I'll be good! I'll be good!

Eva: (Sternly) Good. (She slowly let's go of Blaineley's arm and Blaineley is now rubbing the spot, where Eva just gripped to)

Trent: I'll accept your challenge, Allen.

Allen: Good. I've got two Pokémon in my team, so how many do you got?

Trent: I've only got one. Do you think we should have a one on one match?

Allen: Sorry, no can do; because I need to trains my Pokémon, so I'm gonna have to battle you with two Pokémon then.

Trent: Alright then. Bring it on!

Trent and Allen are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Hoenn watches them.

Harold: Okay, this is a two on one match will be between Allen and Trent.

Eva: (A little annoy) Are you gonna keep saying that for every time a Pokémon battle is starting?

Harold: (To Eva) It's important to have a referee, so the match is fair, plus they do this on nearly every match on TV. (Eva roll her eyes and then Blaineley begin to speak)

Blaineley: Then how two on one match is…

Harold: (Interrupted Blaineley) (To Trent and Allen) Are you two ready?

Trent and Allen: (Determinate look at their face) Ready!

Harold: Then let's the battle begin!

Allen: Zigzagoon, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air, open it up, revealing to be Zigzagoon)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (He's ready to battle)

Trent: So it's a Zigzagoon. (He brought out his Pokédex and scans it in front of Zigzagoon)

Pokédex: Zigzagoon; the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. A Pokémon with abundant curiosity, it shows an interest in everything, so it always zigs and zags.

Trent: Well, this should be interesting. (He put his Pokédex away and brought out his Pokéball) Treecko, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air, open it up, revealing to be Treecko)

Treecko: Treecko! (He's is ready to battle)

Allen: Zigzagoon, use Growl! (Zigzagoon growl at Treecko, which make it, decreases Treecko's attack points)

Trent: Treecko, use Pound! (Treecko start running toward Zigzagoon and pound him)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (He hit the ground after being pounded)

Allen: Ah, Zigzagoon! Get up and use Tackle! (Zigzagoon stand up immediately and quickly run zigs and zags toward Treecko and tackle him)

Treecko: Treecko! (He hit the ground after being tackled)

Trent: (Concern) Treecko, are you okay?

Treecko: (He stand up immediately) Treecko.

Trent: Alright Treecko, use Pound again! (Treecko start running toward Zigzagoon again to pound him until…)

Allen: Zigzagoon, dodge it! (Zigzagoon dodge Treecko)

Trent: Oh no!

Allen: Okay, now use Tackle again! (Zigzagoon quickly turn around and tackle Treecko again)

Treecko: Treecko! (He hit the ground again)

Trent: (Concern) Treecko, can you get up?

Treecko: (He stand up immediately) Treecko.

Trent: (Relieve) Ah, good. (Thought) _I've gotta find a way to beat that Zigzagoon but how? I know that Treecko has another move but which one? I know! I can ask Harold what other move my Treecko has!_ (Normal) (To Harold) Harold, what other move my Treecko has?

Harold: (To Trent) Treecko's second move is Leer! Its decrease the opponent's defence point!

Blaineley: (Annoy) (To Harold) How come you can tell Trent what his Pokémon's move is but…

Eva: (Interrupted) Shut up, Mildred.

Blaineley: (Cross her arms in annoy) Humph!

Trent: (To Harold) Thank, man! (To Treecko) Okay Treecko, use Leer at Zigzagoon! (Treecko give Zigzagoon an intimidating leer with sharp eyes and frighten him, resulting Zigzagoon to decreases his defence points)

Allen: (To Trent) Oh yeah? Two can play that game. (To Zigzagoon) Zigzagoon, use Growl! (Zigzagoon growl at Treecko again, which make it, decreases Treecko's attack points for the second time)

Trent: Treecko, run toward Zigzagoon and use Leer, while you're at it, and then after that, use Pound! (Treecko start running toward Zigzagoon again but this time, he use Leer to decreases Zigzagoon's defence points)

Allen: Zigzagoon, use Growl before Treecko pounds you! (Zigzagoon growl at Treecko to decreases Treecko's attack points for the third time, right before him being pound by Treecko) Good job, Zigzagoon. (After Zigzagoon hit the ground, Allen suddenly brought out a Pokéball and points it at his Zigzagoon) Zigzagoon returns. (He sent Zigzagoon back into his Pokéball and put it in his bag)

Trent: (Confused of what just Allen did) Huh? Why did you sent Zigzagoon return to the Pokéball?

Allen: (He brought out another Pokéball) So I can use this Pokémon to defeat your Treecko. Taillow, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air, open it, revealing to be Taillow)

Taillow: Taillow!

Harold: Whoa, a Taillow! (He brought out his Pokédex and scans it in front of the flying Taillow)

Pokédex: Taillow; the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.

Harold: (Look at the Pokédex in his hand and then look at the match between Trent and Allen) (To the rest of his team beside Trent) Oh… this is not good for Trent but I wish him good luck.

Trent: (Thought) _I remember this Pokémon when I played the game and I've also remember that my grass type Pokémon is weak against a flying type, so I've better be careful to make sure Treecko didn't get knock out._ (Normal) (To Treecko) Hey Treecko, are you ready to take on Taillow?

Treecko: (He give Trent a thumb up) Treecko!

Trent: (Smile) Alright, let's do this.

Allen: Taillow, use Peck! (Taillow quickly fly over to Treecko to peck him until…

Trent: Treecko, dodge it and use Pound! (Treecko narrowly avoid Taillow's peck attack and pound him)

Taillow: Taillow! (He hit the ground after being pounded but he flies back up immediately)

Trent: (Shock) What the… how did he fly back up right after Treecko just pounded him?

Allen: (Smirk) Remember all that time that Zigzagoon has kept using Growl? I use him to decreases your Treecko's attack points and then after that, I switch out Zigzagoon with my Taillow because grass type Pokémon are weak against the flying type.

Trent: (Eyes widen in realization) Then that means… your Zigzagoon has decreases Treecko's strength, so it's would be harder for me to beat your other Pokémon!

Allen: (Nod) Yep, that's right.

Trent: (He then show a calm smile on his face) I've gotta admit Allen, that was a clever strategy.

Allen: (Smile) Thank. But right now, we've still got a Pokémon battle to do! Taillow, use Peck! (Taillow quickly fly over to Treecko and peck him in the chest)

Treecko: Treecko! (He hit the ground after him being pecked)

Trent: (Concern) Treecko, are you okay, man? Can you stand up?

Treecko: (He is struggling to stand up because Taillow's Peck has weaken him but somehow, he manage to stand up) (Tired) (He slowly bring out a thumb up to Trent) Treecko…

Trent: Okay Treecko, I want you to use Leer to decreases Taillow's defence points. (Treecko give Taillow an intimidating leer with sharp eyes and frighten him, resulting Taillow to decreases his defence points)

Allen: Taillow, use Peck, one more time! (He flies toward Treecko again with his beak ready)

Trent: Treecko, dodge it and use Pound! (Treecko tries to dodge Taillow's peck attack but Taillow is fast for him and peck him directly)

Treecko: Treecko! (He hit the ground again but this time, he didn't get up)

Trent: Treecko, are you alright?

Treecko: (Weakly) Treecko…

Harold: Its look like Trent's Treecko is unable to battle. The winner of this match goes to Allen and his Taillow!

Allen: (Smile) Alright, my very first victory! Thank you so much Taillow!

Taillow: (Happy) Taillow!

Lindsay: Aw! Trent lost!

Harold: But he did give it his best shot.

Blaineley: (She opens her mouth to speak back at Harold but then she looks at Eva, who is glaring at her and closed her mouth)

The rest of his team begin to walk toward Trent and Allen.

Trent: (He walk over to Treecko and pick him up in his arms) (Calm smile) You did a good job, Treecko. You deserve a good rest. (He brought out his Pokéball and points it at Treecko) Return. (He sent Treecko back into the Pokéball and put in his bag. After that, he walks over to Allen, who just sent Taillow back into the Pokéball and then Trent begin to speak) Hey Allen, I just want to say congratulation for beating me.

Allen: (Smile) Thank. This is the first time I've ever win a Pokémon battle, while all the other time, I get beaten.

Trent: (Smile) Well, you did a great job today (He brought out all of his remaining money, which is six Poké-Dollars and ten Poké-Cents and then give it to Allen) and I want you have this, since I have to give to the trainers, whoever beat me.

Allen: (Look at the money in his hand) (Smile) Wow! Thank Trent!

Trent: You're welcome, kiddo. I think you're gonna do well during your time here.

Allen: (Smile) Thank Trent and I wish you good luck during your adventure.

Trent: (Smile) Thank Allen, I'll see ya later, man. (He wave to Allen goodbye and begin to leave with the rest of Team Hoenn walk closely behind him)

Allen: (Wave) Bye Trent and good luck!

Team Hoenn has now continues with their journey and after they didn't see Allen anymore, Harold begins to talk to Trent.

Harold: Hey Trent.

Trent: Hey man.

Harold: I just to see how you are after you've lost the match to Allen.

Trent: Ah it's okay; I can always have another shot of winning the Pokémon battle, next time.

Harold: (Smile) Well that's good. (He looks what is ahead of him and then speaks to the other) Hey guys! I've found the Berries trees over there! (He points to the two Berries trees in a distance)

Blaineley: (Raise one of her eyebrows) Berries trees?

Harold: Berries trees contain different kinds of berries and every single one of them has their own quality.

Eva: And I should care about it, why?

Harold: I think it would be better if I show it to you guys. Follow me. (He walks to the Berries trees with the rest of Team Hoenn look at each other before follow Harold to the Berries trees and then Harold speak again) Now each Berries trees has different colours, depending on which berry do they have. (He plucks one of the two berries from a bright orange tree and shows a blue berry to the other) Like an Oran Berry for an example. If you let's a Pokémon eat this, it would heal a little, depending on how much HP did our Pokémon has. (He gives the Oran Berry to Eva) Here Eva, you can have this one.

Eva: (She looks at the berry, Harold has given her) Erm… thank.

Harold: (He plucks one of the two berries from a different tree with the colours, that is combine with both grey and blue and shows a pink berry to the other) This berry is a Pecha Berry. It allows your Pokémon to be heal from poison if you've decide to give it to them.

Lindsay: Oh, oh! Can I have one, Harold? Because that berry is pink and I love pink.

Harold: Sure Lindsay. (He gives the Pecha Berry to Lindsay)

Lindsay: (To Harold) Thank Harold! (To her Pokémon) Do you guys want to eat this?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) (Smile) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) (Smile) Wurmple!

Lindsay: Here you go but I don't know how to cut this. (Tori raise her claw and slice the berry in half for Beth and herself to share and then Lindsay give a slice to both of them and the Pokémon eat happily, which make Lindsay's happy)

Trent: Hold on, what about the rest of the berries that is still in the trees?

Harold: (He plucks out both of the berries from both trees and then answer Trent's question) Well, I think that you should have a Pecha Berry, while I take the last Oran Berry.

Blaineley: (Annoy) Hey, wait a minute! What about me, do I get anything?

Harold: (Frown) Actually, no. You were being a jerk when you were rubbing Rick in the face, so you're not getting anything.

Blaineley: (Getting angry) Hey, I won a Pokémon battle today, so I should have that berry! (She tries to grab the Pecha Berry, Harold is holding but he raises his arm away from Blaineley and press his foot against Blaineley's stomach, out of reach and then Blaineley decide to scratch him with her fingernails)

Harold: Ow! That's hurt Blaineley!

Trent: (He run in front of Harold and Blaineley) Guys, that's enough now! (When he tries to stop Harold and Blaineley fighting, Blaineley knock him out with her fist, while she use the other hand to continues trying to get the Pecha Berry)

**Confessional Cam**

**Trent:** (Holding an ice pack to his forehead but he's also cover in scratch and mud)** Seriously, that's the second time I've got knock out and end up having an ice pack on my forehead! **(He notice the scratch and mud on his body) **How did I get this? Am I a pain magnet or something?**

**Confessional Ended**

Blaineley: (Still trying to reach the Pecha Berry in Harold's hand by scratching him with her fingernails, leaving a couple of scratch marks on Harold) Arrgh! Give me that berry right now!

Harold: Ow! No way, Mildred! (When he tries to hop backward away from Blaineley, while he hop, he accidently kick Blaineley in the chin and injuries her jaw)

Blaineley: Ow! (She stops scratching to feel her injuries jaw and then glare angry at Harold) (Growl)

Harold: (He slowly walk backward with the Pecha Berry in his hand) Uh oh.

Blaineley: (Angry) I'm gonna kill you, dork! (She begin to chase Harold)

Harold: (Scream) (He run away with Blaineley chasing him)

Lindsay: (Scared) (See Harold is being chased by Blaineley) Oh my, gosh we have to stop Mildred from killing Daryl (To Eva) Everest, could you help us lift Tray up, so we can go and stop them fighting!

Eva: (Annoy) (Her eyes is twitching because Lindsay said her name wrong again) First of all, my name is NOT Everest. My name is Eva. And second of all, you and your little Pokémon can lift Trent yourselves and I want to see dweeb and Mildred fighting each other, they deserve this, later. (She walks away from Lindsay and her Pokémon and an unconscious Trent on the ground to follow Harold and Blaineley)

Lindsay: (She looks at Eva leaving to follow Harold and Blaineley and then talk to both of her Pokémon on her shoulders) Guys? Could you help me to move Trench, so we can catch up with the other?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) Wurmple!

Lindsay: (Smile) Thank guys! (She walks over to an unconscious Trent and grabs one of his leg) Okay, I'll pull this leg, while you guys pull the other one, okay?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) Wurmple!

Both of them grasp on Trent's other leg.

Lindsay: We'll pull him when I've say go.

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) Wurmple!

Both of them are ready to pull Trent.

Lindsay: Okay, ready… set… go! (All of them have started pulling Trent. They made a surprisedly steady progress, despite that while they were pulling him, Trent hit a couple of rocks to his head and his shirt has risen up to his shoulders, revealing his chest because of Lindsay and her Pokémon were dragging him and Trent now got grass and mud on his back) Oop! Sorry Trent!

**Confessional Cam**

**Lindsay:** (With both Tori and Beth by her side) (Smile) These guys help me so much for moving Trent (Frown) but I feel bad for him because all of us has accidently made a mess on him, so we hope that he forgive us. (To her Pokémon) Do you guys think Troy would forgive us?

Torchic (Tori): (Shrug) Torc.

Wurmple (Beth): (Shrug) Wurm.

Both of them don't know the answer.

**Confessional Ended**

Meanwhile, Harold is stilling running away from an angry Blaineley, while still holding the Pecha Berry.

Blaineley: (Angry) When I get my hand on you, you're dead! (This make Harold become even more scared and try to run faster)

**Confessional Cam**

**Harold: Maybe I should've gives the Pecha Berry to Blaineley but she's a jerk and she didn't deserve to win. Plus, in Blaineley's position, I thought Eva would've done something like this.**

**Eva: I have to admit, I've enjoyed seeing the dweeb and Mildred fighting each other. I think that's my favourite part for today.**

**Confessional Ended**

Harold tries to outrun Blaineley but she tackles him down and he let's go of the Pecha Berry and all it suddenly, it went into Zigzagoon's mouth and eat it.

Blaineley: What?! No!

?: Hey.

Harold and Blaineley look up to see a girl with a skirt.

Tiana: Are you guys okay?

Blaineley: (Angry) (She get up and brush the dust off her) No! I was chasing him because he stole my Pecha Berry and run off and then after that your stupid Zigzagoon suddenly show up and eat it!

Tiana: Hey, I'm sorry that my Zigzagoon has eaten your Pecha Berry.

Blaineley: Oh, I'm sorry too, sorry for about to kick your Zigzagoon's… (She walks stormy toward Tiana's Zigzagoon until Harold has stop her)

Harold: (He's struggling to hold Blaineley off away from Tiana's Zigzagoon) Blaineley, stop! Violet is never the answer!

Blaineley: (Trying to move past Harold but she's somehow didn't be able to do) Oh, this is coming from a nerd that a Pokémon battle is always violet!

Tiana: (She pick up her Zigzagoon for protect her) Guys! Maybe you should work it out!

Blaineley: (She stops trying to get past Harold but she is still angry) Ya know what? I don't wanna be this part of the team anymore, from now on… there are two teams in this region and that is Team Hoenn and Team Blainerific and if (To Harold) you or any of the other need me to go to Petalburg City, I'll be over there! (She leaves the scene to be alone)

Tiana: (She has her eyes widen, while still holding her Zigzagoon in her arms) What were that about?

Harold: Her name is Blaineley and unfortunately, she is a member of our team.

Tiana: But if you don't like her, then why did you got her on your team in the first place?

Harold: We were forced to team up with Blaineley because we're competing in a game show called Total Drama and our Chris, had putting us in the same team and if we split up on purpose, we could get disqualifies from the game.

Tiana: Oh… I'm sorry about that.

Harold: It's okay I think me and the other can handle her for a little while and speaking of her, I'm sorry that Blaineley tried to attack your Zigzagoon.

Tiana: Nah, it's okay, Zigzagoon is fine, right?

Zigzagoon: (Smile) (Nod) Zigzagoon.

Tiana: (She put Zigzagoon down on the ground and then speaks to Harold again) Hey, do you want to have a Pokémon battle? I'm going to keep winning and aim to be to be the best trainer. Could you help me farther my career?

Harold: I would but at first, I want to wait for the rest of my team to come here.

Tiana: (She nod in understanding) Oh, okay.

**Confessional Cam**

**Blaineley:** (Angry) (Growl)** That dweeb shouldn't mess me and right now, I'm going solo and I'm gonna get my revenge on him but if I want to win and crushes all these losers, I'll have to capture a Pokémon right now.**

**Confessional Ended**

Blaineley: (She is looking around the place with an angry look on her face. She then comes across an Item Box. She opens the box and took out an item) A Potion? (She looks inside the Item Box and sees a note and takes it out to read it) "Hello Team Sinnoh. I hope you enjoy this season, so far, because this is gonna be a long season. The box you have found is called Item Box. It was used in the Pokémon games. It provides many items that you do not discover yet. This can be useful when you are travelling. Also, some Item Box can be hidden, but have a fun season. Love from the greatest host ever, Chris McLean." (She rolls her eyes) Typical Chris, well I guess I should take it, anyway. (When she put the Potion in her bag, she hears something and then quickly stands up and looks around) What was that? (She hears something again and then turns around to see a Pokémon, a couple of feet in front of her)

Ralts: (She tilt her head to one side) Ooo.

Blaineley: What is that? (She brought out her Pokédex and scans it in front of her)

Pokédex: Ralts; the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way.

Blaineley: (She look between the Pokédex and Ralts) "Feeling Pokémon"? (Scoff) Like I give a crap about feeling but she looks okay and I need to catch a Pokémon, so she'll do. (She put her Pokédex away in her bag and brought out a Pokéball) (Smirk) Alright Ralts, you're mine now!

Ralts: Ah! (She tries to run away)

Blaineley: Oh you're not going anywhere! Pokéball go! (She throws the Pokéball at Ralts, hit her in the head, went inside of it and then the Pokéball begin to move back and forth. Blaineley is desperately hoping to successfully capture it) Come on, come on! (The Pokémon keep moving back and forth for a few seconds and then she hear a ding and the Pokéball has stop moving) (Smirk) (She walks over to the Pokéball, pick it up and then look at it) Yes, one down and four more Pokémon to fill into my team! I might as well get back with the other, if I don't want to be disqualifies. (She put her Pokéball away in her bag and begins to walk back to the rest of Team Hoenn)

Meanwhile, at the same time as Blaineley just capture her brand new Pokémon, Harold and Tiana have a conversation for a few minutes until they see Eva has arrive and then Harold begin to talk to her.

Harold: Oh, hey Eva.

Eva: (She looks around to see if Blaineley is around) Have you seen the witch and who is that girl? (She point to Tiana)

Harold: First of all, this is Tiana…

Tiana: (She wave to Eva) Hi!

Harold: And second of all, Blaineley has walk away… oh wait, she's over there. (He sees and point to Blaineley, who just arrive at the scene and sit on a stump.

Eva: (Look at Blaineley) (To Harold) I don't give a crap about her.

Harold: (He looks around to see if Trent and Lindsay are around) Hey, where are Trent and Lindsay?

Eva: The last time I've saw them, the dumb blonde and her Pokémon were pulling Trent.

Lindsay: We're here, guys!

Harold, Eva and Tiana turn their face to see Lindsay and her Pokémon were pulling a now dirty unconscious Trent and they stop pulling in front of them.

Lindsay: (She's breathing in and out in exhaustion) (To Harold and Eva) Wow! Pulling Trent… is really… hard! Plus… we've… accidently… hurt him… when we… were pulling… him…. (To her Pokémon) right guys?

Torchic (Tori): (She's breathing in and out in exhaustion) (Nod in agreement) Tor… chic.

Wurmple (Beth): (She's breathing in and out in exhaustion as well) (Nod in agreement) Wurm… ple.

Tiana: (To Lindsay) Oh, you must be Lindsay! Hi, I'm Tiana!

Lindsay: (She and her Pokémon has stop breathing in and out in exhaustion) (Smile) Hi!

Tiana: (To Harold) So Harold, are you ready to battle me?

Harold: Actually, I would like you to challenge Lindsay instead.

Eva looks at Harold with a doubtful look on her face when Harold suggests that Lindsay should battle Tiana.

Tiana: (She raise one of her eyebrows) Really, why?

Harold: Because Lindsay is the only one in our group, who haven't has a Pokémon battle yet, so I think this is a good opportunity for her to experience it.

Tiana: (To Harold) Oh, okay. (To Lindsay) Hey Lindsay, do you want to battle me?

Lindsay: But I don't want to hurt you.

Harold: She means do you want to challenge her to a Pokémon battle?

Lindsay: (To Tiana) Oh, right! Then yes, I would like to battle you with my Pokémon! (To her Pokémon) Are you guys ready to battle her?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) Wurmple!

Tiana: Okay, you've got two Pokémon and I have two Pokémon, which make it fair, so let's do it!

Lindsay and Tiana are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while the remaining Team Hoenn watches them.

Harold: Okay, this is a two on two match will be between Tiana and Lindsay. Are you two ready?

Lindsay and Tiana: (Determinate look on their face) Ready!

Harold: Then let's the match begin!

Tiana: Zigzagoon, I choose you! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Zigzagoon)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (She is ready to battle)

Lindsay: (To her Pokémon) Okay, who want to battle Ziggy first?

Torchic (Tori): (Nod) Torchic, Torchic!

Lindsay: (Smile) Okay Tori, you can battle Ziggy first.

Tori jump off of Lindsay's shoulder and she is ready to battle.

Tiana: Zigzagoon, use Growl! (Zigzagoon growl at Tori, decreasing her attack points)

Lindsay: Okay Tori, use, err… I know, Growl! (Tori growl at Zigzagoon, decreasing her attack points as well)

Tiana: Zigzagoon, use Tackle! (Zigzagoon quickly run zigs and zags toward Tori and tackle her)

Torchic (Tori): Torchic! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Lindsay: (Gasp) Tori, are you okay?

Torchic (Tori): (She stands up immediately) Torchic!

Lindsay: Oh that's good. Now use Tackle!

Torchic (Tori): (She look at Lindsay in confused) Torchic?

Harold: Lindsay! Tori can only use the moves Scratch and Growl!

Lindsay: Oh! Okay!

Tiana: Lindsay, I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait because it's my turn now. Zigzagoon, use Tackle again! (Zigzagoon quickly run zigs and zags toward Tori and tackle her again)

Torchic (Tori): Torchic! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Lindsay: Tori, get up! (Tori stand up immediately again) Okay, use Scratch! (Tori start running toward Zigzagoon and scratch her face)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (She hit the ground after being scratch to the face)

Tiana: Zigzagoon, get up and use Tackle again! (Zigzagoon quickly run zigs and zags toward Tori to tackle her again until…)

Lindsay: Tori, get out of way before Ziggy tackle you! (Tori narrowly avoid Zigzagoon tackle attack) Tori, scratch Ziggy again! (She run to Zigzagoon and scratch her face for the second time)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (She hit the ground after being scratch to the face)

Tiana: Oh no! This is not good! Zigzagoon, stand up and use Growl! (Zigzagoon stand up immediately but slowly this time and growl at Tori, decreasing her attack points)

Lindsay: Tori, use Growl as well!

(Tori growl at Zigzagoon, decreasing her attack points as well)

Eva: (Watching the whole battle) (To Harold) If they're gonna keep doing that, then we're gonna be here for a while and I'm getting bored and you know what happened when I get bored.

Harold: (Also watching the whole battle) (To Eva) Don't worry Eva, I've seen this type of battle before and I can confirm that it's won't last long than ten minutes

Eva: You better be right.

Tiana: Zigzagoon, use Tackle! (Zigzagoon quickly run zigs and zags toward Tori and tackle her)

Torchic (Tori): Torchic! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Lindsay: Tori, stand up and scratch Ziggy again! (Tori stand up and run toward Zigzagoon and then scratch her face)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (She hit the ground after being scratch to the face)

Tiana: Zigzagoon, stand up and use Tackle again! (Zigzagoon quickly run zigs and zags toward Tori to tackle her again until…)

Lindsay: Tori, scratch Ziggy's face before she tackles you! (Tori start running toward Zigzagoon again and both of them made contact with each other and both went flying in the air and then hit the ground) Tori! Are you okay?

Tiana: Zigzagoon, can you stand up? (Surprisedly, both Pokémon somehow stand up, even after being hit like that) Oh, good! Now I want you to use Growl! (Zigzagoon stand up slowly and growl at Tori, decreasing her attack points again)

Lindsay: I'm so glad, you're okay. I think Ziggy can barely stand up. Do you think you can do it?

Torchic (Tori): (She turn around to face Lindsay) (Tired) (Nod) Torchic.

Lindsay: Alright Tori, now use Scratch again! (Tori start running toward Zigzagoon again)

Tiana: Zigzagoon, dodge Torchic and use Tackle! (Zigzagoon try to dodge Tori but she is too late as Tori scratch Zigzagoon's face again)

Zigzagoon: Zigzagoon! (She hit the ground after being scratch)

Tiana: Zigzagoon, are you alright? (Zigzagoon didn't respond because she has fainted)

Lindsay: (Smile) Alright, we did it Tori! (Tori run to Lindsay and she picks her up to hug her)

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) Torchic!

Wurmple (Beth): (She is still on the ground) (Smile) Wurmple!

Harold: Lindsay! Tiana has one more Pokémon left!

Lindsay: (Realize it) Oh, right.

Tiana: (She just returns her Pokémon into the Pokéball and then speaks to it) (To Zigzagoon) You did a good job Zigzagoon and now you can have a rest. (She put her Pokéball away in her bag and brought out another one) Harold is right Lindsay; I've still got one more Pokémon to go. So Shroomish, I choose you! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Shroomish)

Shroomish: Shroomish! (She is ready to battle)

Lindsay: What is that?

Wurmple (Beth): Wurmple, Wurmple.

Lindsay: Oh, you're right. (She put Tori down into the ground, next to Beth and then Lindsay brought out her Pokédex and scans it in front of Shroomish)

Pokédex: Shroomish; the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish live in damp soil in the dark depths of forests. They are often found keeping still under fallen leaves. This Pokémon feeds on compost that is made up of fallen, rotted leaves.

Lindsay: So, that what this Pokémon is called. (She put her Pokédex away in her bag) (To Tori) Okay, Tori… I think you should get some rest and let's Beth have a go.

Torchic (Tori): Torchic. (She nod in agreement and walk to Lindsay)

Lindsay: Okay Beth, are you ready to take on Shroomy?

Wurmple (Beth): (Nod) Wurmple! (She runs to stand near Shroomish and she is ready to battle)

Lindsay: Okay, we're ready!

Tiana: Good! Now Shroomish, use Tackle! (Shroomish start running toward Wurmple and tackle her)

Wurmple (Beth): Wurmple! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Lindsay: Beth! Are you okay?

Wurmple (Beth): (She stand up immediately) Wurmple!

Lindsay: Oh that's good! Now, I want you to use… err… I remember now! Use String Shot! (She shoots white string from her mouth and wrapped around Shroomish, decreasing her speed points)

Tiana: Shroomish, get out of that white string and Tackle Wurmple again! (Shroomish get out of the white string and run toward Beth again)

Lindsay: Quick, Beth! Get out of Shroomy way before she hit you! (Beth narrowly avoid Shroomish's tackle attack) Okay use, err… Tackle? (Luckily, Beth knows the move Tackle, so she turns around and tackles Shroomish)

Shroomish: Shroomish! (She hit the ground after being tackled but stands up immediately)

Tiana: Alright Shroomish, now use Absorb! (Shroomish releases a red beam from the hole on her head at Beth. When hit, Beth's body glows red and Shroomish being absorbs Beth's energy)

Eva: What the heck is that move?

Harold: Absorb is a nutrient-draining attack movement. It's allowed the user's Pokémon to steal a few HP from the opponent's Pokémon and gain back a few HP for the user.

Eva: Then how come that is didn't seem to work much, when that mushroom absorb some of Lindsay's little worm?

Harold: Well that's because Shroomish's Absorb didn't work well against Lindsay's Wurmple.

Eva: (She raise one of her eyebrows in suspicious) And why is that?

Harold: Unfortunately, this is one of the few things that I can't tell you about it, because of Chris.

Eva: (Annoy) Oh, great.

Lindsay: Erm… I have no idea on what your Shroomy did to Beth.

Tiana: I'm not telling you that because it's a secret.

Lindsay: (To Tiana) Oh, okay! (To Beth) Alright Beth, use Tackle! (Beth start running toward Shroomish until…)

Tiana: Shroomish, dodge it and use Tackle as well! (Shroomish dodge Beth's tackle attack and then turn around and tackle Beth instead)

Wurmple (Beth): Wurmple! (She hit the ground after being tackled again)

Lindsay: Beth, stand up and use String Shot! (She shoots white string from her mouth and wrapped around Shroomish, decreasing her speed points again)

Tiana: Shroomish, get out of that white string again and use Absorb! (Shroomish releases a red beam from the hole on her head at Beth again. When hit, Beth's body glows red and Shroomish being absorbs Beth's energy for the second time)

Lindsay: (To Tiana) Again, I have no idea what you did to Beth. (To Beth) Alright Beth, use Tackle again! (Beth start running toward Shroomish for the third time)

Tiana: Shroomish, use Tackle again! (Shroomish start running toward Beth again and when both of them made contact with each other, they went flying in the air and then they hit the ground) Shroomish, are you okay? (Her answer reveal when Shroomish stand up)

Shroomish: Shroomish!

Lindsay: Beth, can you stand up? (Her answer has reveal when Beth didn't stand up and then realize she has fainted)

Wurmple (Beth): Wurmple…

Lindsay: (Upset) Oh. I guess that mean I lost. (She run over to Beth and picks her up in her arms) I'm sorry that you've got hurt but you don't have to battle anymore right now. (She brought out her Pokéball from her bag and points it at Beth) Return Beth. (She sent Beth back into the Pokéball and then put in her bag) Well, it's look like you win.

Tiana: Err… Lindsay, you still got Tori left.

Lindsay: Huh? (She then remember and look at Tori, who is standing next to her) Oh, right. (To Tori) Tori, you don't have to do this, ya know.

Torchic (Tori): Torchic, Torchic.

Lindsay: Are you sure?

Torchic (Tori): (She nod in agreement) Torchic!

Lindsay: (She then smiles) Okay Tori, I want you to use Tackle! (Tori start running toward Shroomish and tackle her)

Shroomish: Shroomish! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Tiana: Shroomish, are you okay?

Shroomish: (She stands up slowly but still ready to battle) Shroomish!

Tiana: Alright Shroomish, now use Tackle! (Shroomish start running toward Tori until…)

Lindsay: Tori! Dodge Stroomy and Tackle her! (Tori dodge Shroomish's tackle attack and then turn around and tackle her instead)

Shroomish: Shroomish! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Tiana: Oh no! Shroomish, can you continues to battle?

Shroomish: (She is struggling to stand up but she has done it) Shroo… mish!

Tiana: Okay, Shroomish, use Absorb! (Shroomish releases a red beam from the hole on her head at Tori. When hit, Tori's body glows red and Shroomish being absorbs Tori's energy)

Lindsay: (To Tiana) Once again, I have no idea what that move supposed to do, anyway. (To Tori) Okay Tori, now use Tackle again! (Tori start running toward Shroomish for the second time and tackle her)

Shroomish: Shroomish! (She hit the ground after being tackled)

Tiana: Come on, Shroomish, get up! (Her answer is reveal when everyone except for Blaineley and Trent, can see Shroomish has fainted)

Shroomish: (Weakly) Shroomish…

Harold: Its look like Tiana's Shroomish is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Lindsay and Tori!

Lindsay: (Smile) Eeeee! We did it, Tori! (She picks up Tori and hugs her) We won our first Pokémon battle!

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) Torchic!

**Confessional Cam**

**Blaineley:** (Annoy) **I don't believe it! Lindsay actually won a Pokémon battle?! Ugh, its look like Lindsay is gonna be harder to take her down than I've thought it would be but mark my word! I, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran will win this season and take down Chris!**

**Eva: I've gotta admit, I was seriously surprise that Dumb Blonde actually beat someone in the Pokémon battle. But either way, it's doesn't matter because I'm gonna win this competition and no one is gonna stop! Crap, I sound like Courtney now! Dammit!**

**Confessional Ended**

While Lindsay and Tori were hugging each other in celebration, her Pokédex inside her bag has suddenly beeped.

Lindsay: Huh? (She heard a beep from her bag, so she brought out her Pokédex and then it begin to speak to Lindsay)

Pokédex: Congratulation! Your Torchic has now learn a new move called; Focus Energy!

Lindsay: (Looking at the Pokédex n confused) What a Focus Energy?

Pokédex: Focus Energy is allowing the user to takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily.

Lindsay: (Still look at the Pokédex in confused) Err… I don't get it.

Harold: (He and Tiana walk over to Lindsay and Tori) (Smile) Hey, you and Tori did a great job at your first Pokémon battle.

Tiana: (She returns her Shroomish as the same time when Lindsay and Tori were looking at the Pokédex) (Smile) I agree! And instead of furthering my career, I have ended up furthering YOUR career.

Lindsay: (Smile) Aw, thank you guys!

Torchic (Tori): (Smile) Torchic!

Trent: Ohh! (Team Hoenn and Tiana turn to see Trent is waking up. Trent is rubbing his forehead when he sits up) What's happened?

Harold: (He walks over to Trent and grabs his hand to pull him up) You were knocked out by me and Blaineley and then after that, Lindsay and her Pokémon dragged you here and Lindsay just won a Pokémon battle against Tiana.

Trent: (Smile) Oh, that's cool. (To Lindsay) Nice job there, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Thank!

Blaineley: (She walks over to the other) So, can we go now?

Harold: (Frown) Well, the answer is yes. We are leaving right now.

Blaineley: Good, so I can get on with it and win some badges. (She begin to start walking, leaving the rest of them behind)

Eva: I've never thought I would say it but I agree with the witch. (She begin to start walking as well)

Harold: Well, I guess we should go now. It's nice to meet you, Tiana.

Tiana: (Smile) It's nice to meet you too. I wish you guy's good luck and hopefully, for me to keep winning my way up, I see that I have to catch more Pokémon. See ya Lindsay! (She gives Lindsay a hug and she hug back)

Lindsay: (She let's go of Tiana and she and the boys begin to leave) Bye Tina! I'll add you as friend on Facebook!

Tiana: (Wave) Bye guys!

Team Hoenn begin to continues through Route 102 for a few minutes until someone speak up.

Blaineley: There gotta be Petalburg City around here. (She keep walking for a few seconds before she stop to see what ahead of her) (She begin to smile) Hello, Petalburg! (She see Petalburg City just ahead of her and she begin to continues walking toward it)

**OOO**

OH MY ******* GOD! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS BLOODY LONG CHAPTER!

Now that I've got it out of the way, and if it me, or do I always write long chapter for every chapters I have ever written in every stories?

So many things have happened in this chapter and congratulation to Lindsay, Eva and Blaineley for A; captured a Pokémon for themselves and B; for winning their first Pokémon battle.

By the way, if any of you were a Blaineley fan, sorry about the way she were in this chapter, I've plan for her to be that way in this story.

Also, Eva has a plan to be calm in this season, so finger crossed her plan will be a success.

One more thing I've forgot to mention in the previous chapter. I've forgotten about adding the Pokémon Center scene with Team Kanto in it. I was stupid but it's very similar to Team Hoenn at the Pokémon Center, so I don't have to back fix it.

Okay now, I have something to say to you all. I'm taking a break from writing fanfiction for a little while because of a couple of reasons.

1: I have written three long chapters in less than two months, which is a new record for me to be honest. So I'm taking a break from this story for a while.

2: I want to read some of my favourite stories here.

3: I need to catch up with my friends and I'm going back to college in September 10th, which by the way, the update will be slower again.

4: I have bought two grammar books last months and it should hopefully help me to improve my grammar skill.

5: And finally, I need to write the other stories; Pokémon Hunger Games and my secret story.

If you need to know when the next chapter would be, I can confirm it will not be posted on September or October but November, I'm not sure. And the next chapter will be similar to this chapter.

I've also got a deviantART profile, so if you come to my profile often, I might post up a few hints about what's happening in the future of this story.

Don't forget to vote for whom you are rooting for to win this season in my profile. The results for the poll at the moments are Cody in the lead with seven votes; Gwen and Noah are tied for second place with four votes, Duncan in third with three, Blaineley, Bridgette, Harold, Izzy, LeShawna, Owen and Trent are tied for fourth with only two votes and Beth, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay and Tyler are tied with only one vote and everyone else, haven't got a vote yet.

I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter because I have written this for nearly three weeks straight.

I would like to say one more thing before I show Team Hoenn team stats. If you're wondering something like, how does the contestant can increase their Pokémon's Experience Points, even if they are keeping losing the match all the time? Well, the answer for that question is this; what the contestants don't know is that their Pokémon can slowly increase their Experience Points even if they're not doing any battling at all. The reason I'm mention it, is because I don't want them to do so many training and I want to get on with this story and this whole thing I'm mentioning, I'm not talking about Experience Points, they can actually earn their Experience Points by just walking. I hope you understand that and if you don't, please let me know and I'll try to make it more clearer to you guys, okay?

And now for Team Hoenn team stats!

**Blaineley:**

**Treecko – Pound, Leer and Absorb**

**Ralts – Growl**

**Eva:**

**Torchic – Scratch and Growl**

**Poochyena – Tackle**

**Harold:**

**Mudkip – Tackle, Growl and Mud-slap**

**Lindsay:**

**Torchic (Tori) – Scratch, Growl and Focus Energy**

**Wurmple (Beth) – Tackle and String Shot**

**Trent:**

**Treecko – Pound and Leer**

Read and Review Everybody!


	11. Team Sinnoh: Battle and Capture Part 2

**(AN) **Hey guys! I'm back with this story and normally, I would apologies for being very late but I've done it a couple of time, I'm not gonna say it. However, I want to thank you guys for being so patience with me for over seven months, I really appreciate it and it show you're a true fan and follower of this story. :)

But for now, it's time to replies the review segments!

**SecretAgent12 – **Thank you for your patience and some of the Pokémon the contestants will get can be obvious.

**Lara-Lee -** Yeah, Ralts isn't going to be happy with Blaineley in the beginning and Harold and Trent will get their Pokémon soon.

**Storygirl99210 –** I like Blaineley in the TDA special but she decreased after seeing her in TDWT. I also agree with you about Lindsay and Eva.

**Anime FanFic Fan -** Harold and Trent will get their Pokémon soon.

**A Fan –** I agree with you about Owen, Gwen and Noah as my favourite.

**derek thompson –** Yeah, Blaineley certainly won't be nice in this story and I'm glad you like it.

**kennyplain –** I'm glad you like it and whether Blaineley will be eliminated first, you'll have to wait and see.

**Idolmaster Yamada -** I'm glad you like it.

**tomhur –** I'm really glad you like the story and since the cast will be catching different kind of Pokémon all over the region, there is a good chance that someone will get a Riolu.

**BrightNova169 –** Yeah, Team Johto may be a problem to work together because of Courtney and I'm glad you like the chapter.

**Leo Vongola –** I've just come up with that on the spot and I'm glad you like it.

**Readerryu –** I'm glad you like it.

**RangerTakara -** Finger cross Eva DO control her temper.

**xXDevil of LoveXx –** I'm glad you like it.

Well that's done, let's get on with the chapter but it's shorter than the last couple of chapters just so you know.

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series or Pokémon.

**OOO**

**Team Sinnoh**

They left the lab to begin their next part of their journey and to meet up with Dawn but right after Team Sinnoh went outside, Professor Rowan suddenly appear in the doorway and shout out to them.

Professor Rowan: Team Sinnoh!

Team Sinnoh and Dawn turn around to face Professor Rowan at the doorway.

Beth: What it is, Professor?

Professor Rowan: I have something good here. You should all take it as well. (He brought out five discs and gives one to each member of Team Sinnoh)

Sadie: (Looking at the disc she's holding in her hand) Erm… what is this?

Professor Rowan: That is a Technical Machine. That one contains the move Return.

Beth: (To Professor Rowan) (Holding a TM disks in her hand) What's a Technical Machine and what the move Return do?

Professor Rowan: That's a good question, Beth. Using a Technical Machine, or TM for short, teaches a move instantly to a Pokémon. Bear in mind, however, that a TM is single-use only.

Duncan: (Holding a TM disks in his hand) How can we teaches a move to a Pokémon with these disks?

Professor Rowan: (To Duncan) In order to teach a move to a Pokémon with a TM, you must put it near your Pokémon and it will give them a new move but if your Pokémon has already has four movements, you must make a choice of whether replacing one of the current movement with a new move or choose not to teaches them a new move. (To Beth) And to answer your question about Return, Beth…The move Return gains power the more friendly your Pokémon is with you.

Geoff: (Smile) Aw, sweet!

Professor Rowan: It's up to you, of course, if you want to use that TM or not. I'll send you all off with the wish that your journey will be fun. Goodbye. (He went back into the lab)

Team Sinnoh except Duncan: Bye!

Dawn: Oh, wow. I didn't know the professor had TMs.

Bridgette: Maybe he was a Trainer when he was young.

Dawn: Yeah, I guess you're right. Okay guys, I'll act as your mentor. I've got a bit more experience than you all as a Trainer and as the professor's assistant. Now follow me, everyone! (Team Sinnoh put their TM into theirs bag and then begin to follow Dawn around Sandgem Town. The first building they come across is the one with the red roof on it) This building with the red roof is the Pokémon Center. It's the place that heals Pokémon that has been hurt in battle.

Geoff: Oh, that's good. I guess we don't have to keep using Potions on our journey then.

Dawn: Geoff, it's important that you and the other got a couple of Potions with you, in case your Pokémon might fainted and the Pokémon Center isn't near you for your Pokémon to be heals.

Geoff: Oh yeah, right.

Sadie: So where do we find the Pokémon Center?

Dawn: You can find a Pokémon Center in most towns. You guys can have a look inside of it after I've show you one more building. (She begins to start walking again with Team Sinnoh behind her. They keep walking until they come across another building but this time, with a blue roof) This building with the blue roof over here is the PokéMart. It's a shop where you can buy and sell items and medicine.

Bridgette: We've heard about the PokéMart because on our way here, we came across an employee, who gives us some free sample of Potions.

Dawn: Oh yeah, he always do that to every trainers, who just started their journey. Anyway, since you're all novice Trainers, you won't be able to buy many kinds of merchandise.

Sadie: (Upset) Oh…

Dawn: Don't let it bother you. You'll be able to buy many kinds of merchandise someday but just not today.

Sadie: (No longer upset) Oh, okay.

Dawn: Alright, I'll see you guys at Route 202, so I can teach you all how to catch a Pokémon. See ya! (Dawn is about to leave until Geoff ask her a question)

Geoff: Wait, how can we buy stuff in the PokéMart if we don't have any money?

Dawn: Oh right! You might have about thirty Poké-Dollars in your bag, so you guys can be prepare for anything you might want to buy.

Team Sinnoh open theirs bag and brought out thirty Poké-Dollars in theirs hands.

Bridgette: (Look at the thirty Poké-Dollars in her hand) Well, at least we now have the money to buy something.

Dawn: And there are other way, you can gain more money.

Beth: What that?

Dawn: Well, if you beat someone in a Pokémon battle, you can gain a few amount of money from the opponent.

Duncan: So, if I beat somebody's Pokémon and win the match, not only I can make my Pokémon stronger but also earn some money with it? (Smirk) I think I'm gonna like this season.

Dawn: Yeah, if you guys have any more questions, I'll be at Route 202, okay? See you guys soon! (She wave to Team Sinnoh and then leaves to Route 202)

Team Sinnoh except: Bye!

Sadie: So, what do we do now?

Beth: Maybe we should go to the PokéMart to buy some of the supplies like food, water, medicine and items for all of us, including the Pokémon.

Duncan: She's right; it will be a long journey to get to the places where we can take on our first gym, so I think we should go with Beth's plan.

Beth: (Smile) Really? That's so cool! I barely have people to follow my plan.

Geoff: (Smile) Alright! We know our plan, so let's go to the PokéMart!

Team Sinnoh went inside the PokéMart to buy the supplies then fifteen minutes later, they walk out of the building with food, item and clothes in the shopping bags.

Bridgette: So, what did you guys bought?

Beth: (She brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart) Turtwig and I have bought foods, medicate and Pokéballs, so we can catch Pokémon, after Dawn has teaches us.

Sadie: (She brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart) I've bought foods, medicate and Pokéballs as well but I've also bought this cute hat! (She brought out a hat that's look exactly like the one Dawn is wearing and put it on her head)

Beth: Wow Sadie… your hat look exactly like the one Dawn is wearing!

Sadie: I know, right?

Duncan: (Scoff) Well that's stupid.

Sadie: (Glare at Duncan) Oh really? So what have you bought from the PokéMart anyway?

Duncan: (He brought out the stuff he bought from the PokéMart and then put it in his bag) Same stuff as your, except for that stupid hat you're wearing.

Sadie: (Glare at Duncan) My hat is not stupid! (Cross her arms in annoy) Humph.

Duncan: Whatever. (To Bridgette and Geoff) What did you guys bought?

Geoff: (He brought out the stuff he bought from the PokéMart and then put it in his bag) Bridge and I bought the same things as yours, dude.

Bridgette: (She brought out the stuff she bought from the PokéMart and then put it in her bag) And with the supplies we've bought, this should be enough foods, medicate and Pokéball to keep us on our feet for a while.

Beth: Well that's good. So, we should get going then?

Duncan: Yeah, the sooner we get to the city, where our first gym will be, the sooner we can continue with the game.

Team Sinnoh has finish putting their supplies in their bag and then begin to leave Sandgem Town. They were continuing to leave the town until called out to them.

Barry's Mom: Excuse me, guys!

Team Sinnoh turn around to see Barry's Mom is walking toward them with a large parcel in her hands.

Beth: Oh hey, Mrs T, do you need to help with that huge parcel in your hands?

Barry's Mom: Don't worry, I'm fine dear. I was just wondering is my little Barry's here?

Bridgette: We're sorry to tell you this, but Barry has left Sandgem Town about half an hour ago.

Barry's Mom: Oh, what to do? That boy shouted about going on an adventure, and then he bolted. He's so headstrong and reckless…

Duncan: Well that's not surprising.

Barry's Mom: I at least wanted him to take this.

Geoff: Don't worry, ma'am, we can take the parcel to Barry.

Barry's Mom: Oh, really? You guys would do that for me?

Beth: Of course, I mean it's not fair that you have to deliver your parcel without Pokémon.

Barry's Mom: Oh, thank you guys. Please take this to Barry for me. (She gives the parcel to Geoff)

Sadie: Do you know where Barry might be?

Barry's Mom: Knowing my boy, he would probably head straight to Jubilife City...

Duncan: And where is Jubilife City?

Barry's Mom: Jubilife City is the next city you'll come across and it's ahead of Route 202.

Bridgette: Oh that's good, that shouldn't be long to get there.

Barry's Mom: Okay, please take that to Barry.

Geoff: Don't worry, we will, see ya! (He and the rest of Team Sinnoh begin to leave the town)

Team Sinnoh except Duncan: Bye!

Barry's Mom: (Wave) Bye everyone, good luck on your journey!

After Team Sinnoh has says goodbye to Barry's Mom, Geoff put the parcel in his bag and then they have finally left the town and enter Route 202. The place has patches of grass, a couple of trees and a couple of ledge. Team Sinnoh has turn left when they see Dawn is standing on the grass.

Bridgette: Hey Dawn.

Dawn: (She turns around to see Team Sinnoh and smile) Oh, hey guys, are you guys ready to know how to catch Pokémon?

Team Sinnoh: (Nods)

Dawn: Okay, I'll demonstrate how to catch one, so just watch me, okay? (Team Sinnoh watches Dawn as she walks around on the grass and then a Bidoof come out)

Bidoof: Bidoof!

Beth: Whoa, who is that Pokémon? (She brought out her Pokédex and move it to scans the Bidoof in front of Dawn)

Pokédex: Bidoof; the Plump Mouse Pokémon. It constantly gnaws on logs and rocks to whittle down its front teeth. It nests alongside water.

Dawn: Alright, a wild Pokémon. (She brought out a Pokéball and throws it in the air) Piplup, come on out! (The Pokéball has open up, revealing to be Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup!

Dawn: Okay Piplup, use Pound! (Piplup run toward Bidoof and pound him to the ground but Bidoof stands up immediately and tackle Piplup but Piplup is still standing even after being tackle) Okay! Its HP is down. It's ready for a Pokéball! (She brought out an empty Pokéball and throws it at Bidoof) Pokéball go! (The Pokéball hit Bidoof, send him inside the Pokéball and then it begin to shake back and forth for a few seconds and then they all hear a ding and the Pokéball has stop, meaning the capture has been a success. She smile and walk to the Pokéball and then pick it up and look at Team Sinnoh) See? Isn't it neat?

Geoff: Woo! That was awesome, Dawn!

Dawn: Thank! (She then notice a very similar hat that Sadie is currently wearing) Erm... why are you wearing a hat, like mine?

Sadie: Oh! The hat you're wearing is so cute! I've found out that they sell these at the PokéMart, so I've bought it and its look cute on me too!

Dawn: (Smile) Well, I'm glad you like the hat.

Bridgette: Thank you for teaching us on how to catch Pokémon now, Dawn.

Dawn: Actually, it's better to lower your target's HP more than I did. It's important to get the Pokémon's HP down as low as possible.

Beth: Why?

Dawn: This is because a healthy Pokémon is very difficult to catch. Oh, Pokémon are also easier to catch if you make them sleep or something by using a Pokémon's move. Okay guys, to get you all started, I'll give each of you five Pokéballs. (She gives each member of Team Sinnoh; five Pokéballs)

Beth: (Smile) Thank Dawn! (She put the Pokéballs in her bag; along with everyone else does the same things)

Dawn: You're welcome and if you have lots of Pokémon with you, it will be safer on long trips. Plus, it will be a lot more fun having your Pokémon friends along.

Geoff: Totally agree with that!

Dawn: Okay, I need to go get going. Bye, now! (She begin to leave Team Sinnoh to walk ahead of Route 202)

Team Sinnoh except Duncan: Bye!

Duncan: Okay, we've got our Pokéballs; I suggest that we should practice and capture new Pokémon if we wanna win our first gym badge.

Geoff: Sound good to me!

Team Sinnoh decide to find a spot for their Pokémon training until suddenly, a Bidoof come out of the grass.

Bidoof: Bidoof!

Sadie: Hey, there's another Bidoof!

Geoff: So, who want to take on this little guy?

Beth: (She looks at Bidoof for a few seconds before she smile) I'll take on this Bidoof.

Bridgette: Are you sure, Beth?

Beth: (Nod) Positive.

Duncan: If you want this Pokémon, be my guess.

Beth: (She walk a few steps before she stops and then look at her Turtwig) Okay Turtwig, are you ready to take on this Bidoof?

Turtwig: (Nod) Turtwig!

Beth: (She then turns her face back toward Bidoof) Alright Bidoof, I've accept your challenge! Turtwig, use Tackle! (Turtwig start running toward Bidoof and tackle him to the ground but Bidoof stand up almost immediately and then tackle Turtwig but he didn't get knock into the ground) Turtwig, use Tackle one more time! (Turtwig start running toward Bidoof again and tackle him)

Bidoof: Bidoof! (He got knock into the ground and he's struggling to stand up)

Beth: Alright Turtwig, that's enough. (She brought an empty Pokéball from her bag and then throws at the struggling Bidoof) Go, Pokéball! (The Pokéball hit Bidoof, went inside of it and begin to moves back and forth. Everyone are looking at the still moving Pokéball with Beth's fingers crosses in hope of successfully capture Bidoof, and then the Pokéball has stop and everyone hear a ding) (She smile, run to the Pokéball and then pick it up) Alright, I've caught a Bidoof!

Turtwig: (Smile) Turtwig!

Bridgette: Nice job, Beth!

Beth: Thank! I'm gonna make sure that Bidoof will not only to become stronger, but also be friendly, right Turtwig?

Turtwig: (Nod in agreement) Turtwig.

Beth: So, now that I've got my first capture Pokémon, I'll help you guys to capture your Pokémon.

Geoff: Great! Let's go find us some Pokémon! (Suddenly, a strong wind blowing through Team Sinnoh and Geoff's hat has blown off into the air, following the wind) Ahh! My hat! (He start chasing after his hat)

Bridgette: Geoff waits! (She quickly looks at the other three teammates) You guys keep going; Geoff and I will catch up with you guys! (She then start chasing after Geoff)

Beth, Duncan and Sadie glance at each other and then continue walking through Route 202. While they are walking, Beth decides to chat with her teammates.

Beth: So, what kinds of Pokémon do you guys wants on your team? I don't mind what kind of Pokémon I want as long that my Pokémon team would be strong but also kind to everyone. Plus, I would like to have a pig Pokémon, since I have a pig called Big Bertha at home.

Duncan: All I want is to have Pokémon to be strong enough to get me through the season but if any of the Pokémon look strong AND cool, that would be a definite Pokémon for me to get.

Sadie: (Smile) I would love to have my Pokémon team to be full of cute and adorable. That way, when Katie and I meet each other again, we could have a play date with our Pokémon! (Her smile has change into a sad expression) I miss Katie.

Beth: Don't worry Sadie, we'll see Katie soon. You got us and… (She notice something ahead of her) Hey, I see something over there! (She point at a Pokémon ahead of her, who is walking across the grass)

Sadie: (She brought out her Pokédex and points it at the Pokémon in front of her) What is that?

Pokédex: Shinx; the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.

Beth: So, who want to catch that Pokémon this time?

Duncan: Well, I need to catch a Pokémon sooner or later, so I might've well capture Shinx.

Sadie: (Frown) Hey, who say you can capture Shinx?

Duncan: I do because I've called dib on that guy.

Beth: He's right about the code of dib, Sadie.

Sadie: (Crossing her arms in annoy) Fine!

Duncan: (He brought out his Pokéball as Shinx stop walking to look at him) Okay this should be easy. Chimchar, help me capture a new Pokémon! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be Chimchar)

Chimchar: Chimchar!

Duncan: Alright Chimchar, let's start it off with Scratch! (Chimchar run toward Shinx and scratch him in the face, which make the latter angry and tackle him back) Scratch him one more time should do the trick, Chimchar! (Chimchar run toward Shinx again and scratch him in the face for the second time. Shinx become even angrier and tackle Chimchar hard to the ground) Chimchar, return! (He points the Pokéball at the fallen Chimchar on the ground and sent him back into the Pokéball and then brought out an empty one) Okay pal, you belong to me now. (He throws an empty Pokéball at Shinx) Pokéball, go! (The Pokéball hit Shinx, went inside of it and begin to moves back and forth for a few seconds before they hear a ding) (He smirks in success as he walks toward the Pokéball, pick it up and then place it on his belt)

?: Hey nice job of capturing that Shinx!

Duncan, Beth and Sadie turn to see a young boy standing a few distances in front of them.

Sadie: Who are you?

Tristan: My name is Tristan. You guys are Pokémon Trainers, and so am I! Our eyes met so battle we must!

Beth: (She steps forward) I accept your challenge because I want to try out my new Pokémon I've just caught. (She turns to look at her Turtwig) Are you ready to help me, Turtwig?

Turtwig: (Nod) Turtwig!

Tristan: I may only have one but I'm gonna do my bet!

Beth and Tristan are standing far away from each other, ready to battle, while Duncan and Sadie watches them.

Sadie: Okay, this match will be between my friend; Beth and a boy who we just met a minute ago; Tristan. Are you guys ready?

Beth and Tristan: (Determinate look on their face) Ready!

Sadie: Then let's the battle begin!

Tristan: Starly, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Starly)

Starly: Star!

Beth: Alright Bidoof, let's go! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Bidoof)

Bidoof: Bidoof! (He gets into battle stance)

Sadie: (She brought out her Pokédex and point it at Starly) So that a Starly?

Pokédex: Starly; the Starling Pokémon. Because they are weak individually, they form groups. However, they bicker if the group grows too big.

Tristan: Starly, use Quick Attack! (Starly quickly fly toward Beth's Bidoof and peck him directly)

Bidoof: Bidoof! (He hit the ground after him being attack by Starly but he stands up immediately)

Beth: Bidoof, use Tackle! (He run toward Starly and tackles him)

Tristan: Starly, use Growl! (Starly let out a chirp noise, which result having Bidoof's attack point to decrease)

Beth: Bidoof, use Tackle again! (He run toward Starly and tackles him again)

Tristan: Starly, use Quick Attack again! (Starly quickly fly toward Beth's Bidoof and peck him directly)

Bidoof: Bidoof! (He hit the ground after him being attack by Starly but he manage to stands up but slowly this time)

Duncan: Hey Beth! Check your Pokédex to see if Bidoof has any movements beside Tackle!

Beth: Okay! (She quickly brought out her Pokédex and points it at her Bidoof)

Pokédex: Beth's Bidoof current level; three and it movement; Tackle.

Beth: Bidoof only learn how to use Tackle. Oh well. (She then put her Pokédex away and brought out her Pokéball) You have tries your best Bidoof, return! (She sent Bidoof back into her Pokéball and then she look at Turtwig) Okay Turtwig, get ready to battle!

Turtwig: Turtwig! (He step forward and get into battle stance)

Beth: Alright Turtwig, use Tackle! (He run toward Starly and tackles him)

Tristan: Starly, use Growl again! (Starly let out a chirp noise, which result having Turtwig's attack point to decrease)

Beth: Turtwig, use Tackle one more time! (He run toward Starly and tackles him to the ground, making it fainted)

Sadie: Its look like Starly is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Beth and Turtwig!

Beth: Yay! We did it, Turtwig!

Turtwig: (Happy) (High five Beth) Turtwig!

Tristan: Aw man! Too strong, too strong!

Beth: That okay, you can just train your Pokémon to make it stronger.

Tristan: Well, you're right. So here are three Poké-Dollars for beating me. (He gives Beth three Poké-Dollars)

Beth: Thank you, bye! (She and Turtwig walk away from Tristan to join with Duncan and Sadie) I can't believe Turtwig and I just won our Pokémon battle!

Sadie: I know, right? By the way, I wonder if Geoff and Bridgette have come back yet.

Duncan: They'll probably catch up with us, since we're only walking anyway. (He, Beth and Sadie begin to start walking again)

Confessional Cam

Beth: (Turtwig and Bidoof standing next to her) I am so proud of Bidoof and Turtwig for winning their first Pokémon battle! (She pats both her Pokémon on the back) We may have only won once so far but there will be more battle we're gonna win and nothing can stop us, right guys?

Turtwig: (Nod) Turtwig!

Bidoof: (Nod) Bidoof!

Confessional Ended

Geoff and Bridgette are back in the place where Dawn had taught them on how to catch a Pokémon. They didn't found Geoff's hat yet because the wind was strong enough to blow over to disappear in a different place. As Geoff look frantically around the place to found his hat, Bridgette attempt to calm him down a bit.

Bridgette: (She pat on Geoff's back) Geoff calm down, we'll find your hat soon.

Geoff: (Minor Panic) He quickly looks around the area) I can't calm down, Bridgette! That's my lucky hat and I have that hat for as long as I remember, I have to find it! (He looks around in a different area and then he see his hat is laying on the ground) (Smile) Alright, my hat! (He run toward his hat and bend down to pick it up) Come to papa! (He's about to pick it up until the hat has suddenly moves right) What the… (He tries to pick it up again but the hat has move to the left this time)

Bridgette: (Arrive to see what just happen) Did the hat just move?

Geoff: Yeah I think so. (He begins to move around in circle with the hat doing the same thing. He stops and looks away while whistling to pretend that he's not bother with his hat and then he suddenly dive toward his hat and grab it) Gotcha! (He lifts up his hat and its reveal a small Pokémon underneath it) Hey, it's a Pokémon.

Kricketot: Crick. (He then makes a xylophone-like sound by clack his antennae)

Bridgette: Aw, it's so cute! (She brought out her Pokédex and points it at the Kricketot)

Pokédex: Kricketot; the Cricket Pokémon. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.

Geoff: (He put his hat back on his head but still kneels in front of Kricketot) Well, that explain why my hat was moving around the place but you are cute though. (He thinks for a few seconds before he speaks again) Wait a minute, do you want to come with me, little guy?

Kricketot: (Happy) (Nod) Crick!

Geoff: Alright! (He brought out an empty Pokéball) Here is a new home for you little guy. (He taps the Pokéball at Kricketot and sent it inside the Pokéball. It wiggle for a few seconds before he and Bridgette hear a ding) Wahoo! I caught a new Pokémon on my team! (He raises his Pokéball in the air as he stands up)

Bridgette: That's awesome, Geoff. Although maybe you should check to see what movements did Kricketot has.

Geoff: Oh yeah, good idea babe! (He brought out his Pokédex and type in Kricketot)

Pokédex: Geoff's Kricketot current level; four and it movement; Growl and Bide.

Geoff: I know what Growl does but I don't know what Bide do? Oh I know! (He quickly type in Bide)

Pokédex: Unknown.

Geoff: Unknown? Well that's weird.

Bridgette: Maybe we'll find out about it when your Kricketot take part in a battle.

Geoff: (He put his Pokédex away) Yeah, you're right babe. We better go find the other quickly.

Bridgette: (Nod) Right. (She and Geoff start running fast thanks to the Running Shoes they're wearing. They were keep running until Bridgette trip on a small rock and land on the ground)

Geoff: (Concern) Bridgette! (He quickly stops running and lift Bridgette up to her feet) Are you okay, babe?

Bridgette: Yeah I am, I've just… (She stops in mid-sentence as she saw an empty Pokéball rolls and bounces ahead along the pathway) Wait, my Pokéball! (She starts running after it with Geoff behind her. They keep running until they see a Starly fly down to the ground next to an empty Pokéball. The Starly then tap it, being sent into the Pokéball and then move back and forth for a few seconds until Bridgette and Geoff hear a ding. She's become surprise as she walks toward her Pokéball, pick it up and then look at it) Did I just catch a new Pokémon?

Geoff: Yeah, let's see what it is. (He brought out his Pokédex and scan Bridgette's Pokéball)

Pokédex: Starly; the Starling Pokémon. Usually with a large flock, it is barely noticeable when alone. Its cries are very strident. Bridgette's Starly current level; four and it movements; Tackle and Growl.

Bridgette: Not that I mind of having a Starly on my team but I wonder why Starly would go into this Pokéball in the first place?

Geoff: (Smile) Maybe because Starly saw you as an awesome and quickly want to join your team.

Bridgette: (Smile) That's sweet of you, Geoff. (She kisses Geoff on the cheek) We better go catch up with the other now.

Geoff: (Nod) Right. (He and Bridgette begin to start running again to get back with their teammates)

Confessional Cam

Geoff: Man, it's awesome that Bridgette and I caught our first wild Pokémon! Which mean, we get to have more people in our team to make the party to become even more awesome! Wahoo!

Bridgette: I don't mind having a Starly on my team, since I need to catch a Pokémon on my team at some point anyway.

Confessional Ended

Duncan, Sadie and Beth and her Turtwig are currently walking through Route 202 but they've stop when they see Geoff and Bridgette running toward them and stop in front of them.

Geoff: Hey guys, we're back, along with my hat! Hey that rhymes!

Duncan: Well that's great and all but we need to get going.

?: I spy, with my little eyes… five trainers!

Team Hoenn turn to see a girl who out from behind the tree into opening.

Bridgette: Who are you?

Natalie: My name is Natalie and I want a battle, please!

Sadie: So who want to take on her?

Geoff: I wanna see how my Pokémon do in the battle, so I accept your challenge!

Natalie: How many Pokémon do you have?

Geoff: I got two, why?

Natalie: Nothing big, I just need to know how hard I have to try to beat you.

Geoff: Alright, let's do it!

Geoff and Natalie are standing far away from each other; ready to battle, while the rest of Team Sinnoh is watches them.

Beth: Okay, this match is between Geoff and Natalie. Are you guys ready?

Geoff and Natalie: Ready!

Beth: Then let's the battle begin!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Natalie: Bidoof, I choose you! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Bidoof)

Bidoof: Bidoof!

Geoff: Alright, I choose you, little dude! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Kricketot)

Kricketot: Crick!

Duncan: So that must be the Pokémon Geoff was talking about.

Sadie: (Smile) It's look so cute though.

Natalie: Bidoof, use Tackle! (Bidoof start running toward Kricketot and tackle him)

Geoff: Okay Kricketot, now use Bide! (Kricketot just stand still but he's seem to be storing energy) Err… why my Kricketot isn't doing anything?

Bridgette: Well, since bide mean to wait patiently for an opportunity, I'm guessing that something will happen very soon.

Geoff: I hope you're right, Bridge.

Natalie: Bidoof, use Tackle again! (Bidoof start running toward Kricketot again and tackle him)

Geoff: Kricketot, uses bide to do something! (Kricketot just stand still, while still storing energy) Any… time now.

Natalie: Bidoof, use Tackle! (Bidoof run toward Kricketot and tackle him again, making the latter to almost faint)

Geoff: (Worried) Ahh! C'mon dude! It's now or never, man! (Suddenly, Kricketot's whole body glows white and he fires a white beam at Bidoof from his body, resulting Bidoof to fly backward and then fainted immediately)

Beth: (Shock but quickly change into a smile) Wow! It's look like Bidoof is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Geoff and his Kricketot!

Geoff: (Happy) Wahoo! (He pick up Kricketot, who look like he's about to faint) That was awesome, Kricketot! You have literally blown away the opponent!

Kricketot: (Tired but happy) Crick…

Geoff: (He brought out his Pokéball at point it Kricketot in his hand) You deserve a rest buddy, return! (He sent Kricketot back into his Pokéball and then put it on his belt)

Natalie: Oh, boo! I can't win! (She sent back Bidoof into her Pokéball)

Geoff: Well, you just gotta keep practicing and chillax a little and you'll have a good chance to win next time.

Natalie: (Smile) Yeah you're right. Here are three Poké-Dollars for beating me. (She gives three Poké-Dollars to Geoff)

Geoff: Thank! Later dudette! (He and the rest of Team Sinnoh begin to leave to continue get to Jubilife City. They keep walking until they hear beeping from Geoff's Pokédex) Huh? What's going on? (He brought out his Pokédex and presses a button)

Pokédex: Geoff's Kricketot has just learnt a new move called Struggle Bug.

Geoff: Oh cool but I wonder what Struggle Bug do? (Suddenly, the Pokédex begin to speak up again)

Pokédex: Struggle Bug; the bug type move. While resisting, the user attacks the opposing Pokémon. The targets' Sp. Attack stat is reduced.

Bridgette: Hey… the Pokédex just explain what a new movement do, so how come it doesn't explain with Kricketot's Bide?

Sadie: Maybe if you haven't had your Pokémon take part in a Pokémon battle, it wouldn't explain what movements they do.

Beth: I think you're right, Sadie. (She brought out her Pokédex, points it at Turtwig and then presses a button) Maybe it would explain what Withdraw do.

Pokédex: Withdraw; the water type move. The user withdraws its body into its hard shell, raising its Defense stat.

Bridgette: Well that can be a good move to use. I don't need to use my Pokédex to know what the moves my Pokémon can do, since I've already know it.

Duncan: Same with me, Malibu.

Sadie: Me too.

Geoff: I wonder what other stuff Chris didn't tell us yet?

Duncan: I don't know but knowing Chris, he'll probably surprise us with more information during this season when we least expected.

Confessional Cam

Chris: (Smile) Duncan is not wrong about that, ya' know.

Confessional Ended

Team Sinnoh continue to keep walking through Route 202 until they've come across another boy.

Sadie: Hey, can I take on you in a Pokémon battle?

Logan: Right! Let's have a Pokémon battle! Humph! But I'm gonna win!

Sadie: Oh yeah, bring it on!

Sadie and Logan are standing far away from each other; ready to battle, while the rest of Team Sinnoh is watches them.

Beth: Okay, this match is between Sadie and Logan. Are you guys ready?

Sadie and Logan: Ready!

Beth: Then let's the battle begin!

Turtwig: Turtwig!

Logan: Burmy, I choose you! (He throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Burmy)

Burmy: Burmy!

Bridgette: A Burmy this time. (She brought out her Pokédex and points it at Burmy)

Pokédex: Burmy; the Bagworm Pokémon. It covers itself with a cloak to shelter from the cold. When it's hot, its cloak is thinner.

Sadie: Okay Piplup, let's go! (She throws the Pokéball in the air and opens it, revealing to be a Piplup)

Piplup: Piplup!

Sadie: Piplup, use Pound! (Piplup start running toward Burmy and pound him to the ground)

Logan: Burmy, use Tackle! (Burmy start running toward Piplup and tackle her)

Sadie: Piplup, use Pound again! (Piplup run toward Burmy and pound him again)

Logan: Burmy, use Tackle again! (Burmy run toward Piplup and tackle her again)

Sadie: Piplup, use Pound one more time! (Piplup run toward Burmy and pounded him enough to make him fainted)

Logan: Oh no!

Beth: Well its look like Burmy is unable to battle; the winner of this match is Sadie and her Piplup!

Sadie: (Happy) (She run over to Piplup and hug her) Oh yay! We did it, Piplup, we won! EEEEEEE!

Piplup: (Happy) Piplup!

Logan: (Shock) You beat me? (Smile) You've got talent! (He gives Sadie three Poké-Dollars) Here's the money for beating me.

Sadie: Thank you!

Logan: It was fun battling, I'm going to battle everyone around here, bye! (He then runs off)

Sadie: Bye!

Team Sinnoh continue their journey through Route 202 until someone has spoken up.

Beth: Hey, we're here guys! (She pointed at the Jubilife City ahead of them and they begin to continues walking toward it)

**OOO**

And part two of Team Sinnoh adventure has come to an end.

I'm sorry if the chapter seem to be kind dull or anything but I just want to post this chapter so you guys would know I'm still here.

On the bright side, Duncan, Geoff, Beth and Bridgette had caught a wild Pokémon, hooray! Except for Sadie but she will get a new Pokémon someday.

There's not much I can say really but I want you to know that I'm going to release a new story called Total Pokémon Alphabet and you can have a look at it in either July or August. Also, I've posted another story earlier called Unova Mansion: Alternate Ending, have a look and tell me what you think.

The next time you see Team Sinnoh, they will be in Jubilife City and it will be a longer chapter. Although, I don't when the next chapter going to be out for this story, since I want to write one chapter for Pokémon Hunger Games and two chapters for Total Pokémon Alphabet. You can have a look at my profile to see how much progress I have made on any of my stories.

Once again, thank you very much for being patience with me and I'll try to update it quicker but I'm not making any promises and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY, NO MATTER WHAT!

Now, onto the Team Sinnoh team stat!

**Beth:**

**Turtwig – Tackle and Withdraw**

**Bidoof – Tackle**

**Bridgette:**

**Piplup – Pound and Growl**

**Starly – Tackle and Growl**

**Duncan:**

**Chimchar – Scratch and Leer**

**Shinx - Tackle**

**Geoff:**

**Chimchar – Scratch and Leer**

**Kricketot – Growl, Bide and Struggle Bug**

**Sadie:**

**Piplup – Pound and Growl**

Read and Review Everybody!


	12. Fate of Total Drama Pokemon Adventure

Hello everyone. I'm here to talk to you all about something **VERY **serious, about Total Drama Pokémon Adventure.

I had started writing this story two years ago because for a couple of months to maybe a year, I was having fun on the Excel, imagining the cast of Total Drama in a world of Pokémon. I had noticed that there are lacks of these types of stories around FanFiction, so I had decided to use the idea from the Excel and created into a story.

I used the writing in scripted form because of Total Drama Returns written by TheCheesebub. Plus, I wasn't comfortable writing in 3rd person form yet.

At first, I was having a fun time writing this, however, as the story goes on, my drive for this story has gotten lower and lower and honestly, I'm not having fun with TDPA anymore…

Now, I have been thinking about for a while and it's not easy for me but I have made my decision.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I am cancelling Total Drama Pokémon Adventure.

Why you may ask?

The thing is, out of all of my stories I has planned, this story I has planned the least because I know what kind of plots the contestants are going through during their story and if you have play the Pokémon games, then you must've know what they're going through on their journey. Having to write the characters and the journey that has already existed is NOT fun for me and I've find that boring.

Plus, if I have decided to continue writing this, I could get more and more stress out of it and this story was planning to have more than TWO HUNDREDS chapters and I can't write THAT long, at least not yet.

Also, I shouldn't say that "I would finish this story no matter what!" unless I KNOW I would finish the story, which I won't now.

Also, the story; Total Drama Pokémon Redemption written by starstruck17, I actually like that story a LOT MORE than my own version and it already reaches the gym stage and I will never be able to catch up with it.

So, if you want to hate me for cancelling this story then I perfectly understand but I'm the author and I have made my decision about it.

Next chapter will be the last one and it's will explain all of my could've been twists and plots and stuff during the future of the story, so I will see you guys soon and I'm very sorry about you all about this terrible new.


	13. Explaination of what could've been PT 1

Okay guys, this is the very last chapter of Total Drama Pokémon Adventure. It will explain what would've happen during the story and who the winner is, so gets ready and here it is. I WAS going to write this chapter a LOT longer, but I decided not to do that, since it would felt like rewriting five Pokémon games, I can't do that.

You guys all know which starter Pokémon did the contestants picked and which team they're in, I'll just show the current team and then get on with the rest of the story. Also, some of the stuff I have written in this chapter was made up as I go on.

Another thing; the way I'm writing in this chapter is NOT in story form, but author's note. Also, on the bright side; this story now has more than a hundred reviews. Yay!

**Kanto**

**Alejandro:** Charmander

**Cody:** Squirtle

**Ezekiel:** Charmander and Rattata

**Heather:** Squirtle and Pidgey

**Noah:** Bulbasaur

**Johto**

**Courtney:** Cyndaquil and Pidgey

**DJ:** Chikorita

**Izzy:** Cyndaquil and Hoothoot

**Katie:** Chikorita

**Tyler:** Totodile

**Hoenn**

**Blaineley:** Treecko and Ralts

**Eva:** Torchic

**Harold:** Mudkip

**Lindsay:** Torchic (Tori) and Wurmple (Beth)

**Trent:** Treecko

**Sinnoh**

**Beth:** Turtwig and Bidoof

**Bridgette:** Piplup and Starly

**Duncan:** Chimchar and Shinx

**Geoff:** Chimchar and Kricketot

**Sadie:** Piplup

**Unova**

**Gwen:** Snivy

**Justin:** Snivy

**LeShawna:** Oshawott

**Owen:** Tepig

**Sierra:** Oshawott

Now, what would've happen in the next Team Unova chapter? Well, Owen would catch a Lillipup, while Sierra catch a Patrat before them and the rest of the tem would arrive at Accumula Town. You guys would know what happen in that town as Team Plasma's leader; Ghetsis explained about releasing the Pokémon because of the cruel, hurting part and then they've left. After that, Team Unova meet N and he challenge Gwen, who has beaten him in a Pokémon battle.

After that, Team Unova has the left the town and then enters Route 2, which is the place where Gwen has captured a Purrloin. LeShawna has also captured an Audino after the she has strain her ankle and then Audino has appear and heal her strain ankle. They would also come across Bianca and she challenge Justin to a battle, which he win. The chapter would've ended around when the team has arrived at Striaton City.

**Important Events and Notes**

Now, the contestants' experience during the game would be almost exactly like Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen for Kanto, Heartgold and Soulsilver for Johto, Emerald for Hoenn, Platinum for Sinnoh, and Black and White 1 for Unova.

Like I had said in the previous chapters, the experiences the contestants are going through are pretty much the same during the Pokémon games. Also, sometime I had the contestants' Pokémon to levels up quicker by just walking because it's would've taken too long.

Here is an important thing; the contestants' Pokémon can speak English after they all received their first badge. I want to do that because it would allow me to write a lot of new interaction with the contestants and their Pokémon during their time in the game. Plus, I love talking Pokémon.

Every time the contestants are at the Pokémon gym, Chris would appear from teleportation and use the Wheel of Random to determine who would go first to challenge the gym leader, and this will cause some result that I will explain soon. Once they have successfully win the require amount of badge they needed, they would have to place their hand on the Teleportation Rod where Chris has used to arrives, to teleport themselves back to the Pokémon Headquarters.

Also, every time the contestant has beaten the gym leader, it will explain what the next gym is about, so the contestants would have an easier chance of beating it.

Another thing; I can't explain what their movements is, since I've forgot. However, it's remained the four movements like the game and has to replace one of the old moves for a new one if they want their Pokémon to learn.

Right now, I will explain what happen to the cast during their time in the game in short version.

**This is Team Kanto's journey between now and the third badges.**

Heather, Cody and Noah have managed to beat Brock in their first go, while Alejandro and Ezekiel didn't and have to stay behind until they have beaten him. The three have left the city for their next badge, Alejandro has managed to get his first badge in his third go, while Ezekiel; fourth, and they were headed off to catch up with them. Noah and Cody have managed to beat Misty and earned their second badge, while Heather has failed and have to stay.

Heather has challenge Misty again and lost for the second time. Alejandro has managed to catch up to her by that time. Both Nidorino and Nidorina meet each other for the first time and fall in love at first sight, much to Alejandro and Heather's dismay. Because of that, it has become a Romeo and Juliet situation. Both of them then challenge, for the third time in Heather's case, and lost the battle, making them angry.

Ezekiel has also finally arrive at Cerulean City and meet up with Heather and Alejandro, who are both so in conflict with each other, they don't even know that he was here until Ezekiel has challenge the second gym leader for the first time. Heather and Alejandro has believe that Ezekiel will the match like the two of them did, but surprisedly, Ezekiel has beaten the gym leader in the first go thanks to his Rattata's Bite attack onto the gym leader's Starmie. This has made both Heather and Alejandro to become more determined than ever to win the second badge. Both of them have finally won their second badge and then immediately head on to catches up with Cody and Noah with Ezekiel's following them.

Noah and Cody have managed to defeat Lt. Surge and became the first two contestants in Team Kanto to be safe from elimination and move on to the next round.

The remaining three has no idea that Cody and Noah has move on to the next round. While they're travelling for their third badge, Nidorino and Nidorina are continuing their secret romance until they were busted by their trainers. Both of them has confronted them and confess their love for each other and then demand why both trainers are enemies in the first place.

Alejandro and Heather explained their experience in Total Drama World Tour and Alejandro has gotten angrier and angrier as he explained about the part of confessing his feeling to Heather, who has kneel him to the ball and took the money. Then he got drenches in lava, which has made his Pokémon in ponder of how he survived boiling lava, and put him in a robot suit for a year until he has a surgery and went back to normal. He keeps shouting in anger until Heather has screamed him to stop and apologies, which is something she doesn't do. She's also beginning to start tearing up and explain to Alejandro that if she could go back in time and change that, she would do it in a heartbeat. She then walks away from the scene with Alejandro's no longer angry and replace it with remorse.

Ezekiel and his Pokémon have heard everything between the two of them and feel pity for them. The remaining Team Kanto has then arrived at Vermillion City but before they do that, they must receive an HM Cut from the ship in order to be able to challenge Lt. Surge. During that time, Alejandro has gone over to Heather and apologies for his anger toward her. They reconcile and became a couple at last. But unfortunately, that didn't last long because Ezekiel was chosen to go to first to take on Lt. Surge by the Wheel of Random and managed to beat him, making the couple to be in the bottom two and have to face each other in an Elimination Battle, much to their outrage.

**Here are the stats for Team Kanto after they have received three badges. And also, because I didn't planned much on the Pokémon personality, I'll go do the one I've already planned. The third thing is when they were captured and evolved.**

**Alejandro: 4****th**** Place (Bottom 2) **

Charmeleon – Male: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Charmander. **Evolved** – Pewter City before his third match against Brock.

Beedrill – Male: **Captured** - Viridian Forest as Weedle. **Evolved** – Kakuna: Viridian Forest – Beedrill: Viridian Forest.

Nidorino – Male – He is the romantic version of his trainer as he has fall in love with Heather's Pokémon; Nidorina. – **Captured** – Route 3 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Cerulean City before his first match against Misty.

**Cody: 1****st**** Place**

Wartortle – Male – His personality would've been similar to Cody. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon. **Evolved** – Mt. Moon.

Pikachu – Male – He would be very similar of Ash's Pikachu and he is Cody's partner during the journey. **Captured** – Viridian Forest.

Weepinbell – Male – Very shy as a Bellsprout, but become more confident as the journey goes and evolved into a Weepinbell. **Captured** – Route 5 as Bellsprout. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Dome Fossil – **Founded** – Mt. Moon.

**Ezekiel: 3****rd**** Place**

Charmeleon – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Charmander.** Evolved** – Pewter City before his third match against Brock.

Raticate – Male – His personality would've been similar to Ezekiel. **Captured** – Route 2 as Rattata. **Evolved** – Route 6, during the same time as Alejandro and Heather explaining why do they each other.

**Heather: 5****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Wartortle – Male – He is first scared of Heather, but he has gotten used to her and becoming more to help her win the game. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Mt. Moon.

Pidgeotto – Female: **Captured** – Route 2 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Cerulean City before her second match against Misty.

Nidorina – Female – She is loyal to her trainer but she has falling in love with Alejandro's Nidorino. **Captured** – Route 3 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Cerulean City before her second match against Misty.

**Noah: 2****nd**** Place**

Ivysaur – Male: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Bulbasaur. **Evolved** – Route 3.

Fearow – Male – He can be ruthless when in battle. **Captured** – Route 3. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Kadabra – Male – He is the smartest Pokémon in the whole group and one of Noah's best Pokémon. **Captured** – Route 24. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

**This is Team Johto's journey between now and the third badges.**

Tyler is chasing a devious Ledyba with the rest of Team Johto following them after Ledyba has thrown rocks at some of them. They keep chasing Ledyba until the latter has stop and face them. Tyler and his Totodile are facing against the devious Ledyba and start fighting him. The battle ended for Tyler and Totodile after Tyler has accidently captured him with an empty Pokéball. Tyler has decided to keep him in a hope to make Ledyba to respect him. But it's not going to be easy though.

In Route 31 and 32, DJ and Tyler aren't doing very well. DJ's case; is because he didn't want to take part in a Pokémon battle, however, Katie has managed to convince him to do and DJ has win his first Pokémon battle for his first time. Tyler's case; is the opposite because he has taken part in two Pokémon battle and he has lost the both of them. Ledyba isn't helping him dues to the fact that he still didn't like Tyler.

Courtney and Izzy have managed to win their first badge after spending time in the Sprout Tower, while the rest have lost and have to stay until they have beat Falkner. The two girls have entered the Ruins of Alph with both of them went a separate way. Courtney was struggling of getting out of the ruin dues to her being lost, while Izzy was having a blast with her Pokémon and she has come across a group of Unown. Four Unown has move in front of Izzy and spell her name, much to her delight. She wanted to capture all four of them, but she can't do that because she knew that she can only have six Pokémon and she know that there are lot of awesome Pokémon could be on her team. She has decided to have an I Unown on her team and then left the ruins with Courtney, who has dirt on herself, behind her.

DJ, Katie and Tyler has remain in Violet City and train their Pokémon to make it stronger and Tyler has shockingly beaten Falkner and win his first badge… and then fell off the platform and hit the ground below him. DJ and Katie, however, have lost the battle again. Tyler then leave the city to catches up with the two girls as fast as he can.

During their time at Violet City, DJ and Katie are getting closer and closer, and they're becoming a type of friend they have knew each other their whole life. They have challenge Falkner for the third time and finally win their first badge. After that, both of them hug which then recoil and blushes. After that, they have received a new from the professor about the egg and then the aide has given DJ the Pokémon egg because they think he would be the best person to take care of it. He's gladly to take care of it.

Tyler meanwhile, is trying to catch up with the two girls, but he's not having any good luck so far. He tries to catch any new Pokémon he has found, but he has failed every time. He then got lost easily and gets attacked by a group of Unown, which has blasted him out of the ruins from the other side.

Courtney and Izzy eventfully have arrived at Azalea Town for their second badge after travelling through Routes 32, 33 and Union Cave. . However, they cannot do that yet because a member of Team Rocket hurls a man aside and then stand guard at the Slowpoke Well. They can see another man name Kurt walk toward the girls and explain the challenge to them. Once they were told about the challenge, they went down the well and defeated Team Rocket. Their reward is one different Pokéball each. Courtney with Heavy Ball, while Izzy with Moon Ball. The next things they did is challenge Bugsy. They managed to beat him and won their second badge. They were about to leave the city until they've come across Paul again. Izzy challenge this time and win. Courtney, however, isn't happy, since she wants to be the one to take Paul down.

Meanwhile, Tyler is in the Slowpoke challenge. He first run toward the ladder to the well, but then he trip on a rock and fell down the well instead and landed hard at the bottom. He has managed to complete the challenge and then been given a Fast Ball. After that, he battle against the gym leader and win his second badge. He then ran out of town to tries to catches up with the girls.

DJ and Katie were battling against the trainers, but during that time, there's a happy Wooper who has been following them until they're at the entrance of the Union Cave. Once DJ has realized that Wooper want to join him, he has gladly let him join the team and became DJ's third Pokémon.

Courtney and Izzy has first captured the two Farfetch'd with the help of their Pokémon. Izzy's however, has a different way to get them by showing what Izzy has taught them to; "The Psycho Stare". That stare has frighten the Farfetch'd enough to have them fly back to their owner. Once they have complete the challenge, the girls move on but then Izzy teaches some of her Pokémon to use Head-butt. Izzy and her Pokémon then head-butt the tree hard enough to make themselves unconscious for a couple of minutes with Courtney and her Pokémon watch them in bewildered. Once Izzy and her Pokémon has woken up, they continue on for their third badge.

DJ and Katie have arrived at Azalea Town and discover their next challenge is at the bottom of the Slowpoke Well. They reach the bottom and they were horrified to see three Slowpokes with their tail being cut off. This has made DJ to become angry, something that Katie has never seen before. DJ has his Bayleef to knock out all of Team Rocket's Pokémon with the help of Katie and complete the challenge. DJ and his Bayleef then help heal the injuries Slowpokes and managed to brighten up their mood. Kurt then gives DJ and Friend Ball, with Katie for Love Ball. Both has challenge Bugsy but they have lost and now have to stay in Azalea Town until they received their second badge.

Tyler and his Pokémon have a hard time getting the two Farfetch'd back to their owner. And they would've stay in the forest for a long time if wasn't for Tyler's Ledyba evolved into a Ledian and pull both Farfetch'd back to the owner. Tyler tries to high five him for it, but Ledian has left him hanging.

While Izzy and Courtney were travelling through Route 34, they ware shock to see another Courtney but her eyes were dotted like Chris or DJ. The fake Courtney was being silly, making the real Courtney angry, and then change form into Izzy, much to Izzy's delight. A moment later, it changed it form into his real form, a Ditto. Izzy really want him on her team, but she can't because she has six Pokémon on her team, and she doesn't want to release any of her own. She was upset because of it but shake it off as she has an idea. She called Tyler on her Poké-Gear and tells him to catch Ditto for her and then once both she and Tyler is in Goldenrod City, both of them would trade so Izzy could have a Ditto on her team. Tyler was a bit uncertain about it until Izzy has explained to him that he could have her Zubat. This has made Tyler to accept the offer and then Izzy and Courtney arrive at the city.

DJ and Katie have challenged the second gym leader again and this time; they win and received their second badge. After that, they went into the forest and complete the challenge for getting the two Farfetch'd back to their owner and continue on for their third badge.

Tyler look everywhere in Route 34 until he has found the same Ditto that Izzy was talking about. He has managed to weaken it for him catch it but he misses his aim every time with the Pokéball hit everywhere except for Ditto until Ledian has grab a Pokéball captured it for him. Tyler then arrive at Goldenrod City and his next challenge to take part a couple of tasks before challenge the gym leader, like radio station, Game Corner, get a Bike and get a photo of himself and his team.

Courtney and Izzy were doing the exact same thing and finished it. But right before Izzy go to the gym, she has notice Tyler and run to him immediately and asks if he catches the Ditto, which he replies yes and Izzy dragged him to the Pokémon Center and trade her Zubat for Tyler's Ditto. The trading were a success and Izzy run off for the gym, while Tyler need to get a Fashion Case from Lyra. Courtney and Izzy has challenged the gym leader and won their third badges, guaranteeing themselves for the next round of the competition.

Tyler has finished all of the tasks he need to do and enter the gym just around the same time when DJ and Katie has arrives. Tyler has narrowly win his third badge and earn his final immunity for this round, making DJ and Katie in the bottom two and face each other in the Elimination Battle. However, they did not know that until they have arrived at the gym and notice none of their team was here. Katie has managed to win her third badge, along with DJ after his Wooper has evolved into Quagsire during his match against the gym leader and won. Both of them would agree to tries their hardest to stay in the game, even though they want their crushes move to the next round instead.

**Here are the stats for Team Johto after they have received three badges.**

**Courtney: 1****st**** Place**

Quilava – Female – She at first is a loner because of her trainer. However, she has grown used of Courtney and became loyal to her. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Pidgeotto – Female: **Captured** – Route 31 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Route 34.

Flaaffy – Female – Her personality would be similar to Courtney. **Captured** – Route 32 as Mareep. **Evolved** – Route 34.

**DJ: 5****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Bayleef – Male – His personality would be similar to DJ. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chikorita. **Evolved** – Before his third match against Falkner in Violet City.

Togepi – Male – He would act like a toddler and he wouldn't able to speak English yet. **Captured** – Violet City after winning his first badge. **Hatched** – Ilex Forest.

Quagsire – Male – He's a happy fun guy that always bring a smile on people's faces. **Captured** – Route 32 as Wooper. **Evolved** – During his match against Whitney in Goldenrod City.

**Izzy: 2****nd**** Place**

Quilava – Female – Her personality would be similar to Izzy. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Hoothoot – Female – She can be creepy for other people because of her eyes but not for Izzy. **Captured** – Route 30.

Gastly – Male – He would be a jokester and one of Izzy's best friend. They would often lick the opponent's face, making the other freak out. **Captured** – Sprout Tower.

Unown I – Male – He is one of the Unown from the group but willing to help Izzy only because she has a beginning of letter I on her name. **Captured** – Ruins of Alph.

Ekans – Male – He would be sneaky. **Captured** – Route 32.

Ditto – Male – He loves changing form of somebody, especially to mock at someone. **Captured** – Route 34 by Tyler but switched in Goldenrod City.

**Katie: 4****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Bayleef – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chikorita. **Evolved** - Before her third match against Falkner in Violet City.

Butterfree – Female: **Captured** – Route 30 as Caterpie. Evolved - Metapod: Route 31 – Butterfree: Sprout Tower.

**Tyler: 3****rd**** Place**

Croconaw – Male – He is playful and would often bite Tyler. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Totodile. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Ledian – Male – He would be a prankster but also doesn't like being told what to do. **Captured** – Route 30 as Ledyba. **Evolved** – Ilex Forest.

Zubat – Male – He often crashes into places, since to no eyes and a little lack of hearing. **Captured** – Union Cave by Izzy but switched in Goldenrod City.

**This is Team Hoenn's journey between now and the third badges.**

Team Hoenn are travelling to Rustboro City after meeting Norman, who has told them that they need four badges before battling him, and help Wally getting his first Pokémon. They've arrives at the city after facing against a Team Aqua Grunt. Everyone except for Lindsay has managed to beat Roxanne and win their first badge.

Everyone except Lindsay start doing the next challenge by bringing back the Devon Goods from a Team Aqua Grunt. But not before Trent and Harold tell Lindsay to train her Marill also known as Mary to make it learn how to use Water Gun, so she can have a better chance of beating Roxanne. They managed to get the Devon Goods back from a Team Aqua Grunt and return it to the Devon Corporation. As a reward for it, they each get a PokéNav, which let them to communicate if they're far and it has a map in it, so it would be helpful in case they get lost.

Lindsay has train her Marill to learn how to use Water Gun but still lost the match against the gym leader. She went off to train her Marill and her other two Pokémon by the time the rest of Team Hoenn beginning to leave the city for Dewford Town. And after Trent beat May in a Pokémon battle, they went on Mr. Briney's boat and arrive at Dewford Town. They challenge Brawly and all four of them have won their second badge. They then went back on the boat and arrive at Slateport City.

Lindsay has lost the match against the gym leader for the third time; however, after she has managed to make her Torchic evolved into Combusken and learn how to use Double Kick, she has finally won her first badge and now went over to Route 116 to complete her Devon Goods challenge and tries to catch up with the other. She has successfully completed the challenge with a help from her Pokémon. She received PokéNav and then went on Mr. Briney's boat to go to Dewford Town.

Blaineley like the beach in Route 9 and want to stay to relax but she can't because of the show, much to her annoyed. They went to Shipyard to deliver a package to Capt. Stern but he's not here. They then went to the museum, where Team Aqua was previously in line, and see Team Aqua inside. They battle Team Aqua, find Capt. Stern and give him the package. They continue their journey for their third badge.

At one point, they were dragged into a place called Trick House. They have a hard time trying to get out but they eventfully did and left for Rout 103 to train their Pokémon more. After that, they continue moving north to get to Mauville City. But May has arrives and challenge Eva to the battle, which she won, and then arrives at the city.

Lindsay and her Pokémon have arrives at the beach near Slateport City. They love it and decided to relax and play here for a couple of hours. After a couple of hours of relaxing and playing in the beach, and Combusken telling her friends that they need to get going for the game, Lindsay and her Pokémon begin to go to Mauville City.

The other received a bike and then Blaineley beat Wally in a Pokémon battle. They've entered and challenge Wattson with Harold and Eva won, while Blaineley and Trent have been beaten. The two who have been left behind are training their Pokémon to become stronger and easier to beat the gym leader in the second go. It's has pay off for Trent as he has managed to beaten Wattson and earn the last immunity for this round. This has made Blaineley angry but she knows she's going up against Lindsay, so she feels confident that she would beat her easily.

Lindsay and her Pokémon has arrives at the city after getting lost in Trick House, and challenge Wattson for the first time but fail to beat him, while Blaineley, however, has finally won her third badge. Lindsay would follow her after beating the gym leader in her second go.

**Here are the stats for Team Hoenn after they have received three badges.**

**Blaineley: 4****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Grovyle – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko. **Evolved** - Granite Cave.

Kirlia – Female – She do not like Blaineley when her first met her, but she eventfully get used to her, even though she still don't like her.** Captured** – Route 102 as Ralts.** Evolved** - Granite Cave.

**Eva: 1****st**** Place**

Combusken – Female – Her personality would be similar to Eva but calmer and nicer.** Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** - Granite Cave.

Mightyena – Male – He is a predator and will to fight anytime. He's also loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 101. **Evolved** – During her match against May in Route 110.

Shroomish – Male – He is hot-headed and love to fight. It has reminded Eva of her previous experience in Total Drama Island. **Captured** – Petalburg Wood.

**Harold: 2****nd**** Place**

Marshtomp – Male: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Mudkip.

Ninjask – Male – He would act like a ninja. **Captured** – Route 116. **Evolved** – During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Shedinja – Male – He would act like an Ancient Master in Kung Fu. **Captured** - During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

**Lindsay: 5****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Combusken (Tori) – Female – She is kind but also hardworking woman. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** – Before her fourth match with Roxanne in Rustboro City.

Beautifly (Beth) – Female – She is kind and one of Lindsay's best friend. **Captured** – Route 101. **Evolved** – Silcoon: Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood – Beautifly: Petalburg Wood.

Marill (Mary) – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood.

Skitty (Kitty) – Female – She is a girl's best friend and she reminded Lindsay of her little dog back home. **Captured** – Route 116.

Plusle (Paula) – Female – She is a sister twin to her brother, Nicky. And she is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

Minun (Nicky) – Male – He is a brother to his sister, Paula. And he is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

**Trent: 3****rd**** Place**

Grovyle – Male – He is calm and cool. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko.

Swellow – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering the Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** - Route 110 before entering Mauville City.

Aron – Male – He wants to be big and strong, so he's determine to get there one day. **Captured** – Granite Cave.

Electrike – Male: **Captured** – Route 110.

**This is Team Sinnoh's journey between now and the third badges.**

Team Sinnoh arrives at Jubilife City for the first time and meet Looker. Duncan has become a little paranoid due to his previous action in the past. After that encounter, they have completed a task that would require answering questions. Their reward is a Pokétch, which will be very useful for something. They've found Barry in the Trainer School and give him a package. After that, they and Barry left the city and then Barry has challenged one of them to battle him. Geoff has volunteer to battle and managed to win.

After the battle, Barry has run off before anybody from Team Sinnoh could get him. The team have challenge Roark after finding him in the Oreburgh Mine. All of five of them have beaten him and win their first badge, although Geoff and Duncan would've lost if it weren't for their Chimchar evolved into Monferno during the battle. They then went back to Jubilife City so they can go to their next badge. When they return to that city, they've notice Rowan and Dawn are having problem with Team Galactic, so the team have managed to beat them.

The team have arrives at Floaroma Town after spending a time in Route 204. They then come across a little girl who needed their help to save her Dad from Team Galactic. They went back to Floaroma Town and entered a meadow after seeing two Team Galactic Grunts. They beat them and get the work key from them, while getting a Honey from a man they just saved. They went back to the Valley Windworks and walks inside. They managed to defeat Team Galactic and reunited the little girl with her Dad.

They walk inside the Eterna Forest and come across a woman named Cheryl, who has asked their help to get her out of the forest, which they've managed to succeed. They arrive at Eterna City and the first thing they did is get the Explorer Kit to use to go underground to complete a challenge. Then they visit Barry again and see Cyrus at the statue, which has left the city. After that, they went to challenge Gardenia, which they have all won their second badge on their first go. Their next challenge is to save the bike manager from inside the Galactic Eterna Building, which they did and they each get a bike. Also, Cynthia has given a Pokémon Egg to Team Sinnoh. It has decided that Sadie get the egg, much to her delight.

Also, before they can head on over to their third badge, they must go to Old Chateau to grab an item and bring it back to the city. They completed the challenge and left for Hearthome City by riding their bike on the Cycling Road. When they got to the end of the road, they were told to get a little girl out of the Wayward Cave. When they went inside the cave, they can barely see anything but luckily, they found flashlight and use it to guide their way through. After spending over thirty minutes of wandering, they eventfully found a little girl called Mira and went back to the entrance.

However, at one point, Sadie has tripped over a small rock and her case with the egg in it has roll away into the darkness. Sadie went after it before the team could stop her. They've spend another ten minutes until they've found Sadie and then they got out of the cave.

The next thing the team went is another cave but this time; it's Mt. Coronet. They met Cyrus and the team are getting suspicious with him. But they shook it off as they reach Hearthome City and they did a couple of things before they challenge Fantina. First; they received a Poffin Case. Second; they use it to make their berries into Poffins. Third; they meet a woman named Bebe, who has given Bridgette an Eevee.

And fourth; they went to the Pokémon Contest Hall, where they were given clothes for the challenge and while the girls and Geoff are enjoying it with their Pokémon, Duncan however, isn't. But they've completed the challenge and then face off against the gym leader. All five of them have managed to beat Fantina. But Bridgette and Sadie are up for elimination, since they were the last two to face Fantina. Geoff feels guilty once he has found out that Bridgette is in the Elimination Battle after obtaining the last immunity.

**Here are the stats for Team Sinnoh after they have received three badges.**

**Beth: 1****st**** Place**

Grotle – Male: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Turtwig. **Evolved** – Route 204

Bibarel – Male – He is loyal and friendly to Beth. **Captured** – Route 201 as Bidoof. **Evolved** – Route 204

Golbat – Male – He speak lisp like Beth in the first season. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Zubat. **Evolved** – Wayward Cave.

Pachirisu – Female – She's a little hyper but fun. **Captured** – Valley Windworks.

**Bridgette: 5****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Prinplup – Female – Her personality would be similar to Bridgette. She's also in a relationship with Geoff's Floatzel and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – Route 204

Staravia – Female: **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Route 204

Buneary – Female – She would be kind and be in a relationship with Kricketune. Also, because of her charm, she would unintentionally have other Pokémon to attract her. **Captured** – Eterna Forest.

Ponyta – Female – She is an athlete version of Bridgette. **Captured** – Route 206.

Eevee – Female: **Captured** – Hearthome City.

**Duncan: 2****nd**** Place**

Monferno – Male – His personality would be similar to Duncan. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – During his match against Roark.

Luxio – Male: **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Route 204.

Onix – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Oreburgh Mine.

Haunter – Male – He love pulling prank on somebody but also a fun guy. **Captured** – Old Chateau. **Evolved** – During his match against Fantina.

**Geoff: 3****rd**** Place**

Monferno – Male: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – During his match against Roark.

Kricketune – Male – His personality would be similar to Alejandro but only a romantic part as he's in love with Bridgette's Buneary. He's also a musician. **Captured** – Route 202 as Kricketot. **Evolved** – Route 203 after his match against Barry.

Graveler – Male – He would be relaxing, chill guy. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Goedude. **Evolved** – During his match against Fantina.

Floatzel – Male – His personality would be similar to Geoff and Bridgette. He's also in a relationship with Bridgette's Prinplup and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Valley Windworks as Buizel. **Evolved** – During his match against Fantina.

**Sadie: 4****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Prinplup – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – After her match against Roark in Oreburgh City.

Roselia – Female – She can be a bit shy but become more confident as it goes on. **Captured** – Route 204 as Budew. **Evolved** – Wayward Cave.

Drifblim – Female – She loves meeting people, especially if they're friendly. She also likes lifting people in the air, so they can feel the same passion of flying as she does. **Captured** – Valley Windworks as Drifloon. **Evolved** – During her match against Fantina.

Egg – **Captured** – Hearthome City after finished with Galactic Eterna Building.

**This is Team Unova's journey between now and the third badges.**

The first thing Team Unova did is to go to Pokémon School and meet Cheren, who has challenge Gwen to a battle. Gwen has managed to win and then she and her team went to Dreamyard to train their Pokémon a woman approach them with three Pokémon in a box, Pansage, Pansear and Panpour. The woman says that only the starter Pokémon that opposite the type can have a certain Pokémon. Also, there's only three, so only three contestants can have one.

Owen automatically received a Pansage, since he's the only one who has a Tepig. Gwen let Justin have a Panpour, while Sierra begged LeShawna to have Pansear. LeShawna eventfully let her have it, much to Sierra's delight. They then challenge the gym leader and those who have a monkey Pokémon have managed to earn their first badge, while Gwen and LeShawna, who didn't received the monkey Pokémon, lost and have to stay in the city until they've received their first badge.

Right after they've left the gym building, they've come across Fennel and learn about Dream World. When they're done with it, Owen, Justin and Sierra were told to go to Dreamyard to complete a challenge there, while Gwen and LeShawna must stay behind. The three and Bianca have stop and defeated Team Plasma before they kick Munna even more. Once they're done with it, the three tem members have left for their second badge.

Gwen and LeShawna weren't happy that they have to stay here, especially to LeShawna since she let Sierra have a Pansear. But she shook it off as she and Gwen challenge the gym leader again and they both lost again. They train their Pokémon again and challenge the gym leader for the third time. And this time; LeShawna has managed to defeated it and earn her first badge, while Gwen has lost, again. LeShawna want to stay with Gwen and help her win her first badge but she can't as she must complete the challenge and leave the city for her second badge. She did all that and left, much to Gwen's upset about it.

Meanwhile, Owen, Sierra and Justin have meet up with Cheren after battling trainers along the way, and challenge Sierra, who has beaten him and won. After the battle was over, they have to deal with Team Plasma again for stealing a little girl's Pokémon. They've managed to get the little girl's Pokémon back and then head on for Nacrene City, which they have arrives. When they were about to enter a gym/museum, they came stumbled on N, who was just leaving. Owen has challenged him and won.

After that, N left and then Sierra, Justin and Owen have enter the gym, although they have a hard time going through the obstacle as they have answer questions about Pokémon. But in the end, they eventfully done it and face off against Lenora. Justin and Sierra have lost the match, so does Owen if his Tepig haven't evolved into a Pignite. Owen and his Pokémon were very happy to receive their second badge and move on to the last one before the end of Round 1. But not before he was told that he needs to help Burgh with the Team Plasma situation in Pinwheel Forest.

LeShawna's weight is what slowing her speed, while she's running. However, she didn't let it stop and managed to complete all the challenge the other had gone through and eventfully catches up with Justin and Sierra, who have lost their second match against Lenora. When Sierra has found out that LeShawna has a Munna, she immediately asked her to trade Pokémon for it because she wants Munna to show the dream about her and Cody.

But LeShawna isn't to convince since she still doesn't trust her after Sierra get the Pansear instead of her. However, Sierra is offering to trade her Pansear for her Munna. LeShawna isn't easy to agree to, but she eventfully did and she and Sierra have swatches Pokémon. LeShawna then challenge Lenora for the first time and lost the match. After that, she ponders on how Gwen is doing right now.

After Gwen has done training with her Pokémon again, she challenge Chili and lost, for the fourth time. This has made Gwen to become frustrated and want to give up and quit the gym. But after a motivation from Cilan, Chili, Cress, and her Pokémon, although the Pokémon have to use sign to speak to their trainer, Gwen has decided to try again. Snivy requested Gwen to keep training her until she evolved, which she managed to succeed and then challenged Chili again. After a long battle, Gwen has finally won her first badge, making her happy and become determine to catches up with the other. So she and her Pokémon done all they need in the city and left immediately.

Meanwhile, Owen wasn't having good luck of catching Pokémon. Outside of Pinwheel Forest, he tried to catch a Throh. But that Pokémon has slam Owen up and down the ground until his Pokémon has defeated but unable to catch it as the result. He tried again with Cottonee when he's inside the forest but fail to catch it as well. Owen, however, would not give up until he has caught another Pokémon for his team. Suddenly, Owen and his team have witness a Pokémon called Virizion, but then it has disappear, leaving the boys in speechless.

After thinking about Virizion earlier, he has managed to come across a Venipede who was eating berries until he notice Owen, who was sneaking toward him until he trip on a rock and landed and crush on Venipede. Venipede then cries loudly and Owen stands up from the crying Venipede quickly and keeps apologising to him until his Herdier has tapped him and pointed at something behind him.

Owen and the rest of his team have turns around and see an angry Scolipede, who is referred as "Mama Scolipede". Owen as first apologise to her but it isn't working as Mama Scolipede was walking dangerously close to him and Owen told Pignite to use Flame Charge to stop her moving any closer. It did has an effective move, but somehow, Mama Scolipede is still standing, become angrier and roar at him, which made Owen and his Pokémon to run away with Mama Scolipede on their tail.

Owen and Pignite are surprisedly fast, knowing that they don't want to die. They've come across Team Plasma, who is holding a big skull. But they left it as the team and Mama Scolipede were heading toward them. Owen has picked up the skull and Mama Scolipede was distracted by Team Plasma, give Owen and his team a chance to get away. However, they need to stop running because Owen and Pignite are exhausted. So Owen brought the confessional and him and his Pokémon hide inside and lock it.

At first; Owen has told his Pokémon to be quiet and hope that Mama Scolipede won't find them. But Pansage has doubt since the wild Pokémon can notice an outhouse in the middle of the forest. Then suddenly, the confessional has shook as Mama Scolipede has found them and start ramming it. Owen was going to open the door, so they can defeat it but the door handle was broken and they were locked in. Mama Scolipede has kept ramming the outhouse until she has come across the hill and gives one final pushes and then let it tumble down the hill.

While been stuck in the confessional, Owen and his team were bouncing around and often hit the wall, camera and each other they have reach the bottom of the hill and the outhouse smashes into pieces with crap and piss are covering the team. Mama Scolipede smile in satisfaction and left. The team, who are smelly from crap and piss from the toilet have stand up and approach toward the Skyarrow Bridge.

**(That is something I've been wanted to write since 2011. So, I decided to write a chapter about this, and then end the story, okay?)**

Sierra has faces against Lenora again and managed to win this time, while LeShawna and Justin have lost again. Sierra has left the city immediately and entered the Pinwheel Forest. Because her knowledge of Total Drama, she's able to smell Owen and follow his trail. She has come across Team Plasma and defeated them and then arrives at the Skyarrow Bridge.

After travelling through Route 3, she and her team has finally arrives at Nacrene City and catches up with LeShawna and Justin, much to Gwen and LeShawna's happiness. When Gwen has challenged Lenora, she has narrowly defeated her and wins her second badge, much to LeShawna and Justin's surprised. This has made both of them to become determine to defeat Lenora. Justin and LeShawna have finally defeated her and also win their second badge. After that, they left for their third badge.

Owen and his team have finally arrives at Castelia City after Pansage and Herdier has Owen to return Pignite back into his Pokéball and then help Owen to move across the Skyarrow Bridge. Owen then stumbles down to the city when they have reaches near the end of the bridge. They have a rest for a couple of hours and then do all the obstacle and training before stumbling upon Team Plasma again. After dealing with it, he then take on Burgh at the gym and win his third badge, making him the first person in Team Unova to be safe from elimination this round. Sierra would follow him behind as she's an hour after Owen received his third badge. She has also won her third badge and also being safe from elimination after dealing with everything else in the city.

Justin, Gwen and LeShawna are also in Castelia City after dealing with Team Plasma in Pinwheel Forest and walks across the Skyarrow Bridgette, although they did admire the view. During their time here, they have battle trainers and managed to train their Pokémon. Then dealing with Team Plasma again and after that, they went to the gym to get their third badge.

Justin is not happy when he sees the honey wall around the place and he's worries that will mess up his body. Gwen and LeShawna don't care walks right through it with the reluctantly Justin follow behind. They eventually got to Burgh and challenge him. All three of them have managed to defeat him and won their third badge. However, since LeShawna was chosen by the Wheel of Random to go first, she's safe, while Gwen and Justin are up for elimination.

**Here are the stats for Team Unova after they have received three badges.**

**Gwen: 4****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Servine – Female – Sassy and smart. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** - Striaton City before her fifth match against Chili.

Liepard – Female – Sneaky, but helpful to her trainer. **Captured** – Route 2 as Purrloin. **Evolved** – Route 3

Whirlipede – Male – Has a grudge on Owen but eventfully move on and determine to help his trainer to win. **Captured** - Pinwheel Forest as Venipede. **Evolved** – Castelia City before she meets Team Plasma.

**Justin: 5****th**** Place (Bottom 2)**

Servine – Male – His personality would be similar to Justin. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** – Route 3.

Panpour – Female: **Captured** – Dreamyard before his match against Chili.

**LeShawna: 3****rd**** Place**

Dewott – Female – Determine to win and loyal to her trainer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved** – Route 3.

Audino – Female - Always help to anyone who gets hurt. **Captured** – Route 2.

Pansear – Male: **Captured** – Dreamyard by Sierra before her match against Cilan but switched in Nacrene City.

**Owen: 1****st**** Place**

Pignite – Male – His personality would be similar to Owen except a bit more serious. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Tepig. **Evolved** – During his match against Lenora.

Herdier – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – After his match against N in Nacrene City.

Pansage – Male: **Captured** - Dreamyard before his match against Cress.

**Sierra: 2****nd**** Place**

Dewott – Female – Her personality would be similar to Sierra. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved – **During her match against Lenora the first time.

Watchog – Male – Always has a sharp eye in his surroundings. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Munna – Female – Can sometime show people's dream. **Captured** – Dreamyard by LeShawna but switched in Nacrene City.

Tranquill – Female: **Captured** – Route 3 as Pidove. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Petilil – Female: **Captured** – Pinwheel Forest.

**Elimination Battles Round 1**

The contestants are back at the Pokémon Headquarters. Once they're here, they would stay there until everyone has achieved three badges. Once everyone is here, Chris explains to them that the last two trainers from each team would face each other in the Elimination Battle. For Kanto; it's Alejandro vs. Heather, who is not pleased to be battling each other to stay in the game. For Johto; its DJ and Katie, who is also not happy to be battling each other. For Hoenn; it's Blaineley vs. Lindsay. Sinnoh for Bridgette and Sadie, while Gwen vs. Justin for Unova.

The first match is Alejandro vs. Heather. At first, both of them do not want to battle but eventually do it because both of them got electrocuted by Chef and he would keep doing it to them until they battle. The people, who don't like the two of them, actually feel a little pity for them. At the sidelines, only Courtney and Blaineley are supporting, while the rest are supporting Heather, much to her surprise.

The rule at the Elimination Battle is no switching their Pokémon during the battle, much to the contestants' dismay, especially for Cody, Harold and Noah. Also, the contestants must bring out their first Pokémon at the same time, so that one person won't get an advantage.

Alejandro first brought out Beedrill, while Heather brought out Wartortle. The battle was neck and neck but Wartortle win in the end as Beedrill has fainted. Alejandro know he didn't want to have Nidorino take on Heather's Nidorina since those two love each other, so he has decided to bring him out next so Heather would what Pokémon to choose next when her Wartortle has fainted next.

Nidorino has managed to knock Wartortle out of the battle. Heather has brought out Pidgeotto next after knowing about Nidorina's relationship with Nidorino. At first, Nidorino seems to be in a lead dues to his Horn Attack, but thanks to Pidgeotto's Twister, which has managed to make him flinches, Pidgeotto has knock him out of the battle.

Alejandro has now brought his last Pokémon; Charmeleon, who has knocked out Pidgeotto in his first move. Heather brought Nidorino out last and when she was told that she will not battle her Nidorino, this has made her felt relieve and now become determine to win the battle for her trainer. It was neck and neck between Alejandro's Charmeleon and Heather's Nidorina. But thanks to Nidorina's Poison Sting, she has won the battle and earns a spot in Round 2. But she has also realized that she just eliminated Alejandro again.

She walks over to him and apologies to him, but Alejandro has hugs her in forgiveness. This has made people like Owen and some of the girls in awe. Until Chris has interrupted and reminded them that there are four more battle to deal with, much to their annoyed.

The match is between DJ and Katie, and the sidelines are now different. This time; the people who are rooting for DJ are Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Heather, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Trent, Tyler and Justin. While the people who are rooting for Katie is Sadie, Sierra, Lindsay, Beth, Blaineley, Courtney, Izzy, Ezekiel and Alejandro.

DJ and Katie wishes each other good luck and then start the battle. DJ first brought out Quagsire, while Katie brought out Butterfree. Quagsire once has a lead, dues to he's Attack power is strong, but because of Butterfree's Sleep Power and made him confused with Confusion at one point, Butterfree has managed to knock out Quagsire. DJ has brought out Bayleef next but he's not doing well, since he's weak against the Bug and Flying type Pokémon like Butterfree, who has narrowly knock him out as well.

As first, DJ and Katie thought that the battle is over, but Chris reminded them that there is only one more Pokémon left for DJ, and that is Togepi. Neither of them doesn't want to let Togepi to battle, dues he's around toddler, however, Chris isn't happy and let Chef to electrocuted them, they were like that for a few seconds until DJ yell out "I quit!". DJ then explain what the point of keep battling since he know he's not going to win and he want to let Katie to stay in the game.

Chris didn't want to do it at first, but then LeShawna and Sadie have threatening him, which has made him, reluctantly, to give Katie an automatic win and move on to the next round, while DJ is out. DJ is completely found with it, since he doesn't want his Pokémon to battle anymore.

The third match is between Blaineley and Lindsay. Everyone, even Courtney and Heather are rooting for Lindsay, nobody is rooting for Blaineley, much to her annoyed. Before the match, Blaineley complained that Lindsay has an unfair advantage, since she has six Pokémon, while she has two. Chris mock and told her, she should've catch more Pokémon while she was at Hoenn.

However, despite the number, Blaineley is doing a surprisedly well as she managed to knock out three of Lindsay Pokémon; Marill and Beautifly with her Kirlia. But Kirlia has gone down next thanks Lindsay's Plusle, although she went down next by Blaineley's Grovyle. Lindsay has bought out Combusken (Tori) next after listening to Harold and Trent's advice. She has managed to knock out Grovyle and win the match, making Blaineley out of the game. Everyone is very pleased with the match; Blaineley is the opponent as she's angry about it and then storm off to the furthest place in the sidelines.

The next match is Bridgette vs. Sadie. The sidelines has changed and now the people who are rooting for Bridgette is Geoff, DJ, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Cody, Trent, Justin, Tyler, Beth, Courtney, Heather and even Alejandro, much to her surprised, while Katie, Lindsay, Blaineley, Sierra and Duncan are rooting for Sadie.

Bridgette brought out Staravia first, while Sadie brought out Prinplup, which she has managed to knock out Staravia and give Sadie a good start. Bridgette has brought out Eevee who has knock out Prinplup, but not before taking some damage from her. Sadie has brought out Drifblim next and tell her to use Ominous Wind, which is a mistake, since Eevee is a Normal type Pokémon and can't get any hit with a Ghost type movements. This has given Bridgette's Eevee a chance and made damage to Drifblim with her Bite.

Eventually, Drifblim has defeat Eevee after taking some damage from it. Bridgette brought out her Prinplup and knock out Sadie's Drifblim. Sadie has the last Pokémon; Roselia on the field, not counting the egg she has, and take out Prinplup. This has given Bridgette a chance to use Ponyta in the battle to knock out Roselia, eliminating Sadie from the game, much to both Sadie and Katie's upset as they hugs each other in tears with Bridgette tries to apologies to them but they scold her, making her feel bad until Geoff has comfort her.

The final match for Round 1 is Gwen vs. Justin. Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Cody, Noah, Alejandro, Eva, Tyler, LeShawna, Ezekiel and Izzy, while Owen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, Beth, Sierra, Blaineley and Courtney, who is shouting at Justin to "destroy her in the battle". However, Justin didn't do what Courtney said as Gwen's Whirlipede has knocked out both Panpour and Servine, and managed to kick him out of the game.

Once the battle is over, Chris told the cast the result on who is 21st to 25th place, that's determine by the performance during the game. It's reveal that DJ came in 25th, while Justin in 24th, Alejandro in 23rd, Blaineley in 22nd, and Sadie in 21st place.

After that, Chris told the cast that it's time for the contestants to say goodbyes to the now-eliminated trainers. But before they do that, DJ ask Chris about what to do with the Pokémon. Chris explains that they can keep and take them to the real world. This has made DJ and Sadie very happy, while Alejandro and Justin don't mind, and Blaineley isn't as she doesn't want to deal with her Pokémon again. She left through the portal that take her back to the real world before anybody spoke. But her Pokémon doesn't mind, since they never really like their trainers.

DJ then offers Blaineley's Pokémon to join him, which have made the Pokémon happy. Alejandro want to let Heather have his Nidorino but Chris said it's not aloud, since his Pokémon are also out of the game, much to Alejandro, Heather, Nidorino and Nidorina's dismay. They let Nidorino and Nidorina say goodbye to each other, and then Alejandro and Heather did the same thing. After that, Alejandro and his Pokémon have gone through the portal and went home.

Justin and his Pokémon are the next to leave as well, but not before Owen move in front of the crowd, fell to his knees and say; "Justin, don't go! I LOVE YOU!" This has made everyone look at Owen in flabbergasted, including his own Pokémon. But no one is more shock than Justin, who is completely speechless and then run out through the portal with his Pokémon follow closely behind. The situation has become very awkward for Owen, while Izzy applaud him for making Justin run away.

Katie and Sadie say their goodbye first and then Katie walks over to DJ. Both of them say goodbye to each other and then Katie kiss him on the lip. This has made Sadie squeal in excitement, while DJ is completely speechless like Justin did. But unlike Justin, right before he has went through the portal; he has a smile showing on his face. Sadie then follow DJ and gone back to the real world as well.

Once all the contestants who were eliminated have gone back home, Chris has an announcement to make. He has revealed that the contestants who were not in a bottom two a reward, which is allowing to capture more than six Pokémon. The contestants that came in third place in each team will get one extra slots, while the people came second get two more slots, and the first place get three slots. However, if they have catches more than six, then the rest would be teleport in the box from the computer at the Pokémon Center.

The contestants are thrill to hear that, especially to Izzy, Harold and Cody's case. Chris then say that in Round 2; only two players from each team can win immunity, while the last two will be facing each other. In the next day, the contestants have gone back to the gyms they were in, thus beginning Round 2 of the competition.

**These are the stat of the eliminated contestants in Round 1.**

**Alejandro: 23****rd**** Place **

Charmeleon – Male.

Beedrill – Male.

Nidorino – Male – He is the romantic version of his trainer as he has fall in love with Heather's Pokémon; Nidorina.

**DJ: 25****th**** Place**

Bayleef – Male – His personality would be similar to DJ.

Togepi – Male – He would act like a toddler and he wouldn't able to speak English yet.

Quagsire – Male – He's a happy fun guy that always bring a smile on people's faces.

**Blaineley: 22****nd**** Place**

Grovyle – Female.

Kirlia – Female – She do not like Blaineley when her first met her, but she eventfully get used to her, even though she still don't like her.

**Sadie: 21****st**** Place**

Prinplup – Female.

Roselia – Female – She can be a bit shy but become more confident as it goes on.

Drifblim – Female – She loves meeting people, especially if they're friendly. She also likes lifting people in the air, so they can feel the same passion of flying as she does.

Egg.

**Justin: 24****th**** Place**

Servine – Male – His personality would be similar to Justin.

Panpour – Female.

**OOO**

That's the end of part one. There are five chapters, so I need to write four more and then a bonus chapter of Owen and his Pokémon were being chased by Mama Scolipede, with a thank you and goodbye in it as well. I was going to have ALL of that in one MEGA chapter, but I realized it'll take me a while, so I'm breaking it into chapters.

What do you think of this chapter and the next chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!


	14. Explanation of what could've been PT 2

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this earlier. I'm back in college. I was busy writing chapters of Total Pokémon Alphabet and Total Drama All Stars: Remake. I was also watching Total Drama All Stars. It's definitely not my favourite. I was also watching Space Dandy. It's a great show! I was going to write the next four chapters longer but I decided to not do that and get straight to the important point and the stat by merging all of them into this chapter.

**This is Team Kanto's journey between now and the sixth badges.**

The team received a HM Flash after being told that they'd need it for the dark Rock Tunnel. After going through all that, they battle and train their pokemon enough until they've arrived at Celedon City. The boys has won the match against Erika and earned their fourth badge, while Heather didn't much to her outrage. As Heather was training her Pokémon, the boys headed to Team Rocket's secret hideout under the casino and faced off against the Giovanni. As the same time, Heather defeated Erika, while Cody does the same with Giovanni. After the challenge, the boys were told to go back to the Lavender Town to go inside the Pokémon Tower, where Ezekiel won against Gary, encountered a Ghost Marowak aka Ezekiel's Cubone's Mom, and defeated Team Rocket to save an old man.

While Heather was on her way to Pokémon Tower, Mew suddenly appeared and play around Heather, much to her dismay. However, she tried to capture it once she discovered about Mew from her Pokémon. But unfortunately, Mew disappeared before she could do that. The boys use their Poke-Flute to wake up the sleeping Snorlax and attempted to capture it. But Snorlax was accidentally fainted. They use the bike to ride down the long bridge and get to Fuschia City for their fifth gym. Ezekiel was the only one defeated Kojo. With that, Ezekiel can go back to Saffron City, while Heather catches up with Cody and Noah. Ezekiel faced off against Team Rocket as the rest battle against Kojo. Cody managed to win this time, while Heather and Noah didn't.

Ezekiel barely defeated Giovanni and completed the challenge and then headed for the sixth gym. Noah managed to defeat Kojo, while Heather didn't. Ezekiel defeated Sabrina on his first attempt and earn a spot in the Quarter Final. Cody followed through, making Noah and Heather in the bottom two and have to face each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Kanto after they have received their sixth badges.**

**Cody: 2nd Place**

Blastoise – Male – His personality would've been similar to Cody. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Raichu – Male – He would be very similar of Ash's Pikachu and he is Cody's partner during the journey. **Captured** – Viridian Forest as Pikachu. **Evolved** – Before entering Fuschia City.

Victreebel – Male – Very shy as a Bellsprout, but become more confident as the journey goes and evolved into a Weepinbell. **Captured** – Route 5 as Bellsprout. **Evolved** – Weepinbell: SS Anne – Victreebel: Before battling against Sabrina.

Sandslash – Male – **Captured** – Route 11 as Sandshrew. **Evolved** – Celedon Gym before battling against Erika.

Crobat – Male – Pain magnet - **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Celedon Gym before battling against Erika – Crobat: During the match against Sabrina.

Haunter – Male. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – Route 17.

Hitmonlee – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Dome Fossil – **Founded** – Mt. Moon.

**Ezekiel: 1st Place**

Charizard – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Charmander.** Evolved** – Charmeleon: Pewter City before his third match against Brock – Charizard: After beating Kojo.

Raticate – Male – His personality would've been similar to Ezekiel. **Captured** – Route 2 as Rattata. **Evolved** – Route 6, during the same time as Alejandro and Heather explaining why they hate each other.

Hypno – Male – Smart but lazy. **Captured** – Route 11 as Drowzee. **Evolved **–Team Rocket Hideout.

Marowak – Male – Loner and always misses his Mom. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Cubone. **Evolved** – Route 17.

Lapras – Female – Always pleased to help people crosses through water. **Captured** – Silph Co.

Hitmonchan – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

**Heather: 4th Place (Bottom 2)**

Blastoise – Male – He is first scared of Heather, but he has gotten used to her and becoming more to help her win the game. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Pidgeot – Female: **Captured** – Route 2 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Pidgeotto: Cerulean City before her second match against Misty – Pidgeot: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Nidoqueen – Female – She is loyal to her trainer but she has falling in love with Alejandro's Nidorino. **Captured** – Route 3 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Nidorina: Cerulean City before her second match against Misty – Nidoqueen: Pokémon Tower.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Machop. **Evolved** – Route 17.

**Noah: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Venusaur – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Bulbasaur. **Evolved** – Ivysaur: Route 3 – Venusaur: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Fearow – Male – He can be ruthless when in battle. **Captured** – Route 3. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Kadabra – Male – He is the smartest Pokémon in the whole group and one of Noah's best Pokémon. **Captured** – Route 24. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Vaporeon – Female – **Captured** – Saffron City. **Evolved** – After beating Erika.

**This is Team Johto's journey between now and the sixth badges.**

Courtney defeated Paul in the Burned Tower and the whole team won their fourth badge.

Chris called them from their Pokégear and explained that they have to participate in a Pokéathlon. Tyler was very pleased once he'd learnt of this information. He and his Pokémon ran straight ahead to the Pokéathlon Dome, along with everyone else. Once they're inside, the team meet up with Whitney again, who've gave them each a jersey. Tyler, Courtney and Katie had automatically chosen their only three Pokémon. Izzy, however, had six. So, she'd chosen Quilava, Ekans and Hoothoot to participate. The team were neck and next, except for Tyler's team because they've placed last in every events, except for Dish Catch and Lamp Jump. Izzy's team won with Courtney's second and Katie's third.

They've come across Suicune again but it's disappeared as soon the team gotten closer.

The team found and give medicine to Jasmine and cure her Ampharos.

Izzy and her Ditto, who change into Gryrados, enjoyed riding the Whirlpools on their way to Cianwood City. Tyler and Croconaw do too but get suck into it and then get launches out.

Katie was in the bottom two because Izzy and Courtney have defeated Jasmine, while she didn't. Tyler was in the bottom two because he's loses against Chuck and Jasmine a few time before defeating them.

**Here are the stats for Team Johto after they have received their sixth badges.**

**Courtney: 2nd Place**

Quilava – Female – She at first is a loner because of her trainer. However, she has grown used of Courtney and became loyal to her. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Pidgeotto – Female: **Captured** – Route 31 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Route 34.

Flaaffy – Female – Her personality would be similar to Courtney. **Captured** – Route 32 as Mareep. **Evolved** – Route 34.

Tauros – Male – He loved a group of Miltank. But he's not happy with Courtney when she captured him and takes him away from Miltank. **Captured** – Route 39.

Kingler – Male – He'd be pinching people whatever chances he'd get. **Captured** – Route 40 as Krabby. **Evolved** – Route 39 after visiting Cianwood City.

**Izzy: 1st Place**

Quilava – Female – Her personality would be similar to Izzy. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Noctowl – Female – She can be creepy for other people because of her eyes but not for Izzy. **Captured** – Route 30 as Hoothoot. **Evolved** – Route 35.

Haunter – Male – He would be a jokester and one of Izzy's best friend. They would often lick the opponent's face, making the other freak out. **Captured** – Sprout Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – During the match against Morty.

Unown I – Male – He is one of the Unown from the group but willing to help Izzy only because she has a beginning of letter I on her name. **Captured** – Ruins of Alph.

Arbok – Male – He would be sneaky. **Captured** – Route 32 as Ekans. **Evolved** – Ecruteak Gym.

Ditto – Male – He loves changing form of somebody, especially to mock at someone. **Captured** – Route 34 by Tyler but switched in Goldenrod City.

Magnemite – Male – He would behave like a robot. **Captured** – Route 38.

**Katie: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Bayleef – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chikorita. **Evolved** - Before her third match against Falkner in Violet City.

Butterfree – Female: Scatterbrain but kind. **Captured** – Route 30 as Caterpie. **Evolved** - Metapod: Route 31 – Butterfree: Sprout Tower.

Ninorina – Female: **Captured** – Route 35 as Ninoran. **Evolved** – Route 36.

Vulpix – Female: She's flirty. **Captured** – Route 36.

Corsola – Female: Very girly like Katie. **Captured** – Route 40.

**Tyler: 4th Place (Bottom 2)**

Croconaw – Male – He is playful and would often bite Tyler. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Totodile. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Ledian – Male – He would be a prankster but also doesn't like being told what to do. **Captured** – Route 30 as Ledyba. **Evolved** – Ilex Forest.

Crobat – Male – He's a pain magnet. **Captured** – Union Cave by Izzy but switched in Goldenrod City. **Evolved** – Golbat: Route 36 – Crobat: Cianwood City.

Sudowoodo – Male – He's afraid of everything. **Captured** – Route 36.

**This is Team Hoenn's journey between now and the sixth badges.**

Discover the conflict between Team Aqua and Team Magma at Mt. Chimney and then Team Hoenn challenge against Team Magma leader; Maxie, whom Lindsay had defeated.

The whole team managed to defeat Flannery and won their fourth badge.

The team found out that a male Dustox was following them because he's falling with Lindsay's Beautifly, who shared the same feeling. Loving the romance, she wanted to capture Dustox. But Harold reminded her that because she was in the bottom two during the last round, she didn't earn a new slot, unable for her to do so. Lindsay became sad until Trent volunteer to capture Dustox since he's currently has four Pokémon. So Trent captured Dustox, much to Lindsay, Beautifly and Dustox's delight.

They went to the desert to receive the fossils from Mirage Tower. Trent has the Claw Fossil, while Harold has the Root Fossil. After that, they've gave it to the scientists to work on resurrection. They explained to the team that the next time they're here, they can receive their Pokémon.

Everyone except Lindsay beaten Norman and win their fifth badge. While Lindsay was training her Pokémon, Trent and Eva were using their Old Rod to catch water Pokémon in order to get across the water. Trent caught a Goldeen, while Eva caught a Magikarp, much to her dismay. But the team are more annoyed once Chris had told them that they have to battle trainers on the water from Route 104 to all the way to Slateport City. Before they can leave, Dustox doesn't move because he doesn't want to be away from Beautifly. Lindsay suggested swapping one of her own for Dustox. Azumarill volunteer but Harold reminded Lindsay that she needed her water Pokémon to travel in the water. Delcatty eventually volunteer, so Trent's Dustox and her swapped and Dustox was now belong to Lindsay, while Delcatty is Trent's. After that, the trio left, while Lindsay continues to train her Pokémon.

Trent and Harold were fine travelling with their water Pokémon. Eva, however, is not. She is even swimming faster than her Magikarp. Because of that, Trent and Harold were ahead. Eva released Magikarp when she made it to Slateport City. Lindsay battled against Norman again and lost for the second time. Trent and Harold made it back to Mauville City, went to New Mauville City to complete the challenge and move on. Eva does the same thing behind them. She became outraged once she needed water Pokémon to cross the water in Route 118. She yelled at the fisherman on the other side to throw her a Good Rod, which he did, nervously from Eva's anger.

Lindsay finally defeated Norman, so she and her Pokémon started chasing after the others. Eva catches up with the boys, thanks to her athletic skills. They deal with Team Aqua from the Weather Institute, meet up with May and arrived at Fortree City. Harold and Eva win immunity and a spot in the Quarter Final, while Trent and Lindsay have to battle against each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Hoenn after they have received sixth badges.**

**Eva: 2nd Place**

Blaziken – Female - Her personality would be similar to Eva but calmer and nicer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** - Granite Cave: Combusken – Blaziken: Route 119.

Mightyena – Male – He is a predator and will to fight anytime. He's also loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 101 as Poochyena. **Evolved** – During her match against May in Route 110.

Breloom – Male – He is hot-headed and love to fight. It has reminded Eva of her previous experience in Total Drama Island. **Captured** – Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** – Route 112.

Seviper – Female – She's sneaky and often hisses with Ss. **Captured** – Route 114.

Magikarp – Male – VERY stupid. **Captured** – Petalburg City, fishing with Old Rod. **Released** – Slateport City.

Sharpedo – Male – Love chewing stuff. **Captured** – Route 118 as Carvanha. **Evolved** – Route 119.

**Harold: 1st Place**

Swampert – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Mudkip. **Evolved** – Marshtomp: After defeated Roxanne - Swampert: during the battle with Winona.

Ninjask – Male – He would act like a ninja. **Captured** – Route 116 as Nincada. **Evolved** – During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Shedinja – Male – He would act like an Ancient Master in Kung Fu. **Captured** - During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Gloom – Female – Tomboy as she's the only girl in the team. **Captured** – Route 117 as Oddish. **Evolved** – During a match against Team Magma's Grunt in Mt. Chimney.

Torkoal – Male – Calm and talk slow. **Captured** – Fiery Path.

Wobbuffet – Male –** Captured** – Lavaridge City as Egg. **Hatched** – Petalburg Wood as Wynaut. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Baltoy – Male. **Captured** – Route 111.

Magneton – Male – Behave like robots. **Captured** – New Mauville City as Magnemite. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Root Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**Lindsay: 4th Place (Bottom 2)**

Blaziken (Tori) – Female – She is kind but also hardworking woman. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** – Combusken: Before her fourth match with Roxanne in Rustboro City – Blaziken: During her battle against Winona.

Beautifly (Beth) – Female – She is kind and one of Lindsay's best friend. **Captured** – Route 101 as Wurmple. **Evolved** – Silcoon: Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood – Beautifly: Petalburg Wood.

Azumarill (Mary) – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood as Marill. **Evolved** – During the match against the Winstrate Family.

Plusle (Paula) – Female – She is a sister twin to her brother, Nicky. And she is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

Minun (Nicky) – Male – He is a brother to his sister, Paula. And he is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

Dustox (Brady) – Male – He acted like Tyler and a bit of a pain magnet. **Captured** – Route 114 by Trent but switched in Petalburg City.

**Trent: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Sceptile – Male - He is calm and cool. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko.** Evolved** – Grovyle: After defeated Roxanne - Sceptile: Route 119.

Swellow – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering the Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** - Route 110 before entering Mauville City.

Lairon – Male – He wants to be big and strong, so he's determine to get there one day. **Captured** – Granite Cave as Aron. **Evolved** – During the match against Winona.

Manectric – Male. **Captured** – Route 110 as Electrike. **Evolved** – Lavaridge Gym.

Numel – Male. **Captured** – Fiery Path.

Goldeen – Female – Relaxed. **Captured** – Petalburg City, fishing with Old Rod.

Delcatty (Kitty) – Female – She is a girl's best friend and she reminded Lindsay of her little dog back home. **Captured** – Route 116 as Skitty by Lindsay but switched in Petalburg City. **Evolved** – Meteor Falls.

Claw Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**This is Team Sinnoh's journey between now and the sixth badges.**

After finding that evolving make their Pokémon evolves, Geoff switched his Graveler with Duncan's Haunter to make it happen. It's work as both Pokémon evolved. However, much to their surprised and annoyed, Chris revealed that in Round 2, they can only use the trading machine once. So the boys can't switch back their Pokémon. At one point, they'll come across a group of Psyduck until they have a SecretPotion. But they're not complaining much since the next gym was in East anyway. They challenged the gym leader; Maylene, and Duncan, Geoff and Beth defeated her, while Bridgette didn't. After that, the trio help Dawn to fight off against the Team Galactic Grunts. Bridgette lost against Maylene the second time but managed to beat her on her third attempt. By the time, she'd left the city, the rest are close to Pastoria City.

The trio made it to Pastoria City but they have to participate in the Great Marsh before taking on the gym. After that, Beth fight off against Barry and then her and the guys challenge the gym leader; Wake. Only Beth has defeated him, while the boys didn't. Beth and her Pokémon chases after a Team Galactic Grunt and then Cynthia give her the SecretPotion for the group of Psyduck. As Beth was on her way to Celestic Town, the boys tried again with Wake and lost again. By that time, Bridgette catches up with the boys. Bridgette and Duncan's conflict has driven Geoff insane and yell at them and then leave, making the two feeling guilty. More on Bridgette though. But the trio made up and then faced Wake and this time, Bridgette win, while loses again.

Beth is nearly as Celestic Town as Bridgette is on her way and the boys finally defeated Wake on their fourth attempt. They left immediately to catch up with the girls. Beth made it to Calestic Town and meets Cyrus again and defeated him. Beth flies her Crobat to get back to Jubilife City. After Bridgette finish dealing with Celestic Town, she used the same strategy as Beth and fly back to Jubilife City, making the boys farther behind her, since they don't have any flying Pokémon. By the time the boys are done with Celestic Town, Beth has already made it to Canalave City. She headed to Iron Island to help Riley to fight off against Team Galactic. After that, she battled against the gym leader; Byron and win, guaranteed a spot in the Quarter Final. Bridgette would soon follow her, leaving the boys are in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Sinnoh after they have received sixth badges.**

**Beth: 1st Place**

Torterra – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokemon as Turtwig. **Evolved** – Grotle: Route 204 – Torterra: During the match against Wake.

Bibarel – Male – He is loyal and friendly to Beth. **Captured** – Route 201 as Bidoof. **Evolved** – Route 204.

Crobat – Male – He speak lisp like Beth in the first season. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Wayward Cave – Crobat: During the match against Maylene.

Pachirisu – Female – She's a little hyper but fun. **Captured** – Valley Windworks.

Azumarill – Female - She's bouncy like a happy bunny. **Captured** – Route 215 as Marill. **Evolved** – Route 215.

Mr. Mime – Male - Acted like a mime. **Captured** – Route 218.

**Bridgette: 2nd Place**

Empoleon – Female – Her personality would be similar to Bridgette. She's also in a relationship with Geoff's Floatzel and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – Prinplup: Route 204 – Empoleon: Route 212.

Staraptor – Female - **Captured** – Route 202 as Starly. **Evolved** – Staravia: Route 204 – Staraptor: After beating Wake.

Lopunny – Female – She would be kind and be in a relationship with Kricketune. Also, because of her charm, she would unintentionally have other Pokémon to attract her. **Captured** – Eterna Forest. **Evolved** - Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Ponyta – Female – She is an athlete version of Bridgette. **Captured** – Route 206.

Vaporeon – Female - **Captured** – Hearthome City. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

**Duncan: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Infernape – Male – His personality would be similar to Duncan. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Luxray – Male – **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Luxio: Route 204 – Luxray: During the first match against Wake.

Onix – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Oreburgh Mine.

Golem – Male – He would be relaxing, chill guy. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Geodude by Geoff. **Evolved** – Graveler: During his match against Fantina – Golem: Switched in the trade machine with Duncan's Haunter.

Whiscash – Male – **Captured** – Great Marsh as Barboach. **Evolved** - Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Route 210.

**Geoff: 4th Place (Bottom 2)**

Infernape – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Kricketune – Male – His personality would be similar to Alejandro but only a romantic part as he's in love with Bridgette's Buneary. He's also a musician. **Captured** – Route 202 as Kricketot. **Evolved** – Route 203 after his match against Barry.

Gengar – Male – He love pulling prank on somebody but also a fun guy. **Captured** – Old Chateau by Duncan. **Evolved** – Haunter: During his match against Fantina – Gengar: Switched in the trade machine with Geoff's Graveler.

Floatzel – Male – His personality would be similar to Geoff and Bridgette. He's also in a relationship with Bridgette's Prinplup and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Valley Windworks as Buizel. **Evolved** – During his match against Fantina.

Porygon – Male – Acted like a robot – **Captured** – Veilstone City.

Egg – Given by Riley on Iron Island.

**This is Team Unova's journey between now and the third badges.**

The team left the city and Sierra beaten Bianca before entering Route 4. The team aren't pleased to be in the sandstorm but that's where they meet up with Cheren again. With LeShawna defeated him. After that, the team were told to go to Relic Castle to get the fossil. Owen once got stuck into the quicksand and show how blocked the hole. The team arrived at Nimbasa City to see two Team Plasma Grunts bullied an old man. The team quickly defeated them and then looks around the city. Chris told them to participate in the Pokemon Musical. Everyone except Gwen enjoyed their time. When they went outside, they're dealing with the drama between Bianca and her Dad, along with gym leader; Elesa.

At one point, N took the team to the Ferris wheel and talk to them about Team Plasma. They were shocked and outraged to find out that N is the king. Owen battled him and won the match. After that, the team went to the gym to challenge against Elesa. They enjoyed the ride and Elesa was annoyed that Owen damaged the ride from his weight, so she had him to battle her first. Shockingly, everyone failed to defeat Elesa. The team were disappointed but trained Pokémon to be determined to fight her again. This time, only Gwen has beaten her. Everyone else loses again. Gwen left the city and headed for Driftveil City. The team train some more for their third attempt and all three of them finally win this time and earn their fourth badge. They left and attempt to catch up with Gwen.

Meanwhile, Gwen met Alder and Cheren and crosses the bridge to get to Driftveil City. Once she's got there, she was told to do something in the Cold Storage to complete a challenge with Cheren. She and Cheren were surprised to see Team Plasma inside but they quickly defeated them. After that, she headed for the gym to earn her fifth badge. The rest are on their way to the city with Owen's running so slow. Gwen managed to defeat Clay and earned her fifth badge. She left as the rest entered the city and participate in the Cold Storage challenge. Gwen won a match against Bianca and as she's about to enter the Chargestone Cave, where she meet up with N again.

The rest challenged against Clay and all of them defeated them. After that, they continue their journey to catch up with Gwen, who encountered N again in Chargestone Cave. Once she was done with him, she spends ages to get out of the cave and her claustrophobia was kicking in. Her Pokémon helped her out and exit the cave. Gwen was grateful for them and become closer now. She and her Pokémon arrived at Mistraltion City. Bur Cedric, Juniper's father told her that the gym leader; Skyla is at the top of Celestial Tower. She headed there as the rest of the team are currently inside Chargestone Cave. Gwen met Skyla at Celestial Tower and then headed back to the city to challenge her to a battle.

As the rest were heading to Celestial Tower, Gwen was _not_ having fun at the gym because of the cannons. She challenged Skyla and narrowly won the match, earning her a spot in the Quarter Final. The Wheel of Random is the reason why Sierra took the last immunity as she was the next to go and won the match against Skyla, making Owen and LeShawna to be up for Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Unova after they have received three badges.**

**Gwen: 1st Place**

Servine – Female – Sassy and smart. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** - Striaton City before her fifth match against Chili.

Liepard – Female – Sneaky, but helpful to her trainer. **Captured** – Route 2 as Purrloin. **Evolved** – Route 3

Scolipede – Male – Has a grudge on Owen but eventfully move on and determine to help his trainer to win. **Captured** - Pinwheel Forest as Venipede. **Evolved** – Whirlipede: Castelia City before she meets Team Plasma. Scolipede: Training before second attempt at Elesa.

Sigilyph – Male – Mysteriously calm. **Captured** – Desert Resort.

Gothorita – Female – Acted like Gwen. **Captured** – Route 5 as Gothita. **Evolved** – Route 6.

Joltik – Male. **Captured** – Chargestone Cave.

**LeShawna: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Samurott – Female – Determine to win and loyal to her trainer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved** – Dewott: Route 3 – Samurott: During the match against Skyla.

Audino – Female - Always help to anyone who gets hurt. **Captured** – Route 2.

Simisear – Male - **Captured** – Dreamyard by Sierra as Pansear before her match against Cilan but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Yamask – Male – Get nervous often. **Captured** – Relic Castle.

Vanillite – Male – Love to give people ice-cream. **Captured** – Cold Storage.

**Owen: 4th Place (Bottom 2)**

Emboar – Male – His personality would be similar to Owen except a bit more serious. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Tepig. **Evolved** – Pignite: During his match against Lenora – Emboar: Chargestone Cave.

Stoutland – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 1 as Lillipup. **Evolved** – Herdier: After his match against N in Nacrene City – Stoutland: Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Simisage – Male - **Captured** - Dreamyard as Pansage before his match against Cress. **Evolved** – Before entering Mistraltion Gym.

Krokorok – Male – Cocky and charming. **Captured** – Route 4 as Sandile. **Evolved -** Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Trubbish – Male – Loved eating garbage. **Captured** – Route 5.

Cover Fossil – **Founded** – Relic Castle

**Sierra: 2nd Place**

Dewott – Female – Her personality would be similar to Sierra. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved – **During her match against Lenora the first time.

Watchog – Male – Always has a sharp eye in his surroundings. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Musharna – Female – Can sometime show people's dream. **Captured** – Dreamyard by LeShawna as Munna but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Unfezant – Female: **Captured** – Route 3 as Pidove. **Evolved** – Tranquill: Pinwheel Forest – Unfezant: During the match against Skyla.

Lilligant – Female: **Captured** – Pinwheel Forest as Petilil. **Evolved -** Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Darumaka – Acted like LeShawna. **Captured** – Route 4.

Elgyem – Smart and acted like Cody but also feared his own Trainer. **Captured** - Celestial Tower.

**Elimination Battles Round 2.**

At the elimination, Noah, Katie, Trent, Duncan and Owen had defeated their opponents, making Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff and LeShawna to be out of the game. They and their Pokémon went through the portal and headed back home. Chris revealed that the first player on each team to gained six badges was rewarded with two more slots for their Pokémon. While the players who placed second were rewarded with only one. Chris then explained that only one person will win immunity in the Quarter-Final. After that, they went back to their regions and entering the Quarter-Final as the Final fifteen.

**These are the stat of the eliminated contestants in Round 2.**

**Heather: 16th Place**

Blastoise – Male – He is first scared of Heather, but he has gotten used to her and becoming more to help her win the game. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Pidgeot – Female: **Captured** – Route 2 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Pidgeotto: Cerulean City before her second match against Misty – Pidgeot: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Nidoqueen – Female – She is loyal to her trainer but she has falling in love with Alejandro's Nidorino. **Captured** – Route 3 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Nidorina: Cerulean City before her second match against Misty – Nidoqueen: Pokémon Tower.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Machop. **Evolved** – Route 17.

**Tyler: 19th Place**

Croconaw – Male – He is playful and would often bite Tyler. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Totodile. **Evolved** – Ruins of Alph.

Ledian – Male – He would be a prankster but also doesn't like being told what to do. **Captured** – Route 30 as Ledyba. **Evolved** – Ilex Forest.

Crobat – Male – He's a pain magnet. **Captured** – Union Cave by Izzy but switched in Goldenrod City. **Evolved** – Golbat: Route 36 – Crobat: Cianwood City.

Sudowoodo – Male – He's afraid of everything. **Captured** – Route 36.

**Lindsay: 20th Place**

Blaziken (Tori) – Female – She is kind but also hardworking woman. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** – Combusken: Before her fourth match with Roxanne in Rustboro City – Blaziken: During her battle against Winona.

Beautifly (Beth) – Female – She is kind and one of Lindsay's best friend. **Captured** – Route 101 as Wurmple. **Evolved** – Silcoon: Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood – Beautifly: Petalburg Wood.

Azumarill (Mary) – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering Petalburg Wood as Marill. **Evolved** – During the match against the Winstrate Family.

Plusle (Paula) – Female – She is a sister twin to her brother, Nicky. And she is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

Minun (Nicky) – Male – He is a brother to his sister, Paula. And he is playful. **Captured** – Route 110.

Dustox (Brady) – Male – He acted like Tyler and a bit of a pain magnet. **Captured** – Route 114 by Trent but switched in Petalburg City.

**Geoff: 18th Place**

Infernape – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Kricketune – Male – His personality would be similar to Alejandro but only a romantic part as he's in love with Bridgette's Buneary. He's also a musician. **Captured** – Route 202 as Kricketot. **Evolved** – Route 203 after his match against Barry.

Gengar – Male – He love pulling prank on somebody but also a fun guy. **Captured** – Old Chateau by Duncan. **Evolved** – Haunter: During his match against Fantina – Gengar: Switched in the trade machine with Geoff's Graveler.

Floatzel – Male – His personality would be similar to Geoff and Bridgette. He's also in a relationship with Bridgette's Prinplup and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Valley Windworks as Buizel. **Evolved** – During his match against Fantina.

Porygon – Male – Acted like a robot – **Captured** – Veilstone City.

Egg – Given by Riley on Iron Island.

**LeShawna: 17th Place**

Samurott – Female – Determine to win and loyal to her trainer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved** – Dewott: Route 3 – Samurott: During the match against Skyla.

Audino – Female - Always help to anyone who gets hurt. **Captured** – Route 2.

Simisear – Male - **Captured** – Dreamyard by Sierra as Pansear before her match against Cilan but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Yamask – Male – Get nervous often. **Captured** – Relic Castle.

Vanillite – Male – Love to give people ice-cream. **Captured** – Cold Storage.

**This is Team Kanto's journey between now and the eighth badges.**

Before they leave the city, Cody explained to Noah that they should switch their Haunter and Kadabra to make them evolve. Noah was heisted at first because of Duncan and Geoff's swap but realized that each member of the team can swap twice. So they've done it. Once they're done with Saffron City, they went back to Fuschia City to take part in the Safari Zone challenge. After that, they went into the water and keep going west until they entered the cave called Seafoam Islands. While they're travelling through, they noticed Articuno flying in the distance and then disappeared. The team arrived at Cinnabar Island and were told that they need a key in order to open the Cinnabar Gym door. But before that, Cody went to the Pokémon Lab to resurrect his fossil. He was told to come back after visiting the Cinnabar Mansion. They found the key and entered the gym. They challenged the gym leader; Blaine and all three players have won their seventh badge.

As soon as they left the gym, Bill will step forward and asked them for their help at Sevil Island. The team went to Sevil Island and completed all the challenges there. Then they're heading back to Viridian City to get their final badge. Ezekiel was surprised to see Giovanni was the final gym leader, while Cody and Noah don't since they had played the game before. The Wheel of Random has chosen Cody to go first and win the match against Giovanni, making him through to the Semi-Final.

**Here are the stats for Team Kanto after they have received eighth badges.**

**Cody: 1st Place**

Blastoise – Male – His personality would've been similar to Cody. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Raichu – Male – He would be very similar of Ash's Pikachu and he is Cody's partner during the journey. **Captured** – Viridian Forest as Pikachu. **Evolved** – Before entering Fuschia City.

Victreebel – Male – Very shy as a Bellsprout, but become more confident as the journey goes and evolved into a Weepinbell. **Captured** – Route 5 as Bellsprout. **Evolved** – Weepinbell: SS Anne – Victreebel: Before battling against Sabrina.

Sandslash – Male – **Captured** – Route 11 as Sandshrew. **Evolved** – Celedon Gym before battling against Erika.

Crobat – Male – Pain magnet - **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Celedon Gym before battling against Erika – Crobat: During the match against Sabrina.

Gengar – Male. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – Haunter: Route 17 – Gengar: Saffron City by switching.

Hitmonlee – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Exeggutor – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone as Exeggcute. **Evolved** – Fuschia City.

Kabuto – Male - **Founded** – Mt. Moon. **Captured** – Cinnabar Island.

**Ezekiel: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Charizard – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Charmander.** Evolved** – Charmeleon: Pewter City before his third match against Brock – Charizard: After beating Kojo.

Raticate – Male – His personality would've been similar to Ezekiel. **Captured** – Route 2 as Rattata. **Evolved** – Route 6, during the same time as Alejandro and Heather explaining why they hate each other.

Hypno – Male – Smart but lazy. **Captured** – Route 11 as Drowzee. **Evolved **–Team Rocket Hideout.

Marowak – Male – Loner and always misses his Mom. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Cubone. **Evolved** – Route 17.

Lapras – Female – Always pleased to help people crosses through water. **Captured** – Silph Co.

Hitmonchan – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Venomoth – Female – Annoying but willing to help. **Captured** – Safari Zone.

**Noah: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Venusaur – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Bulbasaur. **Evolved** – Ivysaur: Route 3 – Venusaur: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Fearow – Male – He can be ruthless when in battle. **Captured** – Route 3. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Alakazam – Male – He is the smartest Pokémon in the whole group and one of Noah's best Pokémon. **Captured** – Route 24. **Evolved** – Kadabra: SS Anne – Alakazam: Saffron City by switching.

Vaporeon – Female – **Captured** – Saffron City. **Evolved** – After beating Erika.

Rhydon – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone. **Evolved** – Three Island.

Growlithe – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Cinnabar Mansion.

**This is Team Johto's journey between now and the eighth badges.**

After the gym, they were told to go to Safari Zone to capture as many Pokémon as they can and win a reward. Katie won the challenge and won herself a Jigglypuff. The team flew back to Ecruteak City and headed East to Mahogany Town. They've come across Suicune again and Izzy and her Pokémon tried to chase it. But it got away, much to her annoyed. They arrived at the town and noticed something suspicious about the place, especially with the radio. They met champion Lance and the red Gyarados. Izzy immediately catches it because it's shiny, much to Courtney's annoyed. They entered the Team Rocket HQ and defeated the enemies. Once that's done, the team went on to battle the seventh gym leader; Pryce.

Izzy and Courtney won the match, while Katie didn't. Courtney and Izzy went back to Goldenrod City to end Team Rocket once and for all. Katie, on the other hand, was training her Pokémon for her second match against Pryce. Izzy and Courtney has defeated Team Rocket and headed back to Mahogany Town to see Katie has just beaten Pryce. She left to complete the challenge and catch up with the girls. The pair arrived at Blackthorn City and challenged against the last gym leader; Clair. Both players have lost and Katie now catches up with them. It took more than five times before Izzy finally defeated Clair and earned herself a spot in the Semi-Final, making Courtney and Katie to face each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Johto after they have received eighth badges.**

**Courtney: 2nd Place (Bottom 2)**

Typhlosion – Female – She at first is a loner because of her trainer. However, she has grown used of Courtney and became loyal to her. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alph – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Pidgeot – Female - **Captured** – Route 31 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Pidgeotto: Route 34 – Pidgeot: Blackthorn Gym.

Ampharos – Female – Her personality would be similar to Courtney. **Captured** – Route 32 as Mareep. **Evolved** – Flaaffy: Route 34 – Ampharos: Team Rocket HQ.

Tauros – Male – He loved a group of Miltank. But he's not happy with Courtney when she captured him and takes him away from Miltank. **Captured** – Route 39.

Kingler – Male – He'd be pinching people whatever chances he'd get. **Captured** – Route 40 as Krabby. **Evolved** – Route 39 after visiting Cianwood City.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Cliff Cave. **Evolved** – Team Rocket HQ.

Piloswine – Male – Acted like Owen. **Captured** – Ice Path as Swinub. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt against Clair.

**Izzy: 1st Place**

Typhlosion – Female – Her personality would be similar to Izzy. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alpha – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Noctowl – Female – She can be creepy for other people because of her eyes but not for Izzy. **Captured** – Route 30 as Hoothoot. **Evolved** – Route 35.

Haunter – Male – He would be a jokester and one of Izzy's best friend. They would often lick the opponent's face, making the other freak out. **Captured** – Sprout Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – During the match against Morty.

Unown I – Male – He is one of the Unown from the group but willing to help Izzy only because she has a beginning of letter I on her name. **Captured** – Ruins of Alph.

Arbok – Male – He would be sneaky. **Captured** – Route 32 as Ekans. **Evolved** – Ecruteak Gym.

Ditto – Male – He loves changing form of somebody, especially to mock at someone. **Captured** – Route 34 by Tyler but switched in Goldenrod City.

Magneton – Male – He would behave like a robot. **Captured** – Route 38. **Evolved** – During the match against Pryce.

Gyarados – Female – She loves anything with shiny thing and takes them. **Captured** – Lake of Rage.

**Katie: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Meganium – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chikorita. **Evolved** – Bayleef: Before her third match against Falkner in Violet City – Meganium: Blackthorn Gym.

Butterfree – Female: Scatterbrain but kind. **Captured** – Route 30 as Caterpie. **Evolved** - Metapod: Route 31 – Butterfree: Sprout Tower.

Nidoqueen – Female: **Captured** – Route 35 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Nidorina: Route 36 – Nidoqueen: Team Rocket HQ.

Vulpix – Female - She's flirty. **Captured** – Route 36.

Corsola – Female - Very girly like Katie. **Captured** – Route 40.

Jigglypuff – Female – Love singing but often make people go to sleep. **Captured** – Safari Zone.

**This is Team Hoenn's journey between now and the eighth badges.**

The team left Fortree City and moving their way to Lilycove City. But before they could enter the city, they were told to enter Safari Zone as their next challenge. Once they're done, they explored Lilycove City and meet up with May again. Trent won the match and him and the others entered the Pokémon Contest as their next challenge. Eva isn't pleased since this isn't her style. The contest had ended and Harold won due to his knowledge. After that, they have to go to Mt. Pyre to receive Magma Emblem to get into Team Magma's Hideout. They battled through Team Magma and faced off against Maxie. After that, Maxie uses the Blue Orb to awaken Groudon. Harold stared at Groudon at marvellous as it's the first time he has ever met a legendary Pokémon. Groudon has suddenly left and disappeared.

The team headed to Slateport City after finding out that Team Aqua was there. The enemies succeeded on stealing the submarine and the team went back to Lilycove City. They fought against Team Aqua at their hideout but the enemies got away again, leaving the heroes no choice but to continue onward to the seventh gym. They arrived at Mossdeep City and challenged the twin gym leaders; Tate and Liza. All three players has defeated them and earned their seventh badge. The team battled Team Magma again at the Space Center. After that, they were told to dive underwater to find Seafloor Cavern. They did so and come across Archie again. After battling him, he uses the Red Orb to awaken Kyogre and like Groudon, it suddenly left and disappeared. Maxie suddenly appeared and explained to them what's happening outside due to Kyogre and Groudon's conflict.

They went outside and they're shocked to see heavy rain, thunders and drought throughout the area. They headed to Sootopolis City and once again, they're shocked to see Kyogre and Groudon are battling right in the middle of the city. Steven and Wallace explained to the team that the only way to stop the legendary duo to stop fighting is to wake up Rayquaza. So they went to the Sky Pillar to speak to Rayquaza and asked him to stop the legendary duo from anymore battling. Rayquaza managed to stop the pair and everything went back to normal. Harold was pleased to see a lot of recently actions. The team then challenged the last gym leader; Juan. Harold won the match because of Wheel of Random, making Eva and Trent to be facing each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Hoenn after they have received eighth badges.**

**Eva: 2nd Place (Bottom 2)**

Blaziken – Female - Her personality would be similar to Eva but calmer and nicer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** - Granite Cave: Combusken – Blaziken: Route 119.

Mightyena – Male – He is a predator and will to fight anytime. He's also loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 101 as Poochyena. **Evolved** – During her match against May in Route 110.

Breloom – Male – He is hot-headed and love to fight. It has reminded Eva of her previous experience in Total Drama Island. **Captured** – Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** – Route 112.

Seviper – Female – She's sneaky and often hisses with Ss. **Captured** – Route 114.

Sharpedo – Male – Love chewing stuff. **Captured** – Route 118 as Carvanha. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Rhydon – Male – **Captured** – Safari as Rhyhorn. **Evolved** – Match against Archie in the Seafloor Cavern.

**Harold: 1st Place**

Swampert – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Mudkip. **Evolved** – Marshtomp: After defeated Roxanne - Swampert: during the battle with Winona.

Ninjask – Male – He would act like a ninja. **Captured** – Route 116 as Nincada. **Evolved** – During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Shedinja – Male – He would act like an Ancient Master in Kung Fu. **Captured** - During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Vileplume – Female – Tomboy as she's the only girl in the team. **Captured** – Route 117 as Oddish. **Evolved** – Gloom: During a match against Team Magma's Grunt in Mt. Chimney – Vileplume: Mossdeep City.

Torkoal – Male – Calm and talk slow. **Captured** – Fiery Path.

Wobbuffet – Male –** Captured** – Lavaridge City as Egg. **Hatched** – Petalburg Wood as Wynaut. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Claydol – Male. **Captured** – Route 111 as Baltoy. **Evolved** – Mt. Pyre.

Magneton – Male – Behave like robots. **Captured** – New Mauville City as Magnemite. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Absol – Male – **Captured** – Route 120.

Root Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**Trent: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Sceptile – Male - He is calm and cool. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko.** Evolved** – Grovyle: After defeated Roxanne - Sceptile: Route 119.

Swellow – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering the Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** - Route 110 before entering Mauville City.

Lairon – Male – He wants to be big and strong, so he's determine to get there one day. **Captured** – Granite Cave as Aron. **Evolved** – Lairon: During the match against Winona – Aggron: During the match against Juan.

Manectric – Male. **Captured** – Route 110 as Electrike. **Evolved** – Lavaridge Gym.

Camerupt – Male. **Captured** – Fiery Path as Numel. **Evolved** – Route 120.

Seaking – Female – Relaxed. **Captured** – Petalburg City, fishing with Old Rod as Goldeen. **Evolved** – Magma Hideout.

Delcatty (Kitty) – Female – She is a girl's best friend and she reminded Lindsay of her little dog back home. **Captured** – Route 116 as Skitty by Lindsay but switched in Petalburg City. **Evolved** – Meteor Falls.

Claw Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**This is Team Sinnoh's journey between now and the eighth badges.**

When the team left the gym, Barry was there and takes them to the library so they would meet up with Rowan and Dawn. Then an Earthquake suddenly happened. They realized that Team Galactic caused explosions at Lake Valor, so they headed there. Bridgette was horrified to see loaded of Magikarp flopping and gasping for air as the lake was drained. She became mad and takes out Saturn and Team Galactic Grunts with Duncan and Beth's help. After that, they returned to Lake Verity where Rowan and Dawn were battling against Team Galactic. The team battled Mars and won the match. Before they headed for Lake Acuity to find out what happens to Barry, Dawn gave the team winter clothes since its cold up north. The winter clothes are the same clothes the players on Pokémon Platinum would wear.

The team aren't happy with the cold condition on Route 216 and 217 but they eventually made it to Snowpoint City to challenge the seventh gym leader, Candice. They're doing that first because Barry told them that they need the seventh badge in order to use Rock Climb to get to Lake Acuity. The team were struggling get to Candice due to the ice floor but they eventually made it to her and challenge her. Bridgette and Duncan won, while Beth didn't. As Beth were about to battle Candice again, Bridgette and Duncan went to Lake Acuity to see Barry was confronting Jupiter. Bridgette and Duncan then headed to Veilstone City to go inside Team Galactic HQ. Beth managed to defeat Candice and earned her seventh badge. Now, she's determining to catch up with the pair.

Duncan and Bridgette battled their way through Team Galactic HQ and defeated Cyrus and Saturn, and free the legendary Lake Trio. Then the pair headed off to Mt. Coronet where Team Galactic will be. Beth is going through the same thing as the pair battled their way through the mountain to stop Team Galactic. They meet up with Barry again at the Spear Pillar and help them take down Mars and Jupiter. After that, Cyrus successfully called forth Dialga and Palkia, much to Duncan and Bridgette's surprised. They're even more surprise when Giratina appeared, grabbed Cyrus and flew down into the portal below. Cynthia appeared and told the pair that the vortex is a connection to another world. The three of them into the portal together and entered Distortion World.

The pair was surprised to see Distortion World; a place with no time and space. Bridgette was very hesitated on moving at first due to her clumsy state, but gotten Duncan encouraged her and gets her to join him to search for Cyrus. Beth arrived at the Spear Pillar and was surprised to the portal. Barry explained everything to her and Beth went down the portal. Duncan and Bridgette discovered the legendary Lake Trio and free them again. They battled Cyrus again and won the match. Then they defeated Giratina and the pair went back to the other world. Beth escaped Distortion World by the time Duncan and Bridgette arrived at Sunyshore City. They motivated the last gym leader; Volkner at the lighthouse to challenged them for a battle. Thanks to the Wheel of Random, Duncan easily won the last badge, making Bridgette and Beth to face each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Sinnoh after they have received eighth badges.**

**Beth: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Torterra – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokemon as Turtwig. **Evolved** – Grotle: Route 204 – Torterra: During the match against Wake.

Bibarel – Male – He is loyal and friendly to Beth. **Captured** – Route 201 as Bidoof. **Evolved** – Route 204.

Crobat – Male – He speak lisp like Beth in the first season. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Wayward Cave – Crobat: During the match against Maylene.

Pachirisu – Female – She's a little hyper but fun. **Captured** – Valley Windworks.

Azumarill – Female - She's bouncy like a happy bunny. **Captured** – Route 215 as Marill. **Evolved** – Route 215.

Mr. Mime – Male - Acted like a mime. **Captured** – Route 218.

**Bridgette: 2nd Place (Bottom 2)**

Empoleon – Female – Her personality would be similar to Bridgette. She's also in a relationship with Geoff's Floatzel and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – Prinplup: Route 204 – Empoleon: Route 212.

Staraptor – Female - **Captured** – Route 202 as Starly. **Evolved** – Staravia: Route 204 – Staraptor: After beating Wake.

Lopunny – Female – She would be kind and be in a relationship with Kricketune. Also, because of her charm, she would unintentionally have other Pokémon to attract her. **Captured** – Eterna Forest. **Evolved** - Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Rapidash – Female – She is an athlete version of Bridgette. **Captured** – Route 206 as Ponyta. **Evolved** – Route 216.

Vaporeon – Female - **Captured** – Hearthome City. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Abomasnow – Male – Shy as he's the only male in the team. **Captured** – Route 216. **Evolved** – Spear Pillar.

**Duncan: 1st Place**

Infernape – Male – His personality would be similar to Duncan. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Luxray – Male – **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Luxio: Route 204 – Luxray: During the first match against Wake.

Onix – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Oreburgh Mine.

Golem – Male – He would be relaxing, chill guy. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Geodude by Geoff. **Evolved** – Graveler: During his match against Fantina – Golem: Switched in the trade machine with Duncan's Haunter.

Whiscash – Male – **Captured** – Great Marsh as Barboach. **Evolved** - Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Route 210.

**This is Team Unova's journey between now and the eighth badges.**

The team left the city to head to Icirrus City for their seventh gym badge. They meet up with Cheren again and Owen won this time. Alder appeared to give Cheren wise words and give Team Unova an HM03 Surf. Eventually, they made it to Icirrus City and meet up with Cedric again. He tells them about Dragonspiral Tower where Team Plasma could be. The team then challenged the gym leader; Brycen and all three players have won their seventh badge. When they went outside, they see Bianca and Cheren again, while The Shadow Triad suddenly appeared, telling them that Ghetsis want them to go to Dragonspiral Tower. They entered the tower to take down Team Plasma. They made it to the top floor where N was with a legendary Pokémon; Zekrom. N went on about Team Unova befriended Reshiram and have an epic battle. After that, he and Zekrom left the tower.

The team were told to go back to Relic Castle to find the Light Stone. Since Owen doesn't have any flying pokemon, he rides on Alder's Druddigon, who became very exhausted after carrying him for about ten minutes. But it's all for nothing as they couldn't find anything. However, Juniper called them and told them to get to Nacrene City immediately. They arrived outside of the museum with Owen's riding on Alder's Volcarona, who also became exhausted from Owen's weight. Sierra commented that Owen had lost at least twenty pounds during this season, much to Owen's delight. Lenora gave them the Light Stone and then, following Alder's advice, they're heading to Opelucid City to seek the gym leader; Drayden. They flew back to Iciruss City and headed east. They battle Bianca again and Gwen won the match.

Inside the Tubeline Bridge, Mama Scolipede make her returned and attempt to get revenge on Owen and Gwen. They understand Owen's reason but they didn't understand Gwen's. Until Gwen's Scolipede come out of her Pokéball and speak to her, revealing to be Mama Scolipede's son. He managed to calm down his mother and Owen and Gwen apoligies for the event. Mama Scolipede forgive them and rooted for her son to become even stronger. They bid farewell to her and continue their journey.

They arrived at Opelucid City and discovered that Team Plasma is making their speech while Drayden and Iris, who the team had already met before, watched them. Before they can battle Drayden, they were told to participate in a Triple and Rotation Battle, which they have succeeded. At the gym, the team, especially Owen, were worried about moving on slim dragons at high height. They made it to Drayden, the Wheel of Random chosen Sierra to go first and battled him. Unfortunately, she'd lost the match and Gwen was chosen next to battle Drayden. This time, Gwen won and earned her a spot in the Semi-Final. This resulted Sierra and Owen to be facing each other in the Elimination Battle.

**Here are the stats for Team Unova after they have received eighth badges.**

**Gwen: 1st Place**

Serperior – Female – Sassy and smart. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** – Servine: Striaton City before her fifth matches against Chili – Serperior: Twist Mountain.

Liepard – Female – Sneaky, but helpful to her trainer. **Captured** – Route 2 as Purrloin. **Evolved** – Route 3

Scolipede – Male – Has a grudge on Owen but eventfully move on and determine to help his trainer to win. **Captured** - Pinwheel Forest as Venipede. **Evolved** – Whirlipede: Castelia City before she meets Team Plasma. Scolipede: Training before second attempt at Elesa.

Sigilyph – Male – Mysteriously calm. **Captured** – Desert Resort.

Gothitelle – Female – Acted like Gwen. **Captured** – Route 5 as Gothita. **Evolved** – Gothorita: Route 6 – Gothitelle: Twist Mountain.

Galvantula – Male. **Captured** – Chargestone Cave as Joltik. **Evolved** – Dragonspiral Tower.

Litwick – Male – he's a gentleman and likes to read. **Captured** – Celestial Tower.

Druddigon – Male – **Captured** – Dragonspiral Tower.

**Owen: 2nd Place (Bottom 2)**

Emboar – Male – His personality would be similar to Owen except a bit more serious. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Tepig. **Evolved** – Pignite: During his match against Lenora – Emboar: Chargestone Cave.

Stoutland – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 1 as Lillipup. **Evolved** – Herdier: After his match against N in Nacrene City – Stoutland: Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Simisage – Male - **Captured** - Dreamyard as Pansage before his match against Cress. **Evolved** – Before entering Mistraltion Gym.

Krookodile – Male – Cocky and charming. **Captured** – Route 4 as Sandile. **Evolved –** Krokorok: Training before third attempt at Elesa – Krookodile: During the match against Drayden.

Garbodor – Male – Loved eating garbage. **Captured** – Route 5 as Trubbish. **Evolved** – Dragonspiral Tower.

Seismitoad – Male – A kind male who developed a crush on Emboar. **Captured** – Icirrus City as Palpitoad.

Cover Fossil – **Founded** – Relic Castle

**Sierra: 3rd Place (Bottom 2)**

Samurott – Female – Her personality would be similar to Sierra. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved –** Dewott: During her match against Lenora the first time – Samurott: Twist Mountain.

Watchog – Male – Always has a sharp eye in his surroundings. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Musharna – Female – Can sometime show people's dream. **Captured** – Dreamyard by LeShawna as Munna but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Unfezant – Female: **Captured** – Route 3 as Pidove. **Evolved** – Tranquill: Pinwheel Forest – Unfezant: During the match against Skyla.

Lilligant – Female: **Captured** – Pinwheel Forest as Petilil. **Evolved -** Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Darmanitan – Acted like LeShawna. **Captured** – Route 4 as Darumaka. **Evolved** – Twist Mountain.

Beheeyem – Smart and acted like Cody but also feared his own Trainer. **Captured** - Celestial Tower as Elgyem. **Evolved** – Training for second attempt against Drayden.

**Elimination Battles Quarter Final.**

At the elimination, Noah, Courtney, Trent, Bridgette and Sierra had defeated their opponents, making Ezekiel, Katie, Eva, Beth and Owen to be out of the game. They and their Pokémon went through the portal and headed back home. Chris revealed that the first player on each team to gained eight badges was rewarded with one more slot for their Pokémon. Then Chris explained what was going to happen during the Semi-Final. The Semi-Finalists have to go to the Pokémon League and defeat the Elite Four. However, they will NOT go back to the beginning if they lose one match. The main reason for it because Chris doesn't want it to last very long. If they won against the Elite Four, there will be a surprise. After that, the Final Ten entered the portal again and get ready for the Pokémon League.

**These are the stat of the eliminated contestants in Quarter-Final.**

**Ezekiel: 11th Place**

Charizard – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Charmander.** Evolved** – Charmeleon: Pewter City before his third match against Brock – Charizard: After beating Kojo.

Raticate – Male – His personality would've been similar to Ezekiel. **Captured** – Route 2 as Rattata. **Evolved** – Route 6, during the same time as Alejandro and Heather explaining why they hate each other.

Hypno – Male – Smart but lazy. **Captured** – Route 11 as Drowzee. **Evolved **–Team Rocket Hideout.

Marowak – Male – Loner and always misses his Mom. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Cubone. **Evolved** – Route 17.

Lapras – Female – Always pleased to help people crosses through water. **Captured** – Silph Co.

Hitmonchan – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Venomoth – Female – Annoying but willing to help. **Captured** – Safari Zone.

**Katie: 15th Place**

Meganium – Female: **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chikorita. **Evolved** – Bayleef: Before her third match against Falkner in Violet City – Meganium: Blackthorn Gym.

Butterfree – Female: Scatterbrain but kind. **Captured** – Route 30 as Caterpie. **Evolved** - Metapod: Route 31 – Butterfree: Sprout Tower.

Nidoqueen – Female: **Captured** – Route 35 as Nidoran. **Evolved** – Nidorina: Route 36 – Nidoqueen: Team Rocket HQ.

Vulpix – Female - She's flirty. **Captured** – Route 36.

Corsola – Female - Very girly like Katie. **Captured** – Route 40.

Jigglypuff – Female – Love singing but often make people go to sleep. **Captured** – Safari Zone.

**Eva: 12th Place**

Blaziken – Female - Her personality would be similar to Eva but calmer and nicer. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Torchic. **Evolved** - Granite Cave: Combusken – Blaziken: Route 119.

Mightyena – Male – He is a predator and will to fight anytime. He's also loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 101 as Poochyena. **Evolved** – During her match against May in Route 110.

Breloom – Male – He is hot-headed and love to fight. It has reminded Eva of her previous experience in Total Drama Island. **Captured** – Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** – Route 112.

Seviper – Female – She's sneaky and often hisses with Ss. **Captured** – Route 114.

Sharpedo – Male – Love chewing stuff. **Captured** – Route 118 as Carvanha. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Rhydon – Male – **Captured** – Safari as Rhyhorn. **Evolved** – Match against Archie in the Seafloor Cavern.

**Beth: 14th Place**

Torterra – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokemon as Turtwig. **Evolved** – Grotle: Route 204 – Torterra: During the match against Wake.

Bibarel – Male – He is loyal and friendly to Beth. **Captured** – Route 201 as Bidoof. **Evolved** – Route 204.

Crobat – Male – He speak lisp like Beth in the first season. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Wayward Cave – Crobat: During the match against Maylene.

Pachirisu – Female – She's a little hyper but fun. **Captured** – Valley Windworks.

Azumarill – Female - She's bouncy like a happy bunny. **Captured** – Route 215 as Marill. **Evolved** – Route 215.

Mr. Mime – Male - Acted like a mime. **Captured** – Route 218.

**Owen: 13th Place**

Emboar – Male – His personality would be similar to Owen except a bit more serious. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Tepig. **Evolved** – Pignite: During his match against Lenora – Emboar: Chargestone Cave.

Stoutland – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Route 1 as Lillipup. **Evolved** – Herdier: After his match against N in Nacrene City – Stoutland: Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Simisage – Male - **Captured** - Dreamyard as Pansage before his match against Cress. **Evolved** – Before entering Mistraltion Gym.

Krookodile – Male – Cocky and charming. **Captured** – Route 4 as Sandile. **Evolved –** Krokorok: Training before third attempt at Elesa – Krookodile: During the match against Drayden.

Garbodor – Male – Loved eating garbage. **Captured** – Route 5 as Trubbish. **Evolved** – Dragonspiral Tower.

Seismitoad – Male – A kind male who developed a crush on Emboar. **Captured** – Icirrus City as Palpitoad.

**This is Team Kanto's journey between now and the Pokémon League**

Cody and Noah headed west and meet up with Gary again. Cody battled Gary and won the match. After that, the team faced the Victory Road and battled all the trainers inside. They made it to the Indigo Plateau and Chris told Cody that he has to choose six Pokémon to battle against the Elite Four because once they went inside, they can't come out. However he told them that if their Pokémon were knocked out, there'll be a Mini-Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon. He given both boys the information about the Elite Four and study them for a bit. Cody picked his Blastoise, Raichu, Sandslash, Crobat, Gengar and Exeggutor to face off against the Elite Four.

After winning and losing the matches against the Elite Four, Noah and Cody made it to the end. They were expecting Gary to be in the champion room but he's not there at all. Chris suddenly appeared and told them that in order to get to the Final, they have to defeat their teammate as the next battle is an Elimination Battle. It was a close battle but Noah eventually won the match, making Cody to be eliminated from the game. Cody said that he had an amazing time and wishes Noah good luck in the final before entering a portal back to the real world.

**Here are the stats for Team Kanto after completing the Pokémon League**

**Cody: Eliminated**

Blastoise – Male – His personality would've been similar to Cody. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Raichu – Male – He would be very similar of Ash's Pikachu and he is Cody's partner during the journey. **Captured** – Viridian Forest as Pikachu. **Evolved** – Before entering Fuschia City.

Victreebel – Male – Very shy as a Bellsprout, but become more confident as the journey goes and evolved into a Weepinbell. **Captured** – Route 5 as Bellsprout. **Evolved** – Weepinbell: SS Anne – Victreebel: Before battling against Sabrina.

Sandslash – Male – **Captured** – Route 11 as Sandshrew. **Evolved** – Celedon Gym before battling against Erika.

Crobat – Male – Pain magnet - **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Celedon Gym before battling against Erika – Crobat: During the match against Sabrina.

Gengar – Male. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – Haunter: Route 17 – Gengar: Saffron City by switching.

Hitmonlee – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Exeggutor – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone as Exeggcute. **Evolved** – Fuschia City.

Kabuto – Male - **Founded** – Mt. Moon. **Captured** – Cinnabar Island.

**Noah: Winner**

Venusaur – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Bulbasaur. **Evolved** – Ivysaur: Route 3 – Venusaur: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Fearow – Male – He can be ruthless when in battle. **Captured** – Route 3. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Alakazam – Male – He is the smartest Pokémon in the whole group and one of Noah's best Pokémon. **Captured** – Route 24. **Evolved** – Kadabra: SS Anne – Alakazam: Saffron City by switching.

Vaporeon – Female – **Captured** – Saffron City. **Evolved** – After beating Erika.

Rhydon – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone. **Evolved** – Three Island.

Arcanine – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Cinnabar Mansion as Growlithe. **Evolved** – Before entering the Pokémon League.

**This is Team Johto's journey between now and the Pokémon League**

Right when Courtney and Izzy left the gym, Professor Elm called them to meet the Kimono Girls at Ecruteak City. The girls flew there and found out that they have to battle all five of them. They completed the challenge and they each won a reward. Clear Bell for Izzy, while Tidal Bell for Courtney. The Kimono Girls explained to them that both players have to go to a certain location to encounter a legendary Pokémon. Bell Tower for Izzy, while Whirl Islands for Courtney. Both of them completed the challenge by defeating the legendary Pokémon. Now, the girls are heading for the Pokémon League. They entered Victory Road and noticed that there's no trainer around. It's because Paul defeated them all. Izzy battled him and won the match. Finally, the girls made it to Indigo Plateau and meet up with Chris again.

Chris told Courtney and Izzy that they have to choose six Pokémon to battle against the Elite Four because once they went inside, they can't come out. Izzy was not happy because she wanted all of her Pokémon to join in the fun. He given both girls the information about the Elite Four and study them for a bit. Izzy chosen Typhlosion, Noctowl, Haunter, Arbok, Magneton and Gyarados. As for Courtney's; Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Ampharos, Kingler, Machoke and Piloswine. After winning and losing the matches against the Elite Four, Courtney and Izzy made it to the end. The girls had a close battle between them and Izzy won the match, meaning Courtney is out of the game. Courtney isn't happy that she's lost but not as much as last season. She had gotten calmer thanks to this season and her Pokémon. She bidden farewell to Izzy and went back to the real world.

**Here are the stats for Team Johto after completing the Pokémon League**

**Courtney: Eliminated**

Typhlosion – Female – She at first is a loner because of her trainer. However, she has grown used of Courtney and became loyal to her. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alph – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Pidgeot – Female - **Captured** – Route 31 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Pidgeotto: Route 34 – Pidgeot: Blackthorn Gym.

Ampharos – Female – Her personality would be similar to Courtney. **Captured** – Route 32 as Mareep. **Evolved** – Flaaffy: Route 34 – Ampharos: Team Rocket HQ.

Tauros – Male – He loved a group of Miltank. But he's not happy with Courtney when she captured him and takes him away from Miltank. **Captured** – Route 39.

Kingler – Male – He'd be pinching people whatever chances he'd get. **Captured** – Route 40 as Krabby. **Evolved** – Route 39 after visiting Cianwood City.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Cliff Cave. **Evolved** – Team Rocket HQ.

Piloswine – Male – Acted like Owen. **Captured** – Ice Path as Swinub. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt against Clair.

**Izzy: Winner**

Typhlosion – Female – Her personality would be similar to Izzy. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alpha – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Noctowl – Female – She can be creepy for other people because of her eyes but not for Izzy. **Captured** – Route 30 as Hoothoot. **Evolved** – Route 35.

Haunter – Male – He would be a jokester and one of Izzy's best friend. They would often lick the opponent's face, making the other freak out. **Captured** – Sprout Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – During the match against Morty.

Unown I – Male – He is one of the Unown from the group but willing to help Izzy only because she has a beginning of letter I on her name. **Captured** – Ruins of Alph.

Arbok – Male – He would be sneaky. **Captured** – Route 32 as Ekans. **Evolved** – Ecruteak Gym.

Ditto – Male – He loves changing form of somebody, especially to mock at someone. **Captured** – Route 34 by Tyler but switched in Goldenrod City.

Magneton – Male – He would behave like a robot. **Captured** – Route 38. **Evolved** – During the match against Pryce.

Gyarados – Female – She loves anything with shiny thing and takes them. **Captured** – Lake of Rage.

**This is Team Hoenn's journey between now and the Pokémon League**

After the team left Sootopolis City, they headed straight to Victory Road where they meet up with Wally again. Eva battled him and won the match. Then they arrived at Ever Grande City, being told about the rules for battling at the Pokémon League and getting prepare for the battles. Harold chosen Swampert, Torkoal, Wobbuffet, Claydol, Magneton and Absol. Trent had picked Sceptile, Swellow, Aggron, Manectric, Camerupt and Seaking. After winning and losing the matches against the Elite Four, Harold and Trent made it to the end. It was a close battle but Harold managed to pull through and move on to the final, meaning Trent is out of the game. Trent wishes Harold good luck and then went back to the real world.

**Here are the stats for Team Hoenn after completing the Pokémon League**

**Harold: Winner**

Swampert – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Mudkip. **Evolved** – Marshtomp: After defeated Roxanne - Swampert: during the battle with Winona.

Ninjask – Male – He would act like a ninja. **Captured** – Route 116 as Nincada. **Evolved** – During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Shedinja – Male – He would act like an Ancient Master in Kung Fu. **Captured** - During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Vileplume – Female – Tomboy as she's the only girl in the team. **Captured** – Route 117 as Oddish. **Evolved** – Gloom: During a match against Team Magma's Grunt in Mt. Chimney – Vileplume: Mossdeep City.

Torkoal – Male – Calm and talk slow. **Captured** – Fiery Path.

Wobbuffet – Male –** Captured** – Lavaridge City as Egg. **Hatched** – Petalburg Wood as Wynaut. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Claydol – Male. **Captured** – Route 111 as Baltoy. **Evolved** – Mt. Pyre.

Magneton – Male – Behave like robots. **Captured** – New Mauville City as Magnemite. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Absol – Male – **Captured** – Route 120.

Root Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**Trent: Eliminated**

Sceptile – Male - He is calm and cool. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko.** Evolved** – Grovyle: After defeated Roxanne - Sceptile: Route 119.

Swellow – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering the Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** - Route 110 before entering Mauville City.

Lairon – Male – He wants to be big and strong, so he's determine to get there one day. **Captured** – Granite Cave as Aron. **Evolved** – Lairon: During the match against Winona – Aggron: During the match against Juan.

Manectric – Male. **Captured** – Route 110 as Electrike. **Evolved** – Lavaridge Gym.

Camerupt – Male. **Captured** – Fiery Path as Numel. **Evolved** – Route 120.

Seaking – Female – Relaxed. **Captured** – Petalburg City, fishing with Old Rod as Goldeen. **Evolved** – Magma Hideout.

Delcatty (Kitty) – Female – She is a girl's best friend and she reminded Lindsay of her little dog back home. **Captured** – Route 116 as Skitty by Lindsay but switched in Petalburg City. **Evolved** – Meteor Falls.

Claw Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**This is Team Sinnoh's journey between now and the Pokémon League**

Duncan and Bridgette went on their journey to Victory Road where they battled against tough trainers and then made it to the Pokémon League. After spoken to their Pokémon, they then challenge the Elite Four. After winning and losing the matches against the Elite Four, Bridgette and Duncan made it to the end. It was a close battle but Bridgette managed to pull through and move on to the final, meaning Duncan is out of the game. The two of them are no longer enemies. Instead, they became friends. Duncan wishes Bridgette good luck in the final and then went back to the real world.

**Here are the stats for Team Sinnoh after completing the Pokémon League**

**Bridgette: Winner**

Empoleon – Female – Her personality would be similar to Bridgette. She's also in a relationship with Geoff's Floatzel and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – Prinplup: Route 204 – Empoleon: Route 212.

Staraptor – Female - **Captured** – Route 202 as Starly. **Evolved** – Staravia: Route 204 – Staraptor: After beating Wake.

Lopunny – Female – She would be kind and be in a relationship with Kricketune. Also, because of her charm, she would unintentionally have other Pokémon to attract her. **Captured** – Eterna Forest. **Evolved** - Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Rapidash – Female – She is an athlete version of Bridgette. **Captured** – Route 206 as Ponyta. **Evolved** – Route 216.

Vaporeon – Female - **Captured** – Hearthome City. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Abomasnow – Male – Shy as he's the only male in the team. **Captured** – Route 216. **Evolved** – Spear Pillar.

**Duncan: Eliminated**

Infernape – Male – His personality would be similar to Duncan. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Luxray – Male – **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Luxio: Route 204 – Luxray: During the first match against Wake.

Onix – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Oreburgh Mine.

Golem – Male – He would be relaxing, chill guy. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Geodude by Geoff. **Evolved** – Graveler: During his match against Fantina – Golem: Switched in the trade machine with Duncan's Haunter.

Whiscash – Male – **Captured** – Great Marsh as Barboach. **Evolved** - Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Route 210.

**This is Team Unova's journey between now and the ****Pokémon League**

Gwen and Sierra continue their journey to the Pokémon League. At some point, they've come across Cheren and Bianca again, and Cheren want another battle. Sierra battled him and won the match. After that, both of them are rooting for Sierra and Gwen to do their best at the Pokémon League. They battled trainers through Victory Road and made it to the Pokémon League, where Chris explained rules to them. Gwen decided her Pokémon; Serperior, Liepard, Scolipede, Sigilyph, Chandelure and Druddigon to be battling against the Elite Four. Sierra chosen Samurott, Watchog, Unfezant, Lilligant, Darmanitan and Beheeyem. After winning and losing the matches against the Elite Four, Gwen and Sierra made it to the end. The girls were surprised to see N just beaten Alder. They're even more surprised when Team Plasma's Castle appeared right next to Alder's room.

After moving their way through Team Plasma's Castle, they meet up with N and Zekrom again. Reshiram emerged from the Light Stone and sided with the girls. They battled against N and won the match. As N wonder about truth and ideal, Ghetsis entered the room, insulted him and revealed his true plan; which is taking over the world with the powerful Pokémon by his side. The girls defeated him in a Pokémon battle and Ghetsis was sent away. N then made his speech to the girls and left. Chris, as an annoyance as usual, told the girls that they have to battle each other for a place in the final. The battle was close but in the end, Gwen won and Sierra is out of the game. Sierra bidden farewell to Gwen and then went back to the real world.

**Here are the stats for Team Unova after completing the Pokémon League**

**Gwen: Winner**

Serperior – Female – Sassy and smart. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** – Servine: Striaton City before her fifth matches against Chili – Serperior: Twist Mountain.

Liepard – Female – Sneaky, but helpful to her trainer. **Captured** – Route 2 as Purrloin. **Evolved** – Route 3

Scolipede – Male – Has a grudge on Owen but eventfully move on and determine to help his trainer to win. **Captured** - Pinwheel Forest as Venipede. **Evolved** – Whirlipede: Castelia City before she meets Team Plasma. Scolipede: Training before second attempt at Elesa.

Sigilyph – Male – Mysteriously calm. **Captured** – Desert Resort.

Gothitelle – Female – Acted like Gwen. **Captured** – Route 5 as Gothita. **Evolved** – Gothorita: Route 6 – Gothitelle: Twist Mountain.

Galvantula – Male. **Captured** – Chargestone Cave as Joltik. **Evolved** – Dragonspiral Tower.

Litwick – Male – he's a gentleman and likes to read. **Captured** – Celestial Tower.

Druddigon – Male – **Captured** – Dragonspiral Tower.

**Sierra: Eliminated**

Samurott – Female – Her personality would be similar to Sierra. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved –** Dewott: During her match against Lenora the first time – Samurott: Twist Mountain.

Watchog – Male – Always has a sharp eye in his surroundings. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Musharna – Female – Can sometime show people's dream. **Captured** – Dreamyard by LeShawna as Munna but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Unfezant – Female: **Captured** – Route 3 as Pidove. **Evolved** – Tranquill: Pinwheel Forest – Unfezant: During the match against Skyla.

Lilligant – Female: **Captured** – Pinwheel Forest as Petilil. **Evolved -** Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Darmanitan – Acted like LeShawna. **Captured** – Route 4 as Darumaka. **Evolved** – Twist Mountain.

Beheeyem – Smart and acted like Cody but also feared his own Trainer. **Captured** - Celestial Tower as Elgyem. **Evolved** – Training for second attempt against Drayden.

**These are the stat of the eliminated contestants in Semi-Final.**

**Cody: 8th Place**

Blastoise – Male – His personality would've been similar to Cody. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Squirtle. **Evolved** – Wartortle: Mt. Moon – Blastoise: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Raichu – Male – He would be very similar of Ash's Pikachu and he is Cody's partner during the journey. **Captured** – Viridian Forest as Pikachu. **Evolved** – Before entering Fuschia City.

Victreebel – Male – Very shy as a Bellsprout, but become more confident as the journey goes and evolved into a Weepinbell. **Captured** – Route 5 as Bellsprout. **Evolved** – Weepinbell: SS Anne – Victreebel: Before battling against Sabrina.

Sandslash – Male – **Captured** – Route 11 as Sandshrew. **Evolved** – Celedon Gym before battling against Erika.

Crobat – Male – Pain magnet - **Captured** – Rock Tunnel as Zubat. **Evolved** – Golbat: Celedon Gym before battling against Erika – Crobat: During the match against Sabrina.

Gengar – Male. **Captured** – Pokémon Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – Haunter: Route 17 – Gengar: Saffron City by switching.

Hitmonlee – Male. **Captured** – Dojo.

Exeggutor – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone as Exeggcute. **Evolved** – Fuschia City.

Kabuto – Male - **Founded** – Mt. Moon. **Captured** – Cinnabar Island.

**Courtney: 10th Place**

Typhlosion – Female – She at first is a loner because of her trainer. However, she has grown used of Courtney and became loyal to her. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alph – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Pidgeot – Female - **Captured** – Route 31 as Pidgey. **Evolved** – Pidgeotto: Route 34 – Pidgeot: Blackthorn Gym.

Ampharos – Female – Her personality would be similar to Courtney. **Captured** – Route 32 as Mareep. **Evolved** – Flaaffy: Route 34 – Ampharos: Team Rocket HQ.

Tauros – Male – He loved a group of Miltank. But he's not happy with Courtney when she captured him and takes him away from Miltank. **Captured** – Route 39.

Kingler – Male – He'd be pinching people whatever chances he'd get. **Captured** – Route 40 as Krabby. **Evolved** – Route 39 after visiting Cianwood City.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Cliff Cave. **Evolved** – Team Rocket HQ.

Piloswine – Male – Acted like Owen. **Captured** – Ice Path as Swinub. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt against Clair.

**Trent: 9th Place (He's happy with his position)**

Sceptile – Male - He is calm and cool. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Treecko.** Evolved** – Grovyle: After defeated Roxanne - Sceptile: Route 119.

Swellow – Female: **Captured** – Route 104 before entering the Petalburg Wood. **Evolved** - Route 110 before entering Mauville City.

Lairon – Male – He wants to be big and strong, so he's determine to get there one day. **Captured** – Granite Cave as Aron. **Evolved** – Lairon: During the match against Winona – Aggron: During the match against Juan.

Manectric – Male. **Captured** – Route 110 as Electrike. **Evolved** – Lavaridge Gym.

Camerupt – Male. **Captured** – Fiery Path as Numel. **Evolved** – Route 120.

Seaking – Female – Relaxed. **Captured** – Petalburg City, fishing with Old Rod as Goldeen. **Evolved** – Magma Hideout.

Delcatty (Kitty) – Female – She is a girl's best friend and she reminded Lindsay of her little dog back home. **Captured** – Route 116 as Skitty by Lindsay but switched in Petalburg City. **Evolved** – Meteor Falls.

Claw Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**Duncan: 7th Place**

Infernape – Male – His personality would be similar to Duncan. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Chimchar. **Evolved** – Monferno: During his match against Roark – Infernape: Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Luxray – Male – **Captured** – Route 202. **Evolved** – Luxio: Route 204 – Luxray: During the first match against Wake.

Onix – Male – He lack brain but make it up for brawn and enthusiasm. **Captured** – Oreburgh Mine.

Golem – Male – He would be relaxing, chill guy. **Captured** – Oreburgh Gate as Geodude by Geoff. **Evolved** – Graveler: During his match against Fantina – Golem: Switched in the trade machine with Duncan's Haunter.

Whiscash – Male – **Captured** – Great Marsh as Barboach. **Evolved** - Training for fourth attempt at Wake.

Machoke – Male – **Captured** – Route 210.

**Sierra: 6th Place**

Samurott – Female – Her personality would be similar to Sierra. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Ochawott. **Evolved –** Dewott: During her match against Lenora the first time – Samurott: Twist Mountain.

Watchog – Male – Always has a sharp eye in his surroundings. **Captured** – Route 1. **Evolved** – Pinwheel Forest.

Musharna – Female – Can sometime show people's dream. **Captured** – Dreamyard by LeShawna as Munna but switched in Nacrene City. **Evolved** - Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Unfezant – Female: **Captured** – Route 3 as Pidove. **Evolved** – Tranquill: Pinwheel Forest – Unfezant: During the match against Skyla.

Lilligant – Female: **Captured** – Pinwheel Forest as Petilil. **Evolved -** Training before third attempt at Elesa.

Darmanitan – Acted like LeShawna. **Captured** – Route 4 as Darumaka. **Evolved** – Twist Mountain.

Beheeyem – Smart and acted like Cody but also feared his own Trainer. **Captured** - Celestial Tower as Elgyem. **Evolved** – Training for second attempt against Drayden.

**This is what happened during the Final.**

When the finalists return to the Pokémon Headquarters, Chris explained what's happening during the Final. Each finalist would be battling against the Champion in each region they're in. If they defeat them, they'll have a better chance of winning the game. However, if only one person made it through, that person automatically win. If no one defeated the Champions then two players who made the best performances during the battle will go through. If three or five win the match then two or four players with the best performances made it through. To the finalists' surprise, the eliminated contestants and their Pokémon return to support their friends. Trent, LeShawna, Heather and Justin are rooting for Harold. Owen, Katie, Tyler, Lindsay and Sadie are rooting for Izzy. Ezekiel, Blaineley and DJ are rooting for Noah. Courtney, Beth and Geoff are rooting for Bridgette. Sierra, Duncan, Cody, Eva and Alejandro are rooting for Gwen.

Chris gives each finalist one hour to take a rest, training their Pokémon, strategize to prepare against the Champion, or hang out with their friends. An hour later, Chris and everyone else entered a portal to a large Pokémon League Stadium. There were thousands of people, including the gym leaders, professors and their friends/rivals. Chris introduces each Champion; Gary, Lance, Wallace, Cynthia and Alder. Noah chooses Venusaur, Fearow, Alakazam, Vaporeon, Rhydon and Arcanine. Izzy chooses Typhlosion, Haunter, Arbok, Ditto, Magneton and Gyarados. Harold chooses Swampert, Shedinja, Vileplume, Claydol, Magneton and Absol. Bridgette chooses Empoleon, Staraptor, Lopunny, Rapidash, Vaporeon and Abomasnow. Gwen chooses Serperior, Scolipede, Sigilyph, Galvantula, Chandelure and Druddigon. Harold is chosen to go first. Chris told the other finalists that they have to stay in the changing room so they would not know what the other finalists' performances are.

Noah did well and defeated Gary with three Pokémon remaining. Izzy has the best performances as she managed to defeat Lance with five remaining Pokémon left. Harold also performed well and defeated Wallace with four Pokémon remaining. Bridgette and Gwen however; their effort weren't enough and lost the battle, meaning they're out of the game. Because both girls are out of the game and Harold and Izzy had performed better, Noah is out of the game as well. Meaning the final two is between Harold and Izzy. The final match was very close as both finalists have a lead over the other at one point. But in the end with Harold's final Pokémon; Swampert defeating Izzy's Ditto, he had won Total Drama Pokémon Adventure.

Everybody cheered at Harold's victory and Harold and his Swampert were very happy. Izzy wasn't happy that she lost but she went back to her normal state and pleased to see Harold had won and gave her a close match. Chris gave Harold the one million dollars and concluded the season as everyone headed home with their Pokémon.

**These are the stat of the contestants in Final.**

**Noah: 3rd Place**

Venusaur – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Bulbasaur. **Evolved** – Ivysaur: Route 3 – Venusaur: Training for the second attempt against Kojo.

Fearow – Male – He can be ruthless when in battle. **Captured** – Route 3. **Evolved** – SS Anne.

Alakazam – Male – He is the smartest Pokémon in the whole group and one of Noah's best Pokémon. **Captured** – Route 24. **Evolved** – Kadabra: SS Anne – Alakazam: Saffron City by switching.

Vaporeon – Female – **Captured** – Saffron City. **Evolved** – After beating Erika.

Rhydon – Male – **Captured** – Safari Zone. **Evolved** – Three Island.

Arcanine – Male – Always loyal to his trainer. **Captured** – Cinnabar Mansion as Growlithe. **Evolved** – Before entering the Pokémon League.

**Izzy: 2nd Place**

Typhlosion – Female – Her personality would be similar to Izzy. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Cyndaquil. **Evolved** – Quilava: Ruins of Alpha – Typhlosion: Blackthorn Gym.

Noctowl – Female – She can be creepy for other people because of her eyes but not for Izzy. **Captured** – Route 30 as Hoothoot. **Evolved** – Route 35.

Haunter – Male – He would be a jokester and one of Izzy's best friend. They would often lick the opponent's face, making the other freak out. **Captured** – Sprout Tower as Gastly. **Evolved** – During the match against Morty.

Unown I – Male – He is one of the Unown from the group but willing to help Izzy only because she has a beginning of letter I on her name. **Captured** – Ruins of Alph.

Arbok – Male – He would be sneaky. **Captured** – Route 32 as Ekans. **Evolved** – Ecruteak Gym.

Ditto – Male – He loves changing form of somebody, especially to mock at someone. **Captured** – Route 34 by Tyler but switched in Goldenrod City.

Magneton – Male – He would behave like a robot. **Captured** – Route 38. **Evolved** – During the match against Pryce.

Gyarados – Female – She loves anything with shiny thing and takes them. **Captured** – Lake of Rage.

**Harold: Winner**

Swampert – Male - **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Mudkip. **Evolved** – Marshtomp: After defeated Roxanne - Swampert: during the battle with Winona.

Ninjask – Male – He would act like a ninja. **Captured** – Route 116 as Nincada. **Evolved** – During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Shedinja – Male – He would act like an Ancient Master in Kung Fu. **Captured** - During his match against Wattson in Mauville City.

Vileplume – Female – Tomboy as she's the only girl in the team. **Captured** – Route 117 as Oddish. **Evolved** – Gloom: During a match against Team Magma's Grunt in Mt. Chimney – Vileplume: Mossdeep City.

Torkoal – Male – Calm and talk slow. **Captured** – Fiery Path.

Wobbuffet – Male –** Captured** – Lavaridge City as Egg. **Hatched** – Petalburg Wood as Wynaut. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Claydol – Male. **Captured** – Route 111 as Baltoy. **Evolved** – Mt. Pyre.

Magneton – Male – Behave like robots. **Captured** – New Mauville City as Magnemite. **Evolved** – Route 119.

Absol – Male – **Captured** – Route 120.

Root Fossil – **Founded** – Mirage Tower.

**Bridgette: 4th Place**

Empoleon – Female – Her personality would be similar to Bridgette. She's also in a relationship with Geoff's Floatzel and make out with him every once in a while. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Piplup. **Evolved** – Prinplup: Route 204 – Empoleon: Route 212.

Staraptor – Female - **Captured** – Route 202 as Starly. **Evolved** – Staravia: Route 204 – Staraptor: After beating Wake.

Lopunny – Female – She would be kind and be in a relationship with Kricketune. Also, because of her charm, she would unintentionally have other Pokémon to attract her. **Captured** – Eterna Forest. **Evolved** - Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Rapidash – Female – She is an athlete version of Bridgette. **Captured** – Route 206 as Ponyta. **Evolved** – Route 216.

Vaporeon – Female - **Captured** – Hearthome City. **Evolved** – Training for the third attempt at Maylene.

Abomasnow – Male – Shy as he's the only male in the team. **Captured** – Route 216. **Evolved** – Spear Pillar.

**Gwen: 5th Place**

Serperior – Female – Sassy and smart. **Captured** – Starter Pokémon as Snivy. **Evolved** – Servine: Striaton City before her fifth matches against Chili – Serperior: Twist Mountain.

Liepard – Female – Sneaky, but helpful to her trainer. **Captured** – Route 2 as Purrloin. **Evolved** – Route 3

Scolipede – Male – Has a grudge on Owen but eventfully move on and determine to help his trainer to win. **Captured** - Pinwheel Forest as Venipede. **Evolved** – Whirlipede: Castelia City before she meets Team Plasma. Scolipede: Training before second attempt at Elesa.

Sigilyph – Male – Mysteriously calm. **Captured** – Desert Resort.

Gothitelle – Female – Acted like Gwen. **Captured** – Route 5 as Gothita. **Evolved** – Gothorita: Route 6 – Gothitelle: Twist Mountain.

Galvantula – Male. **Captured** – Chargestone Cave as Joltik. **Evolved** – Dragonspiral Tower.

Litwick – Male – he's a gentleman and likes to read. **Captured** – Celestial Tower.

Druddigon – Male – **Captured** – Dragonspiral Tower.

**Elimination List:**

**DJ: 25****th**** Place (Round 1)**

**Justin: 24****th**** Place (Round 1)**

**Alejandro: 23****rd**** Place (Round 1)**

**Blaineley: 22****nd**** Place (Round 1)**

**Sadie: 21****st**** Place (Round 1)**

**Lindsay: 20****th**** Place (Round 2)**

**Tyler: 19****th**** Place (Round 2)**

**Geoff: 18****th**** Place (Round 2)**

**Heather: 17****th**** Place (Round 2)**

**LeShawna: 16****th**** Place (Round 2)**

**Katie: 15****th**** Place (Quarter-Final)**

**Beth: 14****th**** Place (Quarter-Final)**

**Owen: 13****th**** Place (Quarter-Final)**

**Eva: 12****th**** Place (Quarter-Final)**

**Ezekiel: 11****th**** Place (Quarter-Final)**

**Courtney: 10****th**** Place (Semi-Final)**

**Trent: 9****th**** Place (Semi-Final)**

**Cody: 8****th**** Place (Semi-Final)**

**Duncan: 7****th**** Place (Semi-Final)**

**Sierra: 6****th**** Place (Semi-Final)**

**Gwen: 5****th**** Place (Final)**

**Bridgette: 4****th**** Place (Final)**

**Noah: 3****rd**** Place (Final)**

**Izzy: 2****nd**** Place (Final)**

**Harold: 1****st**** Place (Final)**

**OOO**

That's it for the explanation! Once again, I'm sorry it took that long to finish. But it's better late than never.

I could've make this longer but I just want to get this chapter out of the way and it would take forever if I decided to write four chapters about it. That's why the four chapters have been merged into this.

If you guys have any question, do not hesitate to ask.

I want to thank you to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed this story, and even to everyone who only read it for a second. I'm sorry for the cancelation but hopefully you guys understand why I did it.

BUT! This story isn't officially over yet because I'm going to write a bonus chapter: Something I've wanted to write since 2011. You'd find out what it is in the previous chapter. The very last chapter will be up soon. That's a promise. See ya!


	15. Bonus Chapter! Owen and Mama Scolipede!

**(AN)** Hey guys! Told you the update would be quick! This is the very last, bonus chapter of the story! It's something I've wanted to write for a long time. I hope you'll enjoy this!

**Commence Bonus Chapter!**

Owen and his Pokémon; Tepig, Herdier and Pansage are walking through Pinwheel Forest. After failing attempts of capturing Pokémon, they had witness a legendary Pokémon called Virizion, which has disappeared before they can do anything.

Owen: I don't why, but something about that Pokémon felt different.

Herdier: That's because it's a legendary Pokémon.

Owen: (Gasp) Really? How do you know?

Pignite: It's in our Pokémon instant. We can easily tell whether the Pokémon is legendary or not.

Owen: (Grinning) That's awesome! If we capture that Pokémon, we can unstoppable!

Pansage: Owen, you couldn't capture a normal Pokémon, let alone a legendary.

Owen: Oh. (He notice someone ahead) Hey guys, look! (He pointed to a Venipede, who is eating berries) (Whisper) There's our chance boys!

Owen sneakily moving closer to the eat Venipede with an empty Pokéball in his hand, ready to capture a Pokémon.

Because his eyes were focus on Venipede, he isn't aware that a small rock is about to cause a massive problem.

Owen: (Trip over a small rock) WHOA! (He landed and crushes onto the surprise Venipede) AH! Oh no! (He quickly gets off of Venipede, who was temporary splatted for a second before shape back to normal and start crying loudly) (Gripping his head, panicky) AH! I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to splatted you!

Herdier: (Tapping Owen's back) Owen…

Owen: What it is, Herdier?

Herdier pointed at something because Owen and Owen look up to see a large Scolipede is glaring at him.

Owen: (Quickly stand up) Ah! You must be that little guy's…

Pansage: Mom.

Owen: Mom! I'm so sorry for hurting your…

Pignite: Son.

Owen: Son! I didn't mean to hurt him in any way!

Mama Scolipede's eyeing at an empty Pokéball in Owen's hand. Owen looks at what she's staring at and chuckled sheepishly.

Owen: Oh, _that_! That Pokéball was for the _other_ Pokémon! But it's got away.

Mama Scolipede walked slowly toward him, menacingly.

Owen: (Stepping backward with his Pokémon) I, I'm serious about what I've just said and- Pignite, use Flame Charge!

Pignite running toward Mama Scolipede with flame engulfing him and hits the mother directly. But somehow, Mama Scolipede is still standing, becoming more angrier than ever.

Pignite: Ah! She's not going down!

Mama Scolipede let out a large roar, loud enough to make the forest tremble and makes Owen and his team to scream.

Owen: (Scream) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Pansage and Herdier quickly run away with Pignite and Owen surprisingly close, along with Mama Scolipede on their tail.

Pansage: How are you running so fast?!

Owen: Only two things made me and Pignite run like that! One; Food!

Pignite: And two; life threatening situation!

Owen and his team continue screaming as they're running from angry Mama Scolipede.

Ahead of them, Team Plasma is holding a large skull.

Team Plasma Male Grunt: What's that? (Noticing something behind them)

They can see a large boy and his Pokémon were screaming.

Team Plasma Female Grunt: (Brought out her Pokéball) Are they heading toward us?

Team Plasma Male Grunt 2: Look like it, but I think they're running away from that Scolipede! (Pointed to Mama Scolipede behind the screaming boys)

Team Plasma Male Grunt 3: (Brought out his Pokéball) Everybody brought out your Pokémon!

Team Plasma is ready to battle Mama Scolipede and possibly the boys as well. But the boys run right past with Owen's nicking the skull.

Team Plasma Female Grunt 2: Hey! Give back our-!

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Mama Scolipede rammed right into Team Plasma. They brought out their Pokémon and attack the mother. Mama Scolipede stop moving fight back against Team Plasma's Pokémon, giving Owen and his team a chance to escape from her wrath.

Pignite: (Gasping for air at every word) Owen. Why. Did. You. Grab. That. Skull?

Owen: (Also gasping for air) Because. This. Skull. Was. From. The. Museum. And. Bringing. It. Back. Is. A. challenge!

Pansage (Looking around the area) I think we're clear!

Immediately, Owen and Pignite flopped down to the grass, extremely exhausted.

Owen: I must've lost ten pounds from that run!

Pignite: So does I!

Herdier: (Listening to the noise from the distance) Guys, I think I can hear Mama Scolipede, and it's sound like she's heading this way!

Pansage: Aw man, what do we do now?!

Owen: Wait, I've got it! (He quickly remove something from his bag, places it onto the grass, growing to its normal state, revealing to be an outhouse AKA confessional) Quick! Get inside!

Owen went inside with his Pokémon following and Pignite shutting the door behind him.

**Confessional Cam**

Owen is sitting on the toilet. Pignite, who is holding a large skull, is sitting on Owen's stomach. Herdier is being held by Owen and Pansage is sitting on top of Owen's head.

**Owen: **(Whisper) **Okay, if we're real quiet then Mama Scolipede won't be able to find us.**

**Pansage: **(Whisper) **I've doubt it'll work. The wild Pokémon will definitely notice an outhouse in the middle of the forest!**

**Pignite: **(Whisper) **Do you have any better idea?**

Suddenly, the confessional knocked down to the side, surprising the boys.

**Herdier:** What the-?!

**Confessional Ended**

The confessional shook because Mama Scolipede found them and start ramming the confessional.

**Confessional Cam**

**Pignite:** We have to take her down!

**Owen:** Good idea! Open the door!

**Pignite**: (He reaches for a handle when it's really by his feet) **Ah! The handle went off! We're trapped!**

The boys scream again, although for different reason for Herdier as he's squishes by Owen.

**Confessional Ended**

Mama Scolipede rams the confessional over and over again, trying to break it. But somehow, the confessional didn't break. However, there are damages on it. She looked ahead to realized that she's on a hill and the confessional is on the verge to fallen down a large hill. Grinning at this opportunity, she stepped back a few feet and then charge toward the confessional and rammed it hard. Hard enough for the confessional to be sent flying and then tumble violently down the hill.

**Confessional Cam**

The boys are screaming in fear and pain as they're bumping into each other, the wall and the toilet, which has spilled crap and piss all over the boys.

**Confessional Ended**

The confessional made an impact at the bottom of the hill and the confessional smashes into pieces, revealing the injured and smelly boys and a skull on the floor. Satisfied of what she's seeing, Mama Scolipede turned around headed back into the forest.

Owen: Oh… my belly…

Pignite: My arms…

Pansage: My legs…

Herdier: My everything in my body…

Pignite: (Sniffing himself and pull a face) Oh! We smell like crap!

Pansage: I want a shower right now.

Herdier: (Pointed to Skyarrow Bridge, which it's a long bridge that connected to Castelia City) Maybe we'll find one over there? (He fainted from his injuries)

Owen: Sorry, Herdier. (He brought out his Pokéball and pointed it at Herdier) Return. (He sent Herdier back into his Pokéball)

Pignite: (Stand up) What are we gonna do with the confessional? (Looking at the broken confessional)

Owen: (Stand up) Maybe Chris could give us a new one. (Looking at the city in the distance) That's must be Castelia City! C'mon guys, we're almost there!

Owen, Pignite and Pansage begin moving toward the Skyarrow Bridge in order to get to the city.

**OOO**

That's it for the bonus chapter!

What do you guys think of this chapter? This is something I wanted to do for ages, even though I've already told you guys about that three times now.

We're now officially at the end of the story. But it isn't the end of me as I'm writing Total Drama All-Stars: Remake and Total Pokémon Alphabet.

If you want to talk to me, I'm always on deviantART. My account name is the same as this website.

Once again, thank you for reading this story and that's all, folks!

xebla


End file.
